Expect The Unexpected
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Anna is an 19 year old photographer trying to break into the photography business. Her best friends Kristoff and Hans thinks that she's working too hard and decides to go clubbing with Hans and his friends. Anna ends up getting drunk and sleeping with someone she never expected to. Things gets heated and said person end ups pregnant weeks later. What are they going to do? G!P Anna
1. Getting Out Of The House

Expect The Unexpected ch. 1

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Hey, I'm Anna Collins and this is my story of how life threw the unexpected at me. I live my life with the saying to expect the unexpected and I roll with the punches. I am 19 years old with strawberry blonde hair, freckles on my cheeks and just about where else on my body, bluish green eyes, and a penis. You got that right. I have a penis and I'm not ashamed to say either. It got me awhile to get used to it with most of my high school experience was hell to say the least.

If it wasn't for my best friends Hans and Kristoff, I don't know what I would have done. I would be pretty lost without them and I'm glad to have them in my life. Them and photography gotten me through a lot in my life. I love taking pictures ever since I was small and someone put a camera in my hands. Over the years, I must have taken hundreds if not thousands of pictures of anything and everything. I love photography and it's my passion.

When I was in high school, I was in the photography club and I learned a lot of things. I like taking pictures of people and how you catch a single moment in time in a instant forever in time. I want to be a great photography but breaking into the photography is pretty hard but I know that I'm gonna reach my dream in someday. Just you wait, everyone. I am gonna make a name for myself even if I die trying.

I don't get out much unless it's to take pictures of something but my friends think that I spend too much time on my craft which is ridiculous. So what if I turned my bathroom into a dark room to develop my photos, that doesn't mean anything. So what if I can't remember the last time I went out on a date or ever. Okay, I get it! I need a life out of photography but I don't have time to date or get a girlfriend like normal people but I'm not normal so what's the point.

I'm sitting on my couch of my apartment with my laptop in my lap with a huge bowl of popcorn and a six pack of Coke. I'm bingeing on Orange is the new Black but deserve after the week that I've had. I'm working as a waitress at local restaurant and the customers have been trying my patience. I have not have the patience like my co-worker Tiana but there's only much that I can take from people. I almost strangle a kid because he kept spilling his water on the floor and I almost broke my neck from slipping on it.

The kid's parents weren't helping at all by saying 'kids will be kids' and Tiana had to hold me back from hurting him. Just because you say that doesn't mean you should let your kids do whatever they want. If I didn't need the money to pay the bills, I would've quit a long time ago but I cant afford to. I am so glad when the week is over and I have nothing pressing to do but do nothing and watch Netflix all weekend. My front door swings open to reveal my very, very evil best friends.

The auburn man with the amazing green eyes and dazzling smile is known as Hans Westerguard: World Famous Super Male Model. His words, not mine. Hans is an up and coming model that have been in several different fashion magazines including Vogue and Seventeen magazine. He got this big break in 11th grade when some big shot modeling agent wanted him to come work for him. The agent told the auburn haired guy to get some professional head shots of himself in a week and to give him a call.

At the time, he didn't have enough money to hire a professional photographer to get the head shots done so he asked me to do them. In his words, I'm as close as to a professional photographer that he knows and asked me do it. I knew that he didn't have a lot of money so I would settle for a favor to use later down the road if and when I needed it. The auburn haired model in training got his head shots and contacted the agent to get work done.

Ever then, the now 21 year old model has been blowing up and I can't even look at a single fashion magazine without his face being on the cover. I am proud of my friend and glad that he's doing so well. He deserves it and worked hard for it but it hasn't done anything for his ego. I swear that his ego has inflated since he's a big star and it doesn't even fit in his big head anymore than it did before in high school.

The male model might be an egotistical, narcissistic manic but he's very loyal and caring when push comes to shove. Then there's Kristoff Bjorgman: my big bear teddy of a friend. Out of all three of us, Kristoff is the tallest and has the most muscle since he is a personal trainer at Oaken's Fitness Gym. The blonde's gave me and Hans free memberships to the gym since Hans has to stay fit for his photo shoots and I like burning all the excess energy that I have.

I don't know where all this energy comes but I like working out by doing anything from martial arts to gymnastics. I like gymnastics because I'm pretty flexible and I have an reason to do back-flips off of stuffs. I gave these two copies of my apartment key in case of emergencies, if I died in here from sitting on my butt too long or anything in-between the first two possibilities.

"Sup" I said nodding in their directions.

"I told you she would sitting here watching Netflix" Hans said pointing in my direction.

"I can see that, Captain Obvious. Anna, how long have you been sitting there?" Kristoff asked folding his arms.

"All of a good 3 hours. Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I have good news, we're going clubbing" Hans said rubbing his hands together with a toothy grin on his face.

"What do you mean by we? I hope you mean the two of you minus me" I said praying to Gods that's what he means.

"No Feisty Pants, that's not what I mean. I mean the three of us in a club dancing, drinking, and hitting on girls. My friends invite me to go with them and said that I could invite whoever I wanted" Hans said smirking.

"I don't wanna. There's a lot of Orange is the New Black that I need to catch up on" I whined.

"Come on Anna, it'll be fun. We can watch Hans make a complete drunken fool of himself" Kristoff said sitting on the armrest.

"He makes a complete fool of himself when he's sober and we see that almost everyday of the week. It's still pretty funny" I said leaning back into the couch.

"True" Kristoff said agreeing with me.

"Hey! I take offence to that" Hans said glaring at us.

"Your point?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You need to get out and live a little. I can't remember the last time you went out with us" Hans said putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't either" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"The side that did gets you out of the house" Kristoff said shrugging.

"Who knows. We might actually get you a girlfriend if not, at least laid" Hans said serious.

"I don't do one night stands" I said frowning.

"Since when?" Hans and Kristoff said simultaneously.

I open my mouth to deny their claims but I couldn't because it was true. I've had a few one nights with a few women after high school and at least two in high school but I never had a steady girlfriend. I had girlfriends for maybe a few weeks if even a few months but I haven't found the right person that I can give my heart completely. It's a little lonely being by myself but that's okay because I know that I will always have my friends and that won't change.

"I hate you two" I said frowning.

"Our point exactly. Come with us and have some fun" Kristoff said doing ridiculous two step dance while sitting down.

"Fine if it'll get you guys off of my back. I'll go" I said getting up.

Hans and Kristoff high-five each other and I roll my eyes at them before going into my room. _There goes my plans of dong nothing but watch Netflix._ I picked out an outfit before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I brushed my teeth to get any popcorn kernels out of my teeth and putting on my clothes. I decided on a forest green wife-beater, a black collared shirt to go over the wife-beater, jeans and sneakers.

I pulled out my yin/yang necklace out of my shirt and let it of my shirt. I've had this necklace for a long time and it hold sentimental value. I never taken it off since it was given to me by someone closer to me who's no longer here. I walk out of the bathroom to find my friends waiting for. I grab my keys and followed Hans and Kristoff to Hans' sports car. I hopped into the back and lean back into the seat. The super model gets into the driver's seat with the personal trainer in the passenger's seat before driving off towards the club.

I don't know what to expected from the older guy's friends since I haven't really met them before. For all I know is that they could be gorgeous super models with sticks up their asses and think that they're better than me since I'm not a model myself. I hope that's not the case but I don't know. It's a half an hour drive to get to this fancy looking club. The male model parks his car and I climb out of the car before he locks it.

Kristoff and I followed him towards the entrance of club and there was an obviously long line wrapping around the building of people wanting to get inside. Hans casually walks up to the bouncer and he lifts the red velvet rope to let us in without so much as a word. _I guess that's one of the many perks of being famous._ We walk into the club and it's definitely up there on the fancy and upscale. The DJ was playing pretty good music and it was loud to fill the room but not loud enough that you have to yell over it to talk to someone.

The auburn guy spotted his model friends and lead us towards them. I've notice that I've recognize a few of them from some of the magazines that they've been on. There was Rapunzel who has really long blonde hair and green eyes. She's been modeling she was 14 years old and is always smiling. I've seen her on Seventeen magazine and Vogue. There was Merida, a Scottish native who moved over from Scotland and is an amazing archer and has a multiple awards in archery.

I've seen her on Sports Illustrate a couple of times. Her hair is as red as fire and untamed as it is on the magazines. I thought that they were exaggerating but I guess not. There was Flynn Rider and I have to say that they got his nose wrong a lot or he got a lot of nose jobs over the years. He's a Calvin Klein underwear model and I've seen him on build boards in only his underwear. It's a little weird seeing him in clothes.

"Hey Hans, you've made it" Flynn said seeing Hans.

"Hell yeah, I've made it. Guys, these are my friends since high school. Kristoff and Anna" Hans said wrapping his arms around me and Kristoff.

"Nice to meet ya" Kristoff said smiling.

"Sup" I said nodding my greeting.

"So these are the mysterious friends that you keep on raving about. Hi, I'm Rapunzel but you can just call me Punzie or Punz if you want" Rapunzel said smiling.

"I'm Merida, nice to meet ya" Merida said in a thick Scottish accent.

"Flynn. Flynn Ryder, pleasure's all mine" Flynn said kissing the back of my hand.

He was giving me this weird look and it was hard to tell if this guy was constipated or not. Rapunzel grabs the back of Flynn's shirt and pull on it causing him to sit back down. She glares at him with her arms crossed and it was clear that she was upset with him. Flynn just chuckles nervously before whispering something into the blonde girl's ear causing her to giggle. That was weird but it's none of my business.

I sat down next to Merida and we got to talking a little. She seems pretty cool and chill about stuff and it was easy to talk to her. Kristoff was talking with Flynn about sports and stuff but I wasn't really paying attention. Rapunzel walks over towards me and Merida before sitting down on the other of me.

"So Anna, what do you do?" Rapunzel asked curious.

"I'm photographer… sorta" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You're a photographer? That's so cool. What do you take pictures of?" Rapunzel asked seeming to be interested in me.

"Just about anything and everything. I want to do it professional but it's pretty hard to break into this business" I said shrugging.

"I'm sure that you'll be a great photographer… I wouldn't be a great archer if I didn't keep try" Merida said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Merida's right" Rapunzel said agreeing.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" I said smiling.

The guys ordered round of shot of Vodka. I threw it back like it was nothing but it burns a little on the way down. Somehow I got tangled in a shot contest with the guys for whatever reason but to appear macho in front of the girls. I threw back shot after shot of Vodka before I stopped. Everything was getting blurry and I couldn't tell my right from my left. Somehow I got onto the dance floor with my chin resting on someone's shoulder and my arms wrapped around their waist.

I know that they're female because I can feel their breasts through their dark blue cocktail dress. This chick has blonde hair boarder lining on being white but it's really pretty. It wasn't long before everything went black and I don't know what else happened after that. I woke up with a pounding headache and everything is in the room is spinning. I open my eyes but quickly regret it to protect them from the sunlight.

I hear the water running in the shower but I know that I'm not in it. I open my eyes slowly this time and let them adjust to the brightness to realized that I'm not in my room and this isn't my apartment. _Where the hell am I? What the hell happened last night? What the hell did I do last night? That's it. I am never drinking with Kristoff, Hans and Flynn ever again._ I hear the water in the bathroom turn off and I plop myself on my elbows and I rub my temple to ease my headache.

The door of bedroom and my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. A blonde goddess walks into the room with nothing but a oversize white t-shirt and nothing else. She has a towel around her neck as she towel dries her long blonde hair and my eyes landed on her shapely pale legs.

"Oh, you're finally awake" She said with a hand on her hip.

 _What the hell did I do last night? More like who did I do? Hans, if I get out of this alive and everything intact, I am going to murder you wherever you are._

In a small café on the other of town, Hans were sitting in his chair reading a magazine and drinking a latter when he suddenly sneezed out of the blue. Kristoff was sitting across from him with a confused look on his face.

"That was weird" Hans said rubbing his nose.

"You know that Anna is gonna kill you if she finds you" Kristoff said nervously.

"No, she won't. She'll thank me one of these days plus it's not like we sent her home with a complete stranger" Hans said flipping though his magazine.

"The girl is complete stranger… to Anna. I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Kristoff said rubbing his temple.

"Kristoff, relax. Everything's going to be fine" Hans said nonchalant.

"I hope so too"

 _I hope so too. Please universe be on my side this time. I did the right thing fro my friends. They need each other._

* * *

End of ch. 1


	2. Elsa Arendelle

Expect The Unexpected ch. 2

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I stared blankly at the girl… no the woman in front of me and all I could think about is who is she? Why am I here? How the hell did I get here? I don't remember who she is or how I got here. I do remember drinking with the guys and getting pretty drunk. I never seen or meet this woman before today and I don't know why I am even in her apartment or in her bed. I'm surprised that she hasn't kicked me out yet.

I took a good look at this woman to see that she has really long blonde almost white hair braided into a single braid over her left shoulder, flawless and unblemished porcelain skin that I have ever seen, an amazing hourglass figure and it's pretty that she takes pretty good care of herself from I can tell from the oversized t-shirt, she has freckles but you can barely see them but her most stunning features are her icy blue eyes.

I never seen anyone with eyes bluer than hers and I can't seem to stop looking into them. The blonde woman doesn't seem to mind me gawking at her like I am but I can't seem to stop. She walks over towards me before sitting on the bed and hands me a glass of water and two Advil pills. I graciously take them before swallowing the pills and downing the water.

"Better?"

"Yeah um. I'm s-sorry I don't remember your name" I said feeling bad that I can't remember.

"It is quite well, I did not expect you too since you were pretty drunk last night. How old are you anyways?" She asked curious.

"19 why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You seem a little young too be drinking. Why was you drinking in the first place?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you if you tell your name" I said curious.

"That is not important" She said shaking her head.

"It is to me since you were kind enough to let me stay the night and haven't kicked me out with a hangover"

"My name is Elsa" Elsa said smiling.

"Elsa? I like it. It's beautiful just like you" I said as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

Why can't I seem to keep my mouth shut? Why can't I just say that her name is pretty and leave it at that. I don't know when to draw a line and not cross it. I snap out of my mental beat down by light giggling. I look to see that Elsa was trying to contain her laughter with her hand. I smile a little at being able to get that sound of it.

"Thank you, Anna. I am sorry about having to leave you but I have to get to work soon. Feel free get something to eat before you go and no more drinking, okay?" Elsa said smiling.

"Y-Yeah, I can do that" I said nodding like an idiot.

"Good" Elsa said grabbing some clothes out of the dresser and disappearing into the bathroom.

I slowly got out of bed and quickly got dressed. I didn't want to impose on Elsa's kindness anymore than I already have. I pulled my yin/yang necklace and sighed in that it's still hanging around my neck. I don't know what I would do if I lost it but I don't have to worry about that. I tied my sneaker up before standing up. I decided to make up the blonde's bed before leaving. It didn't take long to do and was done when the blue eyed beauty walked into the room.

My breath was caught in my throat and I forgot what I was thinking when I saw her. _This is slowly becoming a recurring theme here. I'm never like this around woman so I am like this with Elsa. I am weirdo and I don't understand myself half the time so it's nothing new._ Elsa was wearing a blue sweater that's very fitted around her chest area, a ink black skirt that reaches her knees and matching flats. My mouth was dry and I lick my licks.

"Oh you are dressed already and you made my bed" Elsa said looking at the newly made bed.

"Y-Yeah, it w-was the least that I do after you were s-so nice in the last 24 hours" I said rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"It was not a problem, Anna. Please eat before you leave" Elsa said smiling at me.

"Nah, I think that I've a burden on you long enough and I don't want to impose" I said shaking my head.

"You have not been a burden and you are not imposing" Elsa said frowning slightly.

"I think I am and um by the way, you do mind telling me what happened last night? Everything is kind of a blur"

"You are not a burden, Anna. Please do not say about yourself and I think that is another conversation for another time" Elsa said grabbing her purse.

"Man, you are very mysterious" I said pouting a little.

"So I have been told. No breakfast then? Are you always so stubborn?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"The million dollar question that I have constantly asked over the course of my entire life but that's a conversation for another time" Anna said smirking.

"Promise me that you will eat you get home then" Elsa said rolling her eyes at me.

"Promise" I said nodding.

"Lets get going then" Elsa said walking out of her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspicious.

"With me. I am going to have my driver drop you off at home because I want to make sure that you are get there safely" Elsa said as we walk through an expansive looking living room.

"Are you always this nice to random strangers that you barely know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I normally do not bring random strangers home. Hans asked me to take you home but I was… a little under the influence at the time and my house was closer" Elsa said as a pinkish tint appeared on her face.

"Wait… you know Hans. How? Do you two work together?" I asked curious.

"In a way, yes" Elsa said nodding.

 _Dammit Hans, you pushed me off onto this sweet girl and who knows what I did to her. I get a little hands-y when I'm drunk and especially when it comes to beautiful girls. Ugh, who knows what I did but Elsa. She probably wants to get rid of me as soon as possible and never wants to see me again. My spidery senses are tingling and I sense a restraining order in my future. I swear that I am going to kill Hans when I get my hands on him._

"Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I' fine. Just thinking of ways to kill that bastard for pushing me on you last night. I am really sorry for everywhere I did to you" I said looking down.

"It is quite alright, Anna. You did not do anything wrong and I did not mind look after you" Elsa said as the blush stayed on her face.

We walked outside and I realized that I just walked out of a freaking mansion. Obviously Elsa is making some serious bank but she doesn't seem that much older than me. How old is she anyways? I follow her towards a limo with a guy in a chauffeur uniform with white hair. That can't be his real hair can it? The chauffeur smiles at the blonde woman with a goofy smile on his face and opens the door for her.

"Hi Elsa, looks like you had… fun with your new friend" The driver said with a smirk on his face.

"C-Cut it o-out, Olaf" Elsa said in a shushed tone.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf said hugging me tightly.

"O-Okay, Olaf. Can you let me go?" I asked surprised by the guy's strength.

"Sorry, I forget how strong am I sometimes" Olaf said sheepishly.

"No worries, my friend Kristoff is the same way too" I said smiling.

I get inside of the limo and Olaf closes the door behind me. This is the first time that I have been in a limo and I have to say that it's pretty cool. I didn't know what to do with my hands and there's are a lot buttons that I want to press just for the sake of pressing them. I didn't want Elsa to think I'm childish so I stuff my hands into my jean pockets. The car started moving and I can feel my left knee bouncing up and down.

It's a nervous habit that I picked over the years when I get really nervous and I can't seem to sit long enough. There was nothing but silence between us and a bunch of thoughts are flowing around in my head. None of them making any kind of sense. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt something on top of my thigh. I look to see a perfectly pale manicured hand lightly resting there and I turn to see the blonde woman looking at me with a worried look on her face.

She's staring at me so intensely that it was giving me butterflies in my stomach. I felt myself twitch a little as her hand squeezing my thigh reassuringly.

"Are you sure that you are okay? You seem very nervous" Elsa said worried.

"Y-Yeah um I'm f-fine" I said blushing.

"Come here" Elsa said. "Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Just come here" Elsa said tugging on my hand.

Before I knew it, I was staring up at the ceiling of limo with my head in Elsa's lap. I feel her cool finger running through my hair and it feels really good. Whatever left of my headache that I was feeling was being massaged away. I see a ghost of a smirk on the model's face as she continues her administrations on me. I feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

By the time I woke up, I was alone in the limo and it was parked in front of my apartment complex. The door opens and I see part of Olaf's body standing outside of the door. I climb out of the limo as the white haired chauffer closes it behind me.

"Hey Olaf, can I ask you something?" I asked facing him fully.

"Sure. Ask away" Olaf said smiling.

"What's Elsa's last name? I don't know much about her and I don't think she'll tell me if I asked" I said curious.

"Arendelle. A lot people come in and out of Elsa's life and I don't want her getting hurt" Olaf said turning serious.

"I get it. Believe me, I get it. I get that you want to protect her and I feel the same about Hans but I don't think she would be interested in someone like me" I said sighing a little.

"I like you, Anna and I think you're good for Elsa even though she doesn't see it. You're good for each other" Olaf said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Olaf but I don't think I'm her type and I have nothing to offer. It was nice meeting you" I said walking into my apartment complex.

I walked up the stairs towards apartment 304 and unlocking the door. I walk inside and close the door behind me. I walk into the small kitchen and open a random, pulling out a huge mixing bowl. I grabbed a box of Cocoa Pebbles and pour the contents of it into the bowl. I open the refrigerator and grabbed the milk before pouring it into the bowl. I grabbed a huge spoon and walked into the living room.

My laptop is still were I left it and I turned it on. I logged into my Netflix account and clicked on the Orange is the New Black. I clicked on the episode that I left off on and it started playing. I dig into my huge bowl of cereal when my cell goes off. _Goddamn, why can't people just leave me alone? I just want to get caught up on my show without any interruptions. Is that too much to ask for?_ I pull my cell out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It's the snaky bastard himself and I answer.

"You evil son of bastard. Go to the club, he says. We'll have fun, he says. We'll drink, dance and hit on girls, he says. What he didn't say was that he was going to let me get drunk and go home with a complete stranger. What the hell is wrong with you, Hans?" I asked angrily.

"Technically she wasn't a stranger. I know Elsa and from the sounds of it, you made it home okay" Hans said laughing nervously.

"You're lucky that I did. I don't care if you know her, I don't and for all I know she could've killed me in my sleep" I said frowning.

"But she didn't and she isn't like that" Hans said weakly defending himself.

"She had plenty of time to do it and get rid of the body. Who's gonna miss one former foster kid?" I asked annoyed with this conversation.

"Anna, you know that Kristoff and me would miss you if you went missing. I would never put you in that kind of situation. You have to believe me on that" Hans said feeling guilty.

"I know Hans, I know. Just don't do it again, okay" I said sighing.

"Okay, I promise that I won't. So… did you have fun last night" Hans asked perversely.

"I wouldn't know, I was too drunk to remember and when I asked Elsa what happened. She was being all mysterious about it and told me that it was a conversation for another time or whatever" I said eating my cereal.

"She's always been like that. Elsa is like a onion dude, you have to pull her one layer at a time"

"Or I could take a big knife and just cut it in the middle" I said laughing a little.

"Or that but I think it would be better if you do it the slower way. It's more rewarding" Hans said laughing too.

"I guess so. Look I'll talk to you later. I have stuff to do"

"Okay, I'll check up on you later"

"Okay, peace out" I said hanging up.

I finish off my cereal before pulling my laptop into my lap. As much as I want to watch the rest of Orange is the New Black, I have more pressing matters to take care of. I pull up a new tab and typed Elsa Arendelle into Google's search engine. I looked up everything I can found out about the blonde woman as I can. I even looked in Google Images for the model and I got flooded with different images of her. I clicked on the first one that I saw and enlarged it.

My eyes grew to the sizes of dinner plates, my friend instantly woke up, and I feel myself drooling. The picture was definitely of the woman that I meet this morning but in differently clothing. She was on her knees in white underwear from Victoria Secret, a loose fitting black tank top, her hands entangled in her flowing blonde hair behind her, and she's biting her lower lip. _Oh my God, this is Elsa! She's fucking hot! I would give anything to tap! I think I have a girl crush on her. Dammit, now I need a cold shower. Make the two cold showers._

* * *

End of ch. 2


	3. Call Anna?

Expect The Unexpected ch. 3

 **Okay people, I want to explain the ending to the last chapter and tell you that Anna isn't straight. She is a lesbian but the line she had about being straight wasn't supposed to be there. That was meant for another fanfic that I was trying to flush out but it got messed up into the wrong fanfic. I fixed it though so it's all good**

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I stared at the camera and giving it my all since it was the last picture of the photo shoot before the photographer called it quits. I am glad that it was because I could not really concentrate. My mind kept on wondering back to Anna and if she had eaten at all day. I know that she has given me her word that she would but I could not help but be concern. I do not even know why I am so concern about someone that I barely even know but the red head is different somehow.

I do not how but it just feel like it. I snap out of my thoughts when something is placed around my shoulders. It is my robe and my manager Kai is standing behind me with a smile on his face. He has been my manager since the beginning of my career and I am grateful to him. I would not be where I am today if it was not for him and all of his support. Kai and his wife Gerda are like my parents since my biological ones are no longer around.

They have taken my brother and I in when we were younger and I owe them so much. The couple were very supportive when I told them that I wanted to become a model and they wanted there every step of the way. Kai did not know much about the modeling business when we first started but it did not stop him from becoming a great manager. He was not pleased with the underwear photo shoots that I have done over the years but it is part of the business that comes along with modeling.

"You did great, Elsa" Kai said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Kai. Have you talked to Jack recently?" I asked curious.

"I haven't heard from him in awhile but I am sure that he's going well for himself" Kai said smiling.

My younger brother Jack is 2 ½ years younger than me and is currently in college for game design. I have not heard from him in awhile but I know that he has a very busy schedule and does not have much time to call. Jack loves video games and anything surrounding them. I know that he is college now and I am busy with my career so we will not have a lot of time to spend together but I miss the times when we spent everyday together just laughing and playing.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'm sure that Jack will call when he isn't too busy with his schoolwork" Kai said reassuringly.

"I hope so" I said nodding.

"Once you get dressed, I want you to come to office. There are some things that we need to discuss" Kai said going into managerial mood.

"Okay"

I am not sure what Kai needs to talk to me about but it sounds serous from the sound of his voice. I walk towards my dressing room and go inside of the private bathroom that was installed in my room. I quickly change into my original clothes and wrapping away the makeup from the shoot. I reapplied my makeup and did a once over to make sure that everything is in order. Once my appearance is up to my standards.

I grab my purse and walks towards Kai's office. I knocked on the door and when I heard a muffled 'come in', I walked inside. I was surprised to see that Rapunzel was here as well as her manger Gothel. _What is going on here? Why is Rapunzel is here. Why does she look guilty about something?_ I look at both of our managers to see that they do not look please about something but what. What is going on?

"Elsa please, take a seat" Kai said motioning to the empty seat next to Rapunzel.

"What is going on?" I asked sitting down.

"I'll get straight to the point. The tabloids got a hold of some pictures of you in a not so flattering light" Kai said setting the pictures in front of me.

I picked the pictures and it does not good but I have that it could be worse. One was of me on the dance floor and I supporting Anna's weight to keep her upright. You couldn't really see who she is but the back of her head but I know it is her. Another one is of me bringing a shot glass up to my lips and an arm around my shoulder but the rest of the body was chopped out. I am glad that the tabloids did not get a picture because it will be bringing a lot of unwanted attention and problems that the redhead did not sign up for.

I do not want make things harder for her than necessary or cause trouble for her. That is the last thing that I want to do. Another picture was of me getting rid hot and heavy with someone but the younger girl was blocked out of the line of fire since Flynn was very drunk that night and hopped in front of the picture. _I have to thank him later for that._

"Who is that in the pictures, Elsa?" Kai asked lacing his fingers in front of him.

"It is a just friend" I said honestly.

"Right, just a friend that you make out with" Rapunzel said giggling.

"Shut up Rapunzel. You shouldn't be talking with the pictures of you and Flynn Rider kissing in the pictures of you" Gothel reprimanded.

"But mine aren't that bad. Everyone knows that me and Flynn are dating" Rapunzel said pouting.

"If so, you were under the influence and you're not of age to be drinking in the first place" Gothel said frowning.

"You are of age to drink Elsa but you have a reputation to protect and this could effect your career but luckily whoever this person is can't really seen. We can spin this into our favor but you have to be more careful next time, girls" Kai said seriously.

"I promise that I will be careful, Kai and I am sorry for putting you in such a imposition" I said feeling bad.

"I am too" Rapunzel said giving our managers a apologetic smile.

"It's quite alright. You're free to go" Kai said smiling. Rapunzel and I walked out of the floor and towards the front of the building. I know that it is rather late with how late it has gotten. The blonde walks next to me to the elevator with this smirk on her face that seems almost unnatural if you do not know her like I do. I met the younger girl when she was 15 years old and I was 17 years old. The lighter blonde was extremely excited about modeling and she has a very bubby personality that it was hard not to like her.

When we met for the first time, Rapunzel ran up to me and hugged me. I was shocked by it and was not used to being hugged by random strangers but I let it go because she was just excited. We worked on a photo shoot for Seventeen magazine and they wanted us to appear on it. The younger girl was fun loving girl that they wanted and I was something edgier that they wanted. I never had so much fun on a photo shoot since the lighter blonde was making corny jokes and it was hard to keep a straight face.

The cover managed to come great even through we kept on giggling through it all. It made us become good friends and Rapunzel is wiser than what people give her credit for. We have become great friends since then and I like having her around.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were getting rather hot and heavy with Anna in the club the other day" Rapunzel said smirking.

"I could say the same thing about you and Flynn" I said as the elevator doors open.

"Touché but I never seen you smile so much when you're around someone" Rapunzel as we walked into the elevator.

"I do not know what you are talking about"

"Sure you don't. So is she good in bed?" Rapunzel asked nudging me with her shoulder.

"You should not talk like that, Punz" I said as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"You look like a tomato so she's that good. Damn, you sure know how to pick 'em" Rapunzel said giggling.

"I-I did not s-say anything" I stammered.

"You didn't have to. Your face said it all" Rapunzel said smiling.

"You are impossible" I said shaking my head.

"I know but have you talked to her since it happened. It seems like you really like her when you were at the club" Rapunzel said as the elevator reached the ground floor.

"I do not know, Punz. I do not think I am her type" I said sighing.

"What are you talking about? It looked like she was trying to suck your tonsils out. She have to be her type, just call her" Rapunzel said smiling.

"I think it is too soon to call her. I mean I see her this morning and calling her now is going to make me seem… clingy" I said frowning slightly.

"Do you have her number?"

"Yes, Hans put it in cell phone when I was not looking" I said pulling my phone out of my purse.

We walked out of the lobby and I see that Olaf is waiting for me. I also see Flynn leaning against his motorcycle, trying to appear cool for Rapunzel. He always comes to pick her up once her photo shoots end like a good boyfriend that he is. At first, I was a little apprehensive about the younger girl dating him but she assure me that he is a good guy even through he is somewhat of a player. Flynn has never cheated on the lighter blonde and I am glad for that but if he hurts her in anyway. There will be hell to pay.

"Just call her Elsa. You deserve to have someone and who knows, she might be the one" Rapunzel said hugging me.

"I will think about it. Get her home safely, Flynn" I said looking at Flynn.

"I'm careful when it comes to my girl" Flynn said kissing Rapunzel.

"Hello Olaf" I said smiling.

"Hi Elsa, how was the shoot?" Olaf asked opening my door.

"It was fine but I am tired. Lets go home" I said getting inside.

Olaf closes the door behind me before going around the car to the driver's side. The white haired chauffeur starts up the car and drives down the street towards home. I lean back into my seat and look out the window. I watch as all of the buildings and lights go by as well as a few couples. It is a little lonely being a super model and I wish that I have someone to ask me about my day or to just hold for me just no reason in particular.

I do not dating much besides it is hard to tell when is dating me for the person and me as Elsa Arendelle the Super Model. It makes me think about the last night with Anna and I felt when I was with her.

She did not seem to know who I was but I was not sure if it was because she really did not know or she was too drunk. _I came to the club rather late because my shoot ran longer than expected but it did not seem to matter to everyone in the club. Everyone at the moment was having a great time and was either drinking or dancing on the dance floor. I combed through the crowd of bodies fro my friends. I did not know why they wanted me to come with them._

 _I am not much of a clubbing person and did not too well in large crowds but I promised Rapunzel that I would come. If I did not show up, I wound not hear the end of it from the younger girl. I spotted the lighter blonde along with the rest of our friends but I noticed two newcomers among them. The first newcomer was a bear of a man with shaggy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was engrossed in a conversation with Flynn over something that I could not hear over the loud music._

 _The other newcomer was different from him because obvious she was a girl and red hair in two twin braids but what really caught my eyes was her bluish green eyes. Her eyes was full of life and warmth. I do not know what it was about this girl but something was attracting me to her. Hans orders of shots of Vodka and forces Flynn, the blonde who's was Kristoff and the redhead Anna into a drinking contest. I do not know about this contest and it seemed a little ill advised since I know that Flynn has a low tolerance for alcohol and Hans' tolerance is rather high._

 _"Elsa, you made it" Rapunzel said walking up to me. "I did not have a choice but I am sorry for being late. My shoot ran later than expected"_

 _"It's okay, lass. You showed up at least" Merida said smliing._

 _"Who is the redhead and blonde?" I asked curious._

 _"They're friends of Hans' from high school. The blonde is Kristoff and the redhead is Anna. Look out Merida, you might have some competition for Elsa's attention" Rapunzel said jokingly._

 _"You got tired of me already, Elsa. Ready to trade me in for a newer and younger redhead" Merida said holding her hand over her forehead like a damsel in distress._

 _"You know that it is not like that, Merida. I do not know this girl" I said rolling my eyes._

 _"Stuff happens though, lass but you have admit that she's cute" Merida said wriggling her eyebrow suggestively._

 _"I am not looking for romance" I said shaking my head._

 _"You might not be but it might be looking for you" Rapunzel said grinning._

 _"I doubt it will find me in a club" I said. The guys continued their drinking contest but Flynn was drunk after 4 shots. Anna bowed out of the contest after 8 shots and it seemed to be her limit. She stood up and her walk was shaky at best but I think that she was drunk. The redhead walks over towards us as she staggers forward, tripped over her own feet. I caught her before she hit the ground and steadied her on her feet._

 _The girls gives me a thumbs-up before they left me alone with the drunken redhead. From here, I could tell I am a couple of inches taller than her. Anna looks at me drunkenly before giving me a nervous goofy smile._

 _"Um t-thanks for_ hic _catching me" Anna said grinning._

 _"You are welcome but I do not think that it is a good idea for you to walk so soon" I said concerned for the girl's well-being._

 _"Nah, I'm fine but you're really beautiful. I mean more beautiful than beautiful. Really beautifuller. Not to say that you're fat or anything but you're just amazingly beautiful. I don't know what I'm saying" Anna said rubbing the back of her neck._

 _I giggled a little because her rambling was cute. It made her very cute and adorable. I have been told that I was beautiful from dozens of people but it was nice to someone new say it and actually mean it. Anna looks me and smiles a little before holding out her hand. I looked at it in confusion before I turned my attention to her face._

 _"Dance with me?" Anna asked holding her hand._

 _I hesitantly took her hand and she led me onto the dance floor. A slow paced song was playing and I was not sure of what to do but the redhead made that decision for me. She pulled me into her body and put my arms around her neck. The younger girl wrapped her arms around my waist and held me close but not too close. I never liked being too close to anyone while dancing but it was different with Anna._

 _She did not make a pass at me and her hands never left my waist. They stayed them and did not move towards my backside which I was grateful for. She whispers the lyrics of the song into my ear and I felt the heat as it crept into my cheeks. We danced for a while before we returned to where the others were. Hans was buzzed when he caught sight of Anna and I and a smirked appeared on his face._

 _"Elsa, you made it and you're getting rather cozy with my friend Anna out there on the dance floor" Hans said wriggling his eyebrows._

 _"Lay off, Hans" Anna said glaring at him._

 _"Okay, okay whatever you say Feisty Pants" Hans said holding his hands._

 _"Feisty Pants?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

 _"Don't ask" Anna said shaking her head._

 _"Well since you're here and most of us have already started drinking. You have to catch up and take two shots back to back" Hans said making two shots._

 _Both shots were filled to brim with Vodka and I am not a big fan of it. I do not like the taste of alcohol unless I cannot taste it._

 _"You don't have to drink them just because Hans said so" Anna said putting a hand on my shoulder._

 _"Don't be a wimp" Hans said obnoxiously._

 _There were a chorus of 'wimp' from the rest of our friends and they were semi drunk. I do not want to give into peer pressure but I did want them to stop. I took the first shot and in Merida's words 'drank it like a boss. It burned on the way down and I feel the tear brimmed around my eyes but I blinked them away. Flynn pushed the second shot my way and I forced myself to drink but it burned less on the way down._

 _The rest of them cheered that I finished the both of them as Anna rubbed my back as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. A warmness made its way into my stomach to everywhere else in my body. We talked and laughed about everything and anything though I cannot say that it was not interesting to say the least. I leaned into the redhead and I felt my head being turned to the side. I was caught off guard when the younger girl kissed me but it was welcomed nonetheless._

 _It was hard to not find her sexy and I did not know if it was the alcohol talking or not. Anna pulled me closer to her as she nibbled on my bottom lips that caused me to gasp. My lips parted a little and it gave the redhead to slip her tongue into my mouth. Hans and Kristoff made cat calls at us but I ignored them and focused on the younger girl. I grabbed a fist full of her shirt and pulled her closer into me. The room was getting hotter and hotter as our tongues danced around each other._

 _I did not want to break from Anna but my lungs were screaming for air and I pulled away, panting hard. The redhead stared at lust filled eyes and I could tell that she was mentally undressing me with her eyes cause I was doing the same with her. I grabbed her hand and left our friends in the club because I needed to get out there now. The younger girl followed me to the limo that I came in and had Olaf drive us back to my place._

 _I pushed Anna onto the seat before I straddled her hips and connected our lips together once more. The red head moans as she grabbed a hold of my hips. I laced my hands into her soft red locks and grind into her. She bucked her hips into mine and I felt something hard. I pulled back to see that there was a huge bulge in the younger girl's pants. I was surprised to say the least and Anna looked afraid… not terrified._

She has a penis. Anna has a penis. _The red head opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off before she has a chance too. I do not care what she has in between her legs because I just want her. I need her. I grind hard into her bugle and caused her to moan loudly as she grinds back into me._

 _"Miss Elsa, you're home now. You and your friend can get out now" Olaf said stopping the car._

 _"T-Thank you, O-Olaf" I said as Anna kisses my neck._

 _I pulled my dress down before climbing out of the car. Anna followed me with her arms around my waist to the front door. I search fro my keys as the redhead distracted me by well placed kisses on my shoulder. I found my keys and unlocked the door. We walked through it and I locked it behind us before I led the younger girl up to my room. We barely made it to my bed as we tried to tear each other's clothes off on the way there._

 _Anna was hovering above me as she left a trail of kisses down my body. I squirmed in anticipation as the redhead spread my legs apart and drove inside of me. I gasped in surprised as the younger girl licks and teases me. My eyes rolls into the back of my head as I grip her hair._

I shake my head to rid of the memories of that night but I couldn't get rid of the blush that was still on my face. I cannot believe how times I came that night and how a 19 year old made me feel that way. I mean I am two years old than her and I felt some so good tired after having sex with someone before. It hurt a little when Anna did not remember anything from that night but she was quite drunk last night from what I could tell. Should I call her? No, it's too soon and besides what should I say. I know that Anna wants to know what happened that and deserves to know but how do I tell her?

"Just call her already"

I shouted a little and looked up to see Olaf staring up at me through the read view mirror.

"W-What?"

"Just call her. I can tell that was what you were thinking and don't deny it. I have been your chauffeur and friend for a long time and I can tell when something is bothering. This situation with Anna is bothering" Olaf said knowingly.

"You are right, Olaf but I do not know. What do I tell her?" I asked wringing my hands together.

"The truth. Just be open and honest with her. I am sure that everything is going to work itself out" Olaf said smiling.

"You are right, Olaf. Thank you" I said smiling.

"You're welcome" Olaf said nodding.

I pulled out my phone and I am glad that Hans put Anna's number in my number. I dialed her number and put the phone against my ear. I nervously waited for the redhead to picked and it felt like an eternity but it was only a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Anna?"

"Who is this? How did you get my number?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Anna. It is me. Elsa Arendelle" I said nervously.

"Yeah right I know it's you, Hans. Stop playing" Anna said not believing me.

"Really, Anna. It is me"

"Seriously? Elsa? You're calling me. H-Hey I'm sorry. I thought that it was Hans pretending to be you" Anna said laughing nervously.

"No, it is really me. Why would Hans pretend to me?" I asked confused.

"He's an evil, narcissistic fucker. He pulls this kind of crap on my all the way" Anna said groaning.

I giggle at how close Anna is with Hans even through he pulls cruel tricks on her. It is proof of how close they are.

"So um why are you calling? Not that I mind you calling me. It's just that I wasn't expecting you call me" Anna said rambling.

"I am calling you because I should tell you what happened last night after the club" I said swallowing my fears.

"Really? That's great! I'm listening" Anna said excitedly.

"Not over the phone. Is tomorrow okay for you? I do not want to have this conversation over the phone"

"Sure. Where do you want me to meet you at?" Anna asked curious.

"Is Oaken's Restaurant okay? Say noon?" I asked unsure.

"Sure, I know the place. I'll meet you there" Anna said smiling.

"O-Okay, I will see y-you then" I said smiling.

"Okay" Anna said hanging up.

 _I think that I handled that well. Okay, it could have gone better but least I can clear the air with Anna for once and all. I just hoped that it goes okay._

* * *

End of ch. 3


	4. About The Other Night And A Bet

Expect The Unexpected ch. 4

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I wasn't expecting Elsa to call me last night. I wasn't expecting her to want to see me at all. I remember little things about the other day but not how I got in the blonde's bed. She told me that she's going to tell me about what happened last night and I'm excited that she is. I hope that I didn't do anything too bad but I don't know. I arrived to Oaken's restaurant 10 minutes early to calm my nerves. It's more of a café if anything but they serve full sized meals like a restaurant.

I've been here a few times and grabbed a hot chocolate early in the morning when I want to get an early start on taking pictures. I'm not a morning person but when I do get up early, the pictures are awesome because there aren't so many people getting in my way and I don't have to retake shots. I ordered my hot chocolate for myself and another for Elsa. I read that she loves chocolate and I don't think she'll mind too much if I ordered something for her.

It wasn't long before the two cups of hot chocolate was ready and I paid for the both of them. I grab them and take a seat at a table by the window. I took a sip of the chocolaty drink and I burnt my tongue with it. _Okay, I shouldn't seen that coming but it still hurts though. Stupid nerves! Elsa is just a person like anyone else but she's also a gorgeous, famous super model. I'm not going to make a fool out of myself in front of her._

 _Oh who am I kidding? I'm going to make a rambling fool out of myself. I'm so screwed. Why did you have to give her my number, Hans? I could've become just a random speck under her radar and it's not like we would run into each other. We have one mutual friend and a love of chocolate but other than that we have nothing in common. Elsa wouldn't have any interest in me anyways. Why would someone as beautiful and amazing as her want with a struggling photographer?_

 _I mean she could have anyone she wanted and I don't have anything to offer her. This is getting depressing. I should go. I mean I can avoid without too much effort and she'll forgot about me in no time._ I stand up to leave when the door of the café opens and I look to see the blonde goddess walking through it. She looks around the place before her eyes lands on me and smiles. The model walks over towards me and before I knew it she was standing in front of me.

I take in her appearance and her hair is still in the braid from that morning, same icy blue eyes that sparkle in the artificial lighting, same kissable pink lips but her outfit is different. Instead of the oversized t-shirt, Elsa's wearing a light blue blouse with a grey blazer over it, hip hugging black skinny jeans, and blue 2 inches heels. I noticed that she's taller than me even without the heels, the blonde would still be taller than me by 2 or 3 inches. I swear I hate being shorter than the person that I like but it could be worse.

"H-Hi" I stammered out.

"Hello to you too. It is good to see you" Elsa said smiling.

"Y-Yeah, you too. I w-was a little surprised when you called me yesterday" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"I know that it was a little random but I remember that Hans put your number into my phone because it could not be anyone else but him" Elsa said giggling.

"Yeah, he's kinda of a jerk. I ordered you a hot chocolate, I hope you don't mind" I said handing her the beverage.

"I don't mind and thank you, Anna. That was very thoughtful of you" Elsa said smiling.

"You're welcome" I said smiling back.

"So the reason I asked you to meet me here is because I think I should tell you what happened that night at the club. Do you remember yet?" Elsa asked curious.

"I remember everything until that stupid drinking contest with the guys but everything after that is still blurry" I said feeling bad not remembering.

"That is quite alright. After you stopped drinking, you walked away from the guys and would have fallen to the ground if I had not caught her. You thanked me and started rambling about how beautiful I was though I do not think you would I was at the time" Elsa said giggling.

I groaned as I face-palmed myself. I make a fool out of myself even when I'm drunk. _Great, just great. Why can't I be smooth when I'm drunk or least turn invisible? I don't know what's worse drunk me or sober me. Both are pretty bad from what I can tell._

"Even if I wasn't drink, I don't think I would've known who you was. No offence" I said sighing.

"None taken but I thought that your rambling was quite adorable" Elsa said smiling.

"Least one of us thinks it's adorable" I said sinking into my chair with my arms folded.

"You asked me to dance with you and we did for awhile. You're a gentleman and we return to where the others were and Hans made me take shots" Elsa said shaking her head.

"I can always kick his boney ass for you if you want. Hans can be pushy" I said frowning.

"No, that is alright. No need for violence. We talked and before I knew it, you kissed me and it got rather heated" Elsa said as a small blush appears on her face.

"So I got drunk, asked you to dance with me then I kissed you. That's not too bad" I said relieved.

"There is more, Anna"

"Really? Like what?" I asked slightly worried.

"We made out and I lead you back to my place. We got a little… hands-y with each other while in the limo and I found out a certain part of you. You kind of freaked out a little but I still wanted you. When we reached my place, we um… had sex" Elsa said looking down at her hands.

Everything just seemed to stop at the moment. _I can't believe it. She found out about Junior… Yes, I call my penis Junior. Don't judge me. What is really is surprising me is that when she found about him, she still let me sleep with her. I slept with Elsa. I slept with Elsa Arendelle! Oh my god, how I can I sleep with her and not remember! That's so unfair. Wait, what am I saying? She was under the influence when we slept together._

 _She only had two shots but that's still under the influence. Elsa didn't know what she was doing and she wasn't thinking straight. What am I going to do? What can I say to her? Did she come here to tell me to stay away from her? If she is then I'll respect her decision and stay as far away as possible. Does she want to yell me for forcing myself on her? Elsa did say that I kissed her and it's my fault that all of this started._ _I knew that I should've stayed at home. I could've avoided all of this if I did what I set out to do. Now, Elsa hates me and want nothing to do with me._

"Look Elsa, if you want to yell at me, hit me, tell me to stay away from you or whatever then I won't fight you on it" I said sighing.

"Anna, I do not want to yell at you or tell you to stay away from me. I most certainly do not want to hurt you because that night after we left the club together. It w-was the b-best s-sex that I-I had" Elsa said as her face grows redder and redder by the second.

"R-Really?" I asked shocked. Elsa nodded shyly.

"You're not just saying that just to make me feel better about myself, are you?"

"No, I would never do that" Elsa said shaking her head.

"You're sober now and you know that I have a penis" I said in a shushed tone.

"I do"

"And you're not disgusted by me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I be disgusted?" Elsa asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well I'm not normal and I don't think you were thinking straight when you found out I am a freak" I said looking away.

I have had my feeling hurt over and over again by other's words. I was made of fun, teased and poked fun at for being different. It got worse as I went into middle and high school. I always wore P.E. uniforms under my clothes and changed in the bathroom instead of the locker-room to avoid get mocked by the girls. Hans and Kristoff tried to protect me from rest of the school but they couldn't protect me feeling like I was some kind of circus freak.

I'm glad that I had them by my side to make school more bearable. I still have those emotional scars but I hide them behind a well practice fake small. It fools everyone that I have met and they couldn't tell the difference. I prefer it that way because I don't want to burden them with my issues. I left my face being turned to left and found a icy blue eyes staring back at me with compassion. Elsa runs her thumb back and forth across my cheek.

"Anna, I do not care that you are not normal. I may have been somewhat under the influence but I still know what I doing. I am not disgusted by you and you are not a freak. Please do not say such things about yourself" Elsa said sympathetically.

"O-Okay" I said the heat creeps its way into my cheeks.

"Well you figure out what happen afterwards" Elsa said reacting her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me when I woke up that we slept together?" I asked confused.

"I do not know but I was not sure how you would have reacted and I was a little afraid of your reaction" Elsa said sipping on her drink.

"Why? I mean if someone had told me that I slept with a beautiful woman, I would've been hella happy about it though at first I probably wouldn't have believe it" I said laughing a little.

"Why would not you believe it?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not all that attractive, I'm a huge dork, and I can't seem to stop talking when I'm nervous just naming a few off of the long list of things that's wrong with me. I hardly get a lot of girls" I said rubbing the back of my back.

"Anna, there is nothing with you besides your lack of self esteem" Elsa said crossing her legs.

"Wow, I never been read that easily. Who am I kidding? I'm an open book"

"Do you always wear your emotions on your sleeve?" Elsa asked before taking another of hot chocolate.

"Most of the time, I do. I have been told that I'm rather predictable" I said shrugging.

"How about we make a bet?" Elsa asked a small smirk tugs at the edge of her lips.

"What kind of a bet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"If I correctly guess what you are going to do next then I win and you will whatever I said for 24 hours"

"Okay, you're on" I said smirking.

"You are stutter and your cheeks are going turn red" Elsa said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Well you lose because I'm not s-stuttering my c-cheeks aren't turnin-…. W-What are y-you doing?" I stammered out.

I felt something running up and down the inside of my legs. I looked under the table to see that it was Elsa's foot and I feel my cheeks turning red. I was trying my hardest to keep the blush off of my face but I was losing miserably. Dammit, she got me.

"N-No fair, y-you cheated" I said glaring at her.

"I never said that I could not get me react in a certain way. Now you have to do what I say for 24 hours" Elsa said smirking.

"F-Fine" I said pouting.

It shouldn't even be legal how sexy that smirk looks. Now I have to do what she says for 24 hours. She wouldn't make me anything do bad, right? Right?

"I will have Olaf come and get you tomorrow at 8 am" Elsa said standing up.

"W-Why?" I asked nervously.

"I want to get an early start. See you tomorrow, Anna" Elsa said winking at me. _I am so screwed._

* * *

End of ch. 4


	5. Spending The Day Watching Netflix

Expect the Unexpected ch. 5

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning at 6 because Anna is coming over in two hours and I want to make sure that everything is clean and in order. I do not understand why I am so nervous about the redhead coming since she has already been over here before. Well she was drunk at the time but I want the place to look nice at least. I took a quick shower before changing into my favorite ice blue long sleeved, collared shirt leaving the top three button unbuttoned and some dark blue skinny jeans.

I made up my bed and started cleaning the house from top to bottom. I cleaned everything at least twice, thrice because I was feeling a little paranoid. I wanted the photographer's approval so badly. I looked at the clock in my kitchen to see that it is now 7:55 and the younger girl will be here any moment. I am quite nervous but excited at the time. I know that we made that bet and now I have her all to myself fro the 24 hours.

What are we going to do for that amount of time? I was very cocky that I would win but I did not actually take it too seriously. I kind of cheat to spend time with Anna but I know that it will be well worth. I want to get to know the redhead better especially after everything that we have been though. I am not a big fan of one night stands and I know things about the people I bring into my life and into my bed.

I want to know about the photographer's past and why she sees herself in a dim light. I understand that having a penis can make things quite difficult growing up but that cannot be the only time. It feels like there is more to the story that the younger girl is not telling me. I do not blame her if she does not want to tell me because she barely knows me but that will change after today. I jump when I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell rings.

I straight out my clothes and get rid of any wrinkles as I walk over to the door. I reached for the doorknob and take in a deep breath to come my nerves. I open the door to see Anna standing behind the door with her hands stuffed into her pockets of her beige cargo. She is also a red shirt with the black hemming around the neck and the end of the sleeves. Her yin/yang necklace resting against her shirt and I wonder why she is always wearing it.

The redhead was wearing it at the club, the night we slept together, yesterday and even okay. I am curious to find out the story behind it if there is one. The photographer was fidgeting a little and appears to be very awkward which I am finding very adorable. I flash her a reassuring smile and it seems to ease her nerves somewhat. I moved aside to let her in and she walks through the front door as I close it behind her.

"I am glad that you made it" I said smiling.

"We made a deal and I want to hold up my end of it but I'm sure that Olaf would've thrown me into the back of trunk if I refused" Anna said laughing nervously.

"I am sure that Olaf would not have laid a hand on you if I did not tell him too" I said giggling.

"So… you have me for the next 24 hours. You're not going to make me do anything illegal, are you?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"God, no. Anna, I would never do that to you" I said as my voice went a few octaves higher.

A small smirk tugs at the edges of Anna's lips and I knew instantly that she was teasing me. I pouted a little before smacking her on the arm causing her to laugh at me. I cannot believe that I let her get to me like that but it does not matter as long as she loosens up.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" Anna said snickering.

"Come on, Feisty Pants" I said rolling my eyes.

"Awww not you too. Why does everyone feel the need to call me that" Anna said groaning.

"I think it is cute" I said as we walked into the living room.

I sit down on the brown leather, L shaped couch and shifted my legs so they're under me. Anna was standing in the doorway with a hesitant look on her face. I shake my head a little as I patted the seat next to me. The redhead walks over towards the couch before getting down at arms reach from me. Her nerves obviously came back so I get up and sits down next to her but a few inches away to give her some personal space. I do not want to frighten her and scare her off

. "Tell me about yourself" I said breaking the silence.

"W-What do you want to know?"

"Favorite color?"

"Green but blue's a close second" Anna said smiling.

"Favorite food?" I asked for a follow up question.

"Sandwiches"

"Favorite thing to do?" I asked curious.

"Taking pictures" Anna said with a fond smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

"Hans said that you were a photographer. Do you do it for fun or professionally?" I asked curious.

"Both. I love photography and taking pictures of anything and everything. I want to do it for a living but it's hard breaking out into this business" Anna said sighing.

"Are you going to school for it?"

"No, can't for afford to but what can a 4 year college teach what I don't already know. I'm going to work hard and someday I'll make a name for myself" Anna said beaming with self confidence.

It is amazing how passionate Anna is about her pictures and photography. Once she gets started, she can go on and go on and I like listening to her. The redhead is a different person once she talks about something important to her.

"Maybe one day you could show me some of your pictures" I said smiling.

"You want to see my pictures?" Anna asked surprised.

"Of course" I said nodding.

"S-Sure"

"Can I ask you something more personal?" I asked nervously.

"Go ahead" Anna said nodding.

"It is about your necklace. You are always wearing it and over the last three days, I have not seen you taken it off. Is it important to you?" I asked gently.

Anna looks down at her necklace and runs her thumbs back and forth over it. A fond smile forms on her face but there was another emotion behind that smile. It seems very sad and sadness does not fit well on the redhead's face. I do not know her very well but sad does not seem to fit her very well and I want to reach out and hold her until the sadness is removed her face. Does this necklace hold some sad memories that for the photographer?

"It's important but I can't tell you. Least not anyways" Anna said smiling.

I can see that she is smiling but it is not reaching her eyes. I decided not press for information. She will tell me when she is ready and I will just have to be patient.

"Favorite show?" I asked changing the subject.

"Orange is the New Black"

"Oh my goodness me too" I said excited.

"What? No way! You watch Orange is the New Black. I can't believe it" Anna said laughing.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I just assumed that you watch those girly shows like Pretty Little Lairs and Gossip Girls" Anna said shrugging.

"I do like Pretty Little Lairs but I do not watching only girly shows" I said in mock offence.

"S-Sorry, I d-didn't mean to o-offend you" Anna said holding up her hands in defense.

I feel a smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth. It took a few moments before it connected in her head that I was only teasing. I cover my mouth with my hand to contain my laughter at the look of surprise and mild annoyance on her face. I could not help myself but I was surprised when the redhead pulls on my wrist, pulling me forth. I am in the photographer's lap and before I could do or say anything, fingers were pressing into my sides causing me to giggle.

I squirm in the younger girl's hold and I tried to escape but I could not because her grasp on my waist was too strong. Anna continues her tickle assault on me until I almost could not breath and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. When she finally let me to catch my breath, I noticed how close we are. I am still sitting in her lap with my hands on her shoulders and our faces were only inches away from each other.

The redhead's grin drops when she notices close we are and I can see her visible gulp. The photographer's eyes went from looking me in the eyes to looking at my lips. She licks her lips hungrily but neither one of us makes a move to lean in or move away. I feel the want to kiss the girl underneath me but I do not know what is stopping me. I slowly leaned into kiss the younger girl but I give her enough time to push me away if she does not want this. Our lips are ghosting over each other so either of us could stop this if that was what they wanted.

"Miss Elsa, breakfast is ready"

We looked at each other with matching wide eyed expression and reddish tints on cheeks. I pushes myself off Anna's lap to see that Gerda standing in the door way of the doorway of the living room. Gerda occasionally comes by to make sure that I eat something that day. She is like my second Mother and she tends to fuss over me like one. I did not hear her come in through the front door but I cannot believe that I got caught almost kissing the redhead like this.

The older woman looks between Anna and I before a knowing smile forms on her face. _Oh God, now she thinks that something is going on between us. Gerda, please do not say anything embarrassing._

"Elsa, you didn't tell me that you had company over" Gerda said putting her hands on her hips.

"It was a last minute thing" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Hello I'm Gerda" Gerda said holding her hand towards Anna.

"Anna, Elsa's… friend" Anna said searching for the right word to describe herself.

"Just friends? You look like you two are more than just friends" Gerda said smirking.

"I uh"

"Gerda!" I said as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"I am only teasing, Elsa. Calm down. Breakfast is on the table if you want and it was nice to meet you, Anna" Gerda said walking out of the house.

I cannot believe that just happened but I am glad that Gerda did not press either of us more information about our relationship if you can even call it that. I am not what Anna and I are but I do want to find out. I get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen before motioning Anna to follow me. She follows me and breakfast was on the table as the older woman had said. There was pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns and two glasses of orange juice. I noticed that there was a note on the table and I picked it up to read what it says.

 _ **Good Morning Elsa,**_

 _ **I made you and your girlfriend for you to eat. I have to admit that she is a cutie and looks she's a keeper. I heard part of your conversation and how comfortable you two are with each other. I hope that she sticks around but please don't do anything that I wouldn't do just because I'm not around. I will call later to check up on you.**_

 _ **~Love Gerda**_

 _Oh my goodness, I cannot believe her but this is Gerda. She is always joking at my expense but I love her._

"Are you okay?" Anna asked concerned.

"Y-Yes, why?" I asked hiding the note.

"Because your face started turning red as soon as you started reading that note that you're trying to hide" Anna said trying to peek behind my back.

"I am f-fine. Just Gerda saying to make sure that we eat everything" I said crossing my finger behind my back.

"Okay then you don't mind me reading the note then" Anna said with a challenging look.

"W-What? W-Why would y-you need to d-do that?" I stammered.

"If that's what it says then your face wouldn't be turning red. You can hand the note over peacefully or we could go another bout of tickling" Anna said wriggling her eyebrows.

I did not want to give Anna the note because it is really embarrassing but I know she will tickle me to get it. I sigh knowing that my hands are tied and it is a lose-lose situation. I give the redhead the note and she read it. It was not long before her cheeks were as red as her hair. I know what she is feeling and it is even more embarrassing that she knows what Gerda had said about her. This is going to make the photographer not want to stay any longer than she has to.

"D-Does she really think that we're a couple?" Anna asked blushing.

"I-It s-seems that way but I d-do not know how she g-got that idea into h-her head" I said wrapping my arms around my midsection.

"Do you think we act like a couple?" Anna asked looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you think that we act like a couple?"

"I-I do n-not k-know" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"We better eat before the food get cold" Anna said sitting down.

We sit down before piling the food onto our plates. Anna took a bite of her pancakes and moaned in delight at the taste. Gerda's cooking is some of the best in my opinion and it looks like I am not the only one that think that. The redhead is stuffing the food into her mouth and her cheeks are puffed. The food is quickly disappearing into the photographer's mouth and I do know where she putting it all. I never seen a woman eat so much in one sitting but I am impressed. We finished off the food before putting the dishes in the sink to be washed later.

"What is Gerda to you if you don't mind me asking?" Anna asked leaning back into her chair.

"She is like my second Mother to my brother and I. Her husband Kai and her took us in when we were younger when my parents died. Kai is my manager" I said crossing my legs.

"I didn't mean to pry into your business" Anna said feeling bad.

"It is quire alright. I have been prying into your business all morning so it is only fair that you do the same" I said smiling.

"You have a brother. Older or younger?" Anna asked folding her arms.

"Jack is two and a half years younger than me"

"So where is he?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"He is in college for video game design and computer graphics. We do not get to see much of each other because our busy schedules" I said sighing a little.

"That must be hard with two being close and all" Anna said tilting her head to the side.

"It is but what can you do. What about you? Any siblings?" I asked curious.

"I consider Hans and Kristoff the brothers that I wanted but never asked for but I'm technically an only child which sucks by the way" Anna said shaking her head.

"Is it really that bad? Being an only child I mean" I asked unable to imagine what it is like.

"It's that bad. I didn't have anyone to play with growing up and I wasn't that good at making friends until I got into middle school. I met Kristoff and Hans there and we have inseparable ever since" Anna said smiling.

"Sounds like you three have a very strong friendship" I said smiling back.

I am a litter jealous of Anna's bond with Kristoff and Hans. I mean I wish that I had that kind of relationship with someone but I was never good at making friends and when I tried, it did not going well. It did not last either because most of the girls were jealous of well I did in school or how much attention I was receiving from the male population of the student body. I did not want their attention and it did not help how much I denied their advances.

I was glad when I finally graduated out of high school and never had to go back. I have a close bond with Rapunzel and Merida so I do not think that I am missing out on anything now that I have those two. They have been very supportive and I am glad to call me my friends.

"So favorite color?" Anna asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Blue" I answered.

"Favorite food?"

"Salmon"

"Do you like being model?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. It is a lot of hard work but I like it a lot" I said smiling.

"Really? I thought all you had to do is stand there and look pretty. I mean you make it look so easy" Anna said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Thank you but it is not as easy as most people thinks it is" I said shaking my head.

"If you say so" Anna said shrugging.

"Why do not you come to work with me tomorrow and see how it is? I have a photo shoot to do and you will get to see me in action" I said smirking.

"W-What? R-Really? I d-don't want to be a distraction" Anna said blushing.

"You will not be a distraction and it will be a nice way for us to get to know each other more" I said smiling.

"A-Are you s-sure?" Anna asked apprehensively.

I reached out to take one of Anna's hands into my own and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I do not understand why she questions and doubts things but I will get to the bottom of it but I know that it is going to take some time.

"Yes, I am sure. I want you there" I said smiling brightly.

"Okay, I'll come" Anna said smiling back.

I get up from the table and leads her into the living room. I sit down on the couch and makes her sit down next to me. I turned on the plasma screen TV on before clicking on my Netflix account and quickly finding Orange is the New Black. I click on it and started on first episode of the second season. I do not get that many off days but when I do, I like to cuddle up on the couch and get caught up new episodes of my favorite shows.

It is nice to have someone to watch them with me. As the first episode started, I lay my head on the redhead's shoulder and she stiffens a little at the sudden contact but does not do anything to stop me. A few minutes into the episode, redhead relaxes and we watch the episode together. The show has gotten better with the second season as well as funnier. It is very entertaining and it is a lot better watching it with someone.

We managed to watch the entire season in a couple of hours and it was well into the afternoon. I have gotten rather comfortable with resting my head on the photographer's shoulder that I almost did not want to get up. I flip through Netflix trying to find something that might interest the both of us but I do not know what the younger girl likes besides what we just watched.

"We should watch Unbreakable" Anna said excitedly.

"Unbreakable? What is that?" I asked curious.

"It's this show that about this girl who gets abducted when she's 15 by this lunatic who thinks the world is ending. She and three other woman are down for like I think 7 or 8 years before getting rescued. The main girl has to adjust to the world that's completely different form how she remembers it. It's pretty funny" Anna explains.

It sounds like a weird show but Anna seems to like it. Why not give it a chance before judging it harshly. I looked through the comedy before clicking on the first episode. The redhead wraps her arm around my shoulder before pulling me into her as she rests her chin on top of my head. I am glad that the photographer could not see my face because my cheeks are feeling really warm as well as the tips of my ears.

I never been this close with someone before but I feel quite warm with the younger girl's arm around me. I snuggle closer into her chest as we continue to watch Unbreakable. I have to admit that Anna was right about it being funny. I like Kimmy a lot but I feel bad for her friend. I cannot believe she could not see how her friend cares for her but I am glad that she got justice against that evil Pastor. He was not a nice person at all and I cannot believe he would do something so stupid and cruel.

By the time we finished the show, it was a little but passed 8:30. The redhead stretches a little before cracking her back and it sounds like it hurts.

"It's getting late and I better get going" Anna said standing up.

"I'll have Olaf drop you off at home" I said reaching to pick up my phone.

"That's okay. I can just walk home" Anna said smiling.

"Anna, it is late and it is dangerous at night" I said worried for her safety.

"I'll fine. I have a mean right hook" Anna said punching her right fist into her left hand.

"Even so, I do not want you getting hurt when I know that I could have prevented it. Pleas Anna, let Olaf take you home" I said pleadingly.

"Okay, okay I'll let Olaf take home" Anna said sighing.

"Thank you Anna" I said smiling.

I called Olaf and told him the situation. He was willing to take Anna home since he was nearby. I do not want today to end but I am excited that I get to see the redhead tomorrow.

"I had fun today" Anna said smiling.

"Me too" I said smiling back.

"We should do this again. Just chilling and watching Netflix"

"I would like that. The next time we both have free time, we will hang out again" I said nodding.

"Alright, it's a deal" Anna said holding out her hand.

"It is a deal" I said shaking her hand.

* * *

End of ch. 5


	6. Going To Work With Elsa

Expect The Unexpected ch. 6

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I hear someone knocking on my front door but I didn't want to get up to answer. Who knocks on doors anymore? The only ones that come to see me are Kristoff and Hans besides they have a key and they usually let themselves in. It must be someone knocking on my neighbor's door and snuggle into the couch. I slept on the couch last night because I was watching a bunch of Disney movies on my laptop and by the I went to sleep, I was too lazy to get up. I did the most logical thing and just slept on the couch plus I wasn't going anywhere to today.

The excessive knocking was working on my damn nerves and I looked at the clock on the wall to see that it's nearly seven in the morning. How the hell is up this early in the morning? They better have a good reason for waking me up this early. I slowly get up off of the couch and dragged my feet as I walked over towards the door. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I open my door. I instantly woke where I saw who was standing behind my door.

It was Elsa and she's wearing a simple white V-neck shirt that shows just enough cleavage along with hip hugging blue jeans. Her hair is ever in its usual braid over her left shoulder. I lick my lips as my mouth goes dry. _Why is she here? How did she get here? I know that I didn't tell her where I live. Olaf! Why did he bring her? Why is she here so early?_ Seeming to sense my confusion, the blonde shakes her head a little.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, of c-course n-not" I lied.

"Oh really? Then you know why I am here" Elsa said folding her arms.

"I… I haven't the slightest clue" I said sighing.

"You promised to come with me to work"

"I thought that you were kidding" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"No, I was not kidding. I was being serious when I asked you to come. Did you not want to come?" Elsa asked sadly.

"What? It's not like that. I don't want to be a distraction while you're working, ya know" I said feeling horrible.

"Anna, I promise you that you will not be a distraction and I really want you to come" Elsa said holding my hand.

"O-Okay if you say so. Let me change first then we can leave" I said walking inside of my room.

I grab some clothes before going into the bathroom. I quickly changed into a forest green t-shirt and blue jean shorts. I combed out my hair before putting it into my signature twin braids and quickly brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to find my sneakers on the side of the couch. I slipped them on and turned to find Elsa sitting cross legged in the middle of the couch.

 _How the hell does she make sitting on a couch look unbelievably sexy?_ The blonde looks at me with a smile tugging at the edges of her lips and seeing that smile gives me this warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you ready to go?" Elsa asked standing up.

"Y-Yeah after you" I said nodding.

Elsa nodded as I follow her out of my apartment and locked it before leaving the complex. We walked onto the street to see Olaf leaning against the limo with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. _Does this guy ever stop smiling? Not that it's a bad feeling but it's like there's a permanent smile on his face. I never meet such a happy person in my life._ The white haired guy opens the door as he greets me with a smile.

"Hey Anna" Olaf said smiling.

"Sup Olaf" I said smiling back.

Elsa gets in first and I climb in after her as Olaf closes the door behind me. The chauffeur walks around the car before getting in and driving off to who knows where. I look at the blonde next to me out the corner of my eyes and she's as cool as a cucumber unlike me who's a nervous wreck. This is the second time that I have gotten to hang out with a supermodel who's also insanely beautiful. I know that people would kill for this kind of opportunity and I don't know what to do or say.

I mean what can I say without coming off like a crazy person or an obsessed fan. I'm a neither… on a good day. My nerves are really getting to me and the leg bouncing has already started. Why do I always get so nervous around her? _Elsa is a just normal person like anyone else expect she's a gorgeous supermodel who has a lot money and probably a lot of gorgeous friends. Why she wants to hang out with a freaky nobody like me? I have no idea._

 _I mean my life isn't as glamorous or interesting as hers. I'm pretty plain compared to most of the people that she has meet. I don't go to a lot of fancy parties or wear expensive clothes so why does she want to hang out with me._ _Elsa is famous and I'm just… a nobody. Why?_ I nearly jump out of my skin when I felt something on my knee, stopping it from bouncing. I look to see that it was Elsa's hand and I look at her to see that she's staring at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay, Anna? You seem really nervous and distracted" Elsa said concerned.

"I'm f-fine" I said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked not convinced.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just a tired is all. I'm fine, I promise" I said trying to convince myself than her.

"Okay, you get some rest. I will wake you when we reach our destination" Elsa said smiling.

I nodded as I slump into my seat as I close my eyes. I don't think I'll getting much sleep with all this thoughts running around in my head. I can't help but think that once Elsa gets tired of me that she'll drop me like a hot potato. It's not like I'll be able to hold her interest for long. Just the thought of the blonde not wanting to be around me makes my heart clench. I slept for 10 maybe 15 minutes before I felt someone shaking me gently. I open my eyes to see the model looking at me.

"Anna, we are here"

"Okay" I said stretching a little.

I hopped out of the limo before turning to offer my hand to Elsa. She takes it and I help her out of the car. I look at her in those beautiful blue eyes of hers and my eyes travel down to her lips. I lick my lips before shaking my head. _No, I can't. She's not interested in me and why would she be. That night after the club didn't mean anything to her. Elsa was drunk and wasn't thinking straight. I refuse to have my feelings hurt again._

 _Just keeping friendly and keep it pushing._ I followed the blonde into the building and towards an elevator. She pushes the button on the side and it opens. We walk inside of it as the super model pushes the 6 floor button as the door closes. I kept my distance from the older woman as possible as I stuff my hands into my pockets. Elsa doesn't say anything as we reached the 6th floor and the floor was huge.

They was a stage with umbrella like lights hanging above it with a backdrop of fancy house and red couch in front of it. The photographer was standing in front of the stage with a woman of Indian descent with long flowing, raven hair, brown eyes and naturally tanned skin.

"Elsa. You're finally here" The photographer said smiling.

"Sorry for being late, Adrian. I had to pick up a friend and she overslept" Elsa said smiling politely.

"That's alright as long as you're here. Your friend is very pretty. Is she a model too?" Adrian asked curious.

"No but she is a photographer" Elsa said smiling.

"Don't tell you're replacing me already?" Adrian asked pouting.

"Of course but I think that should get ready. Anna, do you think that you will be okay here while I change?" Elsa asked looking at me.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be f-fine" I said nodding.

"Okay, I will be out soon" Elsa said walking toward her dressing room.

I watched as the blonde disappears around the corner but turning my attention to the stage when I noticed that Adrian was standing a little too close for my liking. I took a step back a little as I got a good look at him. He isn't very tall with him being an inch shorter than me with shaggy brown hair with a backwards ball cap, fair skin with a beauty mark on his left cheek, and brown eyes. The photographer looks like he's in his mid twenties but I can't say for sure. Adrian looks me up and down before a smile breaks on his face. Why is he staring at me like that?

"I see why Elsa's interested in you. Yup, I definitely see it" Adrian said smiling.

"You see what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa doesn't socialize with a lot people. You're the person that she brought to a shoot so you have to be pretty special" Adrian said patting me on the shoulder.

"Or just extremely lucky" I said shrugging.

"She must like you a lot and it's obvious that you like her"

"Yeah, I like her. I mean we're friends, I think"

"I mean you like her a lot. I saw the way that you were staring her when she was walking away" Adrian said smirking.

"I-I don't k-know w-what you're t-talking about" I said as the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"Oh whatever" Adrian said looking his eyes.

It was 20 minutes before Elsa comes out of her dressing room and my jaw drops to the floor. The blonde is wearing a black tank top that hugs the curves of her breasts with grey jacket that stops at her waist, grey/black belt, cobalt blue skinny jeans that hugs her hips and ass nicely, and Nike sneakers. Her hair is out of its braid as it flows down her back in waves. The supermodel walks up onto the stage with the Indian woman who's name is Jasmine.

Jasmine smiles at the older girl before hugging her affectionate which she accepts happily. I don't know why but I don't like the way that the other model was hugging Elsa. I stood in the background and hoping not to get in someone's way. The two model pose for Adrian as he takes the picture and he made them do subtle changes in their poses. I have to say that the blonde looks even more amazing than she usually does.

I was taking mental notes of how the older photographer gets his shots. Jasmine grabs the supermodel by the waist and pull her in close that their hips were touching. I wanted to removed that hand off of the older woman's waist but I can't. I can't interrupts the shoot while another photographer's working. It's an unspoken rule. As much as I want to take Elsa away from Jasmine, I remain glued to the wall. I had my arms crossed over my chest to find my balled up fists as my nail start to dig into my palms and my jaw was clenched so tightly that I can hear my teeth grinding together under the pressure.

 _Wait, what's wrong with me? I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend. Elsa and me aren't even dating so I have no right to be acting like this or to feel this way. If even I do like her that, there's no way that she would return my feelings. I don't know Elsa all that well so I'll settle with just being her friend._

"Excuse me, who are you?"

I turned to see that it was a guy in a business suit and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. Who is this guy?

"Anna um Elsa invited me to watch her work. Who are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"So you're Anna. I've heard about you from my wife Gerda and for some reason she thinks you and Elsa are dating. I am Elsa's manager, Kai" Kai said holding out his hands.

"Nice to meet ya, Kai" I said shaking his hand.

"So is it true?" Kai asked curious.

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"That you and Elsa are dating?" Kai said crossing his arms.

Kai stares at me like I'm the boyfriend that his daughter is bringing home for the first time. I am a little bit afraid of what the blonde's manager might do to me if I say yes. I never went through this kind of thing with any of the past girlfriends that I have had but the usually the relationships lasted long enough for to meet their parents.

"W-We're not d-dating, Sir. We're j-just friends" I said nervously.

"Well Anna, Elsa is like a daughter to me and I want the best for her. She doesn't let a lot of people into her life so I'm usually a little bit suspicious of the people does let in. Can you promise that you won't hurt her?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know Sir but I don't want to hurt her. I think I'm more afraid of hurting me if anything" I said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked confused.

"I don't let a lot people into my life either so I get where you're coming from. So I'll try to good friend to Elsa" I said smiling.

"I like the sounds of that" Kai said patting me on the back.

I turned back to the stage to see that Elsa and Jasmine were talking. The blonde was smiling at the shorter girl as she continues to talk about something that I couldn't hear. The darker model hugs the paler model as she flashes me a smug smile. I raised an eyebrow at her as she walks off the stage. Jasmine walks past with a that stupid smug on her face and I just wanted to smack it off of her stupid face.

Adrian yells something about a change of scenery and Elsa walks off of the stage before walking to her dressing room I guess to change. The photographer waves me over and walk towards me with a curious look on my face.

"How are you liking the photo shoot?" Adrian asked curious.

"It's awesome. This is the first time that I have to be on a real shoot before" I said grinning.

"Really? I thought you're photographer" Adrian said raising an eyebrow.

"I am but I'm a struggling photographer. No one wants to hire a unknown photographer with no real experience" I said shrugging.

"I know what you mean but I was lucky enough to have someone to take a chance on me and look at where I am. I get to take pictures for some of the top magazines in the country with some of the most beautiful girls" Adrian said smiling.

"It definitely looks like you're living the life"

"Just hang in there, Anna. Your time will come"

I nodded as I hear footsteps walking towards the stage. I look up to see that it's Elsa and she's wearing a white robe. Adrian redirect his attention to the blonde as she disrobes herself, leaving herself in nothing but black lacy lingerie. The set got real quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop from the other side of the room. I couldn't take my eyes off of the supermodel as she crosses her legs and stares sexily at the camera but it feels like she's really staring at me.

A sexy smile tugs at the right of her lips and it should be illegal how sexy it. The older woman does this 'come hither' motion with her finger and I was so attempt to just walk up on stage like a love sick puppy but with all of my will power, I stopped myself. I would've embarrassed myself and Elsa at the same time. _I make a fool out of myself all the time so that's nothing really new but I couldn't do that to Elsa. If I stand here any longer, I don't think that I'm going to last much longer._

"Come Elsa, I think that I got the cover for the Victoria Secret issue. Great work as always" Adrian said giving her a thumbs-up.

"Thanks Adrian" Elsa said putting her robe back, much to my disappointment.

The blonde walks over the stage and into her dressing room to change. I sigh in relief as I made it through the photo shoot without too much of an incident. Adrian chuckles as he shakes his head at me and I glare at me. It wasn't long before the supermodel comes out with her clothes on but her hair was still down. I don't know what style I like better: the braid or her hair down. How can I pick? I like both equally. The older woman walks up to me with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" Elsa asked smiling.

"Y-Yeah" I said nodding.

Elsa wraps her arms around mine as she leads me towards the elevator. I hear Adrian shout something along the lines of 'have fun on your date'. I feel my the tip of my ears burning because of his stupid comment. _Elsa and me aren't dating. Why does everyone think that we are? I mean I wouldn't mind having a girl like Elsa on my arm but I'm not that lucky in the romance department._ I push the button on the elevator and it dings as it opens.

We both walked into it before the door closes leaving us alone on the ride. The blonde's still holding onto my arm and I don't know why. I figure that she would have let go by now that I mind her being this close to me. I guess it's okay since no one see us in here. It wasn't long before we reached the ground floor and walk out of the elevator. We walked out of the building and I was expecting the model to let go of my arm but she doesn't.

The older woman hold my arm tighter as we walk in no particular direction. We walk in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Neither one of us felt the need to say anything and just enjoy each other's company. We walked until we came inside of a park as a few joggers jog past us. I was about to say something when I hear really loud squealing and before long we were bombarded by squealing teenage girls asking Elsa for her photograph and to pictures with her.

The blonde didn't seem to mind all of the attention as she sign their magazines with her picture on the front and taking pictures with them. The super model waves at them as they left.

"Sorry about that. I hope that you did not mind" Elsa said smiling nervously.

"Nah, I don't mind. I don't know how you're used to all that. I think I went deaf in one ear after all that screaming" I said jokingly.

"It comes with the territory of being a model" Elsa said gigging.

"Man, your job is a lot harder than I thought it was" I said shaking my head.

"See. Most people thinks it's all easy to model and that all you have to do is standing of a camera and look pretty but there's more to it than that"

"I get you. It's the same with photography. Most people think it's all you do is pointing a camera and click but there's a lot more than that"

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa asked looking at me.

"Sure"

"Are you okay? I mean really okay. You seem really distracted all day and it seems like you were trying to turn Jasmine to stone with how hard you were glaring at her" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"You saw that?" I asked laughing nervously.

"Yes, I did. What was that about?" Elsa asked curious.

"I don't know, I don't like her and I have a bad feeling about her is all. I mean she was all over you during the photo shoot" I said frowning a little.

"If I did not know you better than I would say that you sound like you are jealous" Elsa said smirking.

"Psh, yeah right. Good thing you know me better than that" I said rolling my eyes.

"I do not know, Anna. You sound pretty jealous to me" Elsa said teasingly.

"I'm not jealous" I said glaring at her.

"If you say so Anna, if you say so" Elsa said giggling.

 _Maybe I am a little jealous but it's not like I have a chance with you to begin with. We're probably better off as friends… until you decide that you want me anymore. Wow, I'm really bumming myself out here._

"Anna"

"Hmm?"

"I am glad that you decided to go out with Hans that night" Elsa said smiling.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because if you had not gone with him then I do not think we would have met and would not becoming friends right now"

"Awww Elsa, you're just too cute. I'm glad that I went out that night too" I said wrapping my arm around her.

* * *

End of ch. 6


	7. Friends Got Jokes

Expect The Unexpected ch. 7

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Anna and I had to part ways because her boss called and asked her to take an extra shift. The redhead could not turn down and apologized profusely about leaving me like this. I told her that it was okay an that she should go. The photographer promised to meet up with me later in the week when both of our schedules are free. I waved at her as she left the park and it was not even 5 minutes when I received a text from Adrian, asking me to meet him and Jasmine at this café down the street from the studio. I text him, saying that I would be there in a few minutes.

I walked out of the park and passed the studio. It was not that far of a walk and I saw the brown haired photographer and the raven haired model sitting at one of the tables outside of the café. I pulled out a chair across from Adrian with Jasmine in between the two of us. The photographer sets a cup and a chocolate éclair in front of me.

"What is this for?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No reason. So who's Anna?" Adrian asked batting his eyelashes at me.

"I see what this is about. You asked me to meet you here because you want to get information about me" I said leaning back into my chair.

"Oh come on, Elsa. Yu never being anyone to the studio and all of a sudden you bring this girl. She has to be pretty special to you" Jasmine said smirking.

"She is a friend" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"There's no way that you two are just friends. Not with the way that she was staring at you when you left to get change and when you were in nothing but lingerie. The poor girl is in love with you" Adrian said knowingly.

"Did you see the way that she was glaring at me through the whole photo shoot? I mean I felt she was trying to turn me to stone with how hard she was glaring at me especially when I put my hand on your hips. When I did that, it looks like she wants to claw my eyes out" Jasmine said shuddering.

"I asked her about that"

"What did she say?" Jasmine asked amused.

"She said that she did not like you and had a bad feeling about you" I said giggling a little.

"What? I didn't even do anything yet and she already doesn't like me, damn. Your girlfriend is tough critic" Jasmine said shaking her head.

"Why does everyone think that we are dating? We are not dating" I said sighing.

"Can you blame us? The way she looks at you and with you bringing her to the studio. We assumed that you were dating" Adrian said shrugging.

"I do not know but we are just friends. I am just getting to know her" I said taking another sip out of my drink.

"Friendship is the first step to dating then it's marriage then it's adopting babies" Adrian said snickering.

"Will you two quit it with dating jokes? Beside if we do date and get married, I do not think that we have to worry about adopting kids"

"What do you mean? You don't want kids?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do want kids eventually but I do not know if Anna does" I said shrugging.

"That's understandable. Not everyone wants kids and I'm not sure if I do either" Jasmine said looking down at her cup.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked curious.

"No, I don't know if I would be a good mother" Jasmine said distantly.

"I am sure that you would be a good mother, Jasmine. You are one of the most caring and loving people that I know" I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Elsa, I appreciate it. So… how long have you and Anna been dating?" Jasmine asked quickly changing the subject.

Jasmine and Adrian started laughing their heads off as I glare at the both of them. It is like everything that I have said about Anna and I not dating is going in one ear and out the other with this two. They are having a field day with this. Sometimes I really know how or why I am friends with them. It is not like I would not mind dating the redhead. She is sweet, easy to talk and makes me laugh but it feels like she is holding back.

There is this sadness and that she is hiding inside and I want to know why but pushes me away everything it comes up. The photographer just smiles and changes the subject. She has just a low opinion of herself and sees herself as a burden on others. I know that it is the furthest from the truth but I change that and make her see how special she is but how.

"You know she's thinking about her girlfriend?" Adrian said nudging Jasmine with his elbow.

"Who else would she been thinking about? Those two are so Velcro but it's too cute. Hopefully Anna won't get too jealous when she finds out that her boo thang is here with me" Jasmine said giggling.

"For the last time, Anna and I are not dating" I said glaring at the both of them.

"Okay, okay Elsa we heard you the first time" Adrian said holding up his hands.

"Thank you" I said feeling annoyed.

"Hey Elsa, do you think that you could convince Anna to come to work with you tomorrow?" Adrian asked curious.

"Maybe if she doesn't have to go to work tomorrow. Why?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"I have an idea and if she comes, tell her to bring her camera and her portfolio" Adrian said smirking.

"Just do not do anything to crazy to her, Adrian. I prefer my friends in one piece"

"She'll be fine" Adrian said waving me off.

Anna's P.O.V.

I was glad when my shift was over because I had to deal with some assholes that thought that they could get away with slapping Tiana on the ass like she was a piece of meat. She was too stunned to do anything but that's where I am came in. I decked him square in the nose and he ran out of the restaurant like a bitch but that took care of them. What is with guys and thinking that they can get away with shit like that? I mean seriously, didn't their moms teach them any manner or how to respect women. I can't stand guys like that.

"Anna, thanks for earlier" Tiana said smiling.

"Hey no problem, I got your back. He's lucky that I didn't grab the back of his head and slam his face into the table" I said bumping my shoulder with her.

"I really do appreciate it. I can't wait until I get my own restaurant then I can quit this job" Tiana said stretching tiredly.

"I can't wait until you get your own place so I can eat for free" I said laughing.

"Who says that you would be eating for free?" Tiana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Awww come on Tiana, don't be like that. You know how much I love eating your beignets" I said pouting.

"I know but you're not eating for free. The first three meals for you will be free but after that, you'll have to pay like everyone" Tiana said she locks up.

"I'll take it but you know that you work too hard, Tiana" I said as we walked down the street.

"Yeah, I know but I can't help it. I want to get that place by Petersons and 2nd Street and I almost have just enough for the down payment. I am almost there that I can taste" Tiana said squeezing her hands together in excitement.

"When you get enough for the down payment, I'll go down there with you and help you set everything up" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Anna, you're a friend" Tiana said giving one armed hug.

"You have a friend in me" I said grinning.

"Quoting the movie 'Toy Story' again" Tiana said playfully her eyes.

"don't roll your eyes at me. It's a good movie"

"I'm sure it is. I'll see you tomorrow" Tiana said as she crosses the street.

"Later Tiana" I said waiting for the light to change.

When it finally change, I crossed the street and it wasn't the far of walk to get to my apartment. I walked into my apartment before up the stairs to my apartment. I pull my key out of my back pocket and unlocked the door to find my two best friends sitting on my couch. They have my laptop hooked up to a project pointing at the opposite wall as they watch a movie on my Netflix account. I am starting to consider changing the locks on my door and not giving them the key.

Kristoff was too into the movie that they were watching to notice me walking in through the door but not Hans. He looks at me with a amused look on his face as he chuckles a little.

"So the prodigal daughter returns" Hans said crossing his legs on my coffee table.

"Why are you two here? Why are you in my Netflix account?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were waiting for you to get home and we got bored waiting. You really need to change your password to something a lot harder" Hans said shrugging.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to throw ya'll out" I said flopping on my recliner.

"So, why was you looking up Elsa on your laptop?" Hans asked smugly.

I still froze as my eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. _Fuck! I should've clear my search history before I left the house this morning. Dammit! How am I going to explain this shit? Wait a minute, I don't have to explain nothing to him. I wouldn't have to look up Elsa online if he hadn't made me go that night. We're friends now sure but at the time, she was a complete stranger and she could've killed me while I was drunk._ I look at the male model and glare at him causing him flinch a little under my gaze.

"Hans, leave it alone" I said glaring at me.

"W-Why are you s-staring at me like t-that?" Hans asked slightly afraid.

"Dude, you let me go home with a complete stranger last night so of course I looked her up online. You're lucky Elsa isn't some crazy person" I said sighing a little.

"Like what you saw?" Hans asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"S-Shut up Hans" I said the heat creeps into my cheeks.

"You're turning red. Awww, you like her" Hans said snickering.

"We're friends so why wouldn't I like her" I said rolling my eyes.

"No, I mean you _like_ like her. That's great Anna, it's about time you get back into the dating scene" Hans said patting me on the shoulder.

"I'm fine with it just being me, myself and I. If I did like Elsa that way, there's no way that she would be interested me" I said dejectedly.

I know that Elsa wouldn't be interested in me. I'm not even her type if she had one and doubt she's into freaks. That night at the club was a definite fluke with the help of alcohol and I highly doubt that there's gonna be a repeat performance of it. I just gotta accept it and move it. _No use crying over spilled milk, right?_

"Did she tell you that?" Hans asked raising an eyebrow.

"No but come on, girls like Elsa don't go out with girls like me. It's the natural order of things"

"Come on Anna, that was high school but this is the real world"

"Not much has changed from then and now"

Hans opens his mouth to say something when my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. I raised an eyebrow as I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. Hans looks over my shoulder and reads the caller ID before smirking. It's Elsa.

"Dude, she's calling you. You lucky dog" Hans said grinning.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Anna, hi" Elsa said smiling.

"H-Hey, what's up?" I asked nervously.

"I have something to ask you"

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Well I have work tomorrow at 5 but I don't have anything to do until then. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to work with me again. It is Adrian's idea and told me to tell you bring your camera and your portfolio" Elsa said nervously.

"Why does he want me to bring my camera and my portfolio?" I asked confused.

"I am not sure. I tried to pry him for information but he would not budge. You do not have to come if you do not want to"

"Do you not want me to come?" I asked sadly.

"Of course I want you to come. I just do not want to force you"

"You're not forcing me and I'll come because you asked so nicely" I said teasingly.

"I will pick you up around seven and try not oversleep… again" Elsa said picking up the same teasing tone.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything" I said laughing a little.

"I will see you soon" Elsa said smiling.

"Okay" I said smiling.

I hung up and stared at my phone a little. I don't know if I can make it through another lingerie shoot. I don't know how I made it through the one today but I already agreed to go and I can't back out now. Why does Adrian want me to bring my camera and my portfolio for? That's a little weird but I'll find out what's that's about soon enough. I put my phone in my pocket to see that Hans staring at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"Not a word out of you" I said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I didn't say anything" Hans said chuckling.

"I know and you were going to" I said frowning.

"Yeah, have fun on your work date though" Hans said snickering.

"It's not a date" I said rolling my eyes.

"Riiiight and you can separate business from pleasure so well. Remember Ariel?" Hans asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay that was a one time thing. A fun one time thing but one time thing nonetheless" I said leaning back into the recliner.

Okay, let me explain. There was once this girl name Ariel who I really like back in high school. She asked me to do a family photo shoot for her family because her Dad wanted a picture of the whole family so she came to me. I was one of the best photographers in the photography club so the redhead asked me to do it but I was a little skeptical about doing it. I told her to pay me with the money up front and I would give her the best pictures for her Dad.

She had other plans of paying me and I accepted them without thinking about the consequences. After the photo shoot, Ariel snuck up to her room and I lost my virginity that day but we got caught in the heat of the moment by her Dad. I jumped out of a two story window into a bush as I struggle to put my clothes on. _The dude threw a triton at me! Still I don't know how he got it from or why he even had one in the first place._

 _I got lucky that he missed. I never saw Ariel after that but I never bothered to look either. After that I refuse to accept sexual favors for my services and not like anyone wants me like that no ways. I learned my lesson after that. Never again, I'm telling you never again._

"I remember and that's not going to happen" I said shaking my head.

"Good but good luck with Elsa. Try to be professional but get her to fall in love with you at the same time" Hans said wriggling his eyebrows.

"You don't know when you quit do you?" I said frowning.

"Nope" Hans said shaking his head.

* * *

End of ch. 7


	8. Anna's First Photo Shoot

Expect The Unexpected ch. 8

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning at 6:40. _Fuck, Elsa's gonna be here in 20 minutes. Why didn't my alarm go off? Stupid, cheap piece of shit. I really need to get a new alarm clock that actually works._ I'm glad that I prepared my portfolio last night after Hans and Kristoff left. I don't know why Adrian wants to me to bring it or my camera today but I guess I'll figure it out when I get there. I quickly gets dressed, brush my teeth and braid my hair into my twin braids.

I look my clock to see that it's five minutes to seven and I sigh in relief. Maybe this might be a good sign or something. I pick up my camera and portfolio before walking into the living room. I grabbed an apple off of the fruit bowl on the table and quickly eats it. I know that I should've waken up earlier to make a breakfast but it's too late to worry about that now. It wasn't long before I heard someone knocking on my door and opened it to see that it's Elsa. She's beautiful… well she always looks beautiful to me.

"Hey Elsa" I said smiling.

"Hello Anna, are you ready to go?" Elsa asked smiling at me.

"I was born ready" I said closing the door behind me.

 _She doesn't need to know that I woke up 20 minutes ago and rushed to get ready._ I followed the blonde to the limo that was waiting to take us to the studio. Olaf was waiting for us with a smile on his face. I swear that this guy never stops smiling. He opens up the door for us and we climbed in. The white haired chauffeur closed the door behind us before getting in himself. He slowly pulls away from the curb and drives off.

I set my portfolio between my legs and my camera in my lap. I placed new film in it last night because the old one was already full. I put together all of my best shots that I've taken over the years and the most recent ones. If I can get my photos into the hands of the right people that I get my career off of the ground but I don't know why to do that.

"Is that your portfolio?" Elsa asked curious.

"Yeah, I put it together last night. Here" I said handing it to her.

"Really?" Elsa asked surprised.

"I told you that I would show one day so why not now" I said shrugging. Elsa smiles as she grabs the portfolio case and pour hands brushed against each other. I could feel the electricity follow through them and I quickly remove my hand. Am I the one that felt that? Was I imagining that? I look at the blonde as she opens my portfolio and her face is unreadable. _Maybe I was only imagining it. Of course, I was imagining it. There's nothing between us except for budding friendship and I have to accept it._

The super model looks through my photos one by one and a small smile graces her face. Seeing that smile makes me feel really warm and fuzzy on the inside. I want to see more of that beautiful smile on her face. It takes the older woman a couple of minutes to go through all of the photos but does get through them. I might be a little over prepared but I rather be that than unprepared for anything that might happen.

I learned that lesson the hard way too. She puts the pictures in my portfolio case before handing it back to me. I wait for her say something, anything. Does she like them? Hate them? Does she think that they're horrible?

"Anna, you are incredible talented" Elsa said smiling.

"R-Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, you are. I think you will become a very well known photographer one day"

"Y-You think so? I think I still have a long way to go and a lot to learn" I said looking at portfolio.

"I am very confident in your abilities. Of course, there is always room to improve but I believe that you are very talented" Elsa said taking my hand in her own.

I look at Elsa and I can tell that she's being sincere. It's nice having someone believe in my abilities as a photographer. I know that Hans and Kristoff believe in me but the blonde barely knows and yet she believe in me. I don't know why but it means a lot more when she says it. I look in those beautiful blue eyes of hers and I could get lost in them if she let me. I want to say something but it feels like my brain is short circuiting.

Luckily the car stops saving me from saying any stupid in front of the super model. Olaf opens the door for us and I climbed out. I held out my hand to help the older woman out and she takes it. I tried to remove my hand but Elsa doesn't let go. She holds onto it and leads me into the studio. I turned to look at the white haired chauffeur who just grins and waves at me. We walk into the studio and towards the elevator.

The blonde pressed the up button by the elevator and it opens. We walked into it as I pressed the 6th floor then door closes. _I don't know why Elsa is holding my hand, not that I mind. Actually I like it but it's a little weird. Why would she want to hold my hand? Am I reading too much into this? For all I know this could be completely innocent and turning something into nothing. I do want this to be something but there could be no meaning behind it. Ugh, why is this so complicated?! Why am I overcomplicating this?! Elsa is my friend and maybe she wants to hold my hand for no reason in particular._

We reached the 6th floor to see Adrian instructing the tech crew on setting up the set. He turns to see us walking out of the elevator and there's this knowing smirk on his face. I don't like it because I know that he's assume shit. I don't know how I know this since I only met the guys yesterday but I'm just getting this way that he's assuming shit in that twisted mind of his. He walks off the set and over towards us casually. The model let go of my hand and it felt cold from the loss of contact. I tried to not let it show too much.

"I knew that you couldn't stay away for long" Adrian said smiling.

"I heard that you bribe Elsa into bring me here" I said smirking.

"I did no such thing. I am offended that you would think that. Who said such nonsense?" Adrian asked in melodramatic, mock offence.

"I have my sources" I said looking at Elsa.

"Tell her Elsa that I didn't bribe you" Adrian said looking at Elsa.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Adrian. You paid me to bring here so there's no sense in lying to her further if she already knows the truth" Elsa sad giggling.

"I knew it!" I said pointing an accusing finger at Adrian.

"I hate you the both of you" Adrian said glaring at us.

"Yeah, yeah I hate you too so why am I here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa, I need you to get into hair and makeup so we can get started. Did you bring your portfolio and your camera like I asked?" Adrian asked getting down to business.

"I will be out soon" Elsa said walking away.

"Yeah, I brought them. So why am I here?" I asked again.

Adrian takes my portfolio and sit down on a nearby. He opens it and looks through the photos inside. I suddenly feel exposed as the brunette looks at my pictures with an intense look on his face. It feels like I'm at an interview and he's judging my work. I feel nervous and like I have to throw up but I hold it together somehow. I know that Elsa says that she likes my body of work but it's different when an another photographer judges your work especially when that photographer has more experience and been in the game longer than you.

I hope that Adrian doesn't judge me too harshly but I have to be prepare if he does. I wouldn't be a photographer if I couldn't take criticism. The brunette close my portfolio and looks up at with an neutral look on his face. I look at him and he looks at me. We stood like this for a several moments before a small smile on his face forms on his face.

"Very nice Anna, very nice. You have a lot of potentials and your body of work shows it. That's why I ask you to bring your camera" Adrian said smiling.

"I get that you like my body of work but what does that have to do with you asking me to bring my camera" I said confused.

"I had you bring your camera because you're going to do this photo shoot" Adrian said smirking.

"No, stop kidding" I said snickering.

"I'm not kidding. I want you to do this shoot. Why else would I have you bring your camera?" Adrian asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"As a heart attack. You have talent and this is your chance to prove me right" Adrian said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I can't believe this. I seriously can't believe this. Someone is giving me a chance of a lifetime to actually shoot on an actual set. If someone had told me that I would get this shot that they would be crazy but this is really happening. It like this a dream and if it is, then nobody wake me. Adrian is letting me do this job. Wait why is he letting me do his job? Shouldn't he be doing this? Why does he want to me to do his job?

I get that I have talent but I'm not supposed to be here. You know what, fuck it! This is my shoot and I am taking it. Someone is taking a chance on me and I'm not wasting.

"Thanks Adrian. I'm gonna make you proud" I said confidently.

"That's what I like to hear. Rapunzel is up first and good luck" Adrian said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

The blonde is up on the stage with a cute pink sundress that rather with her skin tone and her blonde hair. I see Flynn out of the corner of my eye and he gives me a thumbs-up. I smile confidently as Rapunzel squeals as she sees me before running off of the stage to hug me.

"Anna what are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked smiling.

"I'm your photographer for the day" I said smiling back.

"Really? What about Adrian?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"He's letting me take over for whatever reason" I said shrugging.

"That's great. I know that you'll be amazing. Let's have fun" Rapunzel said excitedly.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

Rapunzel hops onto the stage and stands in front of a pure white backdrop. I held up my camera and fixed the focus on it so the picture is clear. The blonde is making my job easy and I hardly had to give her directions. She was giving me all kinds of playful, fun and bubbly that fixes her personality. The blonde model is the picture of your girl next door. I think that we need to step this up a notch but how. I look to see Flynn staring at his girlfriend with an loving expression on his face. It is obvious that he cares a lot about her. _That's it!_

"Yo Flynn, come here for a sec" I said waving him over.

He stares at me with a confused look on his face but walks over towards me anyways. Rapunzel stares with an raised eyebrow but I ignore it.

"What's up?" Flynn asked confused.

"I need you to do me a favor"

"Sorry Anna but I'm a one woman man. Punzie beat you to my heart a year ago" Flynn said holding his hand to his chest.

"Flynn, you're not my type and I'm into woman. If anything, you should be worried about me stealing your girl from you" I said smirking.

"You wouldn't dare" Flynn said glaring at me.

"I'm not a home wrecker, okay. I need you to get up on set with your girl" I said motioning to the set.

"What? Why?" Flynn asked frowning.

"Because I think we need to step up this shoot. The girl next door have played out over and over again in shoots so why show boy madly in love with said girl. I know that you two can pull off without too much effort"

"True. Alright" Flynn said hopping on stage.

Rapunzel smiles brightly as soon as her boyfriend gets on stage with her. They hug each other lovingly and I quickly take picture. Flynn kisses the blonde on the side of her head and she giggles and I snap the picture. The way that these two interact with each other is cute and beautiful. The love is radiating off them and it shows on film. They're so wrapped in each other that they don't notice me taking the pictures. I motioned for Adrian to come over so he could look at the photos.

"Wow, this is truly amazing Anna. I can feel the love that these two have for each other and good call on getting Flynn up there with Rapunzel" Adrian said patting me on the back.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Okay sorry, we're ready" Rapunzel said turning in Flynn's arms.

"No need, we already got the shots" I said smiling.

"What? When?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"When you two started hugging and kissing on each other. It's better this way since you two were only focusing on each other instead of the camera"

"Yeah, it came out great" Adrian said giving them a thumbs-up.

"Oh okay. Thanks Anna" Rapunzel said Flynn kisses her cheek.

"No problem" I said nodding.

The set crew changes the equipment on the set as soon as the couple walks off of it. I'm guessing that I have another photo shoot to do. I'm curious of who I'm shooting next. She walks onto stage to see that it's Jasmine and I inwardly groan. Why? Why did it have to be her? I was having such a good day so far. I look Adrian with a pleading look to take over for me but he doesn't enough look my way. I think he's ignoring for this very reason.

The brunette knows that I would cop out to do this with the model. _I gotta be professional about this and get this out of the way._ I take in a deep breath and slowly let out. I picked up my camera and instructed the Indian woman to sit cross legged on the floor of the set. She complied with my request and take the photo. I made small changes to her pose and tried to make the woman looked even better with each shot that I could. It was a 10 shots that I took and each one was better than the previous one.

"Okay, I got the shot Jasmine" I said giving her a thumbs-up.

"That was quick" Jasmine said standing.

"I want to make it quick and easy for the both of us" I said shrugging.

I checked my watch to see what time it is. I have to got to work at five so I have to be careful with the time. It's 11:30 so I doing pretty good on time. Adrian is on his phone, tapping away on it ferociously. I raised an eyebrow at him before walking behind him. I looked over his shoulder to see that he's playing Candy Crush Saga on his phone. _This is why he asked me to take over for him. He just wanted to play games on his phone._

 _I should be pissed the hell off but how many chances I am going to be able get to shoot on an real life set like this. He so owes me one for this and I collect on my debts._ I turned to face the set to see who else that I am shooting today and my eyes almost bulged out of my head. It's Elsa and she's wearing nothing but this arctic blue panties and this really tight red tank top. Her blonde hair flowing down her back and her makeup is one point.

If you look up sexiness in the dictionary, the blonde's picture would show up. I tap the brunette on the shoulder and he looks up at me with an impassive look on his face.

"What?"

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged far enough that no one else could hear us. He removes my hand from his shirt and tries to fix the wrinkles in his shirt. I know that the brunette set this up. I know this is why is he told Elsa to bring me down here so I would to shoot her almost nothing. If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have care one way or another but this isn't anything. This is freaking Elsa Arendelle and I can't shoot her like this. I know that I can't be professional about this. I can't do this. I just can't.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Adrian asked feign confusion.

"You know what's wrong. I can't shoot her like when she's looking like" I said glaring at him.

"Why not? You're going to have to shot girl is practically wearing almost nothing" Adrian said smirking.

"I can handle other girls wearing next nothing but I can't do it because it's Elsa" I said frowning.

"Why? Just treat her like an client that you might have" Adrian said shrugging.

"I know that I won't be able to focus when she's looking like that" I said fuming.

"Why?"

"I… I just can't"

"Why?"

"I told you that I just can't"

"Give me a god legit reason than you just can't than I will take over for" Adrian said folding his arms.

"Because I would want to do her right then and there. Is that what you want to hear?" I said sighing annoyed.

"There's nothing wrong with that. There have been plenty of girls that I wanted to do because of their sexiness but picture them as guys. It helps" Adrian said grinning.

"I'm pretty sure that Elsa would be a pretty hot as a guy too" I said laughing nervously.

"You have a point there but this might be your one shot at becoming a professional photographer. You can't let how you feel effect that" Adrian said turning serious.

I know that Adrian is right. This might be one shot at my dream and I might not get another chance it. I have to push my feeling into the back of my head and locked it there. I walked over towards the set and take a deep breath. _Focus Anna. Get the job done and push your feelings back. Feelings are going to a mini vacation to Tijuana._ I giggle a little at the thought and turned my attention towards the blonde model.

"Ready, Elsa?"

"Yes, I am ready" Elsa said smiling.

I picked up my camera and Elsa was giving me all kinds of sexiness. I tried my hardest to get the perfect shot of her without getting a boner in front of all these people. The blonde runs her hands through her hair sensually and lightly bites her lips. _Damn, that's fucking hot. If that doesn't boners in the male population than I don't know what will._ The super model is doing her job very well and a few times, I thought that she was purposely giving those 'Fuck me right here and now' looks through the whole shoot but I had to imagine those. Right?

I was just imagining those. Elsa is just doing her job and I am doing mine. I can't mix business and pleasure together. Been there and done that. Never again. Never again.

"Okay, I think that we have our shot" I said swallowing thickly.

"You powered through it, Anna. I am a very proud mentor" Adrian said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"What do you mean mentor?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am taking you under my wing as my prodigy" Adrian said grinning.

"Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"Dead serious. You got talent and I think that I can take you to the nest level if you're up for it"

"Hell yeah, I'm up for it" I said grinning.

I can't believe it. Adrian wants to be my mentor. I am on my way to becoming a professional photographer. I am so excited that I need to tell someone, anyone. The brunette turns in the direction of Elsa's dressing room and I bolted. I ran as fast as I can so I could tell the blonde the amazing news that I just got. I knocked on her door frantically and the door swings up to reveal the super model in a robe. I picked her up by the waist and spin her around a few times.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked confused.

"Adrian wants to be my mentor. I'm one step closer of reaching my dream" I said grinning like an idiot.

"Anna, that is fantastic. Congratulation" Elsa said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thanks Elsa, it's all thanks to you" I said setting her down on her feet.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

"If you hadn't told me to come today, I probably wouldn't be working under Adrian so thank you"

"You deserve it but I really did not do anything. You got this because of your hard work and I am proud of you, Anna" Elsa said smiling.

Hearing those words makes me feel like I am on top of the world. I can't believe this happening and the next thing I knew, I was kissing Elsa on the lips. I don't know why I am kissing her right but it feels… right. What shocks me the most is that the blonde is kissing me back. I pulled back as the heat creeps into my cheeks and the model's cheeks are a mirror reflect of mine. I took a step back and rub the back of my rub.

 _What was I thinking? Oh right, I wasn't thinking. I got so excited and she was jus standing looking like… well how she was looking and I couldn't control myself. Dammit, I made things weird between us. What the fuck is wrong with me? Nice going, Anna. You just fucked up another relationship._

"S-Sorry, I g-got a little too e-excited and got c-carried away" I said looking everywhere but at Elsa.

"It is q-quite alright. I u-understand but we s-should celebrate" Elsa said smiling at me.

"Y-Yeah, we s-should" I said nodding.

"How about dinner? You, I and a few friends?"

"That's good. Tomorrow night?"

"Sound wonderful" Elsa said smiling.

"O-Okay, I have to go but I'll call you tonight with the details" I said backing away.

"Okay" Elsa said walking into her dressing room.

* * *

End of ch. 8


	9. Celebrating

Expect The Unexpected ch. 9

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I cannot believe it. I cannot believe that Anna kissed me yesterday. I know that she said that she got a little carried in all of the excitement over Adrian deciding to take her under his wing. The redhead deserves it because she is very talented and has a lot passion about what she does. It shows in her photographs but it felt like there more to that kiss than the photographer is letting on. I know that I felt something when we kissed. Or least I know that I did.

Or maybe I am reading too much into this and Anna was caught up in the moment when she kissed me. My heart clenched at the thought of the kiss meaning absolutely nothing and I do not even know why. I mean the redhead and I are friends and we slept together in a drunk haze but we are friends nonetheless. When we kissed, it felt like everything was right in the world and I feel wanted. I felt like Anna wanted me more than just being friends with me.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my cell phone ringing on the nightstand. I looked at the caller ID to see that it's Jack. _Jack's calling! It's been so long since we talked._ I pressed the accepted button and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hey Sis, what's up?" Jack asked smiling.

"Hello to you too, little brother. How's school?" I asked curious.

"Stressful but I'm loving it so is this that I hear about you having a girlfriend? Come on Elsa, I thought that we're closer than that but you don't call to tell me that you finally hooked up with someone" Jack said in mock hurt.

"Gerda told you, did she not?" I asked groaning slightly.

"Yeah she told me but you could've picked up the phone to tell me yourself, you know"

"Jack, I am not hooked up with anyone. Who Gerda saw me with is just a friend and not nothing else" I said as the word tasted horrible as they left my mouth.

"Are you sure? Because Gerda says that you two were pretty hugged with each other and laughing like little school girls" Jack said chuckling.

"I-It w-was not even l-like t-that. Anna was t-tickling me" I said as the heat makes its way into my cheeks.

"So her name is Anna" Jack said smirking.

 _Dammit! I did not mean to tell him Anna's name. Now he is going to hold this over my head._

"Jack, whatever is in that gamer's head of yours. I want you to drop it. Nothing is going on between Anna and I" I said frowning.

"Okay, okay Elsa I hear you" Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Thank you" I said sighing.

"Even though there's so much going on between the two of you" Jack said laughing.

"I give up on you" I said in defeat.

"I'm saying Elsa, you wouldn't be fighting me this hard if there wasn't anything between the two of you. I know that you like this girl even though I haven't met her yet"

"Jack, will you let this go please?" I asked rubbing my eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, I'll let it go for now. How's the model career treating you?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"It is very tiring but I love what I am do. Why have you not called in so long? I was starting to worry"

"Sorry about that. I was studying for midterms so much lately that I haven't had much time for anything other studying, sleeping and eating" Jack said laughing sheepishly.

"I understand that college is going to take up a lot of your time but you need to check every once in while so I know that you are doing okay" I said concerned.

I know that Jack is 19 years old now and can take care of himself just fine but it does not stop me from worrying. I am still his big sister and he will always be that little child that used to follow me around, wanting to play.

"I'm sorry Elsa for worrying you and I'll try to check in next time" Jack said sheepishly.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" I said smiling.

We talked for while longer talking about everything that is going on in our lives before Jack had to finish a project for one of his classes. I am grateful for the times that we are able to talk to each other like no time has past between us. I am glad to know that he is doing okay in his classes but wish that he would take it easy. Jack is taking 6 classes while doing work study. He did not want me paying for his tuition knowing I would more willing to do it.

My brother wants to make it on his own and on his own terms. I am glad that he wants to do but I wish that he is not working himself so hard but that is just the person that he is. I looked at the time on my cell to see that it's 6:45 and I only have an hour to get ready. I told Anna that I would meet her at the café so we can celebrate her internship under Adrian. I want to good for the redhead without looking like I am trying too hard.

I look through my closet for something to wear and it takes some time but I managed to decide on a simple V-neck red blouse that shows just enough cleavage, a ink black skirt that comes down to my knees, and red flats. I take a quick shower before change into my outfit and applying light makeup to my face. I braid my hair into my signature single braid. I give myself a good once over and I walked out of the bathroom when I found my appearance up to my standards.

I walked out of the house with a small pocketbook with my phone and house keys in it. Olaf opens the door to the limo with a smile on his face.

"You look amazing as well, Elsa. I'm sure that Anna won't be able to take her eyes off of you" Olaf said winking.

"W-Who say that I-I am trying to i-impress A-Anna?" I asked stuttering.

"Come on Elsa, I may be a lot of things but I'm not blind. You like her but you better hurry so don't be late" Olaf said chuckling.

I step into the limo as Olaf closes the door behind me. Why does everyone assume that Anna and I are a couple? I mean Jack assumed we were a couple because that is what Gerda told him. Gerda assumed we are a couple because she saw Anna tickling and I was in her lap. I would not mind be in a relationship with the redhead but I do not know if she wants to be in a relationship with me. She has really low esteem and I want to show her how amazing she is. I know that I want to be closer to the photographer but I think she will keep at an arm's length for reasons I am not entirely sure of.

I do know that it has something to do with her experiences in the past. I just have to be there for her for when the younger girl decides to open up to me and I do not care how long that takes. It was not long before I arrived at the café and Olaf opens the door for me. I walked out of the limo and into the establishment. I quickly spot Hans and Kristoff is the far right corner of the room. The auburn haired model locks with me before waving me down.

I walked towards him to see that Rapunzel, Merida, Flynn, Kristoff, Anna and another person that I couldn't recognize. The younger redhead looks at me with excited yet nervous look on her face and I take her appearance. She is wearing a pair of very baggy dark blue that I am surprised that they are staying on her hips, a simple white t-shirt with black sleeves, a black leather, her yin/yang necklace forever hanging around her neck, and white Nike sneakers. I have to say her outfit looks very good on her… maybe a little too good on her that I want to get her out of it.

Wait a minute, where did that come from? I cannot be thinking like that. It is too unlike me to be thinking things like that but I cannot help it. Hans snaps me out of my thoughts with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Elsa, this is our friend Tiana and Anna's co-worker. Tiana, Elsa" Hans said introducing me to Tiana.

"It's nice to meet you, Elsa. You're even prettier than you are on the magazine covers" Tiana said holding her hand towards me.

"Thank you and it is nice to meet you too" I said shaking her head.

"Meet me my female friend…. Well my only female friend" Anna said smiling a little.

"What are we then?" Rapunzel asked pouting slightly.

"Okay, okay my only female friend until now. Better Punzie?" Anna asked smirking.

"Lots better now" Rapunzel said nodding with a smile.

Anna simply rolling her eyes but a small smile tugs at the edges of her lips. We take one of the larger tables in the café to hold all of us. The redhead pulls out my chair for me and I smile at her before sitting down. She sits down next to me with Kristoff sitting on the other side of her. Hans was sitting across from us as he shoots me a knowing look on his face and I raised an eyebrow at him. I do not know why he has been staring at me like that ever since I walked through the doors but I cannot question him on it. Least for I cannot but I will when we are alone and away from the others.

"Well I have to that this has been long coming and I'm glad my best friend is taking a major step towards her dreams. Way to go, buddy" Hans said holding out his fist towards Anna.

"Thanks bud" Anna said bumping hers and Hans' together.

Kristoff pulls Anna into a one armed hug as he rubs his knuckles against the top of her head. Cheers go around the table, congratulating the redhead on her major accomplishment. I am happy that Anna is taking a step towards her dream. Drinks and food was ordered and the table was filled with laughter due to retelling of hilarious hi-jinks of the trio's childhood much to the auburn haired model's dismay. The stories involves his not so brilliant ideas and the redhead and the blonde having to get him out of whatever trouble he was in at the time.

Probably Hans thought it was going to be a good idea to bleach his hair to see how the other half lives but it turns put that his hair turned a ridiculous pink color and he was stuck with for a whole three months. I could not help but laugh at his blunder.

"I don't see why you're laughing, Anna" Hans said smirking.

I turned to see that Anna had stopped laughing and stared at her friend in confusion. Why is Hans talking about? It is obvious that he knows something that we do not but what is it.

"The white streak in your hair" Hans said raising an knowing eyebrow.

"Okay that was one time. I was smart enough not to do my whole head" Anna said rolling her eyes.

"But you still tried to dye your hair and it didn't go so well did it?" Hans said folding his arms.

"You know that single white streak. What is that about?" Merida asked curious.

"I wanted to dye my hair blonde when I was in 10th grade but I didn't know how to do it right so instead of doing my whole head, I just did a small part of my hair. It didn't go so well and instead of turning blonde, it turned white" Anna said sighing.

"Oh yeah, some girl said that you would look cute as a blonde. I remember that" Kristoff said snickering.

"Shut up you. I have no idea why I listened to her and I don't even remember her name but now I'm stuck with a permanent white streak in my hair" Anna said shaking her head.

'I think that it is cute" I said speaking up.

"Y-You do?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yes, I do. It stands out much like yourself" I said smiling.

"T-Thanks" Anna said rubbing the back of her back sheepishly.

"Awww you two make such a cute couple" Rapunzel said squealing.

"We are not a couple" Anna and I said simultaneously.

We look at each other when our cheeks turn a light pink before looking in the other direction from each other. The group laughs at our reaction and not believing our denial of what relationship is not. We continue talking, laughing and just having a good time together before the one of the server told us that they are going to close up for the night. We all split the cheek equally six of us keeping Anna from having to pay which she protested against but was easily outnumbered by the rest of us reasoning that it is small token for her accomplishment.

Hans, Kristoff and Tiana were quietly speaking among themselves about something and I am assuming that it has something to do with Anna and I with how much they kept glancing at us. The redhead is bouncing from one foot to another with her hands packed in the pockets of her jeans.

"Are you okay, Anna?" I asked concerned.

"N-No, I-I'm good. W-Why?" Anna asked nervously.

"You just seem nervous about something. Does it have anything to do with the kiss we had yesterday?" I asked curious.

"W-Well kinda. I've feeling really bad about forcing myself on you and I am really, really sorry about. I was really excited about Adrian wanting to be my mentor and I ran to tell someone. I ran to your dress room and when you said the things that you said. They made me feel over the moon and I don't know what came over me but I just"

I stopped her from rambling further by covering her mouth with my finger. I do not want her feeling like she was taking advantage of me in anyway because she was not. Yes, the redhead kissed me but I kissed her back. No one forced anyone on anyone.

"Anna, it is okay. You did not force yourself on me because I kissed you back. I like you Anna and I do not want you to feel bad for what you did, okay" I said smiling.

"Okay, Elsa" Anna said smiling.

Merida had to go because she has practice early in the morning. Rapunzel and Flynn are ready to go home or do whatever they when no one is around. Anna looks around for her friends so she can go home but they were nowhere in sight. We walked to the cashier to ask if they saw our friends.

"Sorry but they left a few minutes ago out the other door"

I hear phone ding and I pulled it out of my pocketbook to see that I received a text message from Hans.

 _ **Hans: Hey Elsa, tell Anna that we're sorry about ditching her like this but I know that you'll take care of her for us. Have fun you two ;)**_

I show Anna the text message and she groan as she face-palm herself. This is why they were whispering about. They had this planned for a reason.

"I am so gonna get them back for this crap" Anna said glaring at a wall.

"Anna, it is okay. I can give you a ride home if you like" I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Elsa" Anna said sighing.

"It is quite alright" I said smiling.

We walked out of the café when a chilly wind breezed by and I shuddered a little. I should have brought a jacket with me before I left the house but it is too late for that. I was not expecting to feel something warm wrapping around my shoulder. I looked to see that it is Anna's leather jacket.

"Are you not cold?" I asked curious.

"Not really. I'll be fine and you'll get a better use out of my jacket than I would" Anna said smiling.

"Thank you Anna" I said slipping the jacket on.

The jacket is warm much like its owner and I like wearing it. Olaf pulled up the limo to see us waiting for it. He parks the car before stepping out with a smug smile on his face and I glare at him. The white haired chauffeur does not take my glare seriously before opening the door side. I step in first with Anna following behind me. Olaf closes the door behind me before getting into the car himself and driving off. The redhead goes silent all of sudden and I slide closer to her before resting my head on her shoulder like that time we spent the day together.

The photographer just laughs a little before wrapping her arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer into her. I can feel the heat radiating off of her and I snuggle closer to her.

"I didn't figure you for a cuddlier" Anna said teasingly.

"Oh shush, you are quite warm is all" I said smiling a little.

"Or you're just cold blooded. Ouch" Anna yelped.

I giggled a little because I pinched her but she deserved it. Anna lightly smacks my hand away from her and she half glares at me.

"What were you saying about me being cold blooded?" I asked sleepily.

"So touchy, I was only joking geez" Anna said rolling her eyes at me.

I can feel myself so slowly falling asleep from being so close to Anna and her warmth is luring me to sleep. My eyes fluttered close as I slump against the redhead.

Anna's P.O.V.

I wasn't expecting Elsa to fall asleep on but I didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looks too adorable when she's asleep so I let her sleep until Olaf arrives in front of the blonde's house. He opens the door for us and I carry the super model bridal style towards the house. The white haired chauffeur opens the door with his spare key and let me through the front door. I remember the way to the sleeping woman's room from the last time I was here.

"Olaf, just wait for me outside. I'm just gonna put Elsa to bed and I'll be right out" I said looking at him.

"It's late Anna and I don't think Elsa would mind if you stayed the night" Olaf said smiling.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea" I said shaking my head.

"It's fine, Anna. I'll see you tomorrow" Olaf said walking out the front door.

 _Damn you Olaf. Fuck! There's nothing that I can do about it now. How do I get myself in these situations?_ I walked into Elsa's room and gently lay her on her bed as I take off her shoes. I set them on the side of the bed then going into the blonde's drawer to find her something to wear instead of her regular clothes. I found the oversized t-shirt that she wore when we first met. _Oh God, I have to undress Elsa._

 _What am I going to do? What if she wakes up and thinks that I'm trying to take advantage of her? I wouldn't do that to her but that might not look like what it seems to be. Should I just leave her in regular clothes? No, I can't do that. I can sleep in my clothes because I wear baggy clothes but Elsa isn't. God, I have to undressed her. I hope that she doesn't want wake up._ I managed to get the sleeping woman's clothes off without waking her up but I stopped when I realize that Elsa is wearing the same black lacy under wearing that she wore when I went to work with her.

I have a better look at her body now that I'm a lot closer to her now and it stirs the blood in my lower regions. _No! Bad Anna, bad. Get your mind outta the gutter._ I put the oversized t-shirt on the supermodel and covered her with the covers. I get up to sleep on the couch when something grabs my wrist. I looked to see that it's Elsa and she's staring up at me with a sleepy expression.

"Stay"

"W-What?" I asked blushing.

"Stay with me. Please"

"Elsa, I don't think that's a good idea" I said shaking my head.

"Just for the night, Anna" Elsa said pleadingly.

"How about this? I'll sleep on the floor until you fall sleep and I'll be in here in the living room if you need me, okay" I said getting on my knees in front of her.

"Please Anna, I don't want to be alone" Elsa said pouting.

 _God, she's too adorable. Why does she have to look at me like that? How am I going to be resist that look? I guess there's nothing wrong with staying in the bed with her for the night and we're just friends. Not like anything is gonna happen. She doesn't want me that anyways so there's zero chance of anything happening between us._ I take my shoes before climbing on the other side of the super model and she wraps her arms around my stomach before snuggling into my chest. I wrap my arms around her shoulders before kissing the top of her forehead.

"Night Elsa"

* * *

End of ch. 9


	10. Surprise!

Expect The Unexpected ch. 10

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I really did not want to get up this morning. My bed is quite warm and I do not want to get out of it. My blankets are wrapped around my body and my pillow is breathing in and out luring me back into a deep slumber. _Wait a minute! Pillows do not breathe so what am I laying my head on._ I look my eyes to see Anna's sleeping face inches from my own and her arms wrapped my waist. _Why is Anna in my bed again? Did we… did we sleep together again last night? No, our clothes are still on. Her clothes are still in but I'm wearing my t-shirt._

 _I know that I was not wearing it last night so how did it get on my body. Did Anna change my clothes? But that does not explain why she is sleeping in my bed with me._ Everything came back to me and I asked the redhead to stay with me last night. I hope that the photographer does not think less of me for forcing her to stay. Will this make things awkward between us? I do not want things to be awkward. The younger girl's grip around my waist tightens and this warms my heart.

I snuggle into her chest, resting my head in the crook of her neck. We will deal with everything later after some more sleep. It was not long before I felt something gently shaking me and I groan as I snuggle deeper into Anna's embrace.

"Elsa, wake up" Anna whispers.

"I do not want to"

"As much as I want to stay and cuddle with you, I have to get to work soon" Anna said giggling a little.

"No, stay. Cuddle" I said sleepily.

"Who know that you're so clingy when you're sleepy" Anna said amused.

I open one eye to see the redhead staring at me with an amused smirk on her face. I do not want her to go but I know that she has to go to work soon. I want her to stay and we can continue to cuddle. Okay, I might be a little clingy when I am sleepy but what is wrong with that. I sigh a little as I roll off of the photographer as she sits up and stretches her arms over her head. The younger girl smiles at me before running her hand through the tangles of my hair.

I must be pretty bad bed hair if Anna is clearly struggling to contain her laughter. I might be a model but I am human too and I cannot help what my hair looks like in the morning.

"Nice hair, Mufusa" Anna said laughing.

"Oh shush" I said smacking her hand away.

"Such a grumpy kitty" Anna said smiling.

"I am only grumpy because someone decided to wake me up" I said pouting.

"Kitty got claws. It's not my fault that someone decided to crawl on top of me last night in her sleep" Anna said playfully rolling her eyes.

"You were really warm and I did not hear any complaints from you last night" I said winking playfully.

An adorable blush appears on Anna's cheeks matching her hair color. It makes me want to pull her into my arms and hug her tightly but I refrain from doing so. A quiet silence fall between us and neither one of us decides to break it. I know that I have nothing schedule for today and I wish that the redhead did not have to go to work. We have a Netflix day and just watch whatever is good or what looks good. The photographer slips on her sneakers before standing up. The younger girl looks at me with a half smile.

"I'll call you and we'll hang out soon, okay" Anna said smiling a little.

"Okay" I said smiling back.

With that, Anna walks out of my bedroom door and closes it behind me. I do not why I get the feeling that the redhead is not going to keep that promise. No, the photographer said that she will call and we will hang out. We are friends after all and friends hang out together but I cannot help but feel like this is going to be the last time I am going to see her for awhile. I did not know how right I was. It was a whole month and a half since the last time that I have seen Anna.

I understand that we will not spend all our time together but I thought we would at least spend some time together, right. I have not neither hide or hair of the photographer and I tried to talk to Hans and Kristoff about why she is avoiding me but they will not tell me anything. I have heard that she has hung out with Rapunzel and Merida a few times and I tried to talk to them but they could not given what I was looking for.

The only thing that they could tell me is that the younger girl is trying to gain her footing with her work. I even tried talking to Adrian about Anna but he flat out refuse to tell anything because of he is her mentor and does not get involved in his prodigy's personal live. I was a little upset that the older photographer will not tell anything but I have to respect his professionalism. Over the course of the last few weeks, I have been feeling really nauseous and very tired even though I get a full night's rest.

My breasts went up one cup size and become very sore for some reason. The strangest thing of all is that my period has not come in the last 3 weeks and I am a little concern about that. I decided to go to the doctor to see if anything is wrong with me and I am hoping that there is nothing wrong. I am waiting in the waiting room for the nurse to call my name but I really do not want to be here. I have a thing about doctors and being in hospitals but I want to make sure that everything checks out.

"Elsa Arendelle" The nurse called.

I follow her into the back to another room before asking me to sit down and telling that the doctor will be with me soon. I wring my hands together in order to calm myself down. The room smells like heavy disinfectant and it feels it is suffocating me. I really want to ran out of the front door and never come back but I cannot afford to. The door of the room opens to see that it was a woman with a kind smile on her face and it put me somewhat at ease but I am still pretty still about all of this.

"Hello Ms. Arendelle, I'm Mulan Fa. What brings you in today?" Mulan asked holding her hand.

"Hello Mulan, I am here today because I have been feeling rather strange lately" I said shaking her hand.

"Strange how?" Mulan asked raisin an eyebrow.

"For the last six weeks I have been feeling very nauseous, very tired even when I get a full night's sleep, my breasts have gone up one cup size as well as become rather sore, and I am 3 weeks late on my period" I explain.

Mulan nods and writes some things down on her notepad. She walks over to her computer and types something on it before looking at me with a hesitant smile. I raise an eyebrow at her. _Why is she staring at me like that for?_ It was not long before a nurse walks in with a small plastic in her hands and hands it to Mulan before walking out. _What is going on here? What is the plastic cup for?_

"I am going to need you to pee in this cup for me" Mulan said placing the cup in my hand.

"Why? What for?" I asked confused.

"I think it's better that I tell you after I get your results but you are gong to have to trust me on this" Mulan said serious.

I am taking a leap of faith with Mulan on this before walking out the room towards the bathroom. I do what she asks of me before giving the nurse the now full plastic cup before returning to the room that I was previously in. I wait nervously for the result to come back so I can know what is wrong with me and what I do next to fix it. I hope that nothing is wrong with me. It is a long wait but Mulan finally comes back with my text results.

"Well Doctor, what's wrong with me?" I asked almost fearfully what she is going to tell.

"Well there is nothing wrong but you are 5 weeks pregnant"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You are 5 weeks pregnant" Mulan said showing me my results.

"A-Are you s-sure?" I asked scare out of my mind.

"I ran the test 3 times and you are pregnant. I think that it is best that you tell the possible baby's Father that he is going to be a daddy soon and to take easy from here on out" Mulan said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I cannot believe it. I cannot believe it! I am pregnant… with Anna's child. How am I going to tell her that she is the Father of my unborn child? How is she going to react to this? Will she be angry with me? Will she be upset? Will she not want anything to do with me anymore? I am not so sure if she wants anything to do with me now she is avoiding me like I have the Black Plague. I do not even know if she even want children.

This will definite make Anna not want to have anything to do with me but I have to tell her. The redhead has the right to know at least. I know that I will be able to take care of my child on my own but I thought that I would be at least married for at least two years before having children. What am I going to do? Kai is going to be so upset with me getting pregnant so young and what is going to happen once I really start showing.

My career is as good as over once the press gets a hold of being me a soon to be unwed mother. I am not having an abortion because that is out of the question. This child did not asked to be born and I am not taking its right to having a life. I will this baby to the best of my abilities with or without anyone's help.

"Thank you Doctor for everything" I said giving her a fake smile.

"You're welcome and good luck with your baby" Mulan said smiling back.

"Thank you" I said taking my leave.

I walked out of the hospital to find Olaf waiting out for me. He looks at me and sees my expression before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I do not know how the white haired guy knows but he just seems to know when I need a hug. I accept the hug gratefully and return it. We stay like this for awhile before he opens the door for me. I step inside as Olaf closes the door behind me before getting in himself.

My chauffeur starts the limo and drives towards my house, not pressing me for information. I am grateful that he does not because I do not want to talk about it. I am not even sure what to do anymore. I do not know how I am going to tell the photographer about the baby or when I am going to tell her. I finally arrive home and Olaf opens the door for me. I get out to see that the storm clouds are rolling and it appears it is going to rain soon. I walked towards my front door to see the younger girl sitting on the top step of my porch with her fingers laced together and her gaze was glued to the ground.

"A-Anna, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

Anna looks up at me with a guilt ridden look on her face before standing up. Why does she look so guilty? Is something wrong? I want to ask her those things but I did not get the chance before being pulled into a tight hug.

"Elsa, I'm so, so sorry"

"Anna, w-what is w-wrong?" I squeaked out.

"I'm sorry that I have been avoiding you. It wasn't fair to you at all" Anna said hugging me tighter.

"I think that it is best that we have this conversation inside before it starts to rain" I said taking Anna's hand in my own.

I lead her inside of the house and she closes the door behind. I turn on the lights in the living room before sitting on the couch. The redhead sits on the other side of the couch. _Why is she sitting so far away from me? It hurts me more than it should but I try not to let it show. Was is Anna here after all of this time? It does not make sense. How long she been sitting on my front step? Why does she look so guilty when she looked at me?_

 _Why did Anna hugged me like I was going to disappear off of the face of the planet? I should be angry with her for what she did but I cannot bring myself to do this. Why is that?_

"Elsa, I want to explain why I was avoiding the last couple of weeks" Anna said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, I am listening" I said crossing my arms.

"I have been trying to sort out my feelings for you and I couldn't do that with you being around me. I like you a lot, Elsa probably more than I have like anyone in my life and scares me" Anna said as fear shows in her eyes.

"Why, Anna?" I asked as my expression softens.

"I have had people walk in and out of my life for as long as I can remember. I never liked getting too close to too many people because I've proven that they'll walk out sooner or later. The only ones that proven that they won't is Hans, Kristoff, and Tiana. That's why I have avoiding you. It's a dumb reason I know but it's the truth and I feel horrible about it" Anna said running her hands through her hair.

This is why she has been avoiding the last few weeks… because she was afraid that I would leave her like so many others have. _Awww Anna, if you knew how much I care about you. You would not leave you like those others have._ I stand up and walked to the other side of the couch before taking the seat next to her. I pull the redhead into tight hug as she buries her head in the crook on my crook and wraps her arms around my waist.

"I am not like those other people. I would not hurt like they did because I really do care you very much and I want to be there for you. I want you to believe me" I said rubbing soothing into her back.

"I want to believe you but it's gonna take some time. You gotta be patient with me" Anna muttered into my neck.

"For you, I have nothing but time" I said smiling.

"T-Thanks for be so understanding" Anna said pulling back slightly.

"You are welcome"

I look into Anna's beautiful bluish green eyes and it are so hypnotizing. I cannot help but stare and get lost in them and before I knew it, I was leaning forward as our lips collided with each other. I feel the sparks flying and the fireworks were in the background. I moan as our lips danced around each other as the redhead grabs my waist and pulls me in closer to her. I wrap my arms around her neck as the photographer nibbles on my bottom lip, asking her permission.

I granted her access to the inside of my mouth as she slips her tongue into my mouth. Then I remember what happened earlier today and I have to tell the younger girl before this goes any further. I pushed back against Anna's shoulder and she stares at me with a confused look on her face.

"Anna, I have to tell you something" I said panting.

"What is it?" Anna asked confused.

"I do not how you are going to react to this but you might not want anything to do with me anymore" I said sadly.

"Elsa, there's nothing that you can do that will make me not want anything to do with you" Anna said taking my hands in her own.

"I am… I am pregnant with your child"

Anna looks at me for a moment with a blank expression on her face before her eyes roll in the back of her head and faint. I am grateful that she was sitting down when I told her the news. She took the news better than I expected but I do not what to know now with an unconscious redhead. _What are we going to do for the next 9 months?_

* * *

End of ch. 10


	11. You're The Daddy

Expect The Unexpected ch. 11

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I open my eyes looking at a white ceiling. _What the hell happened? Why am I staring at the ceiling?_ My hand went to my forehead and felt something wet against it. I pull on it to see that it's a washcloth as I plop myself on one of my elbows. What happened to me? Then suddenly everything came rushing back to me. Me coming to Elsa's place for avoiding her, us talking, the hug, the kiss, and her telling me that she's pregnant… with my kid.

 _W-What? She's pregnant? With my kid? Elsa is pregnant with my kid. OH MY GOD! ELSA'S PREGNANT WITH MY KID! OH SWEET JESUS, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I DID THAT TO HER! Elsa must hate me for doing this to her. I can't believe that I manage to get her pregnant after only spending one night together and we were drunk. What the hell is wrong with me?! I couldn't just wrap it or something, no I had to go commando like an idiot._

 _It doesn't make it any better that I was drunk. I never saw myself having kids with anyone because I never thought anyone would stick around long enough to get to that point but now. Now, I'm having a kid with Elsa. Don't get me wrong, Elsa is insanely beautiful and kind and smart among other things but I don't think she would want to have kids with me or want anything more than a friendship. I don't think she planned on having kids now with her career is going and_

 _I had to throw a wrench in it. How the hell am I so stupid? I just fucked Elsa's life with my stupidity and I'm only going to fuck up my kid's life. I just know it. It's all of my fault and now Elsa hates me. Fuck!_

"A-Anna"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Elsa looking at me. We stare at each other for a moment when the blonde walks over towards me and kneels besides the couch, pushing me down on the couch. She takes the washcloth from me and places it against my forehead. The supermodel smiles a little at me before rubbing her thumb against my cheek lovingly. Why is she treating so nicely? She should be cussing me the out for ruining her life and getting her pregnant. Why is Elsa only staring me like this and rubbing my cheek? Isn't she upset with me? I can't tell what's going on in her head?

"I was so worried when you passed out but I am glad you are okay" Elsa said smiling.

She was worried about me. Why would she be worried about me? That's just the kind of person that Elsa is. I don't think she can truly be mad at anyone even it is someone that messed her life by getting her pregnant. I don't know what's wrose the fact she isn't cussing me out or the fact Elsa is being nice to me after what I did to her. Both of them makes me feel like the scum of the earth and I wish that I didn't do what I did. How can I live with myself after messing everything up for her? I have to make this up to her somehow but how.

"Elsa"

"Yes Anna"

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant?" I asked taking her hand in my own.

"Yes, it is true. I went to the doctor earlier and she ran the test three times with every time coming back positive. I am pregnant" Elsa said looking down at her lap.

"And I'm the baby's Father?" I asked hesitantly. "You are the only one that I have slept with. There is no one else" Elsa said shrinking away from me.

 _Fuck! I've really done it now. I know what I have to do now. I have to do the right thing here for Elsa and my child._ I sit up on the couch and pull Elsa on the couch so we can talk this out. The blonde wasn't looking at me and it hurts a little bit but I have something that I have to say. I have to get it off of my chest or else it's just gonna fester and drive me crazy.

"Do you hate me?" I asked guiltily.

Elsa looks up at me so quickly that I swear that I got whiplash. She looks at me with this wide eyed expression and I almost regret asking the question but I have to ask. I need to know the answer for myself if I am able to move forward with this situation.

"W-What?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Do you hate me? I mean I get it if you do after what I did to you but I didn't mean to get you pregnant. I know that you have your career to think about and this could mess it up. I understand if you hate me for doing this to you" I said looking down.

"Anna, look at me. Please look at me" Elsa said pleadingly.

I'm hesitant about looking at her because I don't want to see the hateful look on her face. I don't know what I would do if Elsa looks at me like that but I didn't have a choice. A hand takes my face and gently lifts it so I'm looking at the blonde in front of me. The supermodel wasn't looking at me with a hateful look or disgust. All I could see is kindness and understanding. Why is she looking at me like that? I don't deserve it.

"I do not hate you, Anna. This is not your fault and I do not blame you for getting me pregnant. It takes two people to make a baby. This is just as much my responsibility as it is yours" Elsa said smiling.

"Are you sure that you don't hate me?" I asked unsure.

"I am very sure that I do not hate you but please do not ever think that I do" Elsa said nodding.

We fell into a silence with Elsa removing her hand from my face. I was a little disappointed about it but I tried to not let it show. What are we doing to do now? We have 9 months until the baby gets here but I don't know a single thing about babies or how to take care of one. I have a general idea but I never actually taken care of a baby by myself. I've take care of a 7 year old a few times but that's only because Kristoff had asked me to care of his little brother Sven when he goes to work. I have my work cut out for me but I gonna have to do some serious research later tonight.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean about the baby. What are we going to do? What does this mean for the both of us?" Elsa asked nervously.

"It means that I am going to be by your side every step of the way to raise our kid. It means that we're partners as well as parents and we share equal responsibility for this kid" I said determined.

I made a promise a long time ago that if I ever have kids that I wouldn't abandon them or push them off on someone else to raise. I refuse to let my kids go through what I did growing up and I will do right by kids. As I grew up, I wasn't expecting to have kids of my own but this is different. I never imagine getting Elsa pregnant by since I did, I am going to do right by her and our kid. That's my promise to the both of them.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. I wouldn't leave you alone to raise our kid by yourself" I said nodding.

"Thank you Anna" Elsa said hugging me.

"You're welcome" I said hugging her back.

I can't believe that I'm going to be a Father. I can't believe that I managed to get Elsa pregnant and now she's my baby's mama. Well my baby's Mother. I wont reduce her to that because she's more than that. This is gonna change our dynamics but I know that this is gonna be a long and hectic journey together. I am glad that we're doing this together. The blonde pulls back a little, looking me in the eyes. My breath gets caught in my throat as we continue to stare in each other's eyes.

I pull this magnetic pull every time I am near the supermodel that I can't explain. I just want to kiss her whenever I see her, hold her for no reason at all, be the reason that she smiles because I love it when she smiles but I know that she doesn't feel anything other than friendship for me. Now that I manage to get her pregnant, any chance I had at pursuing a romantic relationship have be destroyed. Not like I had chance before but now I really don't have a chance.

I know that she said that she doesn't hate me but she was probably only said that because the older woman is that kind of person. Elsa doesn't like people feeling sad or bad about something and I like that about her but I know she does hate me or at least her opinion went down a couple of pegs. The door of the house open causing us to separate when Gerda and Kai walks into the house. The older woman looks at me with a knowing look and a smile on her face.

The blonde's manager just smiles at me and I smile back a little. The supermodel is gonna have to tell them about the baby and I know that they're gonna want to kill me or make me disappear off of the face of the planet. With the money that they have, they could possibly do it and it wouldn't make a dent in their bank account.

"Elsa, you're glowing. Have you been doing something different?" Gerda asked looking at Elsa.

"Um y-you could s-say that" Elsa said nervously.

"Hello Anna, it's good seeing you again" Kai said holding out his hand.

"Y-You too, Sir" I said shaking his nervously.

"Guys, there is something I have to tell you but I do not know how to say it" Elsa said wringing her hands together.

"I think I have to sit down for this" Kai said sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"What is it, Elsa? You're not in any kind of trouble, are you?" Gerda asked worried.

Gerda sits down next to her husband as Elsa bites her bottom lip nervously. I know that she's struggling to tell them but I want her to know that I'm here for her and I'm not going anywhere. I take one of her hands in my own and lace our fingers together. The blonde looks at me and I smile at her, nodding her to continue. She seems to relax somewhat before turning to the other couple. The older woman smiles brightly and it seems like she was holding back from squealing out loud.

"I am… I am pregnant" Elsa said sighing.

The couple's eyes went to size of dinner plates and I was expecting that along with some other emotions. They don't say anything for awhile when Kai snaps out of his stupor first.

"Elsa, are you sure that you are pregnant?" Kai asked going into Papa bear mode. "

Yes, I am sure. I went to the doctor earlier and she is very positive that I am pregnant" Elsa said sighing.

"Who's the baby's Father?" Kai asked trying to hold back his anger.

"T-T-That would b-be m-me, Sir" I said quivering in my seat.

"How would you be the Father, Anna? You're a woman" Gerda asked confused.

"You would be mostly correct but I was born with a penis and a working one at that. Elsa and I met at club because one of our mutual friends dragging me there. We were drinking and one thing led to another and we had sex. I wasn't planning to get Elsa pregnant but it just sorta happened" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"It sorta happened?! What the hell kind of explanation is that?! You managed to get my daughter pregnant and your excuse is that it sorta happened" Kai said enraged.

"It's not a excuse. It's the truth but neither of us planned for this to happen" I said glaring at me.

"How do I know that you didn't plan this just to get Elsa's money?! Or that you're out to ruin her career or make her life miserable?!" Kai yelled glaring back at me.

"I don't want anything from Elsa or make things anymore difficult for than I already I have. I want to make this right by standing by her and this child that we're having together. I care about her a lot" I said angrily.

"You care about her?! You don't even know a thing about her" Kai said jumping to his feet.

"That might be true but I do care about her. I'm in love with her even she doesn't feel anything for me but friendship. I want to take care of her and our baby and you're not going to stand in my way of that" I said fuming with anger.

Kai did something I was expecting or prepared for. He smiles. I mean a really smug smile and I didn't like it. I don't know what's going on in this guy's mind but I have a feeling that I gained his respect. The manager pats me on the back and I raise an eyebrow at me. I don't know what's going on here at all. I look at Gerda to see her reaction and she was smiling brightly. What is up with these people? Why the hell are they smiling like this?

"I believe you, Anna and I am glad that you are stepping in taking care of your baby and our Elsa. I was testing you to see what you would do if pushed to the limit and I am glad of what I see" Kai said patting me on the back.

"Wait a minute! All of that was a test to see my intention" I said shocked.

"Well yes and no. I am upset that Elsa got pregnant out of wedlock but least you are owning up to your mistake and want to do the right thing. The public is going to have a field day when they find out about Elsa's pregnancy and I'm gonna have do some damage control. You two are going to be thrown into the spotlight and constantly probe by every magazine. You're going have to be prepared for all of it" Kai said sighing.

"Well I'm not a stranger to being constantly probed and talked about so this can't be that bad right?"

"This is the real world and they're more vicious with their attacks so I'm telling you to be ready. Elsa, I'm somewhat disappointed but I love you very much. Try to get some rest" Kai said kissing Elsa on the forehead.

"Okay" Elsa said nodding.

"I love you too, Elsa. We'll see you soon, Anna" Gerda said hugging Elsa.

The couple walks out of the house, leaving us along again. I flop down next to the blonde and sigh. I wasn't expecting none of this but my life just got more complicated. I don't know what to do about the media but I think that I can handle anything that they'll throw at me. I like to think that I have tough skin and I'm used to being ridiculed for things out of my control.

"Anna"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said to Kai?" Elsa asked curious.

"Of course, I'm going to take care of you and our baby" I said smiling.

"I did not mean that. I meant about you being in love with me" Elsa said as her cheek turns light pink.

 _Oh shit! I did say that. I completely forgot that Elsa was in the room when I said it. Fuck, now she knows how I really feel about her! Dammit, can't I keep my mouth fucking shut. Shit, I really fucked up. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell her? I made things awkward as hell between us. Maybe I can play off and tell her that I just say it in the heat of the moment. No, I can't take back now or maybe I can. I know how I feel about her but she doesn't feel the same about me. We're just friends raising an child together and that's all._

"Yeah, I did. I am in love with you but I know that you don't like me that way" I said smiling despite the pain.

"Anna, I"

"Elsa, you don't have to say thing. I won't force you to feel things that you don't but I'll be there for you and the baby" I said standing up.

"Anna, please listen to me" Elsa said pleadingly.

"Elsa, it's okay. I have to go but I'll come by later in the week to check up on you" I said running out of the living room.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa called after me.

I didn't stop. I just keep on running and running to who knows where. I keep on running until my legs give out from out under me. I looked around to see where I'm at and I'm in the middle of the park with no one. I let my tears fall down my eyes as I punch the ground in frustration. _Why couldn't I keep my big mouth? Why did I let Kai get to me like that? Why am I such an idiot? I just had to go and tell him and Elsa that I'm in love with her. Now things are gong to be too weird and the blonde won't want anything to do with me._

 _Fuck!_

I punch the ground again.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

I punch the ground over again with every fuck until my knuckle bruised and bleeding. _Damn, this hurts so goddamn much. I wasn't talking about the pain in my hand but the heartache that I'm feeling. Why does it hurt so much to love someone that won't love you back? You think I would have learned by now. No one can love a freak like me so why bother._ I feel the rain washing over me and washing my tears away.

I don't know how long I stayed here but my clothes are soaked through but I don't care. I push myself off of the ground before staggering home as my hand throbs in pain. I bump into several people who barely look my way and was annoyed with my presence. I don't care about what these people think of me because they don't matter. I walked into my apartment complex and walk into my apartment. I throw my keys on the kitchen counter and close my door with my foot without locking it.

I don't have anything that anyone would want to steal so why lock it. I stagger into my bedroom before undressing until I was in my bra and my boxers. I climbed into my bed and collapse into a dreamless sleep. _Why did I have to fuck things up? I'm so sorry, Elsa._

* * *

End of ch. 11


	12. A Day At The Park

Expect The Unexpected ch. 12

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

It has been a three days since Anna's confession and it has all that I can think about. I cannot believe that she is in love with me but I am glad that my feelings are being returned. I have tried calling and texting her but no dice. _Does she really think I do not feel the same for her? Does Anna think that she is unworthy of my affection? That is not the case. I care about her very dearly and I want to be with her but I do not know what to do._

 _Should I go to her and confess my feelings to her? I try to talk her when she confessed but I could not get a word in with her. I am so confused. What do I do?_ I snapped out of my thoughts when someone knocks on the door of my dressing room. I just finished a photo shoot for another magazine but it was hard to focus with the redhead filling every space in my mind.

"Come in"

Merida and Rapunzel walks into my dressing room with concerned looks on their face. _Adrian must have called them to talk to me._

"Hey Elsa, are you okay? You seem a little off" Rapunzel said concerned.

"She means you're a lot off. What's up with you?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can you be a little more tactful" Rapunzel said frowning.

"I could but that's not me. I'm a very straightforward person" Merida said shrugging her shoulder.

"It is nothing. I am fine" I said smiling.

"Elsa, we're your friends and we know when something is wrong so you might as well tell us" Rapunzel said placing her hand on my shoulder.

Rapunzel is right and I could use some advice on what to do. I do not think I am ready to tell them everything that is going between Anna and I but I will worry about that later. I need help getting the redhead to talk to me about what happened.

"It is Anna. She kind of confessed that she is in love with me but does not think that I will return her feelings" I said sighing.

"Oh my god, that's cute" Rapunzel squealed.

"Do you have feelings for her?" Merida asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do and I have tried to tell her that but I could not the words out. She kept interrupting me and ran out before I stop her. I have not heard from her in the last three day and I do not know what to do"

"Elsa! What the hell!? Why didn't you run after her?!" Merida yelled angrily.

I jumped at the sound of Merida yelling at me. I was not expecting her to react this way. Rapunzel was surprised to the archer is so angry as well. We have never seen her this angry but she is right. I should have ran after Anna. I know where the redhead lives and she could not have gotten that far on foot. How could I be so stupid? Why did I not run after her? We could have talked this out days ago but we did not.

"Merida, is yelling at her really necessary?" Rapunzel asked slightly afraid.

"Hell yeah, it's necessary! She should've went after Anna days ago but didn't. I'm sure that she knows where she lives and could've gotten this resolved by now but hasn't for who knows why" Merida said frowning.

"She is right. I should have handle this when Anna confessed but I did not. I am going to fix that now. Thank you" I said smiling.

"Go get your girl, Elsa" Merida said smiling proudly.

"Good luck, Elsa" Rapunzel said giving me a thumbs-up.

I nodded before walking out of my dressing room. I walked towards the elevator but decided against it and take the stairs instead. I rush down five flight of stairs before walking out of the lobby to find Olaf waiting for me. I tell him to take me to the redhead's apartment and do not ask any questions. I am glad that he does what I tell him and opens the door for me. I step inside and waited as the white haired chauffeur drives me to the photographer's apartment.

The apartment was not far but the drive there seem quite longer than usual and I am very anxious about seeing the younger girl after everything. _I am going to confess my feelings to her and I will make her hear me out. She will not interrupt me or ran away from me like the last time. Anna will listen to me this time and she will be mine._ Olaf parked in front of Anna's apartment and I opened my own door for once before walking up the stairs.

I come face to face with the door of the redhead's apartment and raised my hand to knock on the door when the door opens unexpectedly. The photographer looks at me shock and I drop my hand.

"E-Elsa, w-what are y-you doing h-here?" Anna asked shocked.

Before I could open my mouth to answer her question, a small boy around the age of seven latches onto her leg and looks up at me with a questioning gaze. He has sandy blonde hair, fair skin and brown eyes and he looks at me then at Anna. Who is this little boy? Why is he with Anna?

"Anna, are we still going to the park? Who's the pretty lady?" The boy asked curious.

"Y-Yeah Sven, we're still going to park and um this is my… friend Elsa. Elsa, this is Sven Kristoff's little brother" Anna said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hi Elsa, I'm Sven. Do you want to the park with us?" Sven asked smiling.

 _That answers my question who the little boy is._ Sven looks up at me with the biggest smile on his face and I could not help but smile back. I look at Anna and she looks back at me with a look that says that she wanted to disappear at the moment. I am not going to let her run away from me for a second time and this will give me the opportunity. I fee l a little bad about using the little boy like this but this is very important.

"I would like that" I said smiling.

I hear Anna mutter something under her breath but I could not make put what she said exactly. The redhead closes the door behind her then locks it. The photographer bends down and Sven hops onto her back with a second thought and wraps his arms around her neck. The younger woman stands up straight and walks down the stairs as I follow them. An awkward silence fell between with one of us breaking it.

I did not know how to break it and Anna did not seem keen on break it. I tried to get her to look at me but she refuse to meet my gaze and it hurts me. Sven filled the silence with anything and everything that came to his young mind. The younger Bjorgman seems to really like carrots and reindeers since it is the only thing he can think about. Anna encourages him and carry the conversation with him until a question comes up.

"Anna, is this the pretty lady that you were talkin about with my brother?" Sven asked curious.

"W-What are y-you talking about?" Anna asked as her cheeks turn pink.

"I overheard you guys talkin really loudly about a lady that you really like and her not liking you back. Is Elsa the lady that you talkin about?" Sven asked tilting his head.

 _So she was talking about me to Kristoff. What did they say? What did Kristoff say to Anna?_ The redhead's cheeks quickly go from pink to red in a few seconds and easily matching her hair. Sadly the photographer did not get a chance to answer the question before the younger Bjorgman brother turn his gaze on me.

"Elsa, why don't you like Anna?" Sven asked frowning.

"W-What? I d-do like A-Anna" I said caught off guard.

"But she likes, likes you but you don't like her that way and she talks about you a lot. Why? She's really fun and makes funny voices when she read stories" Sven said grinning.

I giggle as Sven lists all of Anna's good qualities. It is obvious that the redhead is very quite good with children and will make an great parent to our child when it comes. It was not long before we reached the park and the playground. The photographer sets the blonde boy down and he runs off towards the slide. The silence fell between us once again and I do not know what to do now. I feel something bumping against my shoulder and I see the younger woman motioning towards one of the tables near the playground.

I follow to her to the table as she sits on top of the table and I follow suit. Anna seems content with watching Sven from afar to make sure that he is in her sights at all time. It is plain to see that the two are very close to each other and it obvious that the small boy adores her.

"You and Sven seem to be very close" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, he's like the little brother that I always wanted" Anna said laughing a little.

"You don't have any siblings?"

"I had an older sister once but it wasn't meant to be" Anna said sighing.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I'm an orphan and when I was younger, I was adopted by this Chinese family. They had a daughter already that's 2 years older than me and we grew to be very close. I stayed with them for about a year before I was taken back by the agency. The family couldn't keep me because my Dad had gotten sick and couldn't work anymore. They struggled to support themselves and having two kids made it very difficult so the agency took me away" Anna said gripping her necklace tightly.

"You were an orphan? I am so sorry, Anna. That must have been so difficult. Did you keep in contact with them?" I asked taking Anna's hand in my own.

"I couldn't because I bounced around from foster home and foster home over the years and it cost money since they moved to China the last I heard" Anna said sighing.

"I am so sorry, Anna" I said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"It's okay. It wasn't meant to be but I still got a family even though it's not in the most conventional sense. I have Hans, Tiana, Kristoff and Sven. It's getting a little bit bigger with you and the baby" Anna said smiling at me.

I feel the heat creeping its way into my cheeks as Anna stares at me. I can the love in her eyes that she has for me and this baby that we are having together. I was a little disappointed when the redhead looks away from me and turns her gaze back to the playground. She scans the playground for Sven and finds him playing in the sandbox. From what I can tell, it looks like he is digging a hole for some odd reason. The photographer seems to find this amusing as the blond boy struggle to keep the sand from falling back into the hole.

"Anna, I need to talk to you"

"About what?" Anna asked looking at me out the corner of her eye.

"About what happened with Kai and your confession"

"Damn, I was hoping that you have forgotten about that" Anna said awkwardly rubbing the hand of her neck.

"That is not something that I could forget about. I did not know that you felt that way about me" I said shaking my head.

"I didn't expect you to and I wasn't planning on telling you but I didn't expect Kai to me push into revealing that. Look Elsa, you don't have to say anything. I get that you're not into me and I hope that it doesn't make thing awkward between us"

"Anna, will you let me talk?!" I said as my voice raising.

Anna quickly closes her mouth and she takes a sudden interest in the ground. I did not meant to raise my voice but the redhead wasn't letting me get a word in. I need to get this off of my chest and the photographer needs to hear this without any interruptions.

"I was surprised that you confessed to being in love with me but I was glad because I am not the only one that feels this way. Anna, I like you a lot. More than I have anyone I ever known but it scares me because I do not let a lot of people into my life. I know what I feel and I want to see if we can make this work" I said lifting Anna's chin.

"R-Really?" Anna asked surprised.

"I am in love with you as well, Anna. I want a relationship with you beyond us raising a child together" I said smiling.

"A-Are you sure? I-I'm pretty a-average" Anna said apprehensively.

"Yes, I am sure that this is what I want and I do not think that you are average. You are one of the most interesting people that I have met"

"Okay, now I know you're messing with me" Anna said playfully rolling her eyes.

"It is true" I said smiling.

"I smell bullshit but whatever you say" Anna said smiling.

I giggle as place my hands on both sides of her face and pull her forward so our lips meet. I feel the electricity following them and it just feels right. Anna kisses me back as her hand makes its way to my waist, pulling me closer to her. My hands slides down to her shoulder and grips her shirt as our lips dance around each other. Everything around us seems to fade out as our focus remain on each other and obtaining a better taste of the other but it was cut short by a loud small voice. We pull away to see Sven standing in front of us with a frown on his face.

"Ewww I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you already trying to swallow each other's tonsil" Sven said sticking his tongue out.

"We're not that bad" Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Lies!" Sven said pointing an accusing finger at Anna. "Prove it then" Anna said mimicking Sven's stance.

"The last few seconds is my proof" Sven said puffing out his chest.

"The last few seconds are of us pointing at each other" Anna said smirking.

"No fair" Sven said stomping his foot.

"Life's not fair but how does ice cream sound" Anna said smiling.

"Yay ice cream" Sven said pumping his fist in the air.

Anna gets off the table as Sven hops onto her back. The redhead offers her hand to help me get down before lacing our fingers together. We make our way out of the park. I am not about diving Sven dessert before having lunch.

"Should we not feed Sven lunch before giving him dessert?" I asked voicing my concern.

"Dessert first then lunch. It feels like an backwards kind of day" Anna said giggling.

"I like backwards days" Sven said grinning.

 _Backwards day? They just want to eat ice cream instead of actually eating lunch. I will let them have today but I do not think I should be so lenient. I am glad that I confessed my feeling to Anna. This is going to be interesting being in a relationship together while having a baby but I am glad that I am doing this with her by my side._

* * *

End of ch. 12


	13. Chillin

Expect The Unexpected ch. 13

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Being a 8 weeks pregnancy is really something else. The nausea and morning sickness every morning just drains all of my energy then the next moment I have sudden cravings for Mexican food. Normally I do not mind eating Mexican on a occasion but now that I am pregnant, I am craving it almost everyday. I have not told anyone else about my pregnancy except for Gerda, Kai and Anna but I know that I have to because they are going to find out eventually.

I rather have them find out from me then on some blog or magazine making it more than what it seems. I just do not know who to tell them or how they will react to when they do find out. Will they still want to be around once they find or when the baby comes? Will they judge me because I am having a baby out of wedlock? I hope that they do not judge or leave but I will not stop them if they do want anything to do with me or the baby.

I do not need their criticism of judgment. I am going to raise my… our child to the best our abilities. I am glad that Anna is has decided to help me raise our child and I have finally confessed my feeling to her 3 weeks ago. Things have changes between us and for the better I might add. The redhead is here at my place around 6 am to make sure that I have everything I need before she heads out to work at the restaurant or working with Adrian on a photo shoot.

She will make me peppermint tea because she read online that it soothe an upset stomach and morning sickness. It has been helping with settling my stomach and I am thankful for that. The photographer will bring me whatever I am craving no matter what she is doing at the time. I hate bothering her at work because of my cravings but she would always say that she does not mind doing it for me but I feel horrible for pulling her away from work all the time.

I think that her boss might be getting annoyed with how much the younger woman leaves for whatever reason tells him. I am glad that I have Anna by my side through this ordeal because I do not know what I would be doing if she was not. She promised me that she would always be available to help me with anything that I might. The redhead is a little hesitant about touching me because she thinks that she might hurt me or the baby.

I have reassure her that she will not hurt me or our child because I know that she would not do anything to intentionally hurt either of us. I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring. I get off of the couch and walk towards the door before opening it. Standing behind it is a certain photographer with a To-Go bag in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Hey Elsa, I got you the usual" Anna said holding up the bag.

"Hello Anna. Thank you again for doing this for me… again" I said smiling sheepishly.

"I don't mind and you don't have to thank me all the time. So how are you and akachan feeling?" Anna asked walking into the house.

Akachan? Who is akachan? I do not know anyone by that name. Should I know who that is? Anna gets the food on the coffee table and looks at me with an expectant look on her face. I tilt my head in confusion as I think on her question. I know a lot of people, mostly not a personal level but the ones that I do don't have that name.

"Oh sorry, I meant how are you and the baby feeling" Anna said rubbing the back of her neck.

"We are okay. Why did you call the baby akachan?" I asked curious.

"Akachan is Japanese for baby. I was on the phone with a friend that lives in Japan and we speaking in Japanese" Anna said smiling.

"You speak Japanese?" I asked surprised.

"Fluently. I'm fluent in English, Mandarin Chinese, and Japanese"

"That is amazing. Maybe you can teach me" I said smiling.

"Y-Yeah, no p-problem" Anna said as her cheeks turn pink.

I giggle slightly before kissing her on the lips and it was not long before the redhead's cheeks are matching the color of her hair. The photographer frowned somewhat before her bottom lip poked out in an adorable pout. I leaned in capturing her lower lip and nibble on it causing the younger woman's face to turned bright red as well as the tips of her ears. I clenched my sides as I laugh.

"You're so mean" Anna said crossing her arms.

"I am sorry but you are so cute when you are flustered" I said giggling.

"Not cool" Anna said shaking her head.

"I am sorry, Anna. I will stop"

"Really?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes really. I will stop teasing you" I said smiling.

Anna smiles back before grabbing the bag with the food and sets it in my lap. I offered her some but she politely declined, saying that she ate before she came over. I devoured my food until it was gone before throwing away the to-go box in the trash. I sat down on the couch next to Anna when she pulls me into her lap, wrapping her arms around my waist. I snuggled deeper into her embrace and inhaled her scent.

The redhead always seems to smell like the beach and ocean which is what I imagine what I imagine what summer would smell like. It always seems to relax me if I am really somewhat stressed but right now it is making me feel safe and warm. The photographer always seems to stay warm no matter what and I snuggle deeper into her embrace, loving how warm I feel when I am near. The younger woman runs her fingers through my hair that I left upbraided because I did not feel like braiding it. It is very distracting yet soothing. It is making me somewhat sleepy.

"Sleepy, Snowflake?" Anna asked amused.

"A little" I muttered.

"You can get some rest if you're tired"

"What about you? You are the one that has been working all day. I have not done anything all day" I said looking up at her.

"I'm fine. I have energy to spare and besides you're pregnant. You're carrying a tiny life inside of you and that a lot of work. That's a job in and of itself" Anna said grinning.

"Are you always this considerate?" I asked smiling.

"I try to be. Get some rest, Snowflake" Anna said laying my head back on her chest.

"Okay but wake me up in an hour" I said yawning.

"Hmm" Anna said kissing the top of my head. It was not long before I fell into a peaceful slumber.

Anna's P.O.V.

Elsa was out like a light and I have to say that she's really adorable when she's asleep. The blonde slightly snorts but it's cute and I don't mind her using me as a body pillow. I don't understand how she stays so cool all the time. I was a little concerned about that but the supermodel reassures me that she's always like that and it doesn't endanger hers or the baby's health so I drop the subject. I have been coming by everyday since the older woman had told me that she is in love with me.

 _I couldn't believe that the blue eyed beauty is in love with me because I know that she could have anyone she wanted and yet she wants me of all people. I try not to be a downer and doubt how Elsa feels about me but come on. It is Elsa Arendelle the Supermodel and it is a little hard to believe that someone so beautiful and wonderful like her would want someone as plain and ordinary as me. Okay, I might be ordinary but you get my point._

 _I don't see what she sees in me but she has to see something, right. There has to be something that she likes about me enough to want to go out with me. I am just going to take her word for it until I am proven wrong._ I couldn't let her raise my baby on her own and not help her. I mean Elsa has the means to take care of our baby on her own without any help from me but I want to be a good parent for my kid and take care of it.

I am not sure what the gender of the baby is but I'll find out soon enough. I looked up as much information as I can about what I can do to help the blonde through her pregnancy. When Elsa first started having morning sickness, it hurt me more than it should because there's nothing that I could do to help her but hold back her hair and rub her back. I never wanted to feel that useless ever again so I looked a lot of stuff online and asked around without arousing suspicion from anyone.

I found out about peppermint tea to help with her morning sickness and I would have to go to this place that sells authentic Mexican food because the supermodel has been really craving it for some reason. I make sure that it's none of the spicy stuff because I read that it's bad for pregnant woman. I want to be as helpful as I can for Elsa and my baby. I snap out of my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out to see that it's a text from Hans.

 _ **Hans: Hey Anna Banana, it's video game night. You coming?**_

 _ **Me: Sorry, I can't tonight**_

 _ **Hans: Why not? We always have video game night. We got pizza, soda and other junk foods. You better have a good reason for flaking on us**_

 _ **Me: I'm hanging out with Elsa tonight.**_

 _ **Hans: Oooooo you're getting it in tonight**_

 _ **Me: What?! No! It's not like that!**_

 _ **Hans: That's what she said XD**_

 _ **Me: You're an ass, you know that -_-**_

 _ **Hans: So I have been told but the girls love it**_

 _ **Me: Says the narcissist**_

 _ **Hans: Whatever, but have fun tonight with Elsa ;)**_

I swear that I can't stand him sometimes. It's not that I don't want to have sex with Elsa. It's just the fact that sex got the both into the situation that we're in right now. I know that the blonde doesn't blame me for getting her pregnant but it is my fault because I didn't wrap it up but hindsight, the likeliness of me having in general is extremely low. I didn't think that I would have kids period but that doesn't mean I should sleeping with a bunch of woman because of it.

I never thought that I would have a family of my own but this beautiful woman is giving me that and is willing to give it to me regardless of how it might affect her career that she's built for herself. That just proves how selfless Elsa truly is and I love her for that. I will find a way to make this up to her… somehow. I didn't notice the front door opening and close until two figure walked into the living room. One squealed real loudly causing me to jump and the blonde on top of me to wake up suddenly.

She rubs the sleep out of her eyes adorable that I just want to kiss her right then and there. We looked at the two other people in the room to see that it's Rapunzel and Merida.

"Really Punzie? Did you really need to squeal that loudly?" Merida asked her hand over her hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" Rapunzel said smiling sheepishly.

"What are you two doing here? How did you get in here?" Elsa asked groggily.

"Olaf let us in and we thought that maybe you want to hang out with us. It's obviously that you're busy, right Anna" Merida said winking at me.

"We weren't doing anything" I said blushing.

"Not from what we could see. We'll come back when you're not busy. Come on Merida" Rapunzel said pulling Merida by the shoulder.

I shake my head as the two left out the house. I don't know why does everyone think that we're doing it. It was one time people. The blone woman rests her head on my shoulder and I giggle a little. I pulled the supermodel so we can go back to our pervious position. I know that she's still tired and I don't she's mind resting a little while longer.

* * *

End of ch. 13


	14. Almost There

Expect The Unexpected ch. 14

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

Today is a rather slow day at the restaurant, not that I mind since I'm still getting paid even if there's only a few people that decided to come in. I'm sitting on top of the counter, chewing on a piece of gum lazily when Tiana comes out with a tray of three plates of food for table 7. We haven't talked much since I have been taking care of my pregnant girlfriend. I giggle at the thought of calling Elsa my girlfriend but I feel awesome that I get to call her that.

The Louisiana native comes back with an excited look on her face and I raise an eyebrow at her. _She's happy about something. Something good must have happened._

"You're in a good mood"

"I am. Hey, are you busy after work?" Tiana asked smiling.

"Not that I am aware. What's up?" I asked curious.

"You know how I've been saving up for the Mill by the river"

"Yeah" I said waiting for her to continue.

"Well I finally have enough for the down payment and I'm going to talk Mr. and Mr. Fenner after work" Tiana said grinning.

"Tiana, that's great. You want to me to come with you as muscle and you have come to the right person" I said puffing out my chest.

"Anna, if I needed muscle I would've asked Kristoff to come with me" Tiana said rolling her eyes.

"That's low, Tiana. That was real low" I said shaking my head.

"I'm asking you come with me because you're my best friend and I need moral support" Tiana said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Awww of course, I'll come with you. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't" I said grinning.

"Thank you Anna, I appreciate it" Tiana said smiling back.

"Yeah, I'm one step closer of getting that free meal" I said laughing.

"You're such a glutton" Tiana said playfully smacking me on the shoulder.

"Only for your food"

Me and Tiana finish both of our shifts as the other late lunch/evening waiters come in to take our places. I make a quick call to check up on Elsa before we leave but her phone went straight to voicemail. _Maybe she's in the middle of a photo shoot or something. I'll call back later._ I walked out of the restaurant with the Louisiana native by my side before heading over towards the old sugar mill. Tiana has been working two jobs since… well forever as it seems to be able to get that old building because it's her dream to have her own restaurant and it looks it's finally happening for her.

I'm proud of my friend and I am glad that she asked to me to go with her for when she finally buys the place. I promised that when she does that I would help her fix up the place and I intend on keeping that promise. It wasn't long before we reached the old sugar mill to both of the Fenner brother and they were putting up a sold sign in the window of the place. That's weird. _Why are they putting up that sign if Tiana hasn't signed the paperwork yet. Maybe she talked to them over the phone before we left._

"Mr. and Mr. Fenner, I finally have the money for the down payment and buy the mill from you" Tiana said smiling.

"Oh well there's a slight problem with that, Tiana" replied the shorter Fenner brother.

"What do you mean?" Tiana asked confused.

"Well you see, someone came by to pay the full amount for this place but that's okay, Tiana. Someone of your… stature would've had her hands full with a place like this unless you would be able to out bid his offer" said the taller Fenner brother.

Tiana looked shocked at their comments then her face fell at her dream slipping through her fingers _OH HELL TO THE NAH! THESE MOTHERFUCKER DID NOT JUST INSULT TIANA AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT!_ I can't believe these two and I want to punch the both of them in the mouth. They have no to right to so this to Tiana after she worked so hard to get this place. This is her dream place and I made a move towards them but the Louisiana native stops me with her hands.

She shakes her head as the Fenner brother walks away without a second look. The waitress sits down on the curb with her arms on top of her knees on the verge of tears. I can't believe this happening. I was for sure that she was going to get this place only t have her dreams destroyed before her very eyes. I wish that there was going that I could do but I don't have the money to outbid the bidder. What are we going to do? I sit down next to Tiana as I wrap my arm around her shoulders, giving her a one armed hug.

"I… I can't believe. I was so close. I was almost there" Tiana said as her voice starts to crack.

"I'm so sorry, Tiana. I wish that there was something that I could do" I said resting my cheek against the top of her head.

"I don't think that there is. I'm never gonna get my restaurant" Tiana said burying her head in her arms.

"You're gonna get it, Tiana. It's just gonna take a little bit longer" I said trying to comfort my friend.

"No, I'm not" Tiana said shaking her head.

"Come on Tiana, I need you to pull yourself together. I'm gonna need you to help me with my kid when it gets here" I said in the heat of the moment.

All of time seem to stop at the moment of when those words slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean for them to come out but they did and there's no turning back now. Tiana raises her head to look at me with a teary eyed yet confused expression on her face. _Dammit! Sorry Elsa but I have to tell her._ "W-What? What are you talking about?" Tiana asked as she wipes the tears out of her eyes.

"Well I-I kinda got someone pregnant with my kid" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Anna! I always tell you to wear a condom when you sleep with someone" Tiana said frowning.

"I'm sorry but I was drunk at the time and I wasn't in a position to think about the consequence fully but you're going to be a auntie soon" I said laughing nervously.

"Does anyone else know?" Tiana asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, just you and the girl's parents" I said shaking my head.

"You are going to need all the help that you can get. I don't think that Kristoff and Hans will be much help since they're still children themselves"

"Can't argue you with there" I said laughing a little.

"The same thing could be said about you too" Tiana deadpanned.

"Ouch, that's hitting below the belt don't you think?" I asked slightly offended.

"No, I don't think it is. Who's the girl? Anyone I know?" Tiana asked curious.

"It's… it's Elsa" I said looking away with a small blush on my face.

"Elsa, as in Elsa Arendelle?" Tiana asked shocked.

It still amazes me that I got her pregnant but it sounds more shocking when someone else says it. I did get her pregnant and I am being a good baby daddy. Least I think that I am anyways. Tiana and me sat in silence for awhile before the Louisiana native breaks the silence.

"Are you two together? I mean as in as a couple or was this a one night?"

"At the time it was a one stand and I think that I would see her again but I did. I only found that she was pregnant 3 weeks ago and now we're a thing" I said scratching my cheek.

"3 weeks ago? How far along is she?"

"2 months now"

"Why did she wait so long to tell?" Tiana asked frowning.

"Elsa only barely found when she told me. She went to the doctor and everything" I said shrugging.

"Please tell me that you're not together for the sake of the baby" Tiana asked rubbing her temple.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do something like that. I have feelings for Elsa and she has feelings for me" I said frowning.

"That's good to know. Well congrats on the baby and I'll be there to help you if you need me" Tiana said smiling.

"Thanks Tiana" I said hugging her.

We stood up and dusted ourselves off when a limo pulls up next to us. _This is weird. What is this limo going here?_ The side door opens to reveal a familiar woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Elsa?! What is she doing here? The blonde looks at me before walking… no gliding over towards me and pulling me into a tight hug. Tiana looks at me with a knowing smirk on her face and I stick my tongue out at her. _Real mature, I know_.

"I was worried"

"Huh? Worried why?" I asked confused.

"I saw that you tried to call me earlier so I tried calling you but you didn't answer. I got worried that something might have happened to you" Elsa said looking up at me with a worried expression on her face.

I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks. _Why does she have to look at me with such an adorable look on her face? I just wanna hug her and never let her go. I didn't mean to worry her but most people that I know don't worry when I don't answer my phone but she was. Hmmm maybe it's just the hormones or something. I don't think Elsa would be this worried about me if I didn't answer my phone if she wasn't pregnant. Would she? Nah, she wouldn't. Or maybe she would be. Ugh, I'm thinking too much into this._ I smile a little before wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her in close to me.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. It won't happen again" I muttered into her hair.

"Thank you. Oh I'm sorry… Hello again Tiana" Elsa said looking at Tiana.

"Hi Elsa" Tiana said smiling.

"Um Elsa I have to tell you something" I said rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa asked looking at me.

"Um she knows"

"Knows what? Who knows what?" Elsa asked tilting her head to the left.

"Tiana knows about the baby. Sorry, it just sorta slipped"

"Anna" Elsa said shaking her head.

"I know but I'm a horrible lair. You can ask her or the guys. They know" I said hanging my head.

"Did you tell anyone else about the baby?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I think that it would be best if we talked about this later but one question though. Why are you two at this old sugar mill?" Elsa asked curious.

"I asked Anna to come with me so I could buy this place and turn it into a restaurant but I was outbid" Tiana said sighing.

"Tiana's a amazing chief and it was her and her Dad's dream to buy this place. I would give her the money to buy it but I don't have that kind of money. Well I could always join the Yakuza" I said snickering.

"Anna" Tiana said smacking me on the shoulder.

"Oh come on, you know that I was kidding… for the most part" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"Not funny" Tiana said shaking her head.

Elsa opens her purse and digs around in it before pulling out her cell. The blonde presses some buttons before putting the phone to her ear. Tiana raises an eyebrow at me but I shrug. I know as much as she does which isn't a lot. I haven't a clue of what's going on here or who the supermodel is calling.

"Hello Mr. Fenner, yes this is Elsa Arendelle and I am calling about the old sugar mill" Elsa said professionally.

"…"

"Yes, that is the one. How much did the previous bidder bid for it?"

"…"

"Yes I am willing to pay that much and please put Tiana's name under owner's space please. Thank you, it was very nice talking to you. Goodbye. Tiana, you should get the papers for the mill within the next few days" Elsa said returning her cell in her purse.

"Uhhh Elsa, what did you do?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just brought the mill and Tiana can do what she likes with it" Elsa said smiling.

"Oh my god, t-thank you s-so much Elsa. I d-don't know how to thank you" Tiana said hugging Elsa.

"If your cooking is as good as Anna says then I expect to try it when you open" Elsa said hugging Tiana back.

"You and Anna will be my first customers and I will pay you back the money" Tiana said smiling.

"No need" Elsa said shaking her head.

"No I insist on paying you back. I know that it cost a lot to buy this place"

"How about this? I eat for free for the rest of my life and we can call it even" I said grinning.

The both girls giggle as they shake their heads at me. _What's so funny? I was being serious. Jerks! No one takes me seriously._

* * *

End of ch. 14


	15. Cuddles

Expect The Unexpected ch. 15

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

It's still mind-blowing that Elsa did something like this for Tiana without much of a second thought. I mean me and the Louisiana native thought that she wasn't going to get the old mill until the blonde came in. She outbid the pervious bidder like it was nothing but Tiana couldn't be happier. This is the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for her and she's grateful to the supermodel for doing this for her.

We separated from the older waitress since she has a lot of plans for the mill that she wanted to get started on as soon as possible. I'm kinda curious as to much how the older woman as since she didn't make that big of a deal as to buying the old sugar. I wanted to ask her but I don't because well for one it's rude and two, it's really none of my business. The blue eyes beauty leads me towards the limo and before getting inside of it.

I closed the door behind as Olaf drives off to who knows where. Elsa rests her head against my shoulder as I wrap my arm around her waist pulling her in close to me. The blonde sighs in content as she snuggles into the crook of my neck. I giggle because she reminds me of a kitten. I have to admit that my girlfriend would make a very adorable cat and I would keep her all to myself. _Okay, maybe that's pushing a little but it can't be helped._

 _I never had an adorable girlfriend before. Okay that's not true. I have had a few cute girlfriends but they don't compare to how beautiful Elsa is. I'm very lucky that she wants to be with me and only me._ My grip on the supermodel tightens a little and she looks up at me with the most adorable look on her face. I feel the heat making its ways into my cheeks and was unable to look her in the eyes for too long.

I hear the older woman giggle before feeling a pair of lips against my cheek. It feels like my face is on fire as I struggle to stay conscious. _Why am I reacting like this? I've been kissed before but it's different with Elsa. It's like all my sense are heighten with her and I'm more aware of everything that she does. What am I going to do? I never reacted like this with my other girlfriends no matter how few they were but I never felt this with them that Elsa is making me feeling. Am I thinking too much into this? Yea, I'm thinking too much. Ugh, why can't I turn my brain off and just stop thinking._

"Anna"

I snap out of my thoughts to see that Elsa was still staring but that cute look is turned into a concerned one. How long was I rambling in my head? I swear sometimes that I get lost in my own head. I need to get a handle on that.

"Yeah Elsa" I said sheepishly.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted" Elsa said concerned.

"I'm fine. Just thinking though Hans and Kristoff think that it's a danger to my health" I said jokingly.

"That is not a nice thing to say to someone" Elsa said frowning.

"It's okay, Elsa. They say stuff like that all the time and beside they're only joking"

"Even so, it still is not a good thing to say. Should I have a talk with them?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Calm down, kitten. That won't be necessary. No need to go biting my friends' heads off" I said giggling at Elsa's protectiveness.

"If you say so" Elsa said folding her arms over her chest.

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I shake my head. It's a little weird having someone so protective over me that they're willing to give my friends a stern talking to. Although I don't know what the blonde might do with the added hormones in her system. She's pretty much capable of anything and I want my friends getting hurt by my pregnant girlfriend but it would be a sight to see. The supermodel is a little tense as she glares out the window.

I pull her into my arms as I place small kisses on her right temple. It seems to relax her as she snuggles back into my embrace. It's nice having someone wanting to protect me even through it's not necessary. I'm completely able to protect myself but it's a nice idea though. It isn't long before we reached the older woman's house and Olaf parked the limo. I get out first then offered my hand to help the blue eyed beauty out.

Elsa laced our fingers together as we walked inside of the house. I closed the door behind us as the blonde turns the lights on. The supermodel goes to change into her nightwear and leaving me in the living room. I'm not sure why I'm here and it's getting pretty late. _Should I head home? I mean I'm sure that Elsa's pretty tired and wants to go bed. Maybe I should head out. It's not gonna take me too long to get home if I start walking now._

I stand up from the couch and turned to tell the blonde that I was heading out when said blonde walks in. I feel my mouth going dry, my jaw dropping to the floor, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates and myself twitch in my pants. There was the supermodel in a white tank top and red boy shorts showing off of her long, creamy white legs that seem to go on for miles. I just had to get a smoking hot baby mama that looks good in just about everything known to man.

Five bucks says that Elsa could wear a trash bag and make it look amazing. The communication between my brain and my mouth must be going haywire because I can't think of anything to say and nothing is going on in my head at the moment. I shouldn't be staring this hard but I can't seem to stop myself. The blue eyes beauty stares at with an adorable smile on her face and her head tilted to the side.

How can someone look so innocent and undeniably sexy at the same time? I want to hug her so badly and yet want to make mad passion love to her at the same time. I feel so conflicted at what I want to do. The blonde walks towards me and her hips sways with every painfully slow sensual step. It takes a while but not really for the supermodel to reach me. She looks at me and places her hand on forehead, pushing my bangs upwards.

"Are you okay, Anna? Your face is all red" Elsa said concerned.

I look at Elsa but I couldn't help as my eyes travels from her eyes down her neck to the creamy white shoulders to top of her tank top. Her breasts are barely being contained by the thin shirt and it became obvious that the blonde wasn't a bra underneath it. I couldn't take my eyes off of them and I wanted to rip the shirt off of her to feel them in my hands.

 _No, I can't do that. Elsa maybe be my girlfriend but I can't just have my way with her._

 _ **Why not?**_

 _Say what?! Who said that?_

 _ **Check your right shoulder, dimwit.**_

I looked down on my right shoulder to see a mini version of myself dress up in a red devil costume. It completed with red horns on top of her head, a pointed tail, and a pitchfork. Okay, I have officially lost my sanity. I'm seeing a tiny version of myself, dressed up as the devil. This couldn't get any worse.

 _ **Oh please bitch, I'm where all your fun and coolness went. I say to this girl up to her room and fuck her like there's no tomorrow *perverted evil laugh***_

 _She's pregnant and I don't think she wants me like that._

 _ **So what if she's pregnant. Pregnant women loves sex just as much as regular woman do**_

 _How would you even know that? *raised eyebrow*_

 _ **I read. Now go fuck your girlfriend**_

 _Think about this carefully, Anna._

 _Who said that?!_

I looked down at my left shoulder to see another mini version of myself dressed under in a angel costume. Seriously? Another one? Don't I have enough to deal with the devil version. I have gone and lost my ever loving mind too. How many versions of myself do I have? I think that I'm running out of shoulders for them to use.

 _Who are you? Oh let me guess, you're my good side._

 _You got it, dude. I know that you care very much about Elsa and you don't want to do anything that might scare her off, right?_

 _Apparently you got all my common sense too but you're right._

 _ **Oh please tell me, you're not going to listen to this goody two-shore are ya?**_

 _You just told me to take Elsa up to her room and fuck her senseless. So yeah, I'm listening to her._

 _ **You shouldn't listening to that prude. She wouldn't know how to have a good if it bite her in her holy butt.**_

 _I take offence to that but I am yet praying for you. *rolling eyes*_

 _ **And I'm yet praying for you. Why don't you come over to this side and I'll show you a real good time? *wink***_

 _*small blush* N-No thank y-you, I'm q-q-quite fine_

 _ **Yes, you are.**_

 _S-Shut up!_

 _ **See! Prude. With her, you won't get any. *pointing accusing finger***_

 _Ummm, weren't you just flirting with her a few seconds ago_

 _ **Oh please, like I would want that holier-than-thou bitch.**_

 _D-Do you? D-Do you really t-think that l-low of me? *tears forming in her eyes*_

 _ **You've called me worse things. Don't get your wings ruffled**_

 _W-Well then, I shall t-take my l-leave. *disappearing into her halo*_

 _What just happened? Why was she so upset?_

 _ **Dammit, I have to go and fix this. She's upset because of the things I said to her before we got here. We have a complicated relationship.**_

 _Wait… you two are dating? What the hell?_

 _ **Sorta but I don't know if I'll have a relationship to save if I don't leave now. You go fuck your girl and I want a full report later. *disappear into a heated smoke***_

 _Wow, that didn't help nothing._

I snapped out of my thoughts when two really soft hands find my cheeks making me look into a pair of icy blue eyes. Elsa smiles at me before grabbing my hand leading towards her room. _Why is she leading me to her bedroom? Wait, is she planning to have to her way with me? Is the mini devil right about pregnant woman wanting sex too? Should I take her advice and make love to Elsa?_ We walked into her room and I'm lead to the bed as the supermodel sits on it. She tugs on my hand to crawl into bed with her. No, I should go. It's late and should go home. I have work tomorrow as well as Elsa.

"Elsa, I… I should go" I said sighing.

"No. It's late and you should with me" Elsa said pouting.

"I know it's late and it's why I should go. I'll be back in the morning" I said smiling sadly.

"No, I want you to stay" Elsa said pushing her lip further out.

"How about this? I stay with you until you fall asleep and leave afterwards. I'll back be back in the morning and you won't notice the difference" I offered.

"But I would know. Please Anna, stay with me" Elsa said pouting further.

How can I say no to that face? I take my shoes off before climbing into bed with Elsa. The blonde smiles at me before wrapping her arms around my midsection and placing her head in the crook of my neck. I think that she had this planned but who cares right. I have a beautiful woman in my arms and I'm happy with that.

* * *

End of ch. 15


	16. Getting Things Off One's Chest

Expect The Unexpected ch. 16

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I groaned as the sunlight creeps into the room, waking me up. I tried to sit up but something's holding down and I open my eyes to see a head of blonde hair. I rub the sleep out of my eyes to that Elsa managed to get half her body on top of mine with her arm wrapped around securely my waist and one of her legs in-between mine. I see that the blonde is sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake up but I have to get ready for work.

I promised that I would be here when the supermodel wakes up but I really need to get going. I tried to slipped out of her hold causing her mewl and tighten her grip around me. The older woman snuggles deeper into the crook of my neck and I almost squealed. _She's so cute like a kitten. I don't wanna go but I can't afford to be late again. If I'm late again, Mr. Oaken's gonna serve my head on a silver platter and I need my head._

"Elsa, you need to let me go"

"No, stay" Elsa said sleepily.

"I would if I could but I can't. I have work in a hour but I'll be back when I get off, okay" I said trying loosen Elsa's grip.

"No, stay with me. I don't want you to go" Elsa said opening her eyes.

"I don't want to go either but I do certain obligations to fulfill. I promise to be back as soon as possible okay and I'll bring back food if you let me go" I said in a sing-song tone.

I know that I shouldn't be bribing Elsa but it's the only thing that I can think of. The blonde thinks over the proposition for a moment before rolling onto her back with a small pout and her arms folded. _I don't know if she's profusely being cute or not but it almost makes me want to stay. Awww what the hell, I can call in sick since I never use any of my sick or personal days. I have plenty of them saved up and I have a right to use them whenever I want._

 _Today is a good enough day to use one, right? I'm using them._ I lay back down, wrapping my arms around the blonde's waist. I snuggle into the crook of the supermodel's neck and she looks at me with a mildly confused look on her face.

"I thought that you were going to work" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"Meh, I can use one of my personal days and not go. I rather spend the day with you instead if that's okay with you" I said smiling sheepishly.

A small breaks out on Elsa's face as she turns to face me before kissing me on the lips. I feel the heat creeping its way into my cheeks as the blonde giggles at my reaction.

"Of course it is okay with me" Elsa said smiling.

"Good, I just have to make a call to Oaken then I'm yours for the rest of the day" I said smiling.

"Okay"

I get up before walking out of the room. I pulled out my phone and dialed Oaken's phone number. It starts ringing and it was 4 rings before a thick Norwegian voice answered. It's my boss Oaken. I like working for the huge guys because he's really nice and easy to get along with. Most people would say that their boss is annoying or hard to deal with but not Oaken. He's just a boss but someone that I can come to if I have a problem or talk to. I hate lying to him but some things have changed. I just hope that he understands what I'm going through.

"Oh hello Anna, you're still coming into work today right?" Oaken asked happily.

"Sorry Oaken but I have to use one of personal days" I said scratching the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Oh okay, I think that I get one of the others to cover you for your shifts but do you mind if I ask why you're taking a personal day?" Oaken curious.

"I can't tell you know but I will before my next shift"

"Okay as long as I get some kind of explanation. Have a nice day, Anna" Oaken said smiling.

"Thanks Oaken and you too" I said hanging up the phone.

I sigh in relief that Oaken didn't push the matter and let me take off today. My relief didn't last to long when I heard footstep running towards the bathroom. I quickly get up and rush to the bathroom to find Elsa bent over the toilet bowl throwing up. The morning sickness has kicked in early and rush to her side, pulling back her hair and rubbing her back soothing. I hate watching this because there's none that I can do relieve her of this.

I waited until the blonde slowly comes to do dry heaves before spitting into the bowl. The supermodel wipes her mouth on the back of her back and flushing the toilet. I help her to her feet and she tries to take a step, only to stumble forward. Luckily I was there to catch her. I pick the older woman up bridal style, surprising her somewhat and making her wrap her arms around my neck. I carry the blue eyed beauty out of the bathroom towards the living room and sit her down on the couch.

"I'm gonna make you some tea okay. Do you want anything?" I asked kneeling passed her.

"No. You don't have to get me anything" Elsa said smiling weakly.

"Don't be silly, of course I do. Let me be a good baby daddy and take care of you" I said poking her forehead with my pointer and index fingers.

"Baby daddy?" Elsa asked giggling.

"Yeah, I said baby daddy and you're the mother of my child" I said half smiling.

"So not baby mama" Elsa asked raisin an eyebrow and an amused expression.

"I'm not gonna reduce you to that but you're not just the mother of my child but my girlfriend" I said giving her a quick on the lips.

I walked into the kitchen before quickly found the tea kettle and filling it up with water. I turned the stove on and set the kettle down to boil the water. I open one of the cabinets and one of the teas packets that I brought after I found out about Elsa's pregnancy. I've become rather familiar with the blonde's kitchen since I've been coming over to take care of her. I'm glad that I am or else this would've taken me a longer to do.

I grab a cup to put the tea bag in and patiently wrapped for the kettle to boil the water which wasn't long. The kettle whistles when the water becomes hot enough and I turned the stove off. I pour the water into the cup and stir the tea in so it wouldn't taste funny. I set the kettle on the stove and takes the tea into the living room where the supermodel was waiting for me. I sit down on the coffee table before handing the cup to her to drink.

She graciously takes it from me and slips a cup from it. The blue eyed beauty lets a content sigh before taking another sip. I'm glad that she likes it. The older woman looks at me with a smile on her face causing the butterflies in my stomach to flutter around.

"Anna, can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure go ahead" I said nodding.

"It is about yesterday, you were in very deep thought about something. Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked tilting her head to the side.

 _Fuck! I knew she was going to ask about that. I really need to stop spacing out so much. Do I tell her? She's gonna think that I'm crazy pervert. That probably wouldn't be far away from the truth but still. Would she want to be in a relationship with me if she found out? She's gonna find out one way or another so I might as well come out with it._ I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Time to man up and come out with it.

"I was thinking about you. When I saw what you were wearing to bed, I just wanted to take you up to your room and make mad passionate love to you but I didn't think that you want me that way. I had rather a weird conversation with mini angel and devil versions of myself but it didn't help me decide what to do. It's okay if you think that I'm crazy pervert or something and want to break up with m-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips. I was a little surprised but I quickly kiss back and was disappointed when it ended. I looked into a pair of icy blue eyes and affectionate smile pointed at me. Elsa rubs her thumb against my cheek before resting her forehead my own.

"I do not think that you are a crazy pervert and I do not want to break up with you. Anna, I wish that you had said something sooner" Elsa said sighing.

"You really don't think that I'm a crazy pervert?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I do not think. Anna, I really like you a lot and I am flattered that you think of me in that way because I think of you in that way" Elsa said smiling.

"R-Really?"

"Yes I do. Very much" Elsa said pulling on the collar of my shirt.

Our lips collided together in a heated kiss as I push Elsa back into the couch. The blonde wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer into the kiss. I nibble on her bottom lip causing her to part her lips as I slip my tongue into her mouth. The supermodel moans a little as our tongue dance around each other in heated dance. One hand slides up her creamy thigh while the other climbs under her shirt to meet an unclothed breast. _I was right abut Elsa not wearing a bra last night._

 _That's less of a hassle and fucking hot._ We came up for air but gives me enough time to kiss on her exposed neck. I nibbled on the spot where her jaw and neck, rewarded by a moan and the blue eyed beauty arching her back into me. I smirked as I nipped, bite, sucked on it, driving the older woman underneath me crazy.

"A-Anna, I n-need y-you" Elsa said panting.

"Just hold out a little longer, kitten. I'm only getting started with you" I said seductively.

I slipped my hand into Elsa's shorts to find her womanhood drenched. I push my pointer and index fingers inside of her to rewarded by the blonde arching her back and a her mouth forming a 'O' shape. I push my fingers inside and out of her womanhood in painfully slow 'come hither' motion. I remove her tank top, freeing her breasts from its confinement and I take the right nipple into my mouth. I sucked and pulled on the nub as I pinched at the left one.

The supermodel laces her fingers into my hair before lightly pulling on it. She smashes our lips together in a desperate and needy kiss before pushing me back into the couch. I lay on my back as the blued eyed beauty crawls top of me and unbuttons the button of my jeans. I help take them off leaving me in my boxer with a very visible bulge. Elsa looks at me with predatory look in her eyes and I gulped loudly as she basically tears my boxers off of me.

My boner is free from its confinement and I hiss a little at the cold air hitting it. The blonde straddles me before smashing our lips together as she rubs both of sexes together. I moan into the kiss as I grab both of my girlfriend's hips to cause more friction. The supermodel lines us up before taking all of my length causing the both of us to throw both of our heads back. _I can't explain what it's like being inside of Elsa but I can tell you that it's fucking incredible._

 _I'm glad this time that I'm sober for it this time and I never want to be drunk when making love to her every again._ The older woman looks at me lustfully before more her hips up and down along my length as she seductively bites her lower lip. I thought my girlfriend couldn't be any more sexier but I am proven very wrong because I swear she just got a whole lot sexier. The blue eyes beauty knows exactly what she's doing to me and I'm lovin' it.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore and thrusts my hips upwards. I hold onto to Elsa's hips as I thrust into her making her hold onto my shoulders for balance. Her breasts bounce up and down every time I thrust into her, capturing my attention. I lean up to take one into my mouth and suck on it.

"A-Ah oh G-God Anna. F-Fuck" Elsa said lacing her fingers into my hair.

I never heard Elsa swear but it's fucking hot and it's turning me on. I thrust harder into my girlfriend and thrusts into a bundle of nerves causing her to moan loudly as her eyes rolls into the back of her head. _Looks like I found her G-spot._ I aim for the same spot making the blonde moan my name and hit the spot over and over again. It wasn't long before the supermodel clamp down on me tightly and squeezing me for all I'm worth.

Her body trembles as she orgasms and with one final stroke I came hard inside of her before collapsing on the couch in post sex sweat. We laid there for awhile in silence and only thing that was heard is the sound of us catching our breaths. The older woman looks up at me before lazily kissing me on the lips and I kiss her back.

"You were amazing" Elsa said smiling.

"Thanks but you were better. Looks like I have to buy a new pair of boxers" I said through narrowed eyes.

"S-Sorry about t-that" Elsa said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I was kidding" I said laughing a little.

Elsa smacks me on the shoulder before going to the bathroom to shower. My boxers were still wearable but I'm gonna need to buy a new pair. I slip my boxers back on along with my jeans before opening a window to let the room air out. I sat down on the couch before turning the TV on and the news is on. There was nothing that really caught my attention then TMZ came on.

 _Ugh I hate TMZ, nothing they never say is true and they never get the facts right. I don't see how people enjoy watching this crap._ I stare bored at the television until one of the reporters' starting talk about Elsa and that caught my attention.

"Hey, I got something on Elsa Arendelle" Meg said smirking.

"What's about Elsa Arendelle, Meg?" Belle asked curious.

"My sources have told me that an unknown redhead woman has becoming and going from her house everyday for the last 3 weeks now. I'm pretty sure that something is going on there" Meg said giggling amused.

"Any clues who this girl might be?" Belle asked curious.

"I don't know yet who she is but it's only a matter of time before I do. Do you think that she drive a wedge between the power couple of Elsa and Adam aka The Beast Macalister?"

"I have been telling you for weeks Meg that they're not a couple" Belle said rolling eyes clearly annoyed.

"Okay, okay calm your tits Belle. The whole world knows that you're a mega fan girl of Adam" Meg said laughing.

The show quickly went to commercials as Belle glares at her co-worker. Adam Macalister is one of the major football player and every team on the west coast wants him to play for their team. _Adam and Elsa are dating? Is TMZ making that up or is it true? If it was true then why didn't she tell me? Is she using me to get back at him or something? Is all of this some sick joke to mess with my head?_

 _ **It kinda of sense that way, kiddo. You might be entangle in celebrity bullshit.**_

 _Don't listen to her, Anna. Talk to Elsa about this. There has to be more to the story and you shouldn't jump to conclusions._

 _ **Why shouldn't I tell her that? Crap like this happens all the time when hasn't a pretty girl used her to get back at some stupid, good-looking idiot.**_

 _She's right. This situation is all too familiar and now we're bringing a child into this. God dammit, why didn't I see this coming?!_

 _Anna, listen to me and talk to Elsa. You can't ruin what might be a good thing._

 _ **Is it? Is it woman? I smell conspiracy and bullshit *waving hand in front of hand***_

 _Shut up, you. You're not helping *throwing shoe and hitting Devil Anna off her shoulder* Anna, I beg you to talk to Elsa._

 _Fine, I'll talk to her._

 _Thank you and peace be with you, my child._

I groan as I run my hands over my face. Why can't things go back to being simple? Well if they did then I wouldn't have met Elsa.

"Anna, are you okay?"

I looked to see that it's the blonde and she changed into a loose long sleeve black shirt and a pair baggy grey sweatpants. She walks over towards the couch and sitting down next to me.

"Elsa, are you using me to get back at Adam Macalister?" I asked jumping to what's on my mind.

"W-What? What does Adam have to do with anything" Elsa asked confused.

"I turned on the TV and TMZ was on. They know about me coming to your house but they don't know who I am yet. They think that I might be getting in-between you and Adam since you're the power couple or something" I said shrugging.

"Anna, I am not using you to get back at Adam and we are not together. I could never to do that to anyone especially to you because I care about you too much. They have been pairing us together since the beginning of Adam's career since we took one picture at party once. I swear to you that there is nothing going on" Elsa said taking my face in her hands.

I sigh feeling like an idiot for being an insecure idiot. Of course Elsa isn't that kind of person and I'm an idiot for thinking it. I pull the blonde to close to me as I bury my head into her shoulder and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry. I was being a insecure idiot" I muttered into her shoulder.

"It is okay, Anna. You are entitled to your feelings but you have no reason to be insecure. I do not want anyone else" Elsa said placing a kiss against my temple.

I nodded as I pull Elsa into my lap and wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I don't want to let her go and let my stupid insecurities get in the way of our relationship. I want to be as close to the blonde as possible. The supermodel snuggles into my chest and sighed contently.

"You're too cute, kitten" I said snickering.

"Only with you" Elsa said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 16


	17. The Support Of Friends

Expect The Unexpected ch. 17

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Today is an okay day but it could be better. I am in the middle of a photo shoot with Adrian for Victoria Secret than I have to go to a runaway show and an after party with the week. Normally I would be okay with doing a runaway shoot but I do not want to be away from Anna for that long. I never liked going to after parties because it is always filled superficial people that used others to advance their own careers with the exceptions of a few people. I have to go a formality.

"Okay everyone, take five. Elsa, can I talk to you?" Adrian asked rubbing his eyes.

I wrap my robe around myself before walking off the stage towards him. I can tell that he is really tired from the bags under his eyes and it is like he does not want to be here. I think that the older photographer might be a little annoyed with my lack luster performance earlier. I have to admit that I could be doing better but I am really tired due to my pregnancy and it is really draining my energy today. Adrian sighs a little before putting his hands on his hips and shakes his head.

"What's up with you? Usually you have more energy than that" Adrian said frowning.

"I am sorry, Adrian but I have not being feeling too good lately" I said sighing.

"I don't want to sound insensitive but you're not the only one that's not feeling lately. I get that you have a lot going on which I'm not real sure of what it is … yet. Normally I don't pry into my client's business but since you are my friend as well, I'm just doing to ask and I want the truth. What's going on?" Adrian asked folding his arms.

"I cannot tell you right now but I will give an answer. Can you meet me today at my house at 5?" I asked looking at my friend.

"I can do that and promise me that you'll get some rest" Adrian said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I promise and that should apply to you as well" I said putting my hand on top of his.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try" Adrian said smiling goofily.

"That is all that I ask" I said smiling.

I don't remember much of the shoot after that but I am glad when it is over because now I can relax at home. I can change into my clothes before making my way towards the elevator only to be stop by my manager Kai. He motions for me to follow him and I raise an eyebrow at him but follow him nonetheless. We walk into his office and I sit down in one of the chair in front of his desk. Kai looks out of the window in his office with his hands behind his back.

This is very strange and I do not understand what is going on but I have a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that he did not call me into his office for a causal chat between friends.

"Elsa, I have something to tell you" Kai said sighing.

"Is something wrong, Kai?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how to tell you this but I don't think it's a good idea for you to do the runaway show" Kai said turning to face me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because of Maleficent, she's in the show as well and I don't feel it is safe for you to be around" Kai said shaking his head.

"Kai, I am not afraid of Maleficent and it would be professional to back out of a show just because I am going to be in the same room as her" I said feeling more relieved.

I thought that it was going to be something worse than what Kai made it out to be. Maleficent has made herself 'my rival'… her words, not mine. She is upset with me because we first stared out together, we went on the same casting call and she was confident that she was going to get the job. I was okay either one of us got but the brunette was so sure that I was going to fall flat on my face.

In the end, I got the job and she did not. The job made my career and Maleficent had to struggle to get modeling jobs because the directors always wanted me to do. Not to say that I did not work hard to get where I am but the older brunette had to work a lot harder to get where she is. Since that day, she has been holding it against me and trying to make my life difficult.

I am not into competition but I do not mind having someone push me to do better. I am not sure why Kai is so worry about her. It is not like she has done anything out of the normal for her but there have been a few instances when there were a few freak accidents. I see them as freak accidents but my managers sees them as more than but that is a difference in opinion.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Kai asked apprehensively.

"Yes, I am sure but you are so concerned. I can always bring a bodyguard to watch for me" I said standing up.

"I would feel a little bit better if you did especially since you are now with child" Kai said nodding.

"You worry too much, Kai" I said smiling fondly at him.

"Only because I care. How are you feeling?" Kai asked curious.

"Tired but I am good"

"Babies will do that to you so I suggest that you get as much rest as you can because you won't get much after its born" Kai said chuckling.

"It almost sounds like you are trying to scare me"

"Oh I am. Is it working?" Kai asked smiling teasing.

"A little bit but not by much. Bye Kai" I said walking out of the office.

I walked to the elevator and take it all the way down. I walked through the lobby and out through the front door to see Olaf and… Anna talking. _What is Anna doing here? I thought she was going to meet me at the house._ I walk over towards the both of them and Olaf smiles at me as he opens the door for me. I step inside and the redhead steps behind as the white haired chauffeur closes the door behind us.

The photographer pulls me into a tight hug and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I feel the heat creeping into my cheeks before burying my face into her shoulder. I inhaled her scent and I feel myself relaxing into her embrace. I hear her laughter and a pair of lips against my temple. I am being pulled into the younger woman's lap and snuggles further into her embrace.

I love how warm and safe when I am in the freckled woman's arms and I can never get enough of it. I never want to leave from it as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Long day?"

"Yes but it is better now that you are here" I said smiling.

"Awww, I'm glad that I'm making your day better. Are you sure that you want to tell our friends about your pregnancy? I mean we can always wait until to do it"

"I think it is best that they hear it from us instead of a story that the media conjure up" I said playing with end of Anna's shirt.

"Okay, I am 100%… can I ask you something?" Anna asked resting her chin on top of my head.

"Sure"

"What do you think our kid is gonna be like?" Anna asked smiling.

"I am hoping that it will end like you" I said giggling.

"Nah, it's gonna be like you. Smart, beautiful, giving, and well the list could on" Anna said kissing me on the top of my head.

"You are very considerate, loving, smart, you make me laugh, and very adorable when flustered. I would not mind having a smaller version of you"

"You said that now. I don't think that the world will be able handle a mini version of me" Anna said snorted.

I pulled back to Anna in the eyes. It seems that she was joking but her eyes are saying something else. _Why would she say something like that? I know that she has low-esteem and I have seen it first hand. I can see that she is holding a lot pain but I do not know how deep that pain runs. Why does she not want her children to be like her?_

 _There are so many wonderful qualities that she has to be past down to her children but all she can see the bad ones. I wish that Anna could see her loving ones see. To see what I see, to feel what I feel when I am with her. I hope that one day she let it all go._ I raise my hand and cupped her face as I run my thumb back and forth along it. Anna grabs my hand and brings it to her lips, kissing each knuckle.

"Anna, you are such a special person and the world would be lucky to have a miniature version of yourself" I said smiling.

"I'm not so sure about that but I'll take your word for it" Anna said smiling.

It is not long before we reach the front of my house to that everyone that we are expecting has arrived on time. Hans, Kristoff, Tiana, Adrian, Flynn, Rapunzel and Merida are all here. Olaf opens the door for us to get out and Anna steps out first so she could help me out. We walks towards the front door and I unlock it leading our friends into the living room.

The blonde guy makes a comment about being able to fit his apartment complex in my house over. I am not sure why he would but that is not important right. The redhead and I have something to tell time and I hope that they will be supportive. I know that I have Tiana's support but I cannot say the same thing about the others… least not yet. They sit on one side of the couch with us on the other side.

"What's going here?" Hans asked curious.

"Yeah, why did you call us here?" Flynn asked wanting to get straight to the point.

"There's something you need to tell?" Adrian asked leaning back into the couch.

"Will you let them talk before jumping down their throats?" Tiana asked annoyed with the guys.

"Thanks Tiana, we asked you all here because… Elsa's pregnant" Anna said speaking first.

The room grew silent in zero seconds flat and it is deafening. Why are not they saying anything? The guys' eyes looked like they are about to pop out of their sockets and that is a disgusting mental image. Rapunzel squealed so loudly that it feels like my ears are going to pop. I half expected that kind of reaction from the younger blonde before rushing to my side of the couch and touching my belly. She started making baby sounds at my belly and it was a weird but it is funny.

"Wait, Elsa's pregnant?" Kristoff asked shocked.

"Who's the baby daddy? Who is this irresponsible scumbag? Do you need us to have… a 'talk' with him?" Flynn asked trying to look menacingly.

"That will not be necessary, Flynn" I said shaking my head.

"What are you talking about Elsa? This guy needs to step up, take care of his kid and make an honest woman outta ya" Flynn said frowning.

"For once I agree with Flynn. This guy needs to step up and be a man" Hans said folding his arms.

"That's the thing. I'm the… irresponsible scumbag but I've been manning up and taking care of Elsa" Anna said smiling at me lovingly.

"Wait you got Elsa pregnant?" Merida asked.

"Yeah" Anna said scratching the back of her neck.

"Awww Anna, what did we tell you about wrapping it?! We had that awkward conversation for a reason?" Kristoff asked face-palming himself.

"Hey, there was no need to bring it up" Anna said shuddering.

"Apparently you weren't listening when we had it" Hans said frowning.

"How far along are you?" Adrian asked curious.

"10 weeks" I said taking Anna's hand in my own.

"10 weeks? That means you guys did it around the time you two first met. Oh hell, sorry about the lecture Anna" Hans said laughing nervously.

"Thanks ya jerk. Kinda late for that now" Anna said through narrowed eyes.

"Why are you telling us?" Merida asked folding her arms.

"We wanted you to hear it from us before the media finds out and makes it into something it's not"

"Thanks for the heads up. I can't believe that I'm gonna be a Uncle at 19" Kristoff said laughing a little.

"Hehe me neither but don't expect me to change diapers" Hans said shuddering a little.

"Yay, I'm gonna be Auntie" Rapunzel said cheering.

"Here that bud, you're gonna have a bunch of Uncles and Aunties to spoil you if I don't do it first" Anna said rubbing my stomach.

"Bud?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know if it's a boy or a girl so it's gonna be called Bud for now. It's better calling the baby an it" Anna said shrugging.

I playfully roll my eyes before resting my head on her shoulder. I am glad that our friends are being supportive about all this time and I could use their help when the baby… Bud is born. I hope that Bud loves me as much as I do it. I have not met Bud yet but I already love it because it is my and Anna's baby.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

A man drives over towards a less than prominent part of town and parks his car in a nearby alley next to an apartment building. He is wearing a long beige trench coat that cover half of his face with a black fedora that covers his hair so the only noticeable thing about him is his eyes. The man makes his way into the apartment building and takes the elevator to the fifth floor.

He walks out of the elevator walks towards apartment 506 and knocks twice pausing then followed by thrice knocks. The door opens to reveal a young woman around 19 years old with long fiery red head that is now dull due the rough life that she's been living for the last 3 ½ years and blue eyes. The man walks in and looks around the apartment to see toys scattered all over the place and it obvious that the place hasn't had a good cleaning in a good while.

The small TV in the room is playing Yo Gabba Gabba with a small girl around the age of 2 or 3 with short red head reaching her shoulders, fair skin, and bluish green eyes. The little girl's attention is wrapped in the childish that she is watching.

"Did you find out what I ask you to?" The redhead woman asked impatiently.

"I did but what are you going to do with the information that I am giving you?"

"I just want to talk to her. I just some closure. That's it" The redhead woman said sighing.

"Ariel, I don't think it's a good idea to go digging up the past" the man said shaking his head.

"Sebastian, I need to do this so I can move on with my life" Ariel said pleadingly.

"Alright and good luck. I hope that you find what you are looking for" Sebastian said hugging the younger girl.

"Thank you" Ariel said hugging her father figure.

Sebastian has done for her over the last 3 ½ years than her actual Father never had her entire life. She doesn't know what she would have done if he hadn't stepped in where he did. The redhead woman owes him so much. The older man pats her on the shoulder before leaving out of the apartment. Ariel sit down at the small dining table at the far end of the room and looks through the file.

The redhead was kicked out of her childhood home when her Father had found that she was pregnancy with her daughter Dylan. She never saw him so angry before the tension between them had esculaing over the year and her pregnancy was the boiling point for everything. The redhead couldn't tell her baby's father that she was pregnant because she knows that they wouldn't want to be involved.

The 19 year old didn't know who she was more upset with: herself or her baby's daddy but things dramatically. Ariel had to give her dreams of becoming a singer because she couldn't a singer while pregnant or with a child on her hips so it was onto something more practical. Sebastian, a friend of her Dad looked for her apartment to stay since his friend owns the building and gave her the apartment for half the price and gave her job in a local coffee shop nearby.

The redhead has been struggling to take care of herself and Dylan since she has no one else to help her. She asked Sebastian to see what her baby daddy is up to get some closure and move her with her life. Somewhere in her heart, Ariel is hoping they are just as miserable as she is but from the looks of the file. This isn't the case. _I can't…I can't fucking believe this._

 _Here I am struggling to support my daughter and… this is ridiculous! I don't want anything from them but Dylan deserves some of this if not all of it. You know what, I thought that I just wanted closure but fuck closure. I am making moves of my own._ Ariel closes the file and looks towards Dylan before smiling fondly at her.

"Hey baby girl, guess what?"

Dylan tears her eyes away from the television from running towards her Mommy. Ariel picks her up and sits Dylan in her lap. The redhead kisses her daughter on the top of her head and the small redhead smiles.

"How would feel about meeting your daddy?" Ariel asked smiling sadly.

"I have a dad?" Dylan asked innocently.

"Of course you do but she doesn't know about yet but she will. Soon she will" Ariel said staring off into the void.

* * *

End of ch. 17


	18. Dylan & Anna

Expect The Unexpected ch. 18

 **Hey I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, I had a serious dose of writer's block but that's over now. Who's Dylan's Father is gonna be revealed soon but not in this chapter. Please be patient with me and stick with me. I won't disappoint you all.**

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

It's been about 2 weeks since me and Elsa told our friends that we're having a child together. I feel a lot better that they know about what's going on and are more than willing to support us. I know that Hans, Kristoff and Tiana would support me in my decision to be there for the blonde and our child. Hans and Kristoff would've beaten me up and make me man up if I didn't but they know me better than that.

I have always wanted a family of my own but I never thought that I would since I didn't think anyone would want to with me. I knew that this is going to be hectic with the supermodel's hormones being out of whack due to the pregnancy but it's slowly starting to get to me. With all the constant mood swings, weird cravings in the middle of the night, morning sickness, all I want to do right now is crawling into bed and sleep for a week but life doesn't work that way.

As soon as my head hit my pillow, it wouldn't be long before I was out but I quickly woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. _If I lay here long enough, maybe they'll go away._ The knocking doesn't let up and I groan loudly before pulling myself out of bed. I rub the tiredness out of my eyes as I walk to my door and open it to see no one there.

 _What the hell? Some drunken teenagers must be playing ding-dong-ditch again._ I was about to close my door when something catches my eyes. I take a closer look to see that it's a small kid maybe 2 or 3 years old bundled up and sleeping few inches away from my door with her head resting on a duffel bag. I looked around to see if anyone might have forgotten their child but it doesn't seem likely.

I walk over towards the kid to see that she's a girl with a note attracted to her jacket by a safety pin. I take the sleeping girl into my arms and carry her into my apartment before closing the door behind us. _What kind of mother leaves her child alone in the middle of the night? Who knows what might have happened if I hadn't opened my door?_

 _Why does this kid look so familiar?_ I sit down on my couch with the little girl snuggling into my chest and I didn't have the heart to wake her up. I remove the safety pin from her jacket and place it on the coffee table before opening the note.

 _ **Dear Anna,**_

 _ **I'm sorry to do this to you but I didn't know what else to do. This is my daughter Dylan and you are her father. I didn't tell you about our child because I was afraid that you would say that she wasn't yours and call me a lair and a slut. I tried raising Dylan on my own and I'm not able to give her the life that she deserves. My Dad kicked me out of the house when he found that I was pregnant.**_

 _ **Luckily a friend of the family helped me out while I was struggling to raise my child. The child that you and me made together. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about her but I didn't think you would want to be in her life once you found out. It was selfish on my part and I regret not telling. You are the father, Anna and I think that our daughter deserves a chance to know her father.**_

 _ **So I am leaving her in your care for awhile. I think that it's best that I try to find myself and what I really want. Please take care of Dylan for me and please tell her know that I love her more than anything in the whole world. I don't want to leave her but I don't have much a choice.**_

 _ **~Ariel**_

I read the letter over and over again. _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?! HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL ME THAT I HAVE A DAUGTHER?! Out of the things that Ariel could've did, she couldn't tell me to my face that I managed to get her pregnant with my child and not tell me. She didn't even let me decide if I wanted to be in Dylan's life or not. Why did she want all this time to tell that we have a daughter together? I mean seriously!_

 _This is really fucked up._ I pulled Dylan's birth certificate out and see that her date of birth to see that she just turned 3 about a month ago. This is just ridiculous. I don't know if the little girl is truly my daughter and for all I know that Ariel could be lying to push her daughter off on the first person that popped into her mind.

If she is my daughter then I'm gonna step up and not miss out on anymore time in Dylan's life but if she's not, what am I'm gonna do if she's not. I haven't the slight clue where Ariel could've possibly gone. I sigh slightly as I rub my tired eyes when I noticed a pair of bluish green eyes sleepily staring back at me.

"Um hi" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Who are you?" Dylan asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"My name's Anna. You must be Dylan, right"

"Yea, you no my name?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Yeah, your mommy told me your name. Looks like you're gonna be staying with me for awhile" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Where my mommy? I don' no were she at" Dylan said looking around my apartment.

"She went away for awhile so she left you with me until she gets me"

"Oh okay. I sleepy" Dylan said yawning.

"I can see that. It's way past your bedtime, kiddo" I said giggling.

I carry Dylan into my bedroom and open the duffel bag to find some clothes for her to sleep. I changed her into a green footie pjs before placing her under the cover with me. What a I going to do with a 3 year old? I'll deal with all of this this tomorrow and I'm just gonna sleep it off for now. I climb into bed with the mini redhead snuggled up under my chin.

Thankfully I got in a few hours of sleep only find Dylan still curled up under my chin with a death grip on my t-shirt. _Dammit, so last night was real. I possibly have a 3 year daughter with my possible baby mama off the grid somewhere. I knew that I shouldn't have taken sexual favors as payment but that doesn't mean that I got Ariel pregnant. She could've been sleeping any of the other guys in school when she slept with me. If Elsa finds out that I might have slept with someone other than her, she's gonna kill me._

Under normal circumstances, I think that Elsa would be very understanding and would listen to my side of the story before jumping to ridiculous conclusions but since she's pregnant and her hormones are out of whack, all logic and understanding is gonna go out the window. The blonde is gonna want to rip my balls off and feed them to the dogs.

I am so dead unless I can prove that Dylan isn't my daughter but I don't know for sure. I'm gonna have to keep her until I find Ariel and until then the little girl has to stay with me. I can't turn into Child Welfare because well… she's gonna get lost in the system or bounce around from foster home to foster home. I couldn't do that to another child and I refuse to. I gently shake the little girl to wake her up and she groans little.

"Come on Dylan, time to get up" I cooed.

"No wanna. Sleepy" Dylan said shaking her head.

"I know that you don't want to but it's Saturday. You know what that means" I said smiling.

"What?" Dylan asked peeking out through one eye.

"Saturday morning cartoons and Cocoa Puffs" I said grinning.

"Yay! I awake now" Dylan said before running into my living room.

I giggle a little bit before getting out of bed and walking out of my room. I walked into the living room to see the little redhead sitting in front of the coffee table, bouncing in excitement. I pick up the remote, turning on the TV and flipping to the 4kids channel where old reruns of Pokemon are playing. I walk into the kitchen to make the two of us some breakfast consisting of the deliciousness that is Cocoa Puffs.

I sit next to Dylan on the floor, placing a bowl of cereal in front of her. She takes the spoon and dips into the cereal before bringing it to her mouth. We eat and watch all the old cartoons that I used to watch when I was kid. Now that I'm older, I'm noticing all of the dirty jokes that are in them that I didn't catch but I laugh at them anyways.

It's almost noon when I hear the door of my apartment open with loud, obnoxious laughter. I look to see that it's Hans and Kristoff walking into the living room. All of their laughter quickly stops when they see Dylan sitting next to me with an adorable look of confusion on her face.

"Um Anna, why is there a mini version of you sitting to you?" Kristoff asked breaking the silence.

"Please don't tell me that you managed to clone yourself and something went very wrong" Hans said rubbing his temple.

"I wish that was the answer to this situation but it's not. I think you might wanna sit down for this one" I said sighing.

I hear Hans mumble 'oh dear God' under his breath when he and the blonde sit down on my couch. I hand them the note that Ariel had left as I pull the 3 year old into my lap. The auburn haired man reads the note and I see his face getting redder and redder by the second. The male model stands up gets up and starts pacing back and forth.

He does this for a minute before turning to face me with an unreadable look on his face. I look at personal trainer and he's leaning into the couch with his hand rubbing his temple to get rid of the incoming headache.

"What the hell, Anna?! I don't even know what to say to this" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"I know, I know but I didn't know. I mean how could I? I haven't seen Ariel since she dropped out of school during senior year and I only slept with her once" I said sighing.

"This is ridiculous. I mean why she wait until now to tell you that you are the father of her child" Hans said frowning.

"I don't know but it sounds a little suspicious to me. I'm not even 100% sure that she's mine and I don't have a clue where Ariel may have went"

"What are you doing with the kid? It's not sure if she is yours and if she's not then it's not like you can keep her" Kristoff said frowning.

"It's not like I can send her to Child Welfare to put in the system if Dylan's not mine or send her to Ariel's Dad. I doubt that they're not speaking terms at the moment" I said running my hand through my hair.

"What about Elsa? What are going to tell her?" Hans asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to lie to her about all of this but if I do tell her, she's gonna kill me. I like living thank you very much" I said shuddering at telling Elsa the truth.

"I got a idea" Kristoff said snapping his fingers.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Why don't you take one of those DNA tests? It's very accurate and it'll tell if Dylan's yours or not" Kristoff said grinning.

"Kris, you're a freaking genius" I said smiling.

"Thank you, thank you very much" Kristoff said cockily.

"For once Kris has a good idea" Hans said smirking.

"Fuck you, dude" Kristoff said glaring at Hans.

"Language, man" I said covering Dylan's ears.

"Oops sorry, I forgot that she was here" Kristoff said sheepishly.

"I'm get dressed than we can head out to the clinic to get the DNA test" I said placing Dylan on my hip.

I walked into my room and sat Dylan on the bed so I get her clothes ready. I found a simple red t-shirt and blue shorts for her to wear and get her dressed. It was pretty to get her dressed and I'm glad that the mini redhead isn't one of those squirmy kids when you try to dress them. Once the 3 years old dressed, I gave her my phone to entertain herself so I get changed.

I quickly get dressed and brush my teeth to find the little girl playing subway surfers on my phone. I pick her and place her on my hip before walking out of my bedroom. I follow Hans and Kristoff to the auburn haired model's car and buckled Dylan in. I don't have a booster seat to put her in so hopefully we can get one before we get pulled over by the cops.

It's a 20 minute drive to the clinic and we didn't get pulled over by the cops thank God. We walked inside and talked to the receptionist about getting a DNA test before sitting down in the chairs by the door while the mini redhead playing with one of the toys in the corner. I watch her closely and I feel myself smile in spite of myself. I haven't known the little girl that long but I feel a connection that I can't exactly.

I'm not sure what it is but I know that it's there. What if Dylan is my daughter? What will this mean for the two of us? I know that I'll take care of her because she's mine and I love her. What will this mean for me and Elsa? Will this be a deal breaker for us? Will she break up with me because of Dylan? Will she still let me since our child once its born?

Will she even tell when its born? Will she withhold our child from me? There's so many unanswered questions and there are so many things that could change once I get the results of this test. Why is my life getting so complicated? I feel a hand on my shoulder to see Kristoff giving me a sympathetic look.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Anna" Kristoff said smiling.

"I'm not so sure about that. This could possibly change everything. I just don't know, Kristoff. Everything is getting too complicated for me" I said sinking in my chair.

"Life is complicated, Anna but we'll be there for you no matter what happens. Bros for life" Hans said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Heh Bros for life" I said wrapping my arms around my friends.

"Anna Collins" The nurse calls.

"Wish me luck" I said standing.

"Luck" Kristoff said giving me a thumbs-up.

I pick up Dylan and walk into the back. I hope that everything works out for me and her.

* * *

End of ch. 18


	19. Elsa Meets Dylan

Expect The Unexpected ch. 19

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

It's been 3 days since I took the DNA test and 3 days since I haven't heard a word about the results. It spent those 3 days trying to keep my normal life except for having to care for a 3 year old. I haven't told Elsa about Dylan because I'm not sure if she's my daughter yet and I want to be for sure that the redhead is mine before telling my girlfriend.

How do you tell your girlfriend…your very pregnant girlfriend that you have a 3 year old daughter that you didn't know about until 4 days ago. I don't know what the blonde is going to say to me if Dylan is my daughter but I hope that she hears me out before jumping to conclusions. That's why I drop my mini me off in the morning with Kristoff and he watches her while I go to work with Adrian or the restaurant.

I am surprised that the blue eyed woman hasn't called me out about being super jumpy something but I'm thanking my stars for that. I really like the supermodel and I can see us becoming more but I'm not sure where Dylan's fits in all of that. I mean if the little girl is mine then I'm gonna take care of her and love her like she's supposed to be because she's mine.

I think even she isn't then I would love regardless. I don't want her to go into foster care just to be bounced around from home to another. I think that I turned out okay with much I bounced around with my baggage. I couldn't turned out completely different than from how I am now. I'm trying to make a name for myself and want my kids to be proud of me and if Dylan's mine then I want her to be proud of me.

I picked up the little girl from the personal trainer's house once I leave Elsa's and she's always happy to see me. She would run to the door and latches herself onto my leg with a goofy smile on her face. I take the 3 year old into my arms and settled her on my hip before thanking Kris for watching her before returning to my apartment.

"Did you have fun, Kris?" I asked curious.

"Yeah, he fun. He make silly faces but I wanteded to play wit you" Dylan said grinning.

"I'm glad that you had fun and I like playing with you too. Hungry?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah, I wan bizza" Dylan said bouncing on my hip.

"Okay, pizza it is" I said walking up the stairs to apartment.

I unlock the door and flicked on the lights before setting Dylan on the floor. She runs off towards the living room while I ordered pizza. The pizza should be soon. I peeked into the living room to see that the 3 year old had turn on the TV and Cartoon Network is on. I had to make sure that the little girl didn't turn to one of the more mature channels but I think she's safe for now.

I look at the redhead girl sitting in front of the TV and a small smile makes its way onto my face. I'm not sure if this little girl is mine or not but is it too fast that I care about after only a few days. I mean I know she was jumped on my doorstep so suddenly this but I don't know… I kinda want her to mine biologically or not. Is it too soon that I'm already attached to this little girl? Maybe it is but I'm can't help the way that I feel. I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear knocking on my door.

 _The pizza guy sure got here fast._ I walked to the door and opened it expecting it to be the pizza guy but it's in fact my blonde girlfriend. _Oh I am screwed. My luck has finally ran out._ Elsa is standing in front of me with a shy smile on her face with my grey sweatshirt on. The sweatshirt is a one too big on her but it's pretty big on me too so I can't really say anything. It looks good on the supermodel.

"W-What are you d-doing here, Elsa?" I asked nervously.

"I wanted to return your sweatshirt because you left over at my place about a week ago. I have been meaning to return it to you but could not bring myself to do it for some reason" Elsa said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

I love seeing Elsa all flustered like this. I left my sweatshirt because I was in a rush to change into work that day and left it there. Ever since the blonde has wearing it because she said once that it smells like me. I never had asked for it because I like seeing her in my clothes.

"I want you to keep it, Elsa. I know how much it smells like me" I said smirking.

"Oh my, I s-should not h-have told you that" Elsa said blushing.

"No need to get all flustered" I said laughing.

Elsa pouted a little as she folds her arms over her chest. _She's too cute._ I pulled the blonde into a hug before kissing her on the temple. The supermodel melts into it as she wraps her arms around my shoulders and snuggles into my neck. Everything seemed to be right with the world for moment but the moment was quickly cut short by a small giggle coming from the door.

Me and the blue eyed woman turned to see Dylan peeking out the door with her hands over moth to contain her giggling before ducking inside. Elsa turns to look at me with an confused look on her face.

"Anna, who was that little girl?" Elsa asked confused.

"Elsa, we need to talk" I said sighing.

I pulled her inside of the apartment and on my way, I picked up Dylan up. The redhead girl giggles as I placed her over my shoulder as I walked into the living room. The blonde follows behind me before sitting down on the couch with sitting across from her on the coffee table with the 3 year old in-between my lap. The silence was awkward as the supermodel waits for me to explain the presence of the little girl in my apartment.

I haven't thought of a way to tell her about Dylan and I was hoping to tell her once I got the results of the DNA test to know what I was going to say.

"Anna, who the pertty lady?" Dylan asked pointing at Elsa.

I giggle a little at how Elsa's cheeks quickly turned pink at Dylan's comment.

"That's Elsa and she's my girlfriend" I said smiling.

"What a girlfriend?" Dylan asked curious.

"It's someone that I like a lot" I said ruffling Dylan's hair.

"Oh okay. Can I have one then?"

"Uhhh, not until you're older" I said rubbing the back of my sheepishly.

Dylan just nodded her head before jumping out of my legs and setting herself in Elsa's lap. I laughed how surprised how a 3 year old managed to throw the blonde for a loop.

The supermodel finds herself smiling down at the little redhead and pulling her into a hug. I can tell that the older woman is going to be a great mother soon. The blue eyed woman look at me to explain. I take in a deep breath and slowly it go. It's now or never and I just hope that I'll come out of this with most of my body parts intact.

"Elsa, this is Dylan. She's the daughter of someone that I went to school with. She was put on my door about 4 days in the middle of the night with a note attached to her jacket. It pretty much says Dylan is my daughter and being put in my care" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Dylan, can you go in Anna's room for a minute? I need to talk to her about something" Elsa said looking at Dylan.

"Ooooo you in trouble" Dylan said shaking her had.

Dylan hops off Elsa's lap and walks into my room before closing the door. I gulped because I know that I am in help and there's no one to protect from the wrath that is the blonde woman. I'm prepared for her to yell at me, cuss me out, hit me, break up with me or all of the above. What I wasn't expecting was to see the utter disappointment in the supermodel's eyes. Why isn't she yelling at me or cussing me out? This is so weird and so not what am I expecting.

"4 days, Anna? Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked frowning.

"Because I had a DNA test about 3 days ago to see if Dylan really is my daughter because I couldn't be sure if Ariel was lying or not. I only slept with her once in high school and who knows who else she was sleeping with at the time. I didn't tell you because I want to be absolutely sure but I should've told you. I am sorry, Elsa" I said sighing.

"What are you going to do if she's daughter?"

"I'm gonna take care of her and love naturally but I'm too sure what's am I going to do if she's not" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"If she's not then we have to give to Child Welfare" Elsa said sighing.

"I can't do that. There's so many kids in the system already and I don't want Dylan to be one of those kids that fall through the cracks. I won't be able to live with myself if that happens" I said shaking my head.

"Then we'll just have to keep her" Elsa said smiling.

"What? Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"You are a good person, Anna. You will be a great parent even to a child that is possibly not even yours plus she's a cutie so why not keep her"

"If Dylan is mine, you're not gonna be upset?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I am not going to be upset with you. I am upset with her mother for dropping her on you like but everyone makes mistakes and it was in high school. You have not any contacts with this Ariel since then right?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't seen her since dropped out of school. So we're good?" I asked curious.

Elsa grabs a fist full of my shirt and pulls me forward into a kiss that makes toe curls as well as other places. She pulls back with a smug but sexy smirk on her face before flicking he tongue against my lips.

"We are very good" Elsa sexily replied.

 _Oh God, this woman is so damn hot right now._ I wasn't expecting Elsa to be okay with all of this but I should have had more faith in her. I lean back in and kiss my smoking hot girlfriend. Everything was getting heated when we both heard someone giggling. I looked up to see that Dylan is spying on us… again. _Little cock-blocker._ The blonde giggles a little before pulling away and opens her arms for the smaller redhead.

The 3 year old climbs into those arms and sticks her tongue out at me. _That little sneak. She's trying to steal my girlfriend from me. Oh it's on. It's so on!_ There's a knock on my door and I know for sure that it's the pizza guy for sure. I open it and sure enough it's the pizza. I paid the kid for the pizza before returning to the living room to find my girlfriend and Dylan snuggled up on the couch.

I know that I shouldn't be jealous of 3 year old of all people but the little bugger will have the blue eyed beauty wrapped her little pinky soon enough and I'm not letting that happen. I set the box down on the coffee table before turning my Playstation on and logged onto my Netflix account. I scrolled through some of the kid stuff and decided on Tarzan before grabbing a slice of pizza.

We eat pizza and watching the movie with Dylan getting really into the movie. One large gone, the movie was over and the little redhead wanted to watch another movie. I let her decide what we watch and she wanted to watch Lilo & Stitch. I laid back on the couch with Elsa laying on top of me with my arms wrapped her waist and her head on top of my chest. Midway through the movie, Dylan looks at us with a questioning look on her face. I chuckled a little before holding out my arm.

"C'mere Munchkin, there's enough room for you too" I said smiling.

A grin breaks out on her face and climbs into my arms. The little redhead snuggles up the both of us and starts animatedly talking throughout the movie. Elsa runs her hand through the 3 year old's hair before kissing her on top of the head. It was 2 ½ movies later, that the two are soundly asleep on top of me and I didn't have the heart to wake them up.

I was about to drift off too when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out my phone to see that it's the number from the clinic and clicked on the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Is this Anna Collins? This is the clinic and my name is Kenny" Kenny said cheerily.

"This is she" I said nervously.

"I have the result of your DNA test"

 **To Be Continued….**

* * *

End of ch. 19


	20. The Results Are In

Expect The Unexpected ch. 20

* * *

 **Previously on Expect The Unexpected…**

Anna's P.O.V.

It was 2 ½ movies later, that the two are soundly asleep on top of me and I didn't have the heart to wake them up. I was about to drift off too when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled out my phone to see that it's the number from the clinic and clicked on the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Is this Anna Collins? This is the clinic and my name is Kenny" Kenny said cheerily.

"This is she" I said nervously. "I have the result of your DNA test"

I swallowed thickly as I waited for Kenny to tell me the results of the DNA test. I haven't the slightest clue of what to expect from this and I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear what the nurse needs to tell me. I need to know in order to what to know what to do about Dylan. This is not only going to change my life but the people in involved as well. This will change everything for the better or for the worse.

"In the case of 3 year old Dylan, Anna you **ARE** the biological parent. Good luck to you and your daughter, Ma'am" Kenny said cheerily.

The phone goes dead on the other end and I hang up my cell, putting it back in my pocket. I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Dylan's… Dylan is my daughter. All kinds of emotions are swirling around inside of me. I feel relived to know whether if the redhead is mine or not. I know what I'm gonna do now and I'm losing on anymore time with my daughter than I already have.

I'm angry as hell because I can't believe that Ariel waited this long to tell me about our daughter. I mean come on, I probably wouldn't have been ready to have a child at the time but I would've been there for the both of them. I would've tried to make it work somehow but she didn't even give me that chance to rise to the challenge. The former swimmer didn't have a right to keep Dylan from her but I can understand that she was afraid of my reaction but still.

 _Give me a chance to make that decision for myself instead of deciding for me at least._ I'm gonna be there for y daughter now and she's gonna stay with me. I'm not gonna let her go and Ariel better stay as far away from the both of us as she can. I don't understand why she would run like this and leave Dylan like this. _There could have better way of doing instead of dropping our daughter off like this._

 _Who know what could've happened if I hadn't opened my door that night. Anything could've happened that's what! I will let Dylan know that her Mommy loves her and look after her but I hope that Ariel wont come back. She doesn't deserve to see our daughter after what she's done. I don't want her anywhere near Dylan._ I know that Elsa is gonna be okay with Dylan stay with us but I'm not sure how this is gonna affect her career.

I mean it's bad enough that she's pregnant by an intersex but an intersex with a 3 year old child. This is gonna go over with media. They're gonna have a field day with this and twist around. Are we gonna do? I know that the blonde didn't ask for any of this drama and I mean to bring her into this. I look down at the two most important people in my life sleeping soundly and I pull them close into me.

The one emotion that I am feeling overall is love. Love for these two and my need to protect them makes me feel like I can do anything and face what the world has throw. This is gonna be a big change for all of us but I think that it's gonna be okay. I kissed the top of my munchkin's head before kissing the top of my girlfriend head's. The supermodel's nose scrunches adorably before her eyes slowly flutter open and stare up at me sleepily.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, you did not wake me but you are thinking pretty loudly though. Do you want to talk about it?"

"We can talk about it in the morning. I just want to hold the both a little longer" I said smiling.

"I have no objections to that but I think we should put Dylan in bed. It is pretty late" Elsa said sitting up.

"You're right. I'll be back in a second" I said scooping Dylan into my arms.

Dylan wraps her arms around my neck as she rests her head on my should. I take her in room to search through her duffel for something for her to sleep in. I grab another pair of footie pjs and walk into the bathroom to find Elsa running water in the tub. I detangle myself from my mini me and take her clothes off before placing her in the warm water.

Dylan would have fallen asleep in the tub if we had left her alone but good thing that we didn't. The blonde grabbed a soapy washrag and scrubbed the smaller redhead with it. I pour some water on her to wash the suds off before taking the munchkin out of the tub and drying her off with a towel. The supermodel puts Dylan in her underwear and pjs before she latches onto her.

I chuckle a little I drain the tub before following the blue eyed beauty out of the bathroom. We walked into my bedroom and Elsa pulls back the covers to lay the 3 year old underneath them.

"I should get going" Elsa said turning to face me.

"Do you really think that I'll let walk out of here at 11 at night?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I will be okay, Anna. I can just call Olaf to come and pick me up" Elsa said pulling her cell out of her pocket.

"Elsa, stay… please. I want you to stay" I said pouting.

Elsa look torn about what to do next for a second but smiles and nods. The pout wins out every time. I did a stupid victory dance only to trip over my own two feet. I look up from the floor to see the blonde covering her mouth with her hands to contain her laughter. I don't care that I look like a dork in front of her. If I hadn't scared her off with my dorkiness by now, nothing will besides I'm an adorable dork. I push myself off of the floor and dust myself off as the blonde wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me on the cheek.

"You are such a dork" Elsa said shaking her head.

"But I'm your dork and besides you know you like it" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I do" Elsa said smiling.

I let go to grab something out of my dresser and walk into the bathroom. I change into a plain black wife-beater and my old P.E. sweatpants before going back into my room. I find Elsa sitting on my bed next one sleeping Dylan in just my sweatshirt and nothing else. The sweatshirt only comes to mid-thigh showing off the blonde's long legs. _I'm so glad that I never took it back for a smaller size. Man, she looks so fucking hot in my clothes._

The supermodel looks up at me with an adorable doe eye expression on her face before holding out her hand for me to take. I take it and she pulls onto the bed into a laying position. The blue eyed beauty kisses me on the lips lightly before wrapping my arm around her and Dylan. She rolls over so her back was facing me and her front is towards the sleeping 3 year old.

Elsa pulls the munchkin into her arms and places a small kiss on top of her head. I smile at the interaction between as I pull the cover us before returning my arm to its original position. I know that my family isn't the most conventional but I wouldn't change it for anything. I have to work harder to make sure that I'm able to protect it but I'm pretty content at the moment.

I close my eyes to get some sleep and as soon as I do that I feel something poking at my cheek. I try ignore it but the poking doesn't stop. I swat at it and it stops for a second only to start up again. I open one of my eyes to see a pair of bluish green eyes and a mess of red hair staring at me.

"Anna, I hungy" Dylan said poking my cheek.

"Dylan, go back to sleep" I muttered.

"I can't. The sun awake so I awake" Dylan said flopping down on me.

 _Okay, she's definitely my kid. I used to say a lot when I was younger and when I was a morning person. I've got older and I enjoy my sleep._ I hear light giggling and feel a pair of lips against my cheek. I open both of my eyes to see Elsa smiling next to me and I feel myself smiling back. There's nothing better than waking up to the most beautiful woman in the world. _Not everyone is this lucky. What did I do to deserve this._

"Okay, okay I'm up. Happy?" I deadpanned.

"Very" Dylan said smiling.

I roll my eyes with a smile on my face. I grabbed Dylan by the her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead. The small redhead giggles.

"Good mornin' to you too, Munchkin" I said ruffling her hair.

"Mornin' Anna. Mornin' Elsa" Dylan said hugging Elsa.

"Good morning sweetie" Elsa said hugging her.

"how come she gets a hug and I get poked?" I asked mock pout.

Dylan just shrugs.

"I'm starting to think that she like you better" I said shaking my head.

"You know that is not true, right sweetie?" Elsa asked looking at Dylan.

Dylan simply shakes her head. Elsa hugs the smaller redhead and places a kiss on the top of her head. The munchkin smiles a toothy grin before sticking her tongue out at me. I frowned slightly before poking her on the forehead with my index and middle finger. _I swear has the hots for my girlfriend and I'm not letting steal her from me okay._

 _Now I sound crazy and ridiculous._ I get up from the bed and out of the bedroom, walking towards the kitchen. I pull out the supplies for pancakes and start cooking. Once I got the batter done, I pour it into the fry pan and it's not long before Dylan and the blonde walk out of the room. I make several perfectly round pancakes and put them on plates.

I set them on the table and grab a bottle of syrup from the cabinet. The munchkin tries to drown her pancakes in syrup but the supermodel stops her before she empties the bottle. I place a small of cup of milk in front of her as she tears into her food. The blue eyed beauty smiles at me before dainty eating her own food and I dig into my own too.

Dylan starts talking about anything and everything that pops into her mind and it's just fun to watch what she comes up with. I'm slowly noticing some similarities between me and the 3 year old and some of my fears coming into my head. _I have a 3 year old daughter. What am I going to do with her while I am at work? I can't leaving her with Kristoff because he has work too. I could ask Hans or Tiana to watch her but they have jobs and won't be able to watch her._

 _Will I able to take care of her like she needs to be? I mean have the means to take of Dylan? I'm working two jobs but I'm still afraid that I'm gonna screw up somehow. I want to be able to give her everything she needs and wants. Will be I a good enough as parent to her? What if she grows to hate me? Where do I send her to school? What if kids pick on her for not having parents?_

 _Will they judge Dylan for that? I know that I'm gonna have any interest in men for obvious reason. Will Dylan come to me with questions about that? I want to be honest with her but how will I tell her that? There's so many questions that I don't have answers for. I wish that there's a manual on parenthood._ I sigh as I wash the dirty dishes as my mini me sits on the couch watching TV when a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. I look over my shoulder to see Elsa looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright? You seem really deep in thought" Elsa asked worried.

"I'm fine" I said smiling.

"Anna, you do not have to talk about it if you do not want to but please do not lie to me. I can see that things is bothering"

I'm not surprised that Elsa can easily see through. I have been known to wear my heart on my sleeve. I put the last plate in the drying rack and turn in the blonde's arms to face while leaning against the counter. I lean my forehead against hers and breathe in her scent of winter and scent. It always seem to calm me down when the supermodel is near me along with her calm and collected personality.

"I'm sorry. I'm freaking out internally" I replied.

"Why?" Elsa asked curious.

"I got a call last night from the clinic and I got the results from the DNA test"

"What did they say?"

"Dylan's mine. I'm her father and I'm freaking out about not being a parent to her. I'm worried that I'm gonna screw up her life somehow" I said sighing.

"Anna, you are not going to screw up Dylan's life" Elsa said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you and you are not going to mess up. You have your friends and I to help you with her and when our baby is born. I know that you will be a great parent to Dylan and to our baby. I have faith in you and I will with you every step of the way" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

It's nice having someone has complete faith in you and knows that you're going to be okay. As long as I have Elsa by my side then it won't be so bad. Dylan is going to be surround with plenty of love and she's gonna know she is loved very much.

"Thanks Elsa, I needed that" I said smiling.

"Your welcome" Elsa said smiling back.

We watched into the living couch and I take Dylan into my lap. We watch whatever show the smaller redhead is watching at the moment. It's reruns of Yo Gabba Gabba and I'm not surprised that the munchkin likes this show. We watch this for awhile when Elsa breaks the silence.

"Anna, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" I asked curious. "

I am going to be gone for a couple of days because I have a runway show to do on the east coast the day after tomorrow" Elsa said looking away.

"What? Why did you wait so long to tell me? Why do you look so sad? Do you not want to do it?" I asked confused.

"It is not that I do not want to do it, it is just that I do not want to leave you and Dylan alone. I did not tell you until now is because I knew that you already have some much on your mind already that I did not want to add onto that" Elsa said wringing her hands together.

Elsa is too sweet. She knew what I was going through and put me first without me realizing it. How did I get such an amazing girlfriend? I take one of her hands in mine and kiss her on her forehead.

"I'm sure that me and Dylan with be okay on our own while you do your thing. We'll still be here when you come back but we're gonna miss you while you're gone though" I said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked unsure.

"I'm sure" I said nodding.

"I am going miss the both of you too while I am gone. I will bring back some souvenirs" Elsa said kissing me on the lips.

"Awesome" I said pumping my arm into the air.

Elsa giggles a little before resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me.

* * *

End of ch. 20


	21. Off To New York

Expect The Unexpected ch. 21

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

The last couple of days have been quite something. I cannot believe that someone could just leave their child on their child's other parent in the middle of night like this Ariel person had. Who knows what could have happen? There are tons of kidnappers and sickos in this city and they could have done something to poor Dylan if Anna had not open up her door that night.

I am just glad that the smaller redhead is safe and sound with the taller redhead. I can understand that the photographer being afraid of my reaction to the fact that sje has a daughter but I am not upset with her. I am upset with Ariel for not telling her about Dylan after so long. I know that it was in the past and everyone makes mistakes… not to say that Dylan is a mistake but I know that the younger woman would have stepped up to take care of her responsibilities.

It is just the kind of person that shorter woman is and I love and respect that about her. I know that Anna is going to be a great parent to her children and I see that every time I see her interact with the smaller redhead. I cannot help but feel myself becoming quite attached to Dylan and I do not know why. Maybe it is because she is an extension of the person that I love or that the little girl makes it rather impossible to not love her.

I have been spending a lot of time at the redhead woman's apartment with my two favorite redheads just to spend time with them because I know that I will be leaving for the east coast soon. I do not want to leave them but I do have a job to do and I have to honor that commitment. Right now I am in my room at home with Anna and Dylan packing the last of my things for New York and they are not making this any easier for me to leave.

Every time I put something in my suitcase, one of them would take it out and stare at me with this sad puppy looks with matching pouts. It almost makes me want to cancel my flight and just stay home with them… almost. They have been doing this for awhile now and I know that they do not want me to go but I have to. I stand in front of the them with my hands on my hips, letting out a exasperated sigh.

"Will the both of you stop unpacking me?"

The two redheads look at each other for a moment before turning to face me once again and shakes their head. They are really not making this any easier on me. I take my suitcase off of the bed and set it on the floor before returning to packing. Once I am done with the last of it, I zip my suitcase up and rising to my feet. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, a small body latches onto me and the tight grip around my neck does not let up. I look to see that Dylan has her head buried into my neck and hear small sniffles.

"Elsa no go. Elsa no go. I no wan you to go"

This is breaking my heart to hear Dylan cry. I do not want to go and leave her like this but I really do not have a choice. If I had a choice, I would take them both with me but I do not think it will be a good idea. I wrap my arms around the small child and hug her tightly.

"I do not want to go but I have to. I promise that I will be back sooner than you think and I will bring you something back" I said rubbing circles into her back.

"No go. No go" Dylan said shaking her head.

"I promise that I will come back, sweetie" I said trying to make her understand.

"She's not leaving forever, Munchkin" Anna said rubbing Dylan's back.

"Promise to come back?" Dylan asked looking at me up teary eyes.

"I promise" I said nodding.

"O-Otay" Dylan said sniffing some more.

"It will not for too long and I will call you every night before you go to sleep. How does that sound?" I asked curious.

Dylan nodded before hugging me tightly again. I run my hand through her hair before kissing the top of her head. Anna stands up and picks up my suitcase before following me to the front door. Olaf is standing in the living room by the door and the older redhead hands him my suitcase. He gives me a small smile before going to the limo leaving us alone.

I turn to face the photographer and she stands sheepishly where the kitchen and living room meet with her hands in her pockets. I walk towards the younger woman until I am standing in front of her before leaning forward to capture her lips in passionate kiss.

"I will see you in a few days" I said reassuringly.

I am not quite sure if I am trying to reassure Anna or myself but I do not want anything to change between us in those few days that I will not be here. I know that the redhead will be faithful to me and I trust her but I still want her to be here when I get back. The photographer nods before pulling me into a tight hug, squashing Dylan in between the both of us.

Leaving the both of them is so hard and I know that I am going to have to go through this every time I have a job out of the state or out of the country. Maybe once our relationship is out in the public than I can just bring the both of them with me. The media is going to found eventually and hopefully it will not be so bad. The younger woman reluctantly lets me go and I set the smaller redhead on her feet.

I place a kiss on Dylan's forehead before smile at her and she tries to return it but the tears in her eyes are a dead giveaway of how she is feeling. _She is definitely Anna's daughter. Cannot hide their emotions very well._

"I will be back, okay" I said standing up.

I walked towards the door and grab the doorknob before a small body latches onto my leg. I look down to see that it is Dylan and the tears are free falling. I can feel my own tears threaten to fall when Anna walks over and detangle the smaller girl from my leg. I walk out of the door and down the flight of stairs to find my white haired chauffeur waiting for me with the door of the limo open.

I climbed inside and tried to collect myself. I honestly did not think that saying goodbye would so hard but I am going to miss the both of them. I wipe the tears off of my face with a tissue out of my purse and take a few calming breaths. Olaf drives off the curb and towards the airport. The ride is rather quiet and I am okay with it because I really do not feel like talking at the moment.

Usually I am excited about going to New York do a fashion show but all I can think about how are Anna and Dylan and I am not even on the plane yet. How am I going to get through this show? How am I going to get through these few days? It was not long before I reach the airport and Olaf carries my bags inside. I go through security and everything before having to board on the plane.

"Olaf, promise me that you will check up on Anna and Dylan for me" I said hugging my long term friend and confidant.

"I promise, Elsa and have a good trip" Olaf said hugging me back.

"Thank you" I said boarding on the plane.

I sit down and take a deep breath as I buckle myself in. I wish that I was not leaving but it cannot be helped now. All I have to do now is try to get through this fashion show as fast as I can and return home. The plane takes off and I am on my way to New York: The City That Never Sleeps. A few hours later, I am feeling somewhat jet-legged and unbelievably tired.

I put on my Ray Bans to hide how tired I am feeling and I know that the paparazzi are going to be there outside of the airport to take pictures. My bags are carried to the limo that is waiting for me to take me to the hotel that I am staying in. It is a 20 minute ride to the hotel and I check in while my bags are being sent up to my room. I collect my room key and walk into the elevator to take me to the 5th floor.

I finally reach my room and I pull my room key when someone calls my name. I look up and turn to my left to see Adam walking out his room which happens to be directly across from my own. He looks just as surprised to see me as I am to see him. I look at him and it is obvious that football is treating the brunette very well with all of his muscles showing through the tight long sleeve shirt that he is wearing.

Adam's sandy brown hair is pulled back in to a low hanging ponytail against his tanned skin from being out in the sun all the time. His blue eyes stare at me with joyous glint to them and I could not help but smile back at him. The football player is a sweet and humble guy as well as a gentlemen.

I know that any girl is going to be very happy with him but I do not want him because I am in a serious relationship and we are never getting together no matter how the media proclaim that we already are. _You take one innocent picture with the guy and they are ready to marry us off._

"Oh hello Adam, I did not how that you were going to be in this hotel" I said smiling.

"It's good to see you too, Elsa. It's a surprise. What are you doing here?" Adam asked curious.

"I have a runaway show that I am appearing in. And you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me too. My agent thought it would something cool to do but I don't know. I never walked down a runaway before so I'm a little nervous" Adam said sheepishly.

"I am sure that you will do just fine, just be confident in your walk" I said smiling a little.

"Thanks for the advice, Elsa. I appreciate it" Adam said nodding.

I nod before disappearing into my room and throw myself onto the bed. The bed sheets are very soft and warm. They must have come out of the dryer and I just want to sleep but there is something that I have to do first. I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand to see that it is 11:30 at night here and this mean that it is 8:30 in Los Angles. Anna should be putting Dylan to bed soon so I pull my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. The phone rings three rings before I heard the redhead answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Anna" I said smiling.

"Hey kitten, are you in New York?" Anna asked curious.

"I am. I just made it to my room. Is Dylan asleep yet?"

"No, she refuses to go to sleep until she hears your voice" Anna said chuckling.

"Will you put her on the phone for me please?"

"Okay, give a sec and I'm putting you on speaker… Hey Dylan, phone"

I hear footsteps running around rapidly and things being moved around. I get comfortable and set myself up against the pillows at the head of my bed.

"Elsa!" Dylan yells happily.

"Hello Sweetie, how are you?" I asked curious.

I cannot help the smile on my face as I hear her voice. The little girl's voice is music to my ears.

"I miss you. When you comin' back?"

"I will back in a few days and I miss you. You are being a good girl for Anna, right?" I asked in mock stern voice.

"Yes"

"No" Anna said at the same time as Dylan.

"What have you been doing since I left?" I asked curious.

"Nothin'" Dylan said quickly.

"She threw a tantrum" Anna said shaking her head.

"Dylan sweetie, I know that you miss me but you have to promise me that you will not give Anna any more trouble" I said sternly.

"I promise. I sorry Anna" Dylan said apologetic.

Dylan and I stayed on the phone talking until she falls asleep and Anna puts her in bed. We were on the phone for over an hour and it is almost 1 in the morning. I stop myself from yawning into the phone because I want to talk to my girlfriend and I want to hear her voice.

"You still there, Elsa?" Anna asked taking her phone off speaker.

"Yes, I am still here. How are you?" I asked curious.

"I'm good, just missing you" Anna said smiling.

"You did not throw a temper tantrum too, did you?" I asked smirking.

"I'm not a child, Elsa. I don't throw tantrums" Anna said pouting slightly.

"I know Anna. I was only teasing" I said giggling.

A yawn slips past my lips and I could not stop it. I know that Anna heard it and I did not want her to know that I am tired. I want to stay on the phone with her a little while longer.

"If you're tired Elsa, you can hang up. We can always talk tomorrow when it's not so late"

"I want to talk to you longer and besides I am not tired" I said yawning into my hand.

"I can hear you yawning and I know that it's one in the morning over there. You're gonna need your sleep and we can talk later, okay" Anna said smiling.

"Okay, I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you, Anna"

"… I love you too, Elsa"

* * *

End of ch. 21


	22. Runway Shows & The Seed of Doubt

Expect The Unexpected ch. 22

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am sitting in my dressing room in one of the amazing outfits that the designer has created. The long flowing dress hugs me in all in the right places. I stopped being nervous about walking down the runway a long time ago after walking so many over the years that it does not faze not one bit. I walk out of my dressing room to come face to face with my self proclaim rival Maleficent Moor.

The brunette could be considered Angelia Jolie's twin but even more intimidating and high maintenance. I do not know why Kai is so concern when the two of us are in the same room. I know that Maleficent does not like me very well but she has not done anything to harm in any way… least not that I know of. The older woman might be a tad eccentric but I do not think that she is generally bad person.

She is very serious about her craft and I can respect that. We are a lot like, Maleficent and I. We are very driven and dedicated woman who want to excel in their profession. The brunette looks at me with an impassive look on her face before gracefully walking towards me.

"Well, well if it isn't Elsa Arendelle. What on this good earth are you doing here?" Maleficent asked frowning.

"It is good to see you, Maleficent. I see that you are well and as for your question, I am going to walk down the runaway" I said smiling.

"Looks like they let just anyone walk down the runway nowadays. Try not to embarrass yourself out there" Maleficent said smirking.

"I assume you Mal, that I will embarrass and thank you for your concern. I wish all of the luck in the world" I said walking away.

I can feel the older woman glare at my retreating back and I could not help but smirk. It is very easy to get a rise out of her if you know what buttons to push. Usually I am not that kind of person but sometimes if you take there me then I will go there with the best of them. The runaway show begins and it is time to put my game face on.

I see Adam standing a few feet behind and I can tell that he is nervous about walking down the runway. I turn to the football player to give him a reassuring smile and it seems to ease his nerves somewhat. The show was sort of a blur of makeup artists and assistants pulling and putting clothes on me. What people don't know about runaway shows is the chaos that ensues back stage but the show is a success.

I walk out with the designer and he twirls me around in front of everyone as they clap for us. I am just glad that all of this is over and I can hop on the flight to LA to see Anna and Dylan. I return to my dress and change into a white sundress with a demin jacket over it. I walk out of my dressing room as I pull my purse over my shoulder and not looking where I was going to bump into someone's chest. I look up to see that it is a sheepish looking Adam with his hand behind his back.

"Hello Adam, can I help you with something?" I asked curious.

"Yeah I um wanted to thank you for the advice that you gave the other day. It really helped me and I never felt so nervous before in my life" Adam said laughing nervously.

"You did very well, Adam. You take on guys weighing more than hundred pounds in your games and yet walking down a straight line in front of a few people make you nervous" I said smiling a little.

"When I'm on the field, it's just me and the football. It's what I am good at and where I can be myself but this isn't really me. Walking down a runaway is really out of my comfort zone" Adam said shrugging.

"I guess it kind of is but I understand what you mean"

"I was wondering if you're not too busy… maybe we can grab a bite to eat or something. As friends of course" Adam said scratching the back of his neck.

I am not too sure about me going out to eat with Adam is a good idea. The media already think of us as a couple and I do not want to give them more reasons to think that. The nervous look on the football player makes me reconsider because he is not that bad of a guy and he has to tell everyone that we are not a couple. I am very much in a committed relationship and everyone is going to find out me being pregnant eventually.

Adam and I both know that there is nothing going on between the both of us and we are just semi friends. It is a just a simple dinner. What is the worst that the media can spin this into?

"I would like that" I said smiling.

"Awesome. I'll meet you back at the hotel and we go from there" Adam said smiling.

"Okay" I said nodding.

Adam heads off in the opposite direction that I was going. I walk out of the building and hailed a cab to take me back to the hotel. It was not a long ride and I paid the cab driver what I owe him before climbing out. The paparazzi was waiting outside of the hotel to snap pictures of me and I let them take them before heading inside. I take the elevator up to my room and closed the door behind me.

I stretched my arms over my head before falling back onto my bed and letting out a sigh. I do miss my redheaded duo very much and I cannot wait to see them. I miss falling asleep in Anna's arms and how content I feel they're around me. I miss the feel of her lips on my own and the sweetness of them. I miss her energetic energy and how dorky she is.

I just miss the photographer so much and I do not like being away from her but so this trip will end. I will be back with her and Dylan. I still have to bring the younger redhead something back because of the promise that I made her. I do not know what she would like since I have not gotten a chance to ask her before I left. _She is 3 and 3 year olds are not that hard to shop for._

 _They are easily excited about anything._ I look over at the clock on my nightstand to see that it is a little after seven and that means that it is four in LA. I have a few more hours before I can talk to Dylan before she goes to bed tonight. I hear a knock on my door and I get off of my bed to answer it to see that it is a bellhop with a note in his hand. I take the note and read it.

 _ **Meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes**_

 _ **-Adam**_

I turned to thank the bellhop and he nods before leaving me to my thoughts. I grab my purse before leaving my room and taking the elevator down. I easily find Adam leaning against the wall with his arms behind his back. I walk over to him before tapping him on the shoulder and he looks at me with a small smile on his face. I smile back as I follow him out of the hotel before getting a cab. I am not too sure where we are going and the football player seems to sense it.

"I'm taking you to this Italian place not too far from here. It's pretty good and I think you'll like it unless you don't like Italian food then we go somewhere else" Adam said nervous.

"I like Italian food, Adam. There's no need to be nervous around me" I said smiling kindly.

"Sorry, I'm not very good around woman"

"Why is that? You seem like a confident person" I said confused.

"Normally I am but when I'm around women, I just getting really nervous and shy. It's part of the reason why I don't have a girlfriend" Adam said shrugging.

"Why do you not talk to that Belle girl?" I asked curious.

"The girl from TMZ?" Adam asked confused.

"Yes, she seems to really like you and she gets very heated every time our 'relationship' is brought up"

"I don't know, Elsa. Do you think I should go out with her?" Adam asked unsure.

"You could at least talk to her to see if there is a possible connect between the two of you. You will never know if you do not put yourself out there" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll try" Adam said nodding.

The cab stops in front of the restaurant and Adam pays the cab driver. He climbs out first before offering his hand to help me out which I take. We walk inside to see that it is a quaint place. It is not too big but it is not too small either and it has a homely Italian feel to it. The waiter takes us to a table and gives us some menus before giving us time to order.

"So what about you?"

"About me?" I asked looking up from the menu.

"Anyone special in your life?" Adam asked curious.

"I do have someone very special in my life" I said smiling fondly at the thought of Anna.

"Whoever this person is, he is very lucky guy" Adam said leaning back into his chair.

"I think that I am the lucky one" I said shaking my head.

"I would like to meet this guy one day if that is okay" Adam said smiling.

"Maybe someday soon. Oh and Adam" I said catching his attention.

"Yes?"

"I think my girlfriend would okay with that" I said looking down at my menu.

"Haha I didn't see that one coming. I didn't know that you were into girls and honestly… it's kinda hot" Adam said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Adam!" I said smacking him on the shoulder.

Adam just laughs when our waiter returns to take our orders. The football player and I order a large pepperoni pizza to share before turning to our conversation. We talked about our dreams, our families (I left out things about my pregnancy and Dylan), friends and anything that came to mind. It is nice talking to a guy about things since I really do not have any male friends.

Flynn and I are not really friends since we really do not hang out by ourselves without the company of Rapunzel and we do not actively seek each other out. Hans and I are more co-workers if anything even through the auburn does hit on me a lot with the exception of when he found that I am with Anna and I am carrying her child. I think now that the male model is just wants to be friends but I am not too sure about that.

Hans can be a little… much sometimes. Adam is very a sweet and level headed person plus it is very easy to talk to him about things. I like talking to the football player and just talking to me, I like that. As much as I having a male friend, I still want to be home with my girlfriend and the little girl that is weaseling her way into my heart.

"So does your girlfriend feel about you being with a celebrity? Is she supportive? If you don't mind me asking"

"Anna is very supportive of my career even though she didn't know that I was a celebrity until a few days after we meet. She didn't know who I was" I said giggling.

"Really? I find that hard to believe" Adam said shaking his head.

"There are some people that never heard me before I am glad that she did not know who I was. I wanted her to like me for me and not for my name or my money" I said smiling.

"That's amazing. You should hold onto this girl and I'm happy for you" Adam said putting his hand on top of mine.

"Thank you Adam. Can I ask a favor of you?" I asked apprehensively.

"Sure, anything"

"I want to get something for this little girl that I know before I return to LA. Do you think that can help me with that?"

"Sure if you're free tomorrow, we'll do to one of the souvenirs shops around here" Adam said smiling.

"Thank you so much" I said smiling.

"No problem"

With that Adam and I return to our hotel to get some rest. I said my goodbyes to the football player before going inside of my room. I change into Anna's sweatshirt that I brought with me on this trip and sit in the middle of my bed. I look over at the clock to see that it is 10:45 and I grab my phone to call my two favorite girls. I hear the phone twice before the redhead picks up.

"Hey Elsa" Anna said happily.

"Hello Anna, how are you? How is Dylan" I asked curious.

"We're good. Just counting down the hours until you come home. It's not that same here without you"

"I know what you mean. I would rather be with the both of you then here by myself. I miss you guys so much" I said gripping the phone tightly.

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker. Someone is getting impatient" Anna said giggling.

"Elsa!" Dylan said happily.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?" I asked giggling.

"Good. I miss you. When you come home?" Dylan asked pouting.

I cannot actually see the little girl pouting but I know that she is. I can hear it from all the way on the other side of the phone. The smaller redhead is so much like the taller redhead. It is very cute and I just want to hug her but it is physically impossible at the moment.

"I will be home the day after tomorrow" I said smiling.

"When that?" Dylan asked confused.

"Two days, sweetie"

"Too long. Elsa home now" Dylan whined.

"I will try to come home soon but you might be asleep by then"

"I stay up so I hug you" Dylan said smiling.

"I will hug you when I get back but I do not want you staying up past your bedtime, okay sweetie" I said sternly.

"Otay" Dylan said sighing.

Dylan and I stay on the phone for little while longer before Anna puts her to bed. I really do miss the little girl so much. She has really weaseled her way into my heart. It was a few minutes before the photographer returns to her phone.

"Hey kitten, how's everything in New York?" Anna asked curious.

"It is a little lonely without you two but I will not be here for much longer. How are everything in LA? Anything interest happen?" I asked curious.

"Just working at the restaurant, helping Tiana set up her restaurant, I've been on a few photo shoots by myself that Adrian set up for me to do and taking care of Dylan. Adrian has been really working me hard but I don't mind the work. How are you feeling?" Anna asked concerned.

"I am fine, Anna but I am glad to hear that you're doing well in your career. I wish that you are with me since I'm here alone in this room by myself" I said seductively.

I hear Anna's breath hitch from the other side of the phone. I know exactly what I am doing. With all of my pregnancy hormones, my need for sex is have definitely gone up exponentially. I just want to have as much as possible especially with me being in New York and Anna being on the other side of the country. The ache in-between for the redhead only makes me want her even more.

"E-Elsa" Anna breathes out.

"Yes Anna, I am in bed in nothing but your sweatshirt. I am not wearing underwear"

"F-Fuck Elsa, I wish that I was there with you"

"I wish you were here with me because I am so wet for you" I said as my hand slipping under my sweatpants.

"Damn girl, you don't know what you're doing to me" Anna said letting out a throaty moan.

I never done this before but masturbating over the phone with Anna is definitely one of the most sexiest thing that I have done. I moan into the phone as my fingers move in and out of my dripping wet cavern. I hear the redhead moaning into the phone and it's turning me on even more. It was not long before we both coming undone and calling each other's names as we come. Heavy breathing and pants are the only that come be heard from either side of our phones.

"Elsa, are you still there?" Anna asked finally catching her breath.

"Y-Yes, I am still here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good but that was the sexiest thing that I ever heard in my life" I Anna said giggling.

"I really miss you and wish that you were here with me" I said blushing.

"I miss you too and we'll see soon enough even though I wish it was soon" Anna said smiling.

We continue to talk into the wee hours nights but falling asleep. I want to be as close to Anna as possible even though we're so far apart. I slept later that I normally would have consider what time I went to sleep and the effects of my pregnancy. I am a little worried about when I will start showing and I can probably my baby bump under baggy clothes but how long will I be able to keep that up.

I don't want to hide my pregnancy because I am not ashamed. I am going to receive some backlash for getting pregnant out wedlock and people are going to have something to say about Anna and I. I do not want Dylan to get caught up in this because someone is going to notice the similarities between her and the older redhead. I am not sure what we are going to do about all of this but as long as the people that matter are behind us, we can face anything that the world throws at us.

My family is a little unconventional but it is mine and I would not change anything about it. I take a quick shower before getting dressed and meeting Adam in the lobby. We go to a few souvenir shop in hopes of finding something for Dylan and the few ideas that the football player had did not appropriate for a 3 year old. We looked around until I found something that I think that the little redhead girl would like.

I say goodbye to Adam before returning to the hotel to go the airport. I could not have gotten on the plane fast enough because I am more than ready to go home. _Just a few more hours and I will be back home where I belong._

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I went to the mailboxes to get my mail this morning. It's a beautiful morning. The sun is out and shining along with the bird singing a happy tune. I just feel good and it feel like it's gonna be a good day today. I walk back up to the apartment to find Dylan lying in the middle of the floor, coloring in one of the coloring books that I got her the other day.

I look through the mail to see that it's a bunch of bills that I need to pay soon but I found something weird in my mail. It's a magazine and I don't remember buying a subscribe to the cover catches my eye. _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?!_ The cover is a picture of Elsa sitting in a restaurant in New York and sitting across from her is Adam 'The Beast' McAlister. They are looking at each other with smiles on their faces and laughing. What the title says really gets to me.

 _ **THE POWER COUPLE HAVING A DATE NIGHT.**_

 _ **Love is in the air tonight !**_

I feel my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and the tear prickling at the edges of my eyes. I can't believe that Elsa would do this to me. I thought… I thought we had something special. I thought I meant something to the blonde after everything that we've been through but it looks like she was looking for an way out. The super model is moving on to someone that isn't a freak, with actual money, and on her level.

 _Why didn't I see this coming? She was just using me and I was stupid enough to believe that she loves me. How could I be such an idiot? Now Dylan's attached to her and Elsa's carrying my baby. What I gonna do? Why is everything so wrong?_ I open a letter without the returning address and pulled the letter out. The note was strange as hell but just as shocking as the magazine.

 ** _She's cheating on with Adam and she never loved you. I have evidence to prove it._**

- **A Broken Guardian Angel**

I pulled something out of the envelope to see Elsa and Adam at a gift shop and they were making faces in a mirror, wearing ridiculous gag gifts. I don't know if I put be pissed the hell of or want to just break down and cry. I can't believe that she would do this to me but I should've listened to my instincts. They told me not to get involved with her but I didn't listen.

I got played for a idiot and a fool. _Why Elsa, why? Why did you do this to me? To us? Was there even an us to begin with?_ I sit down on the couch and throw my head against the back of it. I feel something crawling on my lap and I look down to see Dylan sitting in my lap with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Whatcha got there, Munchkin?" I asked curious.

"My drawing. I made it for you" Dylan said smiling.

I looked at the picture to see three stick figures. One of them is smaller than the others and two of them are redheads. I'm not sure who is this drawing.

"Who are the people?" I asked confused.

"This is you, me and Elsa. What's wrong, Anna?" Dylan asked looking up at me.

I can feel the tears falling down my face. I don't want Dylan to find out that Elsa and me might not be no longer together. I don't think she'll understand what I'm saying but I know that she'll be upset about not seeing the blonde.

"Nothing munchkin, it's just so beautiful. Let's put it on the frig" I said standing up.

I walked over towards the frig and grabbed a magnetic before putting the picture on it. Dylan looks up at me with a smile on her face and I smiled at her… or at least try to anyways. What I going to do?

* * *

End of ch. 22


	23. The Coming of The Truth

Expect The Unexpected ch. 23

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

When my phone finally touched down, I could not have gotten off it fast enough. I quickly collected my bags and found Olaf waiting patiently outside of the airport with his usual grin on his face. I smile at him before walking over and hugging him. The white haired chauffeur hugs me back before taking my bags and putting them in the trunk. He opens the door for me and climb inside of the limo. It was not long before we are on the road and I could not have been happier. I cannot wait to see my favorite redheads and spend time with them. I know that I have only been gone only for a few days but it was too long in my opinion.

"So how was the trip, Elsa?" Olaf asked curious. "It was alright but I am glad to be back in LA" I said smiling.

"Yeah so you can spend time with Anna" Olaf said wiggling his eyebrow.

"I do not know what you are suggesting but I am looking forward to spending time with Anna… and Dylan"

"Right, you have no clue what I'm talking about" Olaf said chuckling. "I am just going to ignore you" I said rolling my eyes.

"You can't ignore me beside I know for a fact that they miss you two" Olaf said smiling.

"Did you keep an eye on them like I asked?" I asked curious.

"Yes, I did. I didn't get to check up on them yesterday because I was visiting my Mom and I lost track of the time"

"That is quite alright, Olaf and tell your Mother that I said hello. Why don't you take the week off? I know that you have been working really hard and you deserve some time off"

Olaf has been my chauffeur for a long time now and my friend for even longer. He has been in my life since my career started and I wanted him around to keep everything in perspective for me. The white haired man is always in a good mood and looks on the brightest. His energy is always up and I love having him around. I do not know what I would do without him.

"Thanks Elsa, I appreciate it and I'll tell my Mom that you said hi. Do you want to drop off at home first or do you wanna head over to Anna's?" Olaf asked curious.

"Anna's please. I am sure that I can get her to drop me off at home later" I said smiling.

"Anna's it is" Olaf said nodding.

I cannot wait to see Anna and Dylan. I want to give the smaller redhead her gift that I picked for her and I want to hug the both of them. The anticipation is getting to me as we get closer to the apartment complex of the photographer. It is another 20 minutes before I reach the younger girl's complex and I climb out of the limo by myself. Olaf hands me my backpack and I walk up the flight of stairs to Anna's door.

I take in a deep breath before raising my hand to knock on the door. I hear some noises and light yelling in the background. _What is going on in there?_ The door opens to reveal the redhead woman and she is wearing a black tank top showing off her strong biceps, baggy grey sweatpants, a headband with a feather sticking out of it in the back and two thick red marks on each cheeks.

The photographer is carrying Dylan on her back who is wearing a matching outfit without the headband but with a cowboy hat and cowboy boots. I do not know if I should find very adorable or very laughable but it seems fitting somehow. The redhead's eyes widen to the sizes of dinner plates when they realize that it is me standing in front of them. The 3 year old is the first one to snap out of her trance and a huge smile forms on her face. She hops of her parent's back and throws herself onto me.

"Elsa! You back! You back!" Dylan said excitedly.

"Yes Sweetie, I am back. I have missed you" I said taking her into my arms.

"I miss you too. You no leave again?" Dylan asked curious.

"Not for awhile. Have you been a good girl for Anna?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, we play games tho Anna go to work a lot. We play Cowboys and Indians" Dylan said grinning.

"I can see that. You have for very cute cowboy even through the correct term is cowgirl" I said kissing Dylan on the forehead.

I turned to Anna and smile at her. She gives me a small smile but it looks more like grimace. _What is wrong? Is she not feeling well? Is something that matter?_ I am getting a bad feeling in my stomach. The redhead does not say anything but lets me enter the apartment. I sit down on the couch with Dylan on my lap. I open my backpack and pulling her gift out. I sit it in the 3 year old's lap and she opens in it in a hurry to reveal a small snow globe with the Empire State Building inside of it.

"Whoa! It's so cool. Thank you Elsa" Dylan said shaking the snow globe.

"You are welcome and I am glad that you like it" I said smiling.

I look at Anna to see that she's leaning against the wall. Why is she so far away from me? Why does she looks like she is upset about something? Did something happen while I was gone? I do not know what is going on but I am going to find out. I do not want the redhead to be upset or sad about something. I tell Dylan to take her snow globe into the bedroom and she does what is she told.

Once I hear the door of the bedroom close, I scoot over so the photographer could sit down next to me. I pat the seat for her to sit down but the younger woman does not comply. I stand up and walk over towards her but she does not look me in the eyes. I gently takes her hands in my own and lead Anna to the couch, pulling her down. The redhead still does not look me in the eyes but at the floor in front of her. I cup her freckled cheek and turn her face to the side, making her look at me. I look into those bluish green eyes that I love so much and smile fondly at me as I lean into kiss on the lips. My lips did not meet hers but a freckled cheek.

"What is the matter, Anna?" I asked confused.

"Elsa, tell me the truth"

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Are you cheating on me with Adam McAlister?" Anna asked looking me in the eyes.

"Cheating on you? With Adam? Anna, where is all of this coming from?" I asked frowning.

"I know that you went on a date with him in New York. I saw the pictures and the magazines" Anna said showing me the magazine.

I look at the magazine and I see the headlines. I cannot believe it. The paparazzi took this picture and made it into something that it is not. I knew going out with Adam that night was a bad idea and Anna thinks that I am cheating on her. I would never cheat on her with Adam especially after everything that we have been through. I am a little hurt that the redhead thinks I would cheat on her like this but she does not know the full story. I thought that I made it clear to her the last cheat something involving me and the football payer that I only want her. Anna stands up and runs her hand through her hair before sighing.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions but it's hard to deny that the pictures look bad. Elsa, please tell me that I'm being ridiculous here" Anna said eyes fill of unshed tears.

I stand up and walk over to my girlfriend, taking her face in my hands. I want… no I need to reassure her that that I am not cheating on her. I could never do that to her because I love her and I want to be with her. This amazing and beautiful woman is the father of my child and I cannot see myself with anyone else.

"Anna, you are being ridiculous and overreacting. I would never cheat on you with Adam. I am never and never will be interested in dating him when I have the most loving and beautiful girlfriend in the world. We were just having dinner together because he wanted to thank me for helping him. That is all, I can promise you that" I said smiling reassuringly.

Anna sigh in relief as she wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me close. She buries her face into the crook of my neck as I wrap my arms around her. It feels so good having the redhead in my arms and I never want to let go of her. I cannot believe the media has meddled in my personal life once again and almost ruined my relationship. I am never letting that happen again but I wish that the photographer had a little more faith in me. I do not want anyone but her and we are bring a new life into the world together.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I should've had more faith in you but I let my jealousy and insecurities get the best of me and I shouldn't have." Anna said remorseful.

"It is okay, Anna but I would never cheat on you. I should have thought about you would have felt about me hanging out with him. Forgive me?" I asked kissing her on the temple.

"Forgive you? You did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have been a jealous jerk and assumed the worst" Anna said looking me in the eyes.

"How about this? We forgive each other" I said. "Okay, I missed you" Anna said smiling.

"I missed you" I said kissing her on the lips.

It feels amazing having Anna's lips against my own again. Our lips dance around each other to get a better taste of each other and I moaned when the redhead's teeth lightly nibbles on my lower lip. I part my lips as the photographer's tongue makes its way into my mouth as our tongues battle for dominance. My hand laces itself into the younger woman's hair, pulling her closer into the kiss. Our heated kiss interrupted by a small giggling and Anna groans as she pulls away from me. I turn to see Dylan peeking into the room with her hands over her mouth. I giggle bit before taking the smaller redhead into my arms and kissing the top of her head.

"I thought that I told you go in the room" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I did but you no tell me how long to stay there" Dylan said shrugging her shoulders.

"Smart-aleck" Anna said shaking her head.

"So what do you want to do now that I am back?" I asked the both of them.

"I know who I want do" Anna said wigging her eyebrow suggestively.

"Anna, there is a child present" I said smacking her on the shoulder.

"I was kidding… sorta" Anna said giggling.

"Oh my goodness" I said rolling my eyes.

"Movie time" Dylan said pumping her arm in the air.

"Movie time it is" I said smiling.

Dylan plops herself on the coffee table before grabbing the controller to the PS3 and logs into Anna's Netflix account. The 3 year old looks through the child movies as the redhead and I make ourselves comfortable on the couch. I rest my head on the photographer's shoulder with her arms around my waist with our fingers laced together. Dylan decided on watching the Lion King before staying on the coffee table to the movie. I looked up at Anna who looks down at me before kissing me on the forehead.

"Anna?"

"Yeah kitten"

"What do you think about coming out to the public about our relationship?" I asked curious.

"Seriously?" Anna asked surprised.

"Yes, I think it is long overdue and it is time to get rid of that 'relationship' that media has been promoting to the public. I mean we do not have to if you do not think you are ready to be in the spotlight" I said playing Anna's fingers.

"I'm not worry about being in the spotlight and I don't care you knows about our relationship. If you want to tell the public then I'm behind you and if you don't then that's okay" Anna said smiling.

"I think that we come out to the public. There's a party that I have to appear and there's a lot media surrounding it next w Friday. We can do it there" I said smiling.

"I can't. Adrian and me have this gig next Friday to cover. I'm sorry" Anna said apologetically.

"It is okay. We will find a way to come out to the public" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"We might have another problem" Anna said scratching the back of her neck.

"What problem?" I asked confused.

"How are we gonna explain Dylan to the public? Much less to the rest of our friends. I mean Kai was okay when he said that he was okay with me taking responsibility for getting you pregnant. I doubt he'll be okay with having a 3 year old daughter"

"I am not sure what he is going say but I do know that he will not be happy about it" I said sighing.

"Great"

"But he cannot make me give you up. I refuse to give up either of you because I love you and Dylan" I said taking Anna's face into my hands.

"I love you too, Elsa and I refuse to give you up" Anna said kissing me.

"Kai may be my father figure but he does not have a say on how I should run my life. We may be a unconventional family but this is my family" I said smiling.

"Yeah and may we should tell Dylan about the baby"

"We should but one step at a time. Right now I just to spend time with my family" I said snuggling to her.

"Agreed" Anna said resting her chin on my head.

Dylan turns to look back us before hopping off of the coffee table. She wiggles her way onto my lap and wrap my arms around her before kissing the top of her head. I sigh in content as we watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

End of ch. 23


	24. Finding Family

Expect The Unexpected ch. 24

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Anna and I are going to the doctor to see how the baby is doing and I am a little nervous because this will be the first time that I will be bringing her with me. The last doctors' appointment that I went to is when I found out that I was pregnant. I am also a little nervous about what the doctor might tell me and I am hoping that everything checks out so baby is fine. We dropped off Dylan with Kristoff because we have not told her about the baby yet.

We agree to tell her later tonight although I am not actually sure how the younger redhead will react to finding out about being becoming a big sister. I am hoping that she will be okay with it but it could go either way. I am sitting in waiting room, wringing my hands together nervous as I wait for my name to called. This is very nerve-wracking. What if there is something wrong with the baby? What if it is my fault? What will we do if something is wrong with our baby? I do not know what I would do if something goes wrong and it would all be my fault. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I feel something grab my hand. I look to see that it is Anna and she is smiling at me.

"Elsa, relax. Everything's gonna be fine" Anna said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"How do you know that?" I asked oppressively.

"Because you have me taking care of you and the baby. I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you. You shouldn't sike yourself out. I got you" Anna said kissing me on the cheek.

"You are right. I am just very nervous but I am glad that you are with me" I said leaning to her.

"Always, kitten. Always" Anna said kissing the top of my head.

It is not long before the nurse into the back and we are leaded to a room. Anna helps me onto the bed before sitting down next to me in one of the chairs. I am glad the redhead is with me because if she was not, I would be worrying a lot of things but she has this calming affect on me. I do not see how she is not freaking out right now like how I was in the waiting room. Normally it is easy to tell what is going on with her since the photographer tends to wear her emotions on her sleeve.

 _Now I do not know what is going on in her head. Is she really not worried? Is it all in my head? Or is she trying to hide her concern and be strong for me? I would not put it past Anna to do something like that. Since the start of this whole thing, Anna has been my rock and supporting me in any way that she can. I know that she has her own insecurities about some things but Anna has always been there when it really counted like now for instances and I love her for it._ Before I knew it, the door opens and I look to see that it is Mulan. She is looking at a clipboard and I do not know what it says on it.

"I see that you're back. It's good to see y-… Anna" Mulan said looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"M-Mulan, w-what are y-y-you doing h-here?" Anna asked staring at the Asian woman.

I look in between the both of them. It is obvious that they know each other but how. How do they know each other? I am not sure what it is going here. The two look at each other in silence for several minutes before they close the distance between them., hugging each other tightly like their lives depend on it. Now I am really confused but I could not seem to be able to break the moment.

"I can't believe that it's you, little sister. What are you doing here?" Mulan asked hugging Anna.

"I missed you, Sis. I thought that you were in China" Anna said pulling back.

"I was but I moved out for medial school. I tried looking for you but you were already out of the foster care by then" Mulan said wiping her tears.

"What happened to Father, Mother and Grandma?" Anna asked curious.

Mulan's face fell as soon as her parents and grandmother are mentioned. Wait, is Mulan the sister that Anna had told me about. It would explain the reaction that they had to each other. It is the only explanation. Why did it take so long for them to meet again after so long?

"Father and Mother are still in China. They didn't want to the States because they wanted to stay close their roots. Grandmother, she… she passed away a few months after you were taking from us" Mulan said sadly.

"O-Oh… well I'm glad that they're doing okay" Anna said smiling.

"Yes they are but what are you doing here? Are you here for moral support for Elsa?" Mulan asked looking at me.

"Um n-not exactly" Anna said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Mulan raises an eyebrow at younger sister before it clicks in her head. She face-palms herself and shakes her head.

"Please tell me that you two are together at least" Mulan said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We're together" Anna said nodding.

"You better be or Father, will have a few choice words for you. How are you doing, Elsa?" Mulan asked smiling.

"I am doing well. I did not know that you were the sister that Anna had told me about. If I knew that my doctor was my girlfriend's older sister, I would have brought her with me sooner" I said smiling slightly.

"Who knew? Small world, very small world" Anna said giggling a little.

"Very small world indeed. Okay you two during this visit we're going to do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing. Elsa, I am going to need you to lay down on her back and pull up your shirt." Mulan said sitting on her rolling chair.

I lay back on the bed and pull up my shirt to just under my breasts. Mulan open a tube and squirts some clear jell on my belly. It is a little cold but it was not too bad. The doctor turns on monitor and lightly press a transducer to my belly smearing the jell around. Mulan looks at the monitor as she moves the transducer looking for the baby. Anna and I are staring at the screen intently and soon a small glob pops onto the screen.

That is it! That is my baby. I was expecting it to be a little bit bigger than what it is but there is my baby that is growing inside of me. I feel the redhead grab my hand, squeezing it as she stares at the screen. I can see the unshed tears in her eyes as looks upon the bundle of joy that we are bringing into the world. I have never been full of joy in my life until now and I am.

"Congrats you two, looks you're having twins" Mulan said smiling.

Anna whips her head around so fast that I almost got whiplash. Twins? We are having twin? Oh my goodness, we are having twins! The redhead looks at the screen then at me then back at the screen. A huge grin breaks out on her face before she kisses me on the temple. The photographer whispers 'thank you' over and over again into my ear as she kisses me on the cheek. As I feel the happy tears fall down my face as Mulan smiles a little.

"Do you want to do hear the heartbeat?" Mulan asked curious.

"Hell yeah" Anna said grinning.

Mulan presses a button on the machine and a fast heartbeat is heard. She moves the transducer and a second yet slightly slower heartbeat could be heard. These are our babies that we will be bringing into the world and I cannot wait to meet the both of them. Mulan turns the ultrasound off before grabbing some tissues to wipe the excess jell off of my stomach. I pull my shirt down as Anna helps me down before pulling me into a searing kiss. I held onto her shoulders to keep from falling backwards. I was not expecting the kiss but it is more than welcomed and I kiss her back with equal passion. A small moan escapes my lips as a small cough is heard and we break apart to notice that Mulan is still in the room.

"It is nice to see that you are doing well for yourself, Anna" Mulan said putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I am glad that you think so, Mulan. We have to catch up one of these days now that we found each other" Anna said smiling.

"I would love that more than anything" Mulan said pulling Anna into another hug.

I am glad that Anna found her part of her family again. She deserves it and I know that she would be even happier with her sister being back in her life. The redhead takes my hand in her own before leading me out of the hospital to find Olaf waiting for us outside. We climb inside of the limo and I snuggle up the photographer as soon as the door is closed. I cannot believe that we are having twins. I was expecting one baby but not two. Twins are going to be more work than one baby but that just mean that we will have twice as much to love.

"This changes things" Anna said out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It means I can the both babies Bud. That's just confusing… I got it! Bud and Buddy" Anna said smiling.

"Bud and Buddy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just tell we find out the gender of the twins then think of actual names" Anna explains.

"But Bud and Buddy? Why?"

"I'm not sure" Anna said shrugging her shoulders.

"I am so sorry. Mommy is being just plain weird" I said rubbing my belly.

"Hey! That's offensive" Anna pouted.

"I am sorry. Will a kiss make it better?" I asked giggling.

"Maybe"

I leaned in and place a light kiss on her lips. The redhead smiles a little before wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me in close. I rest my head on her shoulder and sigh in content. There is only one more thing to take of today and that is to tell Dylan that she is going to be a big sister. I just hope that she will be okay with it. It is not long before we reach Kristoff's place and Anna climbs out of the car. She walks up to the front door and knocks. The blonde personal trainer smiles when he realizes it that it is her before calling inside of the house. It was not long before a much smaller redhead comes out and latches herself on the photographer's leg. The younger woman thanks her friend before walking back towards the limo. She lets Dylan come inside first and she smiles brightly when she sees me.

"Elsa!" Dylan said hugging me.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun with?" I asked hugging her back.

"Yeah, I color with Sven. He smell funny but he fun" Dylan said smiling.

"Sounds like you had a fun day" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Dylan, we need to tell you something" Anna said looking at her daughter.

"Otay, bout what?" Dylan asked curious.

"How would you feel about being a big sister?" Anna asked scratching her cheek.

"Huh?" Dylan asked titling her head to the side.

"Elsa and me are having a baby. So you're gonna be a big sister. You're gonna have a little brother or a sister" Anna explains.

"Really? Where is the baby at?" Dylan asked looking between us in excitement.

"In my belly" I answer.

Dylan looks at my belly in confusion before shrugging her shoulders. She pulls herself up so she is sitting on her knees besides me.

"Kiss for baby" Dylan said kissing my stomach.

"There is two babies in there" I said giggling slightly.

"Kisses two times" Dylan said placing two kisses on my stomach.

Anna and I just laugh as I kiss Dylan on her forehead. I do not know why I was worried about the 3 year old not taking well to the news of the babies. I am glad that the smaller redhead prove me wrong. I think that Dylan will be a great big sister because she already loves her siblings already. The smaller redhead has given me another reason to love her.

* * *

End of ch. 24


	25. Spending The Day With Dylan

Expect The Unexpected ch. 25

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I am sitting on the couch in Anna's apartment watching Dylan happily coloring on the floor while the older redhead is getting dressed. The photographer had received a text message from Mulan, asking if she was available to meet for lunch around noon. The younger woman wants to get together with the sister that she has not seen in well over a decade but she is hesitant about leaving Dylan. Normally she would drop the smaller redhead off at Kristoff but he will be working all day today.

Anna says that she cannot leaving her daughter with Hans because she knows that he will use her to pick up girls and does not want her to be exploited like that. She could not ask Tiana to baby sit because the Louisiana native does not know about her just yet. None of their friends know about Dylan yet but we know that we will have to eventually. That is when I suggest that I would watch the 3 year old while the redhead is out catching up with Mulan.

I know that this is important for the photographer and I want her to reconnect with her older sister. I know that they miss each other dearly over the years and I want to give her this chance to have her sister back in her life. The love and bond between siblings is shakable and I do not know what I would if Jack and I were separated for that length of time. The younger woman was a little hesitant about the offer but I reassured her that I am very capable of taking care of the smaller redhead while she is out.

Plus it would give me more time to spend with her now that I am back from my trip. It was not long before Anna comes out in a pair of jeans and a nice blouse. I can tell that she is nervous about seeing Mulan after the doctor's appointment but she has nothing to be worried about. I know that it has been awhile since the last time that they saw each other but I am sure that not much has changed between the both of them. They are sisters and nothing in the world will ever changed that.

"How do I look?" Anna asked nervously.

"Nervous. Very nervous" I said jokingly.

"Ha ha very fun, Elsa" Anna deadpanned.

"I am sorry. I was trying to get you to loosen up" I said smiling slightly.

"It's been so long since the last time that I've seen my sister and so much has changed. What if she's changed? What if I'm not the same little girl that she used to know? So much has changed over the years since we've been apart" Anna said running her hand through her bangs.

"I did not know you when you were a little girl but I know that she would be very proud of the woman that you have turned out to be"

"What makes you say that?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are accomplishing your dream of becoming a photographer, you are taking care of your daughter that you did not know that you had, and you are starting a family with your pregnant girlfriend. Not people can say that and I am very proud of you. I know that your sister will be very proud of you" I said wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Thanks Elsa, it means a lot to hear you say that" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

"I meant every word of it" I said kissing her back.

"Are you sure that you and Dylan are going to be okay by yourselves?" Anna asked curious.

"I am sure that we will be fine. Now go before you are late meeting with Mulan" I said nodding.

Anna walks over towards Dylan and kisses her on top of her head. The smaller redhead looks up at her mother and smiles up at her.

"Okay Dylan while I am gone, you are in charge of making sure that Elsa and the twins are protected. You are their protector and it is a big responsibility and I am counting on you. Are you up for the challenge?" Anna asked in a mock serious tone.

Dylan thinks about this for all of two seconds before standing up and saluting Anna. I cover my mouth with my hand to contain my giggling. It is obvious that the older redhead is joking but the smaller redhead is taking this very seriously. The photographer smiles a little before kissing her daughter on the forehead as she stands up. The younger woman walks over towards me and kisses me on the cheek before walking out the front door.

The 3 year old had turned back to her drawing as I sit down on the couch. I do not see why Anna is so nervous about meeting up with sister again. I know that there has been a lot of time that has passed between them but anyone can see that the love between them has not. I have a good feeling about this. I am snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a tug on my pants leg and I look down to see Dylan with a piece of paper in her hand as she holds it out to me.

I pick up the 3 year old and place on my lap as I look at the drawing. I see that it is a drawing of five stick figures on the paper. Two of the figures are red while one of the stick figure is completely yellow with really long hair. The last two are blue and from what I can tell, they look like babies or what are supposed to be babies. There is a plane in the picture flying off into the distance with another red stick figure on it.

"Who are the people in your picture, Sweetie?" I asked curious.

"It you, me, Anna and twins" Dylan said smiling.

"Who is on the plane?"

"Mommy. She say that she had to go away but I no were. Is she coming back? Is it my fault that she left?" Dylan asked looking up at me.

"Of course not. It is not your fault that she left. I know for a fact that she loves you very much and that is why she wanted you to stay with Anna" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Stay with you and Anna. You not leaving me too?"

"We would never leave you. I can promise you that. We love you, Sweetie" I said hugging her tightly.

"Otay" Dylan said hugging me back.

I do not understand how a mother can leave her child like this without any way of contacting her. Why did Ariel leave Dylan? I have not known the smaller redhead for very long but I know that I would not want to leave her ever. Not by choice. I know that the 3 year is not my child but I already love her like she is mine. I did not know that Dylan felt this way about her mother but I am glad that she said something.

I do not want to replace Ariel in her life but she needs to know that she is loved. I am glad the smaller girl is with Anna and I and she will be surrounded with enough love that she will not know what to do with. Ariel made a good call about leaving her daughter with the younger redhead but I just wish that she went about it in a different way. Not just dropping the 3 year old on the photographer's doorstep in the middle of the night and leaving to who knows where.

I do not even know if she is coming back to come see her daughter but I am kind of hoping that she does not. I know that it is wrong of me to think that way but any woman that would leave their child in this way does not deserve to have such a special little girl as Dylan in her life. I understand that raising a child on your own is quite hard and I cannot imagine what kind of hardship that she went through but that does not mean you abandon your child because it got too hard. Maybe I should not judge Ariel so harshly but I do not like what she did and what is putting her daughter through.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Sweetie" I said turning my attention to her.

"Can we go to the park? Please?"

"Of course, go find your socks and shoes" I said smiling.

"Otay" Dylan said taking off towards the bedroom.

I giggle a little bit as I slipped on my flats. I walked into the kitchen to pull out some supplies to make some sandwiches. I know that Dylan is going to get hungry from playing at the park nearby and I want her to have something somewhat healthy to eat. I placed the sandwiches in zip-lock bags before opening the refrigerator to look for some fruit. I grab two red apples and some juice boxes out before placing them in a brown paper bag. I put the unused supplies back in their proper places before wiping down the kitchen counter. The smaller redhead comes running out of the bedroom with both shoes on the wrong foot and unlaced.

"I'm ready" Dylan said grinning.

"Not just yet. Let me help you" I said leading Dylan to the couch.

I sit her on my lap before taking her shoes off and placing them on the right foot. I laced them up so she would not trip over her laces and fall. I know that Anna is very clumsy and sometimes very uncoordinated at times and sometimes the smaller redhead is too. I do not want to have her shoelaces working against her. I do not want the 3 year old to get hurt but I know that she will eventually. Dylan jumps off of my lap and jumps up and down excitedly.

I giggle before grabbing my tote bag and placing the food inside of it. I place it over my shoulder before taking Dylan's hand in my own. I lock the door behind us before walking to the park. The smaller redhead tugs at my hand to get to the park faster and I pick up the pace slightly. Her excitement brings a smile on my face and it is not long before we reach the park. I bring her to the playground where is plenty of children playing with each other.

Dylan looks at the playground in awe and she looks up at me as if to ask if she could go play. I nudge her towards the other children and she runs off towards them. I sit down on one of the tables not too far and I realize that this is the same place where I admitted that I am in love with Anna. I see the smaller redhead going down the slide with a big grin on her face. The 3 year old looks over at me and waves at me. I smile as I wave back as she runs off to the end of the line for the slide. This is something that I can get used to.

"Is that your daughter?"

I look up to see a blonde woman with a gentle smile on her face. She sits down next to me as she places her bag by her feet.

"Well no, she is my girlfriend's daughter but I am quite fond of her" I said turning my attention back to Dylan.

"It's obvious that she's very fond of you two. I have to applauded you on that" The blonde woman said.

"Why is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not many women would want to get into a relationship with men with children, let alone other women. I'm Cinderella by the way" Cinderella said holding her hand.

"I am Elsa and I am not like most women" I said shaking her hand.

"I can see that. So can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" I said with a nod.

"What is it like? I mean knowing that your girl has a child with someone before you" Cinderella said resting her chin on her palm.

"It is interesting to say the least but I know that I care about Dylan very much. I like having her in my life even if she is from my girlfriend's pervious relationship"

"You're a good person, Elsa. I don't know if I could be in your situation and say the same thing" Cinderella said smiling a little.

"I guess that it is not for everyone" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Cinderella and I continue to talk as I watch Dylan out the corner of my eye. I see that she is having fun as she plays in the sand with a little blonde boy with brown eyes. It was a good idea to take the smaller redhead to the park. She looks up from the sand castle that she is building and locks eyes with me. The 3 year old turns to the boy that she is playing with and says something to him before running towards me. She wraps her arms around my waist before glaring at Cinderella… or what is meant to be glare. Cinderella and I giggle as I ruffle the 3 year old's hair affectionately.

"Who are you, lady?" Dylan asked trying to act tough.

"Well, aren't you a cutie. My name is Cinderella and you must be Dylan. I have heard a lot about you" Cinderella said smiling.

"I thought that you were playing with that boy in the sand"

"I was but I saw this lady talking you. Anna say I'm protecting you and the twins. It my job" Dylan said puffing her chest out.

"And you are doing a good job of it. Do not worry, I am fine" I said kissing her on the forehead.

Dylan smiles brightly before staring hard at Cinderella. The little girl runs back to her friend as I turn to see Cinderella's expression. She stares at me with a confused look on her face. I know that the 3 year old did not mean to tell the blonde woman that I am pregnant with twins. I do not know this woman very well and I did not see the point in telling her that I am with child.

"Congratulations Elsa, I did not know that you were pregnant but I thought that you said that you have a girlfriend" Cinderella said confused.

"I do"

"But how can you be pregnant if you have a girlfriend…. Oh I get it. You have a guy on the side and he got you pregnant. It happens" Cinderella said patting me on the shoulder.

"I am not a cheater, Cinderella and I do not appreciate you insinuating that I am" I said glaring at her.

I cannot believe that she would say something like that. She does not even know me and yet she has nerve to say that. I would never cheat on Anna or anyone that I might be in a relationship with. I do not have the heart to do that to someone and lie about it. Cinderella flinches under my gaze as she should. I will not sit here and be insulted. I grab my bag before standing up to retrieve Dylan. The smaller redhead looks up at me in confusion before waving goodbye to her friend as we leave. I hate that I am cutting her fun short but I cannot be around that woman a second longer.

"Elsa, where are we going? Why are we leaving?" Dylan asked confused.

"I am sorry that we had to leave so soon but that Cinderella said something that I did not like and I got upset" I said sighing.

Maybe I should not have gotten upset over something someone had said to me. There have been plenty of things that people have said to my face and behind my back that I do not like. I cannot let it get to me and now I have ruined Dylan's time at the park because of it. I feel horrible about it now.

"She upset you? Imma slug her" Dylan said trying to go back.

"It is aright, Dylan. There is no need for violence" I said shaking my head.

"Yes, there is. I protect you from meanies" Dylan said frowning.

"Thank you for that but I do not think that Anna would want to get into a fight. I am okay" I said taking her face in my hands.

"Okay Mommy" Dylan said sighing.

Everything stopped in that moment. Did she? Did Dylan just say what I think she did? She just called me Mommy. I feel the tear prickling at the ends of my eyes. I cannot believe that she called me that. I know that we have been pretty close over the last few weeks now but I did not know that Dylan saw me in that light. The smaller redhead looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"Elsa? Why are you crying? Dylan asked confused.

"D-Dylan sweetie, I am okay. Why did you call me Mommy just now?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Because you take care of me, you spend time with me, you give awesome hugs and kisses and you smell nice. I love you" Dylan said grinning.

"I love you too, sweetie" I said hugging her.

* * *

End of ch. 25


	26. Meeting Up With Mulan

Expect The Unexpected ch. 26

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I'm hella nervous about catching up with my sister again. I mean I haven't seen or heard from her in over 10 years. I missed Mulan a lot over the years and I could've definitely used some of her sisterly advice on some things mostly the girls parts. I miss having fun with her when we were smaller and just talking about everything and nothing at all. I looked up to her because Mulan always seemed to know what she wanted and where she was going. She knew that she was going to be a doctor and now after all these years, she did it.

I never been prouder of my big sister because she knew what she wanted and went after it like a boss. I know that a lot of girls probably say this but I wanted to be like Mulan. She's smart, brave, beautiful and everything that I wanted to be but above less normal. When I was younger all I ever wanted was to be normal especially during my teen years. My sister knew about my condition and never made fun of me because of it. She tried to reassure me that I was normal even though I was different from everyone we knew.

At the time I didn't believe her because all of the stares and wise cracks directed my way but I was content with having my big sister defending me from those jerks. I love Mulan for that and I couldn't ask for a better sister. I'm standing in front of café that I'm meeting the doctor at and I take in a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I walked through the front door and the café is fairly crowded as I scan it for any signs of my sister. I quickly find her sitting at a table by the window with a cup of something hot and a book in her hands. I chuckle a little to myself as I make my way around so she wont see me. I wrap my hands around her eyes.

"Guess who?" I whisper into her ear.

"Chuck Norris" Mulan said amused.

"Ha ha, you're so funny that I forgot how'd laugh" I said rolling my eyes.

Mulan turns around to look me in the eyes and smiles. She stands up as she wraps her arms around me. I wrap my arms around as I rest my chin on her shoulder. I wish her so much over the years and I really could've used my big sister being at my side. I know that it isn't her fault that that Social Services took me away no matter how much I blamed them for taking me from the one place that I called home. It doesn't matter now that I can have her in my life now and I could use some sisterly advice.

"I missed you, Anna" Mulan said squeezing me tightly.

"I missed you too"

We pulled away to sit down and catch up. Mulan looks at me with a warm face before reaching over to ruffle my hair. I roll my eyes playfully as I swat her hand away.

"How have you been?" Mulan asked curious.

"Good, very good actually"

"That is good to hear. I didn't know that you were having a baby with one of my patient. Congrats, I cant wait to be an Auntie" Mulan said squealing.

"Thanks, I didn't know that Elsa was one of your patients. I told her that I had a sister but not what your name was or else she would've me about you sooner"

"This is your first time as a parent and now expecting twins. How is that going for you?" Mulan asked giggling.

"It's exciting but nerve-wrecking all at the time. I was expecting one kid but not two but this isn't gonna be the first time as parent" I said drumming my fingers against the table.

Mulan raises an eyebrow at me. I know that she is gonna find out about Dylan sooner or later and I want her to hear it from me. I know that she's gonna have some questions for me and I'm gonna answer them as honestly as I can. I just hope that she wont be too disappointed in me.

"What do you mean? Elsa told me that this is the first time being pregnant" Mulan asked frowning.

"For her, it is. I barely found out that I have another kid from a pervious fling back in high school" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You got another girl pregnant. What the hell, Anna?! How could you be so irresponsible?!" Mulan whisper-yelled.

She continues to scold me while in Chinese and I sink further into my chair. I know that Mulan wasn't gonna be happy that I got a girl pregnant out of wedlock but I didn't think that she would resort to yelling at me. I didn't know that I could someone pregnant let alone two people but I didn't know about my daughter until recently or things would have been different. The doctor reigns in her anger as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"How did this happen?" Mulan asked frowning.

"I met this girl when I was 16 and in school. We went to school together and she know that I was really good photographer. She wanted me to take some pictures of her family and when I asked her to pay my money, she thought of… another way of paying me if you know what I mean but after I haven't seen or heard from her after that. I didn't know that she was pregnant, I sweat to God that I didn't know or else I would've done everything in my power to be there in Dylan's life" I said sighing.

"Are you in her life? I mean Dylan's life?" Mulan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm bummed that I missed the first 3 years of her life but I'm in it now and I'm not missing out on anything. I think that you'll like her. It's like having a mini-me all the time" I said smiling thinking about my daughter.

"Is her mother in the picture?" Mulan asked sipping on her drink.

"No. She dropped Dylan on my doorstep in the middle of the night with a note and birth certificate attached to her jacket" I said frowning.

I can't believe that Ariel would do something like this but it did give me a chance to bond with a little girl that managed to worm her way into my heart. I wish that it was under better circumstance but I wouldn't give up a chance in being in my daughter's life for anything in the world.

"Is Elsa okay with you having a daughter? I know that most women aren't okay with being in a relationship with other women with children already"

"Actually Elsa is more than okay with it. Sometimes I think Dylan like Elsa better than me and other times I think that she's trying to steal my girlfriend from me" I said laughing.

"That is good to heard and I am glad that you found someone that is good with your child even if they're not their own. It takes a very special to love someone else's children" Mulan said smiling.

"Yeah and I think that I've the one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that we haven't been dating that long but Elsa has done more for me than any other girl that I've been. I'm in love" I said grinning goofily.

"I'm glad to hear that and I look forward to delivering your twins" Mulan said taking my hand in hers.

"Thanks Mulan. I like that and I'll introduce you to Dylan. I think she'll like to meet her Auntie Mulan" I said giggling.

"I would love to meet my niece" Mulan said smiling.

"How are Mother and Father?" I asked curious.

"They are doing well. Father has decided on teaching at the local training center not too far from Hong Kong and Mother is a chief in a small restaurant. They missed you everyday since that day and I know that they would love to hear from you now that we've found each other again"

"I've missed them. I'll talk to them now that I have the money to afford long distance calls or maybe we can just Skype. Save us both some money"

"What have you been doing over the years?"

"Finished high school, done some freelancing photography, work as a waitress, and I'm working under Adrian as his protégé photographer" I said grinning.

"Oh my goodness, that's great Anna" Mulan replied excitedly.

"It is. I'm learning a lot from him and it's awesome to see a real photographer in action. Plus I get a lot of hands experience."

"It seems that you are doing well for yourself"

"I think that we both are and I'm glad to have you back in my life. I'd missed you so much over the years" I said feeling the tears prickling my eyes.

"I missed you too but we have each other now and that's all that matters" Mulan said moving across the table.

She pulls me into another hug and I like hugging her. We talk some more and laugh at stupid things. It's just like how it used to be when we were younger. I miss these kinds of moments and before we know it, it's already getting dark. Where did the time go? I miss that today wasn't ending but I know that me and the doctor will met up another.

Whether it'll be a doctor's appointment or us just wanting to hang out. I'll take whatever I can get. I hug my sister goodbye before heading back to my apartment. It wasn't long before I'm walking through my front door to find the most adorable sight I have ever seen. I walk into my living room to find my girlfriend laying in her back asleep with an equally asleep Dylan, resting her head on the blonde's chest.

I pull out my phone and take a quick picture. _My new favorite wallpaper._ I don't have the heart to wake them so I carried the both of them into the bedroom. I changed mini-me into her pjs before putting her into bed. The supermodel's eyes flutter open to see me hovering over her and smiles sleepily.

"Hey kitten, did you and the mini-me have fun today?" I asked kissing her on the lips.

"We did but unfortunately it was cut short rather shortly due to certain people and their opinions" Elsa said frowning adorably.

"Don't let them get to you. Someone is always gonna have an opinion about something" I said smiling.

"I know but I wish that I did not let it get to me and ruin Dylan's time at the park" Elsa said folding her arms.

"Did anything less happen while I was gone?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"Well… Dylan wanted to defend my honor even though it was not necessary" Elsa said shaking her head.

"That's my kid. Anything else?" I asked giggling.

"She… she called me Mommy" Elsa said nervously.

Dylan called Elsa Mommy? I didn't see that coming but I can see why mini-me would do that. The 3 year old has become rather close to the other woman.

"Wow, I knew that Dylan loves you so I guess that it's only natural that she'll call you that" I said smiling.

"So you are okay with Dylan calling me Mommy?" Elsa asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. I think it's great" I said smiling.

"I think so too" Elsa said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 26


	27. Party

Expect The Unexpected ch. 27

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

Today is the day of the runway party that I have to attend and honestly I rather not go because these kinds of parties are always filled with fake smiles and fake compliments that no one really mean. I would much rather hang out with my friends or stay at home with Anna and Dylan then be at this party with a group of people that could care less about me. Unfortunately I have to go and the photographer has a job to with Adrian elsewhere so I will not get to see her until later tonight if she is not already asleep when I get back.

She dropped the smaller redhead off with Kristoff until later tonight and the blonde guy did not mind watching her thankfully. I applied the finishing touches to my makeup before giving myself a good once over and I am pleased with my appearance along with the off the shoulder red dress that I decided to wear. I fasten the strap of my heels onto my ankles when I hear the door of the room open to see that Anna is wearing a simple white button up shirt with a black vest over it, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

The photographer's hair is out of her usual twin braids and pulled back into a loose hanging ponytail while being covered by a simple hat. The younger woman looks very breath-taking and this is the first time that I have seen her in formal wear and I like it on her. Anna has her camera around her neck and looks at me like it is the first time that she has really seen me.

"Wow Elsa, you look… wow. You look amazing" Anna said smiling.

"Why thank you and you clean up very nicely" I said smiling.

"Olaf's in the living room to take you the party. Try not to have too much fun without me" Anna said laughing.

"You do not have to worry about that. I never really liked going to these kinds of parties and I would much rather spend time with you and Dylan" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Really? I thought celebrities liking partying the night away with each other" Anna said giggling.

"Not all celebrities. It gets rather tedious and most of the time, they are talking about themselves or about others behind their backs" I said shaking my head.

"That's jacked up. Maybe you can just ditch the party or something"

"I wish that I could be Kai thinks it's necessary that I attend this party for whatever reason but I'm gonna try to leave early if I can"

"I'll try to finish my gig with Adrian as fast as I can. It shouldn't take us too long to get good pictures of everything" Anna said smiling.

"I would think not because the both of you are very skilled photographer. Good luck, love" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, kitten" Anna said kissing me back.

"You are welcomed and I shall see you later tonight" I said pulling out of her embrace.

Anna nodded before walking me out to the limo and the door for me. I thank her as I stepped inside and she closed the door as soon as I was situated.

"Take care of my girl for me, Olaf" Anna said turning to Olaf.

"Anna, I got this" Olaf said playfully rolling his eyes.

"I know you do but I wanna make sure that she's getting to and from that party okay" Anna said patting Olaf on the shoulder.

"I understand and she's in very capable hands" Olaf said getting inside of the limo.

It makes my heart soar to know that Anna is so concerned about me but I am only going to a simple party and nothing is going to happen. The chauffeur pulls off the curb as he drives me towards the party without delay. I do not want to go this party but I do not have much a choice as Kai wants me to social with others in my profession and make connections with possible directors that could offer bigger photo shoots and runway shows but it is going to be soon that I will not been able take those deals once people find out about my pregnancy.

I do not know how it is going to affect my career but I would willingly give it up for my children but there are plenty of women who are able to juggle motherhood and their careers at the same time. I would like to be one of those women that can work and care for their children. It is not long before I arrived at the party and there are plenty paparazzi outside of it taking pictures of other celebrities going inside. Olaf pulls up to the curb and makes his way around to my side before helping me out.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Elsa? We could always turn around now and go back to Anna's apartment" Olaf whisper into my ear.

"I will be fine, Olaf. I will talk and mingle for about an hour or so, two max before leaving" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay if you say so but if you're not out here in two hours then I'm coming in there after you" Olaf said trying to be stern.

"Okay Olaf, I understand" I said giggling somewhat.

The paparazzi starts in on me with the pictures as I walk towards the entrance and I am glad that the bouncers are holding them from getting to close to me. I walk through the door to see the place is packed with working and former actors, models, and athletes as they talked amongst themselves. Champagne is being served as well as hoerves on silver plates. I walk around the room to see if I could find anyone that would be able to hold a stimulating conversation that did not involve work or bad mouthing someone behind their back.

"Elsa!"

I turn around to see Rapunzel dragging Flynn towards me by the hand with Merida not too far behind. The archer looks amused about something but about what, I am not sure. I am happy to see them because I will not be bored out of my head and wishing that I was not here.

"Hello Punzie, Flynn, Merida" I said smiling.

"Hey Elsa" Merida said smiling.

"Sup Elsa, where's Anna at? Isn't she with you?" Rapunzel asked looking for Anna.

"No, she had to work tonight" I said shaking my head.

"I'm surprised that you guys ain't tied at the hip since you're always together. You are super Velcro" Flynn asked snickering.

"We are not always together"

"You're kinda are. I don't see one of you without the other being within a few inches of each other" Flynn replied smugly.

"Leave the poor lass alone. It's not her fault that she's in love and can't stand the idea of being away from her girlfriend" Merida said joining in.

"You two quit it. I think it's sweet" Rapunzel said smiling.

I feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment because of what Merida and Flynn are implying. Anna and I are not always together, yes we do spend a lot of time together but what couple does not do that. We are in no way tied at the hip and do spend time apart from each other though I cannot think of any at the moment but I know that we do.

"You're right, Punz. It is sweet" Merida said nodding in agreement.

"Elsa!"

I turn to see Jasmine, Aladdin and Adam walking in our direction in their formal attire and I have to admit that the football player looks great in his suit and tie. Aladdin looks a little uncomfortable in his suit as he light tugs at the collar of his shirt.

"Hello guys, it's good to see you Aladdin" I said smiling.

"Hey Elsa, how are you?" Aladdin asked smiling uncomfortably.

"I am well. How is the lamp business?" I asked curious.

"It's good but it could be better. Oh and congrats on the baby" Aladdin said as his voice drop to a whisper.

"Thank you" I whisper back.

The conversation flows easily in our small group of friends even through Adam looks like he is feeling a little out of place with he being oddly quietly. I remember him telling me that he is very shy especially around women as I put my hand on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly.

"Are you okay, Adam?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Adam said nodding sheepishly.

"No, you are not. You are very nervous and you do not have to be" I said shaking my head.

"Sorry but I can't help it. I'm just a shy person" Adam said shrugging.

"These are good friends of mine and I know that they'll more than willing to be friends with you if you get to know them" I said smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes really" I said nodding.

"I'll try… Elsa"

"Yes"

"You say that Anna was a photographer, right?" Adam asked curious.

"Yes, why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Red hair, blue eyes?"

"Yes but I did not tell you what she looked like" I said frowning.

"I know but there's a redheaded woman with a camera in her hands giving the stink eye from across the room" Adam said discreetly motioning towards another end of the room. I look to see that it is definitely Anna across the room with a camera in her hand.

Oh my goodness, what is she doing here?! Is this the job that she was telling me about earlier? Why didn't she tell me that this is the job that she is covering? The photographer whispers something into Adrian's ear before making her way towards me and I meet her halfway before throwing myself at her. I do not care who sees us because they are not important at the moment because the woman in front of me is.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"Working. What are you doing here?" Anna asked surprised.

"This is the party that I was talking about. Why didn't you tell me that this was the party that was working at?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that it was the same party that you were going to. If I knew than I would have said something and we could've roll here together but I don't think that would be professional on my part" Anna said giggling.

"I can't believe that you're here" I said smiling.

"Me too, well I can but still" Anna said wrapping her arm around my waist.

"So you must be Anna"

We turned to see that it is Adam and he is smiling at the both of us as he holds out his hand towards Anna. The photographer looks at the outreached hand before taking it in her own and gripping it tight squeeze. The football player doesn't back down and squeezes the younger woman's hand in a show of strength as I hoped that he doesn't break Anna's hand in the progress.

"Got a strong grip" Adam said letting Anna's hand go.

"Thanks, you too" Anna said nodding.

"Elsa has told me a lot about you" Adam said smiling.

"Funny, she's told me nothing about you but who knows the Beast, right" Anna said smugly.

"There isn't really much to tell but you're very lucky. Elsa is in really good hands" Adam replies.

"I think that I'm the lucky one to be honest" Anna said kissing me on the temple.

The other notices that Anna is with me and comes over to say hello. We talked and laughed about everything and nothing at all and I am glad that my friends are with me because I would have been very bored. This party is livelier now that they are here and the photographer has only left my side to do her job of photographing the event. I wish that she was at my side instead of working but I know that we will be leaving together and what more than I ask for.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to see that it is Ursula from the Gossip From The Deep. It is a gossip magazine that puts out any kind of gossip of celebrities that they get their hands no matter if it is true or not with Ursula as their lead reporter. She is an overweight woman with heavy makeup that makes her look like a clown at times and an overconfident attitude.

"Miss Elsa Arendelle, care to have an interview with me" Ursula said pushing her tape recorder in my face.

"I much rather not" I said pushing the recorder out of my face.

"Come on darling, I just need a moment of your time and I will be out of your hair"

"Okay but I do have the right to not answer any comfortable questions"

"Fine, the story is that you and Adam are dating so is it true" Ursula asked smiling.

"No, Adam and I are just friends and are not dating each other. We have told the media time and time again that we are not dating" I said coolly.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment? My readers are dying to know"

"Actually I am dating someone" I said smiling. "Oh my goodness, who is it? Who is this mysterious beau of yours?" Ursula asked excitedly.

Before I could answer her question, I feel a presence coming up behind me as an arm wraps itself around my waist. I look to see that it is Anna standing next to me with a warm smile on her face and I relax into her.

"Hey kitten, I was looking all over for you" Anna said kissing my forehead.

"I am sorry love but I was doing a quick interview with Ursula here. Ursula, this is my girlfriend Anna Collins up and coming photographer" I said smugly.

The look on Ursula is priceless with her jaw being on the ground along with her tape recorder and her eyes the size of dinner plates. I can tell that she was not expecting Anna to show up like she did and I was not expecting it either but I am glad.

"We have been dating for 3 ½ months now and you can put that in your magazine. Take me home?" I asked turning to Anna.

"Your wish is my command" Anna said holding out her arm.

I wrap my arms around hers as she leads me out of the party and we managed to slip out unnoticed by the paparazzi. Olaf opens the door for us as we climbed inside before getting in himself and drives off.

"You are not going to get in trouble with Adrian for leaving the party early"

"No, I'm not getting trouble with Adrian but I'm gonna have to do a photo shoot for him later in the week for ditching him. He knows that you comes first before any job for me" Anna said pulling me into her chest.

"You are so sweet" I said snuggling into her.

"I try" Anna said giggling.

"Thank you for saving me from Ursula. She was getting a little annoying for me" I said frowning.

"I could tell that you were getting annoyed with her and I didn't want her stressing you out" Anna said lightly massaging my shoulders.

I hummed in content as Anna's hand kneads my shoulder blades soothingly before snuggling further into her if possible. The photographer is too good to me and is always making sure that I have everything that I need or want. She is going a lot for me and I love her for it but am I doing enough for her because she never asked me for anything in return for all of her generosity. Anna is too kind and sweet to ask anything me even she wanted it because I want to repay somehow even if it is small. Maybe I should ask Kristoff or Hans what to get the photographer because they are her best friends and should know what she likes. I'll ask Hans tomorrow.

* * *

End of ch. 27


	28. A Reaction

Expect The Unexpected ch. 28

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I'm currently helping Tiana with fixing up her restaurant while Elsa is working on another photo shoot with Victoria Secret. They really love my girlfriend but who doesn't love her, am I right? I looked around the place to see that it's coming along very nicely and I couldn't be more proud of my friend. She worked so hard to get this place since she was a little young and has been dreaming of this before her Dad passed away in the army. The young chef deserves this and I am glad that I get to be a part of this because I want her to be success. It's only a matter of time before everyone is lining up outside of her door to taste her food. I set down another table before putting one chair on each side of it when I hear the young restaurant owner calling my name. I look up to see Tiana walking towards me with a smile and a smear of paint on her cheek.

"T, what's up?"

"Setting this place up. Why didn't you tell me?" Tiana asked playfully pushing me on the shoulder.

"Tell you what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That you and Elsa decided to come out to the public. It's all over every magazine that I came across on the way here" Tiana said holding out a magazine.

I take the magazine to see what the heck she's talking about and there it is. It's me and Elsa on the cover of Gossip From The Deep with the headline 'Elsa Arendelle Is A Lesbian And Found New Female Boo Thang' from the party a week ago. I know that this was going to be a big thing because of how famous the supermodel is but I didn't think that it was going to be this big of a deal but I have to say that we look pretty good together. I just hope that this get too out of control but who knows.

"Tiana, I just forgot about it and the only reason that they found out is because one of the people form this magazine was bothering Elsa about her non-existing romantic relationship with Adam and it just came out" I said shrugging.

"So if this person wasn't bothering than no one would have found about you guys?" Tiana asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that. We planned to tell people about our relationship, just not like this but at least it's out there and it doesn't feel we have to hide now" I said setting up another table.

"True, no more surprises right?" Tiana said laughing.

"Wellllll there is one thing that we haven't told everyone about" I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Why so nervous? It can't be that bad" Tiana said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"That depends on your perception of it. You know how I told about that one girl from high school that I slept with"

"Yeah but does that have to do with anything?" Tiana asked raising an eyebrow.

I give Tiana the full story of everything that happened over the last two months in one breath. I look to see that the aspiring chef is staring at me blankly before pinching the bridge of her nose while taking in a deep breath. I know that I should've told all of this a long time ago but I didn't know how she would react… hell I don't know how the rest of our friends are going to react to any of this. I know that this is a lot to take in but I am really hoping that they accept this and just be there for the both of us because I know that I'm going to need my friends to be there if shit hits the fan.

"Is Elsa really okay with you having a daughter from a one night stand?" Tiana asked after awhile.

"Yeah, since Dylan has been living with me, she has become quite close to her" I said smiling.

"I'm not happy about you finding this from me but I'm glad that you're taking care of your responsibility but I'm not really all that surprised" Tiana said patting me on the back.

"Of course and even if she wasn't mine, I would still love her like she's my own. I just wish that I hadn't miss so much time with Dylan" I said sighing.

"Hey, as long as you're her for now that's all that matter. Anymore surprises that you want to tell me about?"

"No, no more surprises. Thanks Tiana" I said smiling.

"Come on, let's get this place ready because I want to be open as soon as possible" Tiana said grabbing a table.

"Yeah, cause I want to taste your cooking" I said pumping my arm in the air.

"You're still paying like everyone else" Tiana said smirking.

"That's cold, that's just cold" I said pouting.

Tiana just laughs as we set the tables up before moving onto cleaning up and the place is coming along nicely. I think that the aspiring chef will be able to open her restaurant in within the next 2 weeks ago. I feel my pockets buzzing in my back pocket and I pull it out to see that it's a text from Hans. I haven't heard from him in awhile and I've been wondering where he's ran off to but haven't had time with everything going on.

"Hey Hans"

"Hey Anna, I heard about you and Elsa coming out on Gossip From The Deep. Most of the male population are crushed that Elsa is off market but the LGBT community is pretty thrilled about another celebrity coming out of the closet" Hans said amused.

"I'm so sorry about stealing Elsa from out under their noses" I said laughing.

"You know that you're going to be in the spotlight now that everyone knows about your relationship and not many things are going to stay hidden for too long" Hans said concerned.

"I can handle being in the spotlight. I'm just concerned about them finding out about Dylan and the twin and it affecting Elsa's career" I said sighing.

"You know that me, Kristoff and Tiana have your back no matter what but just to keep a low profile just until all this hype dies down"

"Thanks Hans, I appreciate it. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had something to handle but don't worry about it" Hans said chuckling.

"Usually when people tell you not to worry that's when people start worrying" I deadpanned.

"That's not important" Hans said rolling his eyes.

"If you say so but we have to hang soon to catch up" I said smiling.

"No doubt. Check ya later" Hans said hanging up.

I hang up the phone and put it in my back pocket before grabbing my jacket to leave. I tell Tiana that I'm heading out and she should too but waves me off. I shake my head, knowing full well that the aspiring chef won't leave everything is perfect in her eyes. _Such a perfectionist._ I make my way to front door only to stop to see the paparazzi standing outside through the glass window. _And so it has started._ There's no way that I'll be able to get out of here with these guys out there and get home.

"Anna, I thought that you were leaving" Tiana said coming up behind me.

"I was until I saw these guys waiting for me outside and there's no way I'm going there unprotected" I said shaking my head.

"Go out the backdoor. It's an easy getaway and you'll easily slip past them without being noticed" Tiana said smiling.

"Have I told you that you're a genius?" I asked grinning.

"Yes, yes you have. Now get going before they notice that you left" Tiana said pushing towards the back.

"Okay thank Tiana, I'll see you tomorrow to help" I said waving.

"You're welcome and I'll see you tomorrow" Tiana said waving back.

I quickly slipped out the back of the restaurant out the back alley away from the paparazzi. I hope that this hype dies down soon as I quickly make my way back to my apartment with running into someone with a camera. I walk in my apartment complex and up the flight of stairs before walking through the front door. I closed the door behind me, only to have a tiny body latch itself onto my leg. I smile down at my daughter before scooping her up in my arms and ticking her sides.

"Hey Munchkin, miss me?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, I miss you" Dylan said giggling.

"What did you do all day?" I asked curious.

"Kris took me and Sven to the park and I make sandcastles in sand. He let me eat PB&J samachies and candy before Elsa got me" Dylan said smiling.

"Sounds like you had a good day" I said smiling.

I walked into the living room to Elsa sitting on the couch with a book in her hand and a pair of reading glasses on her face. I wanted to squeal at how adorable she looks right now but I reframe myself. The supermodel looks at me with a gentle smile on her lips before walking towards me and kissing me on the lips. I lost myself in the kiss until a bout of giggles makes me regain my sense and I glare at my mini me. I love my kid but sometimes she's a cockblock. Elsa giggles too before kissing Dylan on the cheek before taking her from me.

"How are things at the restaurant?" Elsa asked curious.

"Things are good and I think Tiana will be able to open up to the public in the 2 weeks. I'm going back tomorrow to help out to speed things along since Adrian doesn't have anything pressing for me to do" I said shrugging.

"I am glad that things are working out for her" Elsa said smiling.

"She's been working so hard to get place for as long as I could remember and I'm glad she's able to do what she loves to do" I said leaning back into the couch.

"You are too. I might not have known you as long as Tiana or Kristoff but I see that you love what you are doing" Elsa said running her hand through my head.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you. If I hadn't met you, I'm not sure if I would even have this opportunity to do what I love. Thank you, Elsa" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Y-You are w-welcome" Elsa said blushing.

"Oh we're on every magazine cover"

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

"Yeah, Tiana showed the cover to Gossip From The Deep and we're on the cover. I think that we look pretty good together and Hans called saying that male population is disappointed that you're off market but the LGBT is behind you" I replied.

"Well I don't need the male population, I have you" Elsa said taking my hand in hers.

"Heck yeah and I'll beat down anyone that tries to take you from me" I said pumping my fist in the air.

"I don't think that will be necessary but I am flattered that you are willing to fight for my affections" Elsa said giggling.

"Of course I would. I love you, Elsa" I said smiling.

"I love you too, Anna" Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

Suddenly Elsa's phone starts ringing and vibrating on the coffee table and she picks it before answering it. She talks with whoever it is before hanging up and turning on the TV to channel 13. TMZ is on and they're in the middle of talking about something when a picture of the supermodel and Adam with a rip down the middle comes up.

"You can't believe that Elsa Arendelle and Adam are splits-vile now and now she's suddenly dating this up-and-coming photographer. Something is definitely fishy there" Meg said picking at her fingernails.

"Elsa and Adam were never dating since the both have continuously denied being together in the first place but isn't that the redheaded woman that you saw coming out of her house" Belle asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think it is. I never thought I see the day that someone like Elsa would be dating a woman. I always thought she was straight and stuck-up but I still that something is going on there" Meg said shrugging.

"She could've found love, Meg. Stuff like that happens" Belle said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe or one of them is hiding something" Meg said smirking.

"In other news, Kylie Jenner is in heat waters again for another photo shoot that she did" Belle said changing the subject.

Elsa and me look at each other with nervous looks on our faces and I think we came to the same conclusion. _We need to get a handle on this before it gets out of control._

* * *

End of ch. 28


	29. Talking With Kai

Expect The Unexpected ch. 29

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

When I got a call from Kai this morning telling me that he wanted to see me so we could talk is the scariest thing that I am about to do because he is Elsa's manager as well as her father figure. I want him to like me even if it's only a little but after what I'm about to tell him is probably gonna make him hate me forever and I haven't a clue about he wants to talk to me about. _Does he know about the interview the supermodel and me did that night at the party? Does he want to give me a lecture about treating Elsa right with having her there to tell him to be nice? Is he going to kill once he finds out about Dylan?_

 _I'm hoping that's not the case because I only just got her and I want to be there for her, Elsa and the twins. The anticipation is killing me and want to throw up at the same time._ Elsa has photo shoot with Adrian earlier this morning and I had called Kristoff to watch Dylan for me because I'm afraid of paparazzi snapping picture of us before I'm able think of way to explain her. I don't want to be her in the spotlight unnecessarily. I walk to the studio nervously before walking through the front doors and up the elevator.

I try to stay calm but it's impossible with the impending conversation that I'm about to have. I jumped when the elevator arrived on my floor before walking off and towards Kai's office. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' before walking in to see the manager sitting at his desk, looking at several papers. He looks up at me and motions me to come further in the room. I close the door behind me before sitting in the chair in front of the desk with my hands gripping the legs of my shorts.

"Y-You w-wanted to s-see me" I said nervously.

"Yes, I did but first relax Anna. You're not in trouble" Kai said smiling kindly.

"I'm… not?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, you're here because of your interview with Elsa for Gossip From The Deep. I have to say that I am very impressed with how you handle yourself" Kai said lacing his fingers together.

"You are?"

"I am and several television shows want you and Elsa to appear for the exclusive on your relationship. I wanted to talk to you see how you feel about doing all of this before telling me anything"

"Wait you want me to go on national television to talk to people about my relationship with Elsa?" I asked motioning for him to stop talking.

"That's the gist of it, yes. Look you don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable but they are going to ask questions about your relationship. Doing it this way will be the easiest way but before we do anything, is there anything that you need to tell me before we move forward?" Kai asked turning serious.

It's time to tell him everything because I want to make things harder for him or Elsa than necessary. I tell the manger everything about Ariel, Dylan and how she's been staying with me for the last few months and he didn't interrupt me once while nodding occasionally. When I finished my story on everything, Kai pushes back his chair before sighing tiredly as he rubs his eyes. He look at me with a serious look in his eyes and I wait for him to tell to yell at me, cuss me out but he doesn't say anything. I try to fidget under the manager's gaze but it's hard with him staring at me like he is.

"Anna" Kai said grabbing my attention.

"Yes Sir" I said swallowing thickly.

"I am not happy about Elsa being in a relationship with someone that has a child from a previous relationship but after everything that you have told me I can see that it was mistake made in your youth. I know that I made a lot of mistakes in my youth so I have no right to judge but I will commend you on step up and taking care of her daughter and I know Elsa. She does care about your daughter as well and you are good person, Anna. I know that you will take care of her as well but I hope that you have a lot on your plate with everything going on" Kai said smiling slightly.

"I do and I will take care of Elsa as well as my kids. I'll do the interviews if you think that's what you think is best but I have a question to ask of you before we do anything" I said seriously.

"And what is that?" Kai asked curious.

"I would like to ask for Elsa's hand in marriage"

The look on Kai's face was freakin priceless and I wish that I had my camera to capture the moment. The manager opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water but finally closing it as a smile forms on his lips. He stands up before walking around the desk and opens out his hands towards me as I shake it.

"You have my blessing Anna but do you know you want to do this?" Kai asked shaking my hand.

"I have an idea but I need to do me a favor first" I said smiling.

"What kind of favor?"

We talk out the details of how I want to set things up for my proposal but it's nice that I have Kai's support because I want it to be special. Elsa is more than worth it and I am hoping that she'll say yes but there is one more person that I have to talk to today. I leave the studio before making my way to Kristoff's and I couldn't believe my eyes when I got there. Sven let me and we walked to the personal trainer's room to see him sitting on his bed with his back facing the door. Dylan is with him applying something to his face when she sees me in the doorway.

"Hi Anna, I made Kristopher pretty" Dylan said grinning.

Kristoff turns around to stare at me with a look that says 'Help me!' and I fell on the floor, holding my stomach as I laugh hard. It looked like he got a makeover from a clown that failed out of cosmetology school. I feel so bad for the personal trainer but he looks so ridiculous that I couldn't bring myself to feel too bad.

"Oh my god" I laughed.

"It's not funny, Anna" Kristoff said trying to rub the makeup off.

"It's freakin hilarious, dude" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I hate you" Kristoff said glaring at me.

"Oh please, you love me. Did you have fun with Uncle Kris, Munchkin?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, Uncle Kris is fun" Dylan said looking up at the personal trainer.

"I'm glad you think so but no more makeovers" Kristoff said ruffling Dylan's hair.

"You don't like it?" Dylan asked tearing up.

"Of course I like it but we don't want to make Anna jealous because of the great job you did with me" Kristoff said smirking.

 _Uh-oh! I am so gonna get him back for this._ Dylan thinks about this for moment before turning to me and smiles at me. I glare at the personal trainer who's chuckling to himself before taking my daughter in my arms and walk out of the house before he gives her anymore big ideas.

"Hey Munchkin, how do you feel about Elsa? You like her, right" I asked curious.

"I love her. She reads to me, takes me to the park, and gives me lots of hugs and kisses" Dylan said smiling.

"That's good to know. How would you feel about me asking her to marry me?"

"What marry mean?" Dylan asked tilting her head to the side.

"Marry means that she would become my wife and your step-mommy" I said trying to keep my explanation simple.

"Oh, so I would have two mommies instead of one?"

"Yeah" I said with a nod.

"Ask her! Ask her!" Dylan said excitedly.

"I'm glad that you're excited but you can't tell her because I want to surprise her"

"It's a secret?" Dylan asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, it's a secret" I in a faux hushed tone.

"I won't tell" Dylan said grinning.

I couldn't help but smile at Dylan's excitement because it's contagious. I want to make this special for Elsa and I know that I'm making the right decision in asking. I want our kids to have parents that are together and that love each other as well as them. I love Elsa with all of my heart and I can't see myself with anyone but her and I know she feels the same way.

* * *

End of ch. 29


	30. Jack's Interrogation

Expected The Unexpected ch. 30

* * *

Anna's P.O.V

I'm chilling with Dylan since I have the day off from all the planning of my proposal to Elsa and photo shoots with Adrian to just to relax with my daughter. I want it to be special because the supermodel means so much to me and everything ahs to be perfect and that's why I enlisted the help from Rapunzel, Merida and Tiana. I want the proposal to be romantic and the guys wouldn't know romance if it was staring them dead in the face plus the girls know Elsa better than I do so there's that. Keeping all of this from the supermodel is proving to be harder than I thought because I know that she suspects that something is going on.

She's been trying to get answers out of me while using my libido against me but somehow I managed to the proposal from her. I'm finding out that a pregnant supermodel's sex drive is set into overdrive for awhile now and honestly I'm enjoying it. Dylan is laying on her stomach coloring in her coloring book when I hear someone knocking on the door and I get up from the couch to answer it. I look through the peephole to see a guy with snow white hair and blue eyes in a blue/white striped shirt and cargo pants. _Who the heck is he? I never seen him before._

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, are you Anna Collins?"

"Depends on who wants to know?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name's Jack, I'm Elsa's brother" Jack said scratching his head.

 _Elsa's brother. She did say that she has a brother in college and they do sorta look alike._ I unlock the door, letting Jack in before closing the door behind him. He walks into the living room and I get a better look at him to see that we could be the same age. Jack notices Dylan on the floor to have to her look at him out the corner of her eye before turning back to her coloring book. The college student turns to face me with his hands in his pocket to give me a once-over and I feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

I was planning on going to Jack's school to talk him about his sister but I managed to push it back few times because I was nervous of his opinion of me. _What if he doesn't think that I'm good enough for his sister? What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm some kind of gold-digger out to get Elsa's money? That's the last thing that I want to do because I love Elsa and I want to do the best thing for her and our children._

"So um Jack, there's something that I have meaning to ask of you" I said scratching my head nervously.

"So you're the girl that got my sister pregnant" Jack said crossing his arms.

I froze on the spot and my eyes widen at Jack's comment. How does he know about Elsa being pregnant? Did Elsa tell him? It would make sense if she did because she did say that they were close. No, it couldn't be her or else she would have told me by now. Did Kai tell him? Or maybe Gerda? Maybe they let it slip out without really thinking about and that's why he's here. How does Jack know where I live?

"How… How did you find out?"

"I have my ways and I talked to Kai for your address so I could meet you face to face. He was pretty adamant that I met you because you and my sister have been dating for awhile now. What are your intention with my sister?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"My intention with your sister is that I love her very much and I want to do the right thing here. She's going to be the mother of my children before they get here, I want to ask Elsa to marry me. Before I'd ask her, I asked Kai for his permission because she told me that he's her father figure growing up and I wanted to ask you for your permission as well because you're her brother. I would like to have your permission" I replied.

"Old fashioned. Respect" Jack said with a nod.

"Thanks" I said smiling slightly.

"You got a job?"

"Yes, I have a job… two in fact. I work as a waitress and I'm a up and coming photographer that's being mentored so I'm making my own money. I've no intent of living of Elsa and I want to take of her" I answered.

"Oblivious you have your own place. What are your parents like? Are they alive?" Jack asked curious.

"My birth parents aren't alive but my foster parents they live in China but my sister lives out her. She's Elsa's doctor during her pregnancy ironically" I said chuckling. "So the little girl. Is she your daughter or your sister?" Jack asked looking at Dylan over his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's my daughter. She's from a one night stand in high school and I didn't find out about her until recently"

"So you're taking of her now" Jack said turning to me.

I nodded.

"Is the baby mama around? Do you plan on taking care of my sister and your kids that you're having with her, right?"

"No, Dylan's mother isn't around at the moment. I don't know where she is and yes I plan on taking care of my family" I said seriously.

Jack looks at me for few moments without saying anything before a smile slowly forms on his face. He walks towards me before stopping so we're standing shoulder to shoulder before patting me on the shoulder.

"You have my permission to marry my sister, Anna" Jack said smiling.

"R-Really? Just like that" I said surprised.

"Yeah, I like you're good for Elsa and you have pure intention. I like to think that I'm good judge of character and I can tell that you'll do the right thing here but if you hurt my sister in any way, I swear that no one will ever be able to find your body" Jack said menacingly.

I gulped visibly before nodding making Jack relax his face as he walks out of the door. I sigh in relief that he's gone now and that is out of the way now. _Man, Elsa's brother is one scary dude._

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

I just finished the last roll of film from my photo shoot with Adrian and I am grateful that I am finally done because I am tired and I just want to go home to snuggle with my two favorite girls in the world. I changed into my regular clothes and they are slightly baggier than what I am used to wearing because I am starting to show slightly. I am sure that I can play it off as me gaining weight but I do not know long I will able to use that excuse before the truth comes out. I slide my purse over my shoulder before walking out of my dresser towards the elevator.

The elevator shaft reaches the floor that I am on before I could press the down button and the doors open to reveal the smiling face of my baby brother. I feel my parse slipping off of my shoulder onto the floor as I stare mouth agape at Jack stepping out of the elevator closing my mouth shut before laughing lightly at me. What is he doing here? I thought he was at school, working on finals and other things. I do not know what is going on here but I am happy, surprised and excited to see him.

"Surprise much, huh sis?" Jack asked raising an amused eyebrow.

I grab the front of his shirt before pulling him in a tight hug.

"You are damn right that I am surprised. What are you doing here, Jack?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh goodness Elsa, such language" Jack said in mock offence.

"Oh shush Jack and answer the question" I said lightly smacking him on the arm.

"You just told me to talk and shut up in the same sentence. That's gonna be a little difficult" Jack said chuckling.

"Jack!" I said smacking him again.

"So abusive. You're lucky that I can't hit you back or Kai will give me a lecture but the reason that I'm here is because I found out about you being pregnant" Jack whispered.

"W-What? Who told you?" I asked shocked.

"Don't be too upset with her but Gerda during one of our weekly phone calls. She didn't mean to tell me but I guess it slipped out somehow so I came down to see if it was true and by your reaction it is. I talked to Anna by the way and she seems like a good person" Jack said smiling.

I cannot believe that Gerda told Jack about my pregnancy. I was going to tell him but it never seemed like a good time to do it since I knew that the gamer was busy studying for finals and I did not want to distract him. _I guess that there is no going back now that Jack knows but… Wait did he just say that he talked to Anna? When did he talked to Anna? Why was he talking to her? What he did say to her? If he upset her in any way, I swear that I am going to make him pay for it._ I turn my glare towards the gamer and he rightfully flinches under it.

"Jack… what did you say to Anna?" I asked glaring at him.

"N-Nothing, I just asked a couple of questions about her life and she asked them. I was concerned about you and what kind of person that you were having children with. You can't blame for that" Jack said holding his hands out to protect himself.

"Okay I believe you but if you upset her in any way, I will find you. Am I clear?"

"P-Perfectly" Jack said nodding fearfully.

"Good now lets catch up. I want to hear all about your life on campus" I said looping my arm around his.

* * *

End of ch. 30


	31. Teasing Jack & A Proposal

Expect The Unexpected ch. 31

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V

Spending time with my brother has been amazing and I miss him quite while he is away at school but I know that he is doing well for himself. Jack has always made sure that he could take care of himself but I cannot help but worry about him at times because I am not around him all the time. I can rest easy knowing that he will be a huge success as a game designer once he graduates and will not have to worry about him struggling to get a job because the college student is very dedicated to making video games.

It has always been a passion of his and I am glad that he found something that he loves so much that he wants to pursue it. Not many people find out as young as Jack and Anna but they did and going for it with everything that they have. My brother and I talked for awhile about everything that has happened to us over the last few months because we have not talked to each other in awhile.

"So… is there anyone special in your life? A girlfriend perhaps?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Jack was taking a sip of his soda when I asked him about his love life causing him to choke on his drink. His cheeks turn a bright pink before looking to his left and his right to see if anyone had overheard what I had said. I do not know why he looks so surprised that I asked about his love life because he hardly talks about it and I am rather curious as to if he has anyone. It is nice that the college student found what he wants to do and is doing everything that he can to make sure that it comes true but he cannot let it take over his life. I love my brother very much and I want him to be happy in every aspect of his life including finding love.

"Elsa, what the heck?" Jack asked blushing.

"Yes, dear brother? Is something the matter?" I asked curious.

"You can't ask those kinds of questions. They're indecent" Jack replied. "Indecent? In what way?" I asked giggling.

"They are and you can't asked them" Jack said shaking his head.

"It is a fairly normal question to ask someone and besides you are deflecting it. You never talked about going out with friends or having a date whenever I call you. Any girls catch your fancy?" I asked sipping on my tea.

"My friends don't go out much unless it's to get pizza because we mostly stay in to play League of Legends and I haven't found any girls that I like. Not enough time for that because of classes and making sure that everything is running smoothly" Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"Jack, there is more to life than just creating fantasy characters and worlds on gaming systems. I know that you are passionate about that stuff but there are real people and experiences out there, waiting to be experienced. You just have to put yourself out there and I know that you will find someone that will love you just the way that you are" I said smiling.

"Elsa, I'm not as lucky as you are. You found someone that sees past all the glamour and fame, that sees that you're not just a pretty face standing in front of a camera. Not everyone is as fortunate to find someone like Anna" Jack said slumping into his chair.

"You just have not found that one person that sees you as more than gamer but an amazing person that is mischievous and loves making others smile. I know that they are out waiting for you. You just have to look" I said taking Jack's hand in mine.

"Thanks Elsa" Jack said smiling.

Jack looks down into his lap before pulling his phone out of his pocket and stares at it for a few seconds. He smirks a little before looking at me and I could not but feel somewhat apprehensive about the glint in his eyes. _Uh-oh, he has that look in his eyes. This cannot be good. Maybe he will try anything now that he knows that I am pregnant and carrying his future nieces/nephews inside of me._

The college student stands up as he pulls some bills out of his pockets and puts them on the table before giving me his hand. I hesitantly takes his hand in mine as he helps me onto my feet before leaving out of the café to see Olaf standing outside of it with the limo waiting. I raise an eyebrow at him but the chauffeur just smiles as he opens the door for me. Jack lets me in first before getting himself as we leave the café as to where we are going I do not know.

"Jack, where are we going?" I asked curious.

"Don't worry about it, Elsa. Just relax and enjoy the ride" Jack said leaning back into leather seat.

"Usually that is when I should start worrying. Jack, tell what is going on here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'm not obligated to say but simply to get you where you need to be. And before you ask, it's nothing bad so please don't ask anymore questions because I'm not telling you anything" Jack replied.

I tried asking Olaf but he simply gives me the same explanation as my brother which was not helpful at all. I know that I should not worry because I know that neither one of them would put me in danger or in harm's way. I try to relax and not think too much on where we are going even though I very much want to know.

We ride around until we come to a stop and the chauffeur parks the limo before opening the side door. Jack steps out first before offering me his hand once again to help me out and I looked around to see that I am standing in front of the club that I met Anna for the first time. _This is where it all started. Why am I here? Why did they bring me here in the middle of the day? I do not understand but I must be here for a reason._ The gamer walks to the front of the club before whispering something in the bouncer's ear and he nods.

He opens the door, letting us in and I follow the college student inside to see that it looks very different from the time that I was here because it is not as dark as it once was. It is decorated quite fancier and everyone that I know is here as well dressed in formal/casual but I do not why they are here. I looked around the club for a certain photographer but I could not find her but I am pulled into a tight hug. I turn to see that it is Rapunzel who is hugging and she looks quite excited about something.

"Elsa, you're finally here" Rapunzel said smiling.

"Hello Punz, what is going here? Why is everyone here?" I asked curious.

"Don't worry Elsa, you'll find out soon enough" Flynn said coming up behind his girlfriend.

I glare at him mildly but it only made the former thief smirk smugly in return. Merida, Adam, Tiana, Kristoff, and Hans come over to talk to us and I tried to get information from them but they would not budge. I hate that I am so out of the loop and not knowing what is going here but I guess that I have to patient for the time being. I looked for Anna but I could not find her and I tried calling her cell but it went straight to voicemail which has never happened before.

 _Anna always answers my calls. Where could she be? Where is Dylan? She cannot be with Kristoff because he is here and Anna has not left her with anyone but him._ I was about to attempt to call the photographer once more when I feel someone pulling at the hem of my sundress that I am wearing causing me to look down to see a pair of bluish green eyes staring up at. It is Dylan and I take in her appearance to see that she is wearing cute bright red dress and black leggings underneath along with red flats. Her hair is down with a single braid on the side and she looks so adorable in her outfit.

"Hi Mommy" Dylan said smiling.

"Oh my goodness, hi Sweetie. You look so cute in your dress" I said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you. Anna got it for me" Dylan said twirling for me.

 _Anna did a good job on dressing Dylan for… whatever this is._ I feel someone tapping on my shoulder and I turn around to see Anna standing behind me with a nervous smile on her face. I notice that she is wearing a simple white dress shirt and black slacks with the hat that she wore to the runway party.

"Hey kitten, you made it" Anna said smiling.

"Of course but why did you have Jack and Olaf bring me here. Why is everyone that we is here?" I asked confused.

"Because I wanted everyone that we care about to be here when I asked you something" Anna replied.

"Ask me what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Anna digs into her back pocket before getting on one knee as she opens the small box and I gasp to see a ring inside of it. Dylan steps next to her mother before getting on one knee as well, giving a goofy smile. I do not think that she knows what she is doing but no one feels the need to correct her. This is why the photographer is doing all of this and acting so secretive lately _. Because she was planning to ask me to marry her._

"Elsa, I know that we haven't known each other that long and we got together in the most unconventional way but I know that I love you so much. I can't see myself with anyone but you and there's no one else that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the mother of my unborn children and you chose to me love as well as a child that isn't yours. You loved me regardless of everything including my insecurities and me not being the most normal woman in the world. I love you more than you will ever know. Elsa Arendelle will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Anna asked holding up a one and half karat diamond ring.

I feel the tears prickling my eyes as I tried to blink them away and I am utterly speechless at this moment because I was not expecting this at all. I nodded frequently as Anna grins so hard that I thought that her cheek will be hurting later before placing the ring on my hand. She gets up off of the floor before wrapping her arms around my waist and pulls me in a searing kiss.

I heard clapping and loud cheering from our friends and family and a small body clinging to the both of our legs to see that it is Dylan with a huge grin on her face. The photographer picks up and places her on her hip before I take the 3 years old's face in my hands to place a kiss on her cheek. This is one of the happiest moments of my life and I cannot wait for our twins to be born as well as marrying the love of my life. Nothing can bring me down.

* * *

End of ch. 31


	32. Being Interviewed

Expect The Unexpected ch. 32

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

To say that I'm nervous about going on national television to talk about my relationship with Elsa would be an understatement. _A huge understatement. I can't believe that I'm about to go on national television t_ _hat if I say something stupid and embarrass myself? What if I embarrass Elsa? Oh God, I'm so screwed. I'm going to screw up so bad and embarrass myself, I just know it. What am I going to do? Maybe if I don't talk than I can't embarrass Elsa._

 _No I can't do that because they're going to ask questions and I can't sit there like mime. Ugh, why is everything so difficult?_ I'm pulled out of my thought when I feel something touching my cheek and I look to see that it's the supermodel. She's looking at me with a concerned look on her face as I lean into her touch before taking her hand into my own and place a kiss on the back of it. I'll fine as long as she's by my side.

"Are you alright, love? You look a little pale" Elsa said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted is all" I said smiling.

"Are you sure? We do not have to do this if you are not up for it" Elsa replied.

"Elsa, trust me I'll be fine. I can do this" I said confidently.

"You're on in 5 minutes" the stage manager said grabbing our attention.

I hope that I'm ready for this because there's no turning back once this gets going. I take Elsa's hand in my own before lacing our fingers together and give it a small squeeze. The supermodel looks at me before kissing me on the cheek before leading out onto the stage as the audience clap loudly.

Elsa smiles and waves at the crowd who's standing and cheering for her as Helen Parr welcomes us before hugging the both of us. I've seen Helen on TV occasionally when I'm channel surfing and she seems really nicely and relatable. Maybe this won't be so bad. The supermodel and me sit on the couch across from the talk show host who's smiling at us with a motherly smile on her face.

"Welcome to the show, ladies" Helen said smiling.

"Thank you for having us" Elsa said politely.

"This is amazing" I said looking around awestruck.

"I assume that this is your first time on television, isn't it Anna?" Helen asked smiling.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"A little bit but that's quite alright. I'll make it as easy for you as possible" Helen replied.

"Thanks"

"As you all know, Elsa is supermodel doing covers for Vogue, Seventeen, Victoria Secret just to name a few. My sources tell me that you're a up-and-coming photographer who's being mentored by none other than Adrian Martinez, Anna. What is that like? What is it like working for such a successful photographer like?" Helen inquires.

"Well it's pretty awesome. I'm learning a lot from Adrian and he gives me a lot of information that I never knew about" I answered.

"Anna is an amazing photographer and has taken some amazing photos" Elsa said smiling proudly.

"Really?" Helen asked curious. "I wouldn't say that I'm amazing. I think I'm an okay photographer" I said sheepishly.

"Modest and cute. I see why you're so smitten with her, Elsa" Helen said giggling.

"It is one of the reasons why I am smitten with her" Elsa said kissing my cheek.

The audience goes 'Awww' at the display of affection as my cheeks turn a light pink. Elsa and Helen giggle at my reaction.

"So I have to ask Elsa, the rumors about yourself and Adam dating aren't true am I right?" Helen asked.

"No, like myself and Adam have said multiple times we are not dating. We never have and have no interest in each other but we are friends"

"The male population is rather upset that you're off the market Elsa now that you're dating a woman. Have you always been gay?" Helen inquires.

"I have not always been gay but I know what I have with Anna is real and I do not plan on letting her go" Elsa said smiling.

"I don't plan on letting Elsa go either and the male and female population will have to fight me for her" I said puffing out my chest.

"Let's just hope that it will not come to that" Elsa said leaning into me.

"Let's hope not. How long have you and Anna been together?" Helen asked looking between.

"3 ½ months. We met through a mutual friend and I feel like the luckiest person in the world" I said squeezing Elsa's hand.

"Awww that's so sweet" Helen gushed.

The rest of the interview went well and I have to say that I was nervous about nothing because the questions were easy to answer. The crowd went wild for me and Elsa and thought that were the cutest thing. The show ended and I have a good feeling about how I handled myself because I was able to relax around Helen. She gave off this motherly vibe that made it easier to talk to her about our relationship and she didn't pry too much into our personal lives like I was expecting her to.

Now that's over, I can get back to my normal life with my daughter and gorgeous fiancée. _Fiancée. Elsa's my fiancée now. I love how that sounds and saying it because it's true._ _I still can't believe that Elsa's my fiancée but it feels amazing. This beautiful and kind woman agreed to spend the rest of our lives together in love. The day that I asked her was the best day of my life because I was freakin out about asking her. We have been through a lot together and she choose to stay with me to be mine. I love this woman next to me and I know that we'll be together forever._ I look at the supermodel who's resting her head on my chest and smile before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you"

Elsa looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers before smiling at me that dazzling smile of hers that I love. She leans up and kisses me on the lips.

"I love you too" Elsa said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 32


	33. Talking To Claude Frollo

Expect The Unexpected ch. 33

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Over the last 2 weeks, Anna and myself have appeared on several talk shows and been guest stars on radio shows talking about our relationship. The photographer handled herself quite well once she got over her nerves about appearing on the national television and everyone has been very accepting of our relationship. Anna even came out as a intersex and explained what it was like growing up for her was like. Some have call the photographer brave and courageous for coming out and hopefully this will help others to come out as well.

I never been prouder of my fiancée but I cannot help but worry about someone bringing up Dylan or finding out about my pregnancy. I know that we are going to have to tell everyone because they are going to find eventually but I want to keep the 3 year old out of the spotlight as much as possible. I want her to have a normal childhood as possible before having being force into the limelight. There is one more interview before we can go back to our normal lives and it is the one that I am dreading over more than any of the others because it is with Claude Frollo.

He is not very accepting of homosexual relationships and he despises anything that he finds different in his opinion. I don't know why Kai is making us appear on his show but I guess that he has his reasons for it. If this guy says anything out of line, we are out of there because I will not stand to be insult and I will let Anna be insulted either.

Frollo can either accept our relationship or stick it where the sun does not shine because his opinion is not going to stop me from being with the person that I love and build a future with. I feel a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist and pulling me close to someone's chest as a smile makes its way onto my face. I relax into the embrace and sigh in content.

"You okay, kitten?" Anna asked curious.

"Yes, I am fine. Just thinking" I said smiling.

"About what?"

"You and what our future is going to be like" I said turning to face her.

"It's gonna be awesome. Just you, me, our three little munchkins" Anna said resting her forehead against mine.

"Sounds wonderful. I cannot wait" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Me either" Anna said kissing me back.

The stage manager knocks on the door of our dressing room, signaling us that it is time for the show to start. I sigh as I take Anna's hand in my own before walking out of the dressing room and towards the side of the stage. We are introduced by Claude Frollo who has a impassive look on his face as we walked onto the stage.

The audience was more welcoming than our gracious host was which put me little more at ease before sitting on the couch. Anna wraps her arm around my shoulders and lean into her a little as I notice the look of disgust flashing across Frollo's face but it disappeared as quick as it came. This is not going to go well from what I can tell.

"Welcome ladies" Frollo said in a neutral tone.

"Thanks for having us, Frollo" Anna said smiling slightly.

"You're welcome. Why don't we get down to business, shall we?" Frollo asked looking at his index cards.

"Of course" I said with a nod.

"Recently you two have been on a lot interviews about your… relationship. Do you think that you're wrong for being in a homosexual relationship" Frollo asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I do not because I have been taught from a early age that love comes in all shapes and sizes and I am lucky enough to find someone that loves me for me and not because I am famous or rich" I said coolly.

"I love Elsa and she loves me. Who cares other people think as long as we are happy with our relationship. If anyone has a problem with it then it's their problem, not ours" Anna said kissing me on the temple.

The crowds claps as Frollo shakes his head at us for a moment before moving onto his next question. He has tried getting under our skin with his views but we didn't fall for his scheme.

"I have noticed that you are wearing an engagement ring, Ms. Arendelle. I hear read on a magazine and you two have only been dating for 4 months. Don't you think that it is a little soon to thinking about marriage?" Frollo asked frowning.

"Maybe so but I know in my heart that I love Anna and I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

"Is that so?" Frollo asked impassively.

"Yes, that is so"

"My source has done some digging and we have found out that Anna has a 3 year old daughter form a past relationship" Frollo said as a picture of myself and Dylan appears on the screen behind us.

It is a picture of us at the park not too long ago and we were attempting to make a sand castle in the sandbox. I do not know how Frollo managed to get that picture but I know that this is not good. I have to think quickly and I open my mouth to say something when Anna beats me to it.

"Yes Frollo, I have a 3 year old daughter and her name is Dylan. I have been taking care of her for a few months now because her mother thought it was a good idea to tell me about her 3 years after she was born. I love my daughter and I am taking good care of her. I am lucky enough to find someone like Elsa who love Dylan just as much as I do" Anna replies.

"A lesbian couple shouldn't be a raising a child. They should have a home with a mother and father, not two mothers" Frollo said with disgust.

"Well no one has asked your opinion on our lives, Claude and you have no right to judge us of what you do not understand. Dylan is a beautiful little girl who is wonderfully loved by the two of us and our families and I will let you insult us any longer" I said standing up.

"We're out of here" Anna said dropping the mic on the floor before following me.

I cannot believe that I did that but I am glad that I did because I love Dylan and she is a beautiful little girl that I love very much. I never thought that I could love a child that was not related to me by blood as I do the 3 year old but I do. I love her as my own and I will protect from anyone and everyone because that is what parents do. I walked out of the studio find Olaf leaning against the limo with his arms crossed and a smile beaming in my direction.

"I saw the show and I have to say that I'm proud of you, Elsa" Olaf said smiling.

"Me too but not that's over. We can go back to our normal lives" Anna said hugging me.

"Thank you guy and I am looking forward to thing returning to normal" I said hugging Anna.

I am glad that I never have to see Claude Frollo ever again because who know what I would have said to him after what he did. I do not know how he got that photo of Dylan and I but it is not important because the world knows about her and there is nothing that I can do about it now. The only thing that I have to worry about is the world finding out about my pregnancy and what that would mean for my career because it would I will not be able to work for awhile unless some companies are willing to work with a pregnant woman like me. I climb into the limo with the photographer climbing in behind me before pulling me into her as I relax into her embrace.

"Are you okay, Elsa? You're not thinking about what Frollo said, are you?" Anna asked concerned.

"I am fine and I do not care what he said about us because it is not true. I think we will make great parents and we do not need his or anyone else's validation for that" I said shaking my head.

"That's true so what are you thinking about?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about what is going to happen once everyone finds out about my pregnancy because now everyone knows about us being engaged as well as Dylan. I am just concerned that things are only going to get harder from here" I said sighing.

"The best things in life are never easy. I don't care if the whole world because I have the most beautiful woman that I'm engaged to, an adorable little girl for a daughter and two more beautiful kids on the way, I have my dream job, and the best of friends that anyone could ask for. I never felt this complete before and it's because of you, Elsa" Anna said lifting my chin making me into her eyes.

As I am looking into those beautiful teal eyes of hers, I can feel all the love and adoration that Anna has for me and no one has ever looked at me like she is right now before. I know that I am making the right decision is marrying the photographer because I know that she loves me and I love her. Who cares what anyone else thinks as long as she and Dylan loves me, I do not need anyone else. I grab a fist full of Anna's chest and pulling on it, smashing our lips together in a searing kiss.

The photographer responds immediately by grabbing me by my hip, pulling into her lap as our lips danced around each other in a familiar dance. I wrap my arms around her neck as Anna nibbles on my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I grant her and our tongue fight for dominance. Sadly we are interrupted by a cough from Olaf who chuckles at us as we exit out of the limo as Anna glares at him.

We walked up to the photographer's apartment and through the front door to find Dylan in Hans' lap with a brush in her hand. The 3 year old turns to face as sound as we close the door before running towards us with a bright smile on her face and hugs my legs.

"Hello Sweetie, were you a good girl for Uncle Hans?" I asked bending down to her level.

"Yeah, we played cowboys and Indians, cops and robbers, ninjas, and he let me give him a makeover" Dylan said pointing in Hans' direction.

I looked up to see that Dylan had indeed given Hans' a makeover but he looks more like a sad clown if anything. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing but Anna on the hand, did not feel the thing to do such things. She hunched over, holding her stomach as she laughs at her friend's misfortune at the hands of her daughter.

The male model glares at the photographer before grabbing a nearby towel as he hurriedly wipes the makeup off of his face. Dylan could not help but laugh at her uncle's reaction and I think she had this planned from the start when we told her that he was going to baby-sit her. Hans walks over towards us before picking up the 3 year old and ticking her feverously causing her to laugh and squirm in his arms.

"I think that we might have a makeup artist in our mist" I said smiling.

"Maybe an artist at least, I had to buy her new coloring books and crayons yesterday" Anna said folding her arms.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"She went through the old ones less than a week ago" Anna replies.

"Oh"

"I have to go guys. I have a meeting and a photo shoot in a hour so here's your child" Hans said handing me Dylan.

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?" Anna asked curious.

"Yeah, we're meeting up at Kristoff's place for video games and pizza. Remember to bring your kid with you. I'm sure that she can play with Sven or something" Hans said smiling.

"Cool, see ya then and be prepared to have your ass kicked" Anna said smirking.

"No young Padawan, kicked your ass shall be" Hans said in his Yoda voice.

"Language. There is a child present and I do not want her to pick up that kind language from you" Elsa scolds.

"Sorry" Hans and Anna said apologetically.

"Aha ha, you guys got in trouble" Dylan said pointing at them amused.

"It is not nice to poke fun at others, Dylan" I said gently reprimand.

"Aha ha, you got in trouble" Hans said mimicking Dylan's previous antics.

"Did I not just say that poke fun at others?" I asked frowning.

"Sorry Ma'am" Hans said looking down.

"I'll see you later, bud" Anna said smiling.

"Later… oh and guys, I think that you really put that Frollo guy in his place" Hans said before leaving.

I smile at Hans' comment before kissing Dylan on her forehead. She looks up at me for a moment before smiling and hugging me. _As long as I have the both of them as well as our families behind us then nothing else matters._

* * *

End of ch. 33


	34. New Flash

Expect The Unexpected ch. 34

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

Right now I am currently shooting a photo shoot with Adrian for Vogue magazine for their spring collection but my mind is not in it because Dylan's at home sick with a cold. I know that Anna said that it is nothing but I cannot help but worry with the little girl laying in bed with her nose stuffed up and her stomach aching.

I just want to comfort her but the photographer did not want me catching whatever Dylan has since I am pregnant. She says that I cannot afford to get sick because it would not be good for the twin and I know that she is right about that but I just to comfort the 3 year old in way that I can. I do not like this at all because there is nothing that I can do.

"Okay, okay stop" Adrian said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turn to see the photographer staring at me with a frown and a look of disappointment on his face. I know that he is not happy with my performance right now and I have to say that I am not happy with it either.

"What's up with you, Elsa? You're unfocused and not paying attention to anything. This isn't like you" Adrian said frowning.

"I am sorry Adrian but Dylan's at home sick and I am worried about her" I said sighing.

"Anna's kid's at home sick? I get it Elsa, I do but I am sure that the kid is fine and I'm sure that Anna can handle it. If we can get a few good shots now then you can run home and check on everything, cool?"

"Very. Thank you, Adrian" I said smiling.

"Let's get this done and I can let you go now" Adrian said holding up his camera.

I focus all my energy on getting a perfect shot so I can go home and check on Dylan and it was not long before Adrian called it a day. I went to go my dressing room to change into my regular clothes before going to the lobby and having Olaf take me to Anna's apartment. When I arrived, the photographer was in the kitchen making something for the 3 year old to eat with said little girl curled up on the couch in a red blanket watching cartoons on the television. I am glad that Anna has given me a key to the apartment so I can easily let myself in. The photographer turns to see me walking in and close the door behind me before walking over to her to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Elsa, what are you doing here? I thought that you had a photo shoot to do" Anna said surprised.

"I did but I finished early so I came over here to check on Dylan" I said walking into the living room.

Dylan turns from the television to see me walking towards her as she rubs her nose against the sleeve of her footie pajamas. She hops off of the couch and makes her way into my arms as I pick her up before carrying her back to the couch. I sit on the couch as I place the 3 year old in my lap and she leans against me, watching cartoons about a cat and mouse. I feel her forehead for a moment and she does not have a fever and I am glad about that when Anna walks into the room with a bowl in her hands. She sits down on the couch before dipping the spoon in the soup that she prepared but Dylan did not seem to want to eat.

"Not hungry" Dylan said shaking her head.

"Come on Dylan, you need to eat something" Anna said pushing the spoon closer to Dylan's mouth.

Dylan sucks her lips into her mouth and shakes her head in refusal while Anna looks exasperated. I should step in and take the soup away from the photographer and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I mouthed 'I got this' and she leans against the back of the couch, allowing me to feed Dylan.

"Please Dylan, just a few bites then we can cuddle on the couch" I cooed.

Dylan looks up at me for a moment, thinking over her options before opening her mouth. I smiled as I feed the 3 year old the soup a couple of spoonfuls of soup before she decided that she was full. I set the bowl down on the coffee table before leaning back and cuddle Dylan close to my chest. It is not long before she falls asleep and I kiss her on the top of her head as Anna moves closer to me and wraps her arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you"

"For what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"For getting Dylan to eat. She was being rather difficult about not eating and I have trying for awhile to get her to eat anything so thank you" Anna said kissing me on the lips.

"No problem at all. Just think, we're going have to do this with two more kids" I said smirking.

Anna actively groans before throwing her head and smacking it against the wall behind us. I cover my mouth to contain my laughter as the photographer rubs the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to not to giggle.

"Yeah, only my pride is bruised" Anna said rubbing the back of her head.

"Would you like me to kiss it to make feel better?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah" Anna said nodding.

She leans in to kiss me on the lips but I sidestepped her before leaning up to place a simple kiss on the back of her head. I pulled back to see the photographer look at me for a moment before pouting at me with her arms crossed. I know what she wanted but I could not help but tease her.

"What is the matter, love?" I asked innocently.

"That's not what I wanted and you know it" Anna pouted.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"No" Anna said shaking her head.

"I am not a mind reader, Anna" I said giggling.

"You're evil" Anna said glaring at me.

"I could not be evil even if I wanted to" I replied.

I get up from the couch to place a sleeping Dylan in the bedroom before cracking the door slightly in case she might wake up and need something. I returned to the living room to find Anna looking for something to watch as I sit down next to her before placing kisses along her jaw line. The photographer stiffens a little as I make my way up to her pulse point before sucking on it lightly and is rewarded by a moan. My hand makes its way slowly up Anna's leg and ghosting over her crotch.

"E-Elsa" Anna moaned.

I smirked as I sucked and nipped at Anna's neck enough to leave love bites showing everyone that she is mine and no one else's. The photographer pulls away from me and before I could ask what was wrong, she crashes our lips together in a heated kiss. I wrap my arms around Anna's neck, pulling her closer to me as I am pushed further into the couch. I can feel the photographer's semi hard penis pressing against me and I rolled my hips into it causing the woman above me to moan.

"Fuck Elsa, I want you" Anna said thrusting her hips against me.

Sadly we was interrupted by the sounds of Anna's phone buzzing on the coffee table and looks at it for a moment before deciding to ignore it. The photographer and I continue to kiss heatedly until her phone started buzzing again and it would not stop. She leans up annoyed with whoever is calling before picking it up and answering it.

"This better be good" Anna said frowning.

"Anna, this is Kristoff. You need to turn on your TV and watch TMZ"

"Dude, I'm a little busy here and why would I wat-"

"Anna, just shut up and turn on your TV. You really need to see this" Kristoff shouted.

"Okay, fine" Anna said hanging up.

She grabs the remote and turn the television on before flipping to channel 11 with TMZ is showing. I do not understand what this has to do with anything or why we have to watch this but it must be important or else Hans would have us watching it.

"You won't believe what I found" Meg said smirking.

"What do you have, Meg?" Belle asked curious.

"You know that Elsa Arendelle is dating Anna Collins. That new photographer, right?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Belle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well as you all know that I have sources everywhere. I found out from one of my sources that Elsa Arendelle is 4 months pregnant and Anna Collins is the baby daddy" Meg said smugly.

"Whaaaaat?! No way!" Belle said shocked.

"Yeah, I can assure you that's the reason why they're getting married too. I never figured Elsa to the one to slip up like this and have a shot gun wedding but it's true" Meg said with a nod.

Anna dropped the remote in shock as she stares blankly at the television. I could not process what was going on around me because I cannot believe that this was happening. I did not want the world finding out that I am pregnant because I want it on my own terms and not like this. _How get TMZ find out about my pregnancy?_

 _I do not want to assume anything but the only ones that knew about it was our friends, family and my doctor so who told them. Why would they tell? Why would they betray our trust like this? No I cannot think like this because they would not do this to us but who did it? Why did they do this to us? None of this is making sense._ I am pulled out of my thoughts when I am pulled into someone's chest and I buried my face into them.

"Don't worry Elsa, it's gonna be okay. I promise" Anna said trying to comforting me.

"But I do not understand. Who would do this to us?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out but just know that I love you and our kids. I wouldn't change a thing about what happened" Anna said kissing me on the top of my head.

"I love you too and I wouldn't change anything either" I said smiling.

 _As long as I have Anna by my side then nothing else matter. I do not care what anyone has to say about my life because I have plenty of people that I care about who's opinions that I truly care about and that actually matter. As long as they are not judging me for my choices then everything will be okay._ I snuggle into Anna's chest as she holds me tightly.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

in a trench coat and a newspapers stand hate watching to a secluded place at the docks, waiting for his associate to arrive. _I can't believe that I'm doing. I shouldn't be doing this but she had this coming a long time. She's stole everything from me and I plan to get it back with interest._

"Is it done?"

He turns to see his associate standing right behind him before jumping to get away.

"Yeah, it's done and you need to make some noise or something when you appear, Maleficent"

"I don't need to draw any unwanted attention to us. Wouldn't want that would we… Mr. Westerguard? And why on earth on you wearing that ridiculous getup?" Maleficent said frowning.

"Because I don't want anyone to know that I'm doing this or talking to you. I shouldn't be doing this at all" Hans said pulling his hat off his head.

"Then why are you?" Maleficent asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because she stole what should be mine. Dylan is my child because I slept with Ariel in high school and Elsa should be mine because I've working on that for months before she swooped in, taking her from me. This isn't fair" Hans said glaring at the floor.

"This is your plan to get Elsa back. To drive a wedge between them? You are more heartless and cruel than I would have… I like it and I want to ruin Elsa's career and that's why we work so well" Maleficent said smirking.

"Whatever but if everything goes according to plan then we'll get everything that we want" Hans said handing a manila folder.

"Indeed" Maleficent replied.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn! Did anyone of you see this coming? Review and let know what you think**

End of ch. 34


	35. Comeuppance

Expect The Unexpected ch. 35

 **Well there isn't any Elsanna moments in here but Hans does get dealt with in here and it's rather... interesting if I do say so myself. Someone does make a special appearance in here so check it out and let me know what you think. Leggo!**

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

when I saw that special on TMZ about Elsa on her pregnancy, I was pissed off that someone would tell her secret to that show and not think about how this would affect her. How could someone do this to her? I know that was going to come out one way or another but I would've preferred it to be on her own terms. The fatherly instincts to find out who did this and why kicked in and I made a phone call to someone that I never thought that I would be contacting again.

"I knew that I would be receiving a call from you sooner or later, Kai" He said chuckling.

His name is Dr. Hakeem Facilier or well he's not really a doctor but more a shadow man and he saved my life back in when I was delayed overseas. He didn't tell me how he exactly saved me but he had a little help from his 'friends' on the other side. I didn't ask Hakeem what he meant by that but I was grateful to him for what he did and I would owe him for what he did with him only asking for anything.

The doctor told me that one day that I would come seeking him out in the future for his help and then I would repay my debt before giving me his calling card and disappearing in purple smoke. I haven't though about him in years but I do know that I need his help with this because I don't want this unknown person ruining Elsa's life.

"Look, I need to ask a favor of you" I said sighing.

"Of course you do and I can assume that this is about that pretty little girl that you're managing, is it not? What can I do for you, old friend?" Dr. Facilier asked chuckling.

"Yes, it does have something to do with the girl that I'm managing and I need help finding the person that told the media about her pregnancy. Can you help me?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I can always ask a favor of my friends on the other side but it will cost you" Dr. Facilier said smiling wickedly.

"Anything. I'll pay whatever you want" I said sighing.

"Good to hear you say that. I'll find out what you need to know within 24 hours" Dr. Facilier said chuckling.

"Just… just don't kill or hurt them yet" I replied.

"As you wish. See you soon, old friend" Dr. Facilier said hanging up.

I hope that I am making the right decision on this because I don't know what is going to happen next but I have to protect Elsa at any cost. She's my family and I will do anything to protect family even sell my soul to the devil if that's what it cost.

* * *

Hans' P.O.V.

I'm walking down the street with my phone to my ear, talking to my manager when I feel a cold presence at my back. I turned around to see that no one is behind me so I put my phone back to my ear to my manager about doing a fashion show in Milan when something quickly passes by me and I looked around to see nothing but I couldn't help but feeling a like something is stalking me. _Well that's nothing new. Someone's always stalking me but this is the life that I chosen to live but the glamorous life is what I wanted._

 _Soon I will get what I really want._ I feel something on my shoulder and I looked to see a hand but it's dark and see-through. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see a shadowy figure, grinning wickedly at me before made a beeline for anywhere with a lot of people to get away from this thing. I ran and ran as fast as I could before the creature along with its friend chased me for two and half blocks before tripping over a large crack in the ground.

Before I knew it, the shadowy creatures were on top of me as they throw me into a burlap sack and take me home to serve me for dinner. _Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this? I don't wanna be served on a silver platter with gravy and a bid red apple in my mouth! I don't taste very good even through I do look good enough to eat. Gah, I'm not helping myself here. Wait, I have a cell and I can call the police to come save me. Yeah, that's a good idea._

I start digging into my pockets for my phone but I could only find my keys and my wallet. God dammit, I must've dropped when I started running. What the hell am I going to do? No one's gonna come looking for me since I have to get on a flight for Paris in a hour. Fuck! I am so screwed. This isn't how I thought my life would end. It's a whole twenty minutes before I'm thrown out of the sack and onto my back.

I looked up to see that I'm staring up at a white ceiling before a dark skinned guy comes into view with a ridiculous outfit on and a wicked grin on his face then Kai walks into the picture with a shocked look on his face. What the hell is Elsa's manager doing here? Why am I here? Where is here exactly? I get up onto my feet before turning to the two men in the room with a confused look on my face.

"Kai, where am I? Who's the guy in the witch doctor getup?" I asked confused.

"Why did you bring me Hans?" Kai asked turning to the witch doctor.

"First off boy, I am a bona fide witch doctor or Shadow Man if you please. You just had a run in with my friends from the other side that brought you here and you're the reason that the media found out about Ms. Arendelle's pregnancy" Shadow Man replied with a shrug.

"Wait it was you? It was you would told the media about Elsa being pregnant? How could you, Hans?! I thought you and Anna were friends!" Kai yelled angrily.

"Oh come on Kai, you can't honestly believe that I would betray Anna like that. What could I possible gain from all of this?" I asked frowning.

"A lot exactly. You're hoping to drive a wedge between Anna and Elsa so you can have Elsa for yourself. You want to have a little redhead girl that they're parenting together" Shadow Man chimed in.

"Yeah right, Anna and I have been friends for years and we're almost like siblings" I said rolling my eyes.

"That may be true but she has the things that you want. You have the fame, the money, and adoring fans but she ahs the woman, the child plus two on the way as well as a raising career that might be bigger than yours. Plus you written it in your diary right here" Shadow Man said as my journal appears in his hand.

 _How the hell did this guy get my journal? It's under my pillow in my house. How did he managed to get passed the security guard?_ I made a move to take the journal from him but his shadow friends grab both of my arms, holding me back.

"Tsk tsk Mr. Westerguard, let's not be hasty here" Shadow Man said wagging his finger at me.

He hands Kai my journal as he flips through the pages and struggle to break free of the hold of the shadow creature. This isn't part of the plan because I never expected that Elsa's manager would someone like the Shadow Man in his back pocket. _How does Kai even know about this guy? It can't end like this? Why is this happening? The plan was only coming together._ The older man closed the book before looking up at me with unadulterated fury in his eyes and I flinch under his gaze.

"How dare you? How dare you do this to your friend and to Elsa? Do you have any idea what you've done? You could've end both Elsa and Anna's careers and do you really think that I'm gonna let you try and take little Dylan from them" Kai said glaring at me.

"This has nothing to do with what you're gonna let me do, old man. I deserve Elsa and Dylan because they're mine and Anna deserve them and there's nothing you can do to stop me from achieving my goals" I said smirking.

The wind was knocked out of my lungs as a sharp punch is delivered to my stomach causing me to groan and drop to my knees. I didn't know what Kai could throw such a hard punch.

"Do what you want to him, I don't care. I don't ever want to see his face ever again" Kai said coolly.

"What if someone comes looking for him?" Shadow Man asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, just let me handle that" Kai said crossing his arms.

"Alright but you owe me for this, Kai. Let's go, my friends. It's snack time" Shadow Man said smirking evilly.

"No… no, you can't do this to me. Kai, please don't let him do this to me. Please! I promise that I'll leave Anna and Elsa alone if you let me go" I pleaded _._

 _I don't want to be a snack for these guys. I'll give anything to if Kai would just stop them. I'll leave the country and never contact anyone if I'm allowed to live._ Kai turns to look me in the eyes and I know that I'm crying because I feel the tears rolling down my eyes. The manager stares at me hard before sighing and motioning to the Shadow Man. The witch doctor doesn't look happy about the turn of event before snapping his fingers for the shadow creatures to let me go. They do as they're told and I'm released as Kai bends down in front of me with a fiery gaze and a tight grip around my neck.

"If I find out that you're any where near my family again, I swear that I will not show you mercy. Am I clear?" Kai asked tightening his grip on my neck.

"Y-Yes, w-we're clear. Crystal clear" I said shaking.

"Good, now go" Kai said pushing me back on my behind.

I scramble onto my feet before running out of the door. _Idiots all of them. Do they really think that I'm going to just up and leave like that? If so then they're bigger fools than I thought they were. This isn't over. Not by a long shot._ A sharp pain shoots through my chest and I look down to see a shadowy hand through my chest, dipping blood. I looked over my shoulder to see one of the shadow creatures behind me with a wicked grin on his face. _W-Wha? What's happening?_ Before I knew it, I'm surrounded by shadow creature as they begin to tear into my flash as I scream loudly.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

I turn my back to the door that Hans ran out of as I hear his screams as the shadow creature devour him. I know that the model wasn't going to hold up his end of the bargain because people like him will lie straight to your face like it's nothing. I didn't want things to turn out this way but there's nothing that I can do about it now.

"You know that this is gonna cost you right?" Dr. Facilier asked turning to face me.

"Yeah… I know. I said that I was willing to pay the cost to protect my family so can you take anything you want from me but this will make us even" I said serious.

"I'm taking your guilt. It's what my friends on the other side want." Dr. Facilier said holding out a voodoo necklace.

He takes my hand as the voodoo necklace bites me on the finger causing me to flinch as it starts glowing a faint red color. The witch doctor smiles at the necklace before patting me on the shoulder.

"Nice doing business with you… old friend" Dr. Facilier said taking his leave.

 _What have I done?_

* * *

End of ch. 35


	36. The Truth

Expect The Unexpected ch. 36

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

When Kai asked me and Elsa into his office today, I thought it was a little odd because he was very vague about what he wanted to talk to us about but from the sound of his voice, it sounded urgent. It must be important and couldn't wait.

Dylan was a little disappointed that our park adventure was put on hold for the moment but I assured her that we're still going but we had to see Grandpa Kai first. I'm curious as to what was so important that the manager needed to talk to us about as we arrived to the studio.

Elsa has the week off and has been spending it with me at the apartment since the media found out about her pregnancy. We haven't managed to go anywhere without the paparazzi surrounding us out of nowhere to take pictures and shoving tape recorders in our faces. They wanted to know so badly about if the wedding was happing because of the pregnancy or not. If I got the supermodel pregnant to get her money or something.

If Elsa was sleeping around with someone behind my back and pinning the twins on me because my career is taking off? What was even worse than that was them asking if my daughter was really mine or some child that I hired to pretend to me. I wanted to punch all of them out making up stuff that they don't understand about my family because none of it is true and they should mind their own business but I should know that they're not doing to do that.

This is what happens when your fiancée is a public figure and is always in the spotlight. I knew what I was signing up for but it doesn't make it any easier on me. All I want to know is who told TMZ about Elsa's pregnancy so I can have a nice long conversation with them and the end of my fists.

We walked through the front door before making our way to the elevator to the sixth floor then making our way to Kai's office. I knocked on the door and the manager turns around his chair before looking up at us with a kind smile. Dylan races around the side of the desk before climbing into the manager's lap as he kisses the top of her head.

"Hi Grandpa Kai" Dylan said smiling.

"Hello Dylan, how's my favorite granddaughter?" Kai asked smiling.

"Grandpa, I'm your only granddaughter" Dylan said rolling her eyes.

"We don't know that for sure. You could be having twin sisters" I said with a half smile.

"Okay, your only granddaughter for now. We're going to the park but Mommy that we had to come see you first" Dylan said looking up at Kai.

"Yes, I have to talk to your mothers for a moment. Why don't you talk to Adrian for a little bit while we talk, okay?" Kai asked setting Dylan on her feet.

"Okay. Adrian!" Dylan called as she runs out the door.

"Mini Anna!" Adrian calls back.

Kai closes the door behind the 3 year old before making his way back to his desk. He sits down with his fingers laced in front of him before sighing audibly as he doesn't say anything for a moment. Me and Elsa looked at each other for a moment, confused on what's going on with Kai because it looks like whatever is going on in his head is really getting to him. The manager looks up at me with a sad expression on his face before opening his mouth before closing it as he pulls something out of the drawer of his desk. It's a letter with my name on it and I don't understand why it has my name on it.

"Anna, this letter is you obviously because it has your name on it. I found out who told the media about Elsa's pregnancy last night and what I found out is… shocking for a lack of a better word" Kai said putting the letter down.

"You did?! Who told? Is it anyone that we know?" I asked wanting to know now.

"Yes actually it is and I am sorry to say this but it was Hans who told apparently he was consumed with extreme jealous over you having what he wanted. He thought that he drive a wedge between Elsa and you and he was going to try to legally take Dylan from you because he slept with Dylan's mother as well" Kai said sighing.

"W-What? No, this can't be. Not Hans. He's my best friend, he would never do that to me. He's like a brother to me" I said putting my head in my hands.

"It's all true. He wrote about it in his diary" Kai replies.

"Hans couldn't be Dylan's father because I took a DNA test and it proves that I'm Dylan's mother so it's impossible for him to legally take her from me" I said shaking my head.

"I figured as much but I don't think that he was thinking too clearly when he came up with this plan. When I went to go see him before he left for Paris, he confessed to me before giving me this letter and asked me to give it to you" Kai said hanging me the letter.

I take the letter from Kai as I just stare at it for awhile. I couldn't believe that Hans would do something like this to me. I treated him like family and yet he does something like this to me and for what. Over a woman and I didn't even know that the male model liked Elsa like that. He never even told me that or else I would've made sure to stay clear of her because our friendship was important than any woman in the world. I guess that Hans didn't feel the same way because he didn't think about coming to talk to me about all of this.

I mean I would have listened to his side of the story and we would have talked it out like we always do while trying to figure out how to get passed this like all our other problems. But this… but this is too much. It's too much for me and I don't understand any of this because I never expected the male model to do something like this to me after everything that we've been through together. From middle school to high school to everything afterwards, it's always me, Hans and Kristoff against the world.

Nothing could touch us and nothing could stop us but I was wrong. _How could I not see any of this coming? Now it's just me and Kristoff. Can I even trust Kristoff after Hans' betrayal? Is he plotting behind my back as well? No, no I can't think like that. Just because Hans betrayed doesn't mean that Kristoff is going to do the same… I known Kristoff just as long as Hans and he did this to me. Who can I trust? I don't know what to think anymore._

 _I wish that he was right now so I can punch him in that pretty boy face of us so he knows what it's like to have his heart ripped out of his chest. What am I going to do?_ I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Elsa looking at me with a sympathetic look.

I hate that she's looking at me with that look because everyone has looked at me like at one point or another and I don't want anyone's pity but I couldn't bring myself to hate her. It's not her fault that this whole situation is so fucked up and the supermodel is just trying to help. I looked down at the letter before opening it and reading what it says.

 _ **Dear Anna,**_

 _ **I want to apologize for everything that I caused and I can't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. I don't expect you to forgive but I can ask you to do what you do best and that is to fight for what you want. You have always been a fighter and I expect nothing less from you. Out of the three of us, you have always been the strongest because you never back down from what you believed that was right.**_

 _ **I never said this but I have always been jealous of you because no matter what is thrown your way, no matter how many times things have looked bad you have always found some inner strength to pull yourself up and dust yourself off. Especially when everything is telling you to stay down but you didn't.**_

 _ **Anyway I am going away to get myself together and I don't know when I am coming back or if I am coming back at all. I want you to take care of yourself and Kristoff as well as Elsa and your kids. I know you will and I wish for you to be happy. Just promise me that you will never stop fighting because I know that you will be a success no matter what happens**_

 _ **~signed an apologetic friend**_

 _ **Hans Westerguard**_

I don't understand Hans writing this supposed heartfelt letter to me after all the trouble that he caused but it's good to know that he doesn't expect me to forgive him because I don't think that I can. This is too much and I can't believe that he would do something like to me after all we have been through. I frowned at the letter before balling it up and throwing it in the trash.

Kai ad Elsa looks up at me with a sympathetic looks on their face and I wish that they would stop looking at me like that. I don't need anyone's sympathy because I have done just fine without it. The supermodel raises to her feet before wrapping her arms around my waist as she rest her chin on my shoulder.

"Are you okay, love?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries" I said trying to smile."Did Westerguard say anything else before he left for who knows where?"

"He just left without a word but he did leave a document saying to split his bank account between you and Kristoff since you two were the closest to him. I'm sorry that everything turned out like this" Kai said sighing.

"I am too. I knew that Elsa's pregnancy was gonna get out but I didn't think it was gonna be like this" I said shaking my head.

"None of us but we'll just have to be careful now. The media is already out to make you look bad so don't anything that will draw any unwanted attention to you" Kai replies. "We understand, Kai. If you will excuse us, we have a 3 year old in the studio that we promised to take to the park and who knows what kind of trouble she might be getting into with Adrian" Elsa said talking my hand.

"Of course and make sure that you three show up for dinner at our place. Gerda wants to have the family together before Jack has to go back to school" Kai said smiling.

"Will do" I said with a nod.

Elsa and me walked out of the office to see Adrian taking picture of a grinning Dylan with a basketball in her hand. I notice that she isn't wearing what she was wearing when arrived here but now wearing Nike sweat suit. How did my boss managed to talk my daughter into doing a photo shoot for Nike? What the hell happened in the last 20 minutes? I have to admit that the 3 year old is very photogenic.

"What the heck is going on here?" I asked curious.

"Oh hey Anna, why didn't you tell me that your daughter was photogenic in front of a camera?" Adrian said snapping a few more pictures.

"I didn't know that she was going to be good in front of a camera but what can you expect when she has my good-looks" I said smirking.

"Conceited much?" Adrian said rolling his eyes.

"Why is my daughter wearing a Nike sweat suit though?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The kid that I had hired to do this shoot never showed up and Dylan was playing with the basketball that was part of the shoot. I took a quick picture for the fun of it and when I saw well it came out. I asked her to do the shoot for me and she agreed to it so congrats your kid might become a star" Adrian said smiling.

"These pictures do look quite good, Anna and Dylan does look very adorable" Elsa id looking Adrian's camera.

I looked at the pictures on the camera and Dylan is a very photogenic kid. _Maybe it won't be so bad if she does this but I don't want this to be a regular thing. I want my daughter to have a normal childhood and not have to grow up in front of a camera._ The 3 year old walks over towards us with a smile on her face and basketball in hand.

"I like taking pictures, Mama. Can I do it again?" Dylan asked smiling.

"Maybe Munchkin, let me talk about it with Mommy okay?" I asked bending down to her level.

"M'kay, can we go the park now?" Dylan asked bouncing the ball.

"Sure" I said ruffling her hair.

I hand Adrian his camera as Elsa takes Dylan to the back to change back into her own clothes so we can take her to the park. My mind is still reeling from what I just found out but I can definitely use a day out away from all of this to get my mind straight. It isn't long before the two return and told the older photographer that we would see him later. I picked up Dylan and settled her on my hip before blowing a raspberry on her cheek causing her to giggle. Today makes me thankful to have my daughter in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way because no one is going to take her away from me. I won't ever let her go.

* * *

End of ch. 36


	37. Conflicted Feelings

Expect The Unexpected ch. 37

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I could not believe that Hans would do something like this to Anna. I do not understand what was possibly going through that nimrod's head where he thought it was a good idea to tell the media about my pregnancy. How could he think that this would drive a wedge between the photographer and myself? Did he honesty think that I would just fall into his arms once we broke up? That moronic simpleton has another thing coming because I love Anna with all of my heart and I would never leave her.

She is the mother of my children and even our relationship doesn't work out like we plan, I will always have love for her. The male model is the last person that I would go to for a relationship and I never would fall for him because all makes me want to maim him for putting Anna through all this turmoil. I pray that he never show his ugly face anywhere near my family or I swear that I will make him regret it. I know that the photographer said that she is fine but I know that she is not because she has never been good at hiding her emotions.

One of the things that I love about Anna is that it is always easy to tell what is going on with her even when she does not want anyone to know that something is wrong. I don't want to say anything in front of Dylan because this is not something I think we should discuss in front of her. I cannot stand the thought of leaving her along with… with that man the few times that we had asked him to baby-sit for us and it obvious that she love spending time with him and I do not wish to ruin the image of her Uncle Hans has in place of him.

It is not long before we reached the park and Dylan makes a beeline for the playground as the photographer helps me out of the limo. We are lucky that the paparazzi is not around to follow us and harass us like they normally do which I am grateful for because I want the 3 year old to have a normal day without something interrupting it. Anna leads me to one of the park bench so we can keep an eye on our daughter from a good distance.

The photographer is leaning against the back of the bench with her arms along the top of it as she looks at Dylan playing on one of the slides but I can tell that her mind is something else. _She's thinking about Hans. I wish that there is something that I could do to comfort her but I am afraid that it will not do much good._

"Anna?"

"Yeah" Anna sad not looking at me.

"Please talk to me"

"What do you mean, Elsa? I am talking to you" Anna said furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Anna, you know what I mean. I know that everything with Hans is upsetting you but you are trying to hide it" I replied.

"Elsa, I'm not hiding anything and I'm not upset" Anna said shaking her head.

"That is not true and you know it. Please tell me what I can do to help you and I will do it. Just do not shut me out. I love you" I said taking her hand in my own.

"I… I just don't know Elsa. I have so many conflicting feelings and I don't know which one I'm supposed to be feeling. I don't just understand anything anymore" Anna said trying to keep her tears at bay.

"You are not alone, Anna and we will get through this together like we have been doing" I said squeezing her hand reassuring.

"Thanks Elsa but I think that this is something that I handle on my own. Hans was one of my best friend; like a brother to me but when he did what he did to me. It hurt, it hurts deeply and badly. I think that I need to take a walk to clear my head. Watch Dylan for me" Anna said getting up.

"Anna wait" I called out.

It didn't stop the photographer from walking further into the park and away from the playground. I am torn from going after her and staying here to keep an eye on Dylan. _Did I push too hard? Was my timing bad? Maybe I should not have pushed her into talking about things so soon. It is obvious that she is not ready to talk. What is wrong with me? Now Anna is upset with me. What am I going to do? Should I leave her alone to figure out things on her own?_

 _Or do I go after her and bring her back to talk things out? I do not know what I should do._ I continued to watch Dylan play in sand, unaware of the situation going on around her. I am glad that this is not affecting her and I will have to shield her from it to preserve her innocence. After awhile the 3 year old was done playing before walking up to me as she searched for her Mama.

"Mommy, where's Mama? She's not here?" Dylan asked confused.

"Sorry Sweetie but Mama… had to take care of something important but said she will see us back at the apartment. Want to get some ice cream?" I asked smiling.

"Okay" Dylan said grinning.

I hate lying to Dylan but I cannot tell her that her Mama ran off somewhere and I do not know where she went. I take the 3 year old by the hand before leading her to the limo so Olaf can drive us to the nearest ice cream shop for a frozen treat. I am hoping that Anna does not do anything that she will regret later so I texted Kristoff to search for her.

He ask what happened and I told him that it would be best that he asked the photographer when she found her. The personal trainer left it at and told me that he would let me know when he found Anna before sending her home to me. I never more thankful to Kristoff than I am right now but I will rest easier know that my fiancée is okay and in my arms. I just have to keep a brave for Dylan until them.

* * *

Kristoff's P.O.V.

Getting a text a from Elsa asking me to look for Anna was weird but what was really weird was I have been having this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach for a while and I don't know why I have this feeling for. I tried calling the photographer but she was either ignoring my calls or her phone's dead. I would have called Hans to see if he could get a hold of her but I remembered that he's in Paris for some photo shoot or something.

I wasn't listening when he told me so I tried to call Anna again before hoping into my car. I drive up to all of the places that I thought the photographer might go to and asked everyone there if they saw her but unfortunately no one's seen her. _What the fuck, Anna? Where the hell did you go?_ I drive around for awhile I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out to see that it's Anna calling. It quickly answer it.

"Anna, where the hell are you? Why haven't you answered my calls?" I yelled angrily.

"Hey Kris, long time no see" Anna slurred.

"Anna, are you… are you drunk?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe _hic_ but you should come _hic_ drink me. It'll like old… Uhhh what was I about to say?"

"Anna just stay where you are. Where are you right now and I'll come get you" I said trying to get Anna to focus.

What the hell happened to here? She rarely drink and even more rare occasions gets completely trashed with the last time being resulted in Elsa's pregnancy. So what happened? The photographer talks randomly about anything and everything and it takes a lot of coaxing in getting her to tell me where she is. _The Eldest? Why the hell is Anna at the eldest for?_ The Eldest is this old bar that me, Hans and Anna found when we talked her into getting a fake ID.

We almost busted for using the ids we had but the owner is this Norwegian guy that could possibly be the photographer's boss' twin. He let's us come in as long as we don't drink anything alcoholic and if we do then we have to make sure that we don't get too wasted. We haven't been there in awhile so why the Eldest the place Anna goes to and why is she drinking.

None of this is making sense but I can't worry about that now so I put a move on it. Once I get there, I make my way inside to find the photographer sitting off to the side with a bottle of tequila and a shot glass of whiskey. It looks the redhead is a sitting in a drunken stupor as she glares unfocused at the nearby wall as I walked over to her.

"Anna, what are you doing here and why are you drinking so much?" I asked sitting across from her.

"Because I want to forget. I want to forget the past and Hans. The fuckin bastard" Anna said taking a long swig from the tequila bottle.

"Hans? What did Hans do?" I asked confused.

"The bastard is out to ruin my life because he's jealous of me. Instead of talking to me like a normal person, he plotted behind my back like a snake before to steal my girl and kid. Who fuckin does that, Kristoff? Who does that? I'm just so angry and confused, man and I don't know what to do or to feel. I just wanna pucnh him in the fuckin face" Anna said as angry tears fell from her eyes.

HANS DID WHAT?! I CAN'T FUCKIN BELIEVE HIM! I can't believe after everything we've through that the male model would turn his back on his family like that especially Anna. After everything she did for him over the years and he pulls this shit on her. _When he gets back from Paris, his ass is grass but I have a drunk Anna on my hands. I think that I might need a drink after all this but I can't send her home like this. Anna wouldn't forgive herself if Elsa and Dylan saw her in a drunken stupor._

I get up out of my chair before taking the crying drunk out of the bar and into my car. I drive towards my place and it wasn't long before the photographer cried herself to sleep. Hopefully she's just sleep the alcohol off and not remember what happened because I hate seeing my friend in pain like this especially the pain is caused by someone that she cares about and viewed as family. I hope that Hans has the balls to back so I can punch his pretty little face in so the doctor won't be able to fix.

I arrived at my place and I parked the car before carrying the sleeping woman in my arms inside. Luckily Sven went to bed early tonight so he won't ask questions about his Auntie Anna. I carried the photographer to the guest room before placing her under the covers and leaving her alone for the night. I called Elsa letting her know what she's okay and that she's staying at my house until the morning. The supermodel wasn't happy about it but she was grateful that her fiancée is safe and she'll come to get her tomorrow.

 _All of this sucks so badly. How could I not see this coming? How did I not see Hans going off of the deep end? How could I not see want he was turning into or what He was going to do Anna? What is happening to my family? What do I do? What do I do?_ I sit on the couch with my head in my hands as I pull at my hair in frustration. This is so messed up.

* * *

End of ch. 37


	38. Hungover & Laying It All Out

Expect The Unexpected ch. 38

* * *

Anna's POV

I groaned as the sunlight from the bottom of the blinds seep through and the door pushed open loudly as I pulled the covers over my head. My head feeling like tiny elves are tap dancing on it, I feel like I'm gonna puke up my guts after eating tons of chili cheese dogs, and my body aches in places that I didn't know that could ache.

Why the hell did I go drinking last night? Why did I think that would be a good idea? Drinking tequila was very bad idea and the last time I drank, it fucked me over so badly that I swore that I would never drink it again. I feel something heavy jumps on my back and I groan miserably with the need to throw up is back.

"Wake up Auntie Anna! Wake up! Wake up!" Sven said as he jumps on my back.

"Sven, stop jumping or I'll puke. Why are you so loud in the morning?" I groaned.

"But Daddy told me to wake you up and it's not morning. It's noon" Sven said pointing the digital clock on the nightstand.

I looked to see that he's right and it is noon. _Wait why is Sven in my room? I looked around see that I'm not in my room but the guest room in Kristoff's house. How the hell did I get here? Why am I here? Did the he come get me from the bar? Oh shit, I am so screwed! I left Elsa and Dylan by themselves at the park and for what? To wallow in my self pity with alcohol ? What the fuck is wrong with me? I am the absolute worse person on planet Earth._

 _How could I do that to them? Elsa has always been there for me and she wanted to help but I turned into a little chicken shit and ran with tail between my legs. I was too proud to accept her help for the help of alcohol which didn't solve anything but given me a major hangover. I wish that I had accepted her offer for help. Now I'm regretting it and I hope that Elsa will forgive for all of this._

"Good work Sven, you woke sleeping beauty"

I turned my head to see that it's Kristoff and buried my face into my pillow. I know that he's gonna give me flack for what I did at the bar but I'm hung-over and I really don't want to deal with him and his mouth right now.

"Can I have my carrots now"

"Go ahead buddy, I need to have a word with Auntie Anna" Kristoff said smiling at his son.

"Thanks Daddy" Sven said running out of the room.

I hear footsteps, something being moved closer to the bed, someone sitting down then silence. The minutes passed with no one saying anything before I pulled my face out of the pillow because it was getting too hot and hard to breathe. I looked at the personal trainer and he looks at me with a frown on his face.

"Don't say it because I don't want to hear it" I said looking away.

"What makes you think that I was going to say something?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know you Kristoff or at least I think that I do and you always have to say about everything. I don't want to hear it"

"You think you know me? What the hell does even mean?" Kristoff asked frowning.

"I thought that I knew that bastard Westerguard and he ended up betraying me. How can I be so sure that I know you as well as I thought I did? I don't know anything anymore. Nothing makes sense to me anymore, man" I said angrily.

"Anna, you know me. You know that I would never do something as fucked up as what Hans did to her. I know that you trusted Hans, hell I trusted him but you can't let him turn you against the people that care about you" Kristoff said resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I really wish that I could believe Kristoff, I really do" I said sighing.

"Come on, don't say that. Do you trust Elsa?"

"What does Elsa have do to with any of this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You said that you're having trouble trusting people so do you trust Elsa?" Kristoff asked serious.

"Of course, I trust Elsa. That's a stupid question, Kris" I said frowning.

"I don't think it is. Do you trust Dylan? Sven?"

"More stupid questions. Dylan and Sven are children and I doubt that they would do anything to intentionally hurt me" I said rolling my eyes.

"Point taken but you do trust them"

"Yeah, I trust them. Do you trust me?" Kristoff asked point blank.

I look at him for a moment and I search his eyes for any sign of deceit or maliciousness but I couldn't. All I see are the same warm brown of the man that I grow up with over the years and I know that the personal trainer wouldn't do anything to hurt him… not like that bastard Hans.

"Yes, I… I trust you, Kristoff" I said with a half smile.

"Good, I made burritos and it should help with the hangover you're having" Kristoff said patting me on the shoulder.

"That's always the cure for a hangover. Grease, grease and more grease" I said grinning.

"Hell yeah and aspirin" Kristoff said I followed him out of the room.

I followed him to see Sven sitting at the table, munching away as some carrot sticks and I ruffle his hair as he grins up at me. I sit down as the personal trainer sets a plate with a huge burrito with tortilla chips and salsa from a can. I dig into it when the doorbell rings and Kristoff sets down his own plate to answer it. Sven and me continued eating our food when I hear someone running towards the kitchen before a small body launches itself to my side and I looked down to see that it's Dylan.

"Hi Mama" Dylan said smiling.

"D-Dylan, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"I brought her here"

I looked up to see Elsa standing in the entrance of the kitchen with a sympathetic smile on her face before she rushes to my side as she wraps her arms around me.

* * *

Elsa's POV

Anna has been gone for all day yesterday and I was so worried what might have happened to her after she left the park. I do not where to begin to comprehend what is going on in the photographer's head with everything that has been happening. With taking care of me and Dylan, working with Adrian, all of the interviews, the pregnancy, the media getting a hold of my pregnancy, and especially Hans' betrayal, it's became too much for her.

I know that Anna is trying her best to be strong for me but I should have there more for her and I was not. How could I not see how much she was struggling with everything? I should have realized sooner what was going on with her. What kind of fiancée to allow my intended to suffer and burden herself with everything? I have to make it up to her somehow because this cannot continue any longer because if we are going to be together then we will have to share the burden of everything that is going on in our lives no matter how hard or devastating it is.

I want Anna to be able to lean on me whenever she does not strong or whenever she needs help because I am here for her and I love her so much. I need her in my life, in our children's lives. When Kristoff called me that he found Anna, I was so relieved that I was about to coming run over to see but for some reason he advised me not and I could not understand why but I trusted that he would look after her for me. Maybe he could get Anna to open about what she is feeling about everything or at least keep her safe until the morning.

Where could she have possible gone to? I may not know everything about the photographer but I would have drive all over the city to find if necessary. I did not know why she did not feel like she could talk to me about any of this and it hurts to know that she feels that way. I want to be there for Anna and I want to the person she comes to when she has a problem. I did not know what to tell Dylan why her Mama was not coming home tonight and I hated that I had to lie to her again about where the photographer was.

I told her that she was having a sleepover with Uncle Kristoff and that we would see her in the morning. I did not sleep well that night because I kept worrying about my fiancée and what is going on inside of her. When I saw her sitting in Kristoff's kitchen, I felt relieved, happy, angry and I did not know which emotion that I should be feeling at the moment that I was at her side in zero seconds flat as I hugged her. I did not want to let her ago because I was afraid if I did that she would disappear. I feel myself being pulled and I am being situated in Anna's lap with her arms around me with her chin resting on top of my head.

"Do not ever scare me like that ever again, you hear me. I do not want to lose you" I said tighten my grip around her.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. I didn't mean to" Anna said kissing the side of my head.

"Just do not ever do that again" I said kissing her on the lips.

"Ewww gross. Kissing" Sven said scrunching up his nose.

Elsa, me and Kristoff laugh at his reaction as Dylan pulls him in the direction of his room to play. The supermodel rests her forehead against my temple as I looked up at the personal trainer and motions to Elsa. He seems to get the idea before taking his burrito into the living room, giving us some space and privacy which I am grateful.

I need to make sure that me and Elsa are going to be okay and we need to talk about what happened which I really don't want to do but it has be done. The supermodel looks at me before placing her hand on my cheek as she runs her thumb back and forth against it, looking me in the eyes.

"Anna, I know that a lot has been doing on with us coming out to the world and it finding out about my pregnancy but I want to apologize to you" Elsa said sighing.

"Apologize? To me? For what?" I asked confused.

"You always been trying to take care of me and Dylan, making sure that we had everything we needed. You was always the one trying to make sure that I was okay that I never once thought about making sure that you were okay. That is not alright and I am sorry that I asked you how you were doing. I love you Anna and I do not want to lose you. I will try to do better and sure that you are okay" Elsa said kissing me on the cheek.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I should have came to you if I was feeling stressed and I didn't handle the Hans thing very well but I didn't know to tell you. I thought that I needed to be alone and ended up drowning my pain with alcohol instead talking to my fiancée about what was wrong. I'm sorry that I worried you and it won't happen again" I said smiling apologetically.

"Apology accepted and if you ever pull something like that ever again. I will be locking your camera and equipment up and I will hide the key somewhere you least expect" Elsa said patting my cheek.

"Y-Yes dear" I said fearfully.

"Good" Elsa said smiling menacingly.

 _Threatening Elsa is scary as hell but oddly sexy._

* * *

End of ch. 38


	39. Gender Of The Twins

Expect The Unexpected ch. 39

* * *

Elsa's POV

I am glad that Anna is okay and that she actually talked to me about what happened regarding Westerguard but I can tell that she has not completely moved on from it. The photographer has opened up to me about how it hurt her that the male model would do this to her after all they have been through together. I wish that there was something that I could do or say to make her feel better but I am not sure if it will take the sting out of the betrayal.

Anna reassures me that she is taking it one day at a time and she will get over it because she knows that she has people that cares about her. Over the course the last month, the paparazzi have been waiting out of my house and the photographer's apartment to take pictures and asking questions about our lives. It has only gotten worse now that everyone knows about my pregnancy and it is hard to get a moment alone with someone coming up to us.

I had to hold Anna back from punching out a reporter because he said something that she didn't like about me and I had managed to make them all leave by threatening to sue them if they did not leave that instance. I just want them all to go away and leave us alone but I know that is not going to happen anytime soon unless something else bigger happens soon. I am going to the doctor today with the photographer to find out the gender of the twin and I have to say that I am very excited and nervous at the same time.

I know that Anna and I never discussed the gender of the babies might be but if I am truly honest with myself, I am hoping that the twins are girls. I would get to dressed them in cute dresses, accessories and other girly things because I love doing it with Dylan but I would be glad for healthy children. The 3 year old is excited about being a big sister ever since we told her about the pregnancy and I do not know what Anna might have told her but she has become very protective of me.

She will not let anyone get too close to me and is always kissing my belly with a huge grin on her face. It is so cute and my love for her grows every day and I know that Dylan is going to be a great big sister since she already loves her siblings already. It is not long before we reached the doctor's office and we are called into the back. The photographer helps me on the bed when Mulan walks in with a smile on her face before ruffling her sister's hair affectionately.

"Hello little sister, Elsa" Mulan said smiling.

"Hey Sis" Anna said smacking Mulan's hand away.

"Hello Mulan" I said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Mulan asked turning her attention to me.

"I am fine but I am feeling as big as a house" I said rubbing my belly.

"Elsa, you're not as big as a house. You're beautiful" Anna said taking my hand in hers and kissing it.

"Such a charming" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

"I try" Anna said smiling.

"It is natural to feel that way and I assure you that you are not that big. Just carrying twins and today is the day that we find out the gender" Mulan said smiling.

There is a knock on the door and Mulan opens it to see a young man pushing a machine inside. He looks like a miniature gorilla with one eyes closed and his name is Yao. The technician gently pushes my shirt before applying the gel onto my belly and it is quite warm. Yao turns the machine on before lightly pressing the wan against my belly and moving it around. Anna and I look at the screen to see the twins in black and white and it is not long before we hear two strong heartbeats.

I could not help but get a little emotional because I am looking at my children and they are very healthy from what I can tell. I feel my hand being lightly squeezed and I look to see the photographer staring the screen as well with unshed tears in her eyes. Our children. I cannot believe that these are our children and it will not be long until we meet them.

"Congratulations you two, you are the proud parents of a girl and boy twins" Mulan said smiling.

"R-Really? A boy and a girl. Oh my God, this is so awesome" Anna said pumping her arm into the air.

"I just… I just cannot believe it. We are getting one of each" I said feeling the tear pricking behind my eyelids.

"Sad tears or happy tears, kitten?"

"Happy tears. Definitely happy tears" I said letting out a watery laugh.

"I can't wait to tell everyone especially Dylan. She's gonna be extra protective now that she's getting a little brother and a littler sister" Anna said wrapping her arms around me.

"I do not think she can get any more protective than she already is now but I know that she is going to be so excited" I said smiling.

Yao wiped the gel off of my belly before I pulled my shirt down and I cannot wait to meet my son and daughter. This is so exciting and I do not know if I wait 4 more months but I know that it will be worth it. Mulan tells us to get down to the pharmacy to pick up a refill for my supplements before leaving as Anna helps me off of the bed and that she wants us to meet her for lunch sometime this week. The photographer laces our fingers together before waving at her sister as we head down to the pharmacy. I look at her to see that she is thinking rather hard about something and my curiosity gets the better of me.

"Are you okay over there, love? You seem distracted"

"Wha? Um y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something but it's nothing" Anna said snapping out of her thoughts.

"It has to be something if you are this distracted. You know that you can tell me anything" I said placing my hand against her cheek.

"Yeah, I know" Anna said placing a kiss on the back of my hand. "I'm just worried"

"Worried about what?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Just… if our daughter ends up like me" Anna said looking away.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I don't want her to have to grow up like I did. It was a relief on my part that Dylan turned out normal but there's still a chance that our unborn daughter will end like me as an intersex and kids can be cruel as hell. I don't want her to come home crying everyday asking why kids are picking on her being different and I know that it's gonna be all my fault" Anna said shaking her head.

There is a possibility that our daughter will be an intersex like Anna and I understand that it is going to be rough because of it. I never had to go through that and the photographer's worry but I do not think that it will be the end of the world because if she becomes a intersex that she will be surrounded by a lot of love.

"Anna, look at me"

Anna looks at me with a sad look on her face and I place a kiss on her lips as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I understand that you're worried about our daughter being an intersex and what her life is going to be like growing up but she is going to have what you did not. Someone that has been through the struggle and you can give her advice that she can use to her advantage. Our daughter is going to be surround by people that are going to love if she is an intersex or not because she will be an extension of the both of us" I said running my thumb back and forth her cheek.

"Thanks Elsa, I needed to hear that" Anna said smiling.

"Anytime love, now lets go because I am starving and I am in the mood for Mexican food" I said pulling Anna out of the pharmacy.

"I don't know how you can eat this much Mexican food" Anna said giggling.

"Well I am eating for three now and your children are craving enchiladas and sour cream" I said smirking.

"Why are they're my children when you're the one craving?" Anna asked rolling her eyes.

I giggle as Olaf opens the door to the limo, letting us inside before driving to the nearest restaurant that serves what I am craving. I leaned into Anna's embrace with her arms wrapped around my waist as she rubs soothing circles into my back. I could not have asked for a better partner than the photographer because she is always putting my needs ahead of her own and making sure that I have everything that I need. There has been a question burning the back of my mind for awhile now and I never managed to get around to asking her for a few reasons. I do not know how she will react to it or like the idea because it is a big step for us and everyone involved.

"Something on your mind, kitten?"

"Um yes exactly. There has been something that I have been meaning to ask you for awhile now and it involves you and Dylan" I said swallowing around the lump in my throat.

"What is it?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I um I want the two of you to… move in with me. I understand if you don't want to right now with everything that has been going on but I thought it was a go-"

Anna pulls me into a searing kiss, effectively cutting off my rambling which I am thankful for. The photographer breaks the kiss and I look at her through half-closed eyes as she smiles at me smugly before pecking me on the lips once more.

"I would love to move in with you. I was going to ask you to move in with us but you beat me to the punch" Anna said smirking.

"You were?"

"Yes, since you're always at my apartment but I thought that we could get a bigger place because I don't think that the five of us are going to be able to live in a one bedroom apartment" Anna replies.

"I know that is why I wanted you two to move in with me because my place is too big for one person to be living in alone. Also we can turn one of the room into a nursery for when the twins arrive" I said wrapping my arms around Anna's midsection.

"Yeah, we need to get started on that soon" Anna said kissing me on the forehead.

"We do and we need to decide on baby names as well" I replied.

"How about this? You choose for our daughter and I'll choose for our son. Fair enough?"

"Sounds very quite to me" I said smiling.

* * *

End of ch. 39


	40. Moving In

Expect The Unexpected ch. 40

* * *

Anna's POV

I never thought that I would be moving out of my apartment and moving in with Elsa but I'm excited and nervous all at the same time. She's always at my place or I'm always at her place so now I'm moving into her place permanently along with Dylan. The 3 year old is excited about the move but most kid are easily excited going into new places and she is getting her own room so it's a plus. Kristoff and I placed up the last of our things before loading it up into the trunk of Kristoff's truck before driving it over to the supermodel's house.

It wasn't long before we get there with Elsa waiting for us on the front porch with a smile on her face. Dylan climbed out of the back seat before running over to the supermodel in a flash of red hair as she launches herself against her leg. Elsa giggles before bending down and scooping the 3 year old into her arms to place a kiss on her cheek. The personal trainer and myself get out of the truck before opening the trunk and grabbing a box each as we walked over to my two favorite girls in the world. The supermodel turns to me before placing a kiss on my lips as Kristoff rolls his eyes playfully at us.

"Are you sure that you want to Anna living with you? Once we unpack everything, there's no return to sender and no exchanges" Kristoff said gesturing to me with his head.

"Hey!"

"Yes, I am sure. I plan on keeping her around for a long time" Elsa said winking.

I feel my cheeks burning profusely as well as a twitch in my pants. _God, things that this woman does to me._ I shake my head as Elsa giggles at me before leading us into the house then setting Dylan down to explore the rest of the place.

"So um Elsa, where's the guest room?" I asked curious.

"The guest room? Why do you want to know where the guest room is?" Elsa asked raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"Well I um I figured that you would want me living in the guest room" I said shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"I do not want you living in the guest room because I want you in my bed every night" Elsa said smirking.

 _Hot damn, oh she's lucky that Kristoff and Dylan are here or else I would drag her upstairs and ravish her._ Elsa shows me up to her… I mean our bedroom and set the box down before showing me that Dylan's room is the room across from ours. I tell Kristoff which box goes before he goes off to pick up Sven from school and I find the 3 year old in the backyard, attempting to climb a large tree that happens to be out there. I pick up Dylan before setting her on my shoulder before scoping out the tree and the branches look strong enough to hold up a tree house.

A project for another time when someone calls out my name and I turn to see that it's Gerda standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I set the wriggling 3 year old down as she runs off towards her new grandmother and I couldn't help but chuckled to myself at how much my daughter reminds me of me at that age. I walked over to the two when the older woman pulls me into a bone-crushing bear hug and places a kiss on my temple. I couldn't help but really warm on the inside because I haven't received much motherly affection from anyone in a long time but it's nice to get every once in awhile.

"Hello Anna" Gerda said smiling.

"Hi Gerda, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"Elsa told me that you were moving in together and I just had to come over to see for myself. This is a good thing if you ask me" Gerda wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes because Elsa isn't gonna be alone in this big house by herself and I feel a lot better that she has someone to look after her now that she's 5 months pregnant" Gerda replied. "And I feel a lot safer that it's you moving in"

"Yeah, me too. I just have to unpack mine and Dylan's stuff before getting an idea of what I'm doing with the nursery" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"What do you mean?" Gerda asked confused.

"Well there's four months give or take until the twin are born and they're gonna need somewhere to sleep. I want to turn the guest room into a nursery but I haven't the foggiest of idea of what I'm gonna do"

"Oh don't worry honey, I will help you with that but we should definitely include Elsa in the decision making process" Gerda said smiling.

"Yeah but I don't want to give her any of idea what we're doing because I want it to be a surprise"

"Secrecy is my middle name. I know exactly how to get information out of someone without giving anything away. Just leave it up to me" Gerda said sticking her chest in pride.

"Thanks Gerda, I appreciate it" I said smiling.

"Anytime. I left some pot roast in the oven for when you get hungry so all you have to do is turn it on and warm it up"

"Okay"

I walked upstairs into Dylan's room to find her on the floor coloring in her color books with crayons scattered everywhere. _At least she's keeping her preoccupied._ I open of the boxes with her clothes in it before placing them in one of the empty drawers. I start putting all of the 3 years old's things away while trying to avoid stepping on one of the awry crayons and breaking my neck. It isn't long before everything is their proper place but the room doesn't look like a kid lives in here at all. _Looks like I have to design Dylan's room as well as the twins' nursery. I definitely have my work cut out for me, that's for sure._

"Mama?"

I looked down to see Dylan looking at up with those big doe-eyes of hers and I can see that she wanted to ask me something. I sit down in from of her cross-legged, giving her my full attention.

"What's up, Munchkin?" I asked.

"We live here now?" Dylan asked curious.

"Yeah, we do. Do you not want to live here?" I asked frowning slightly.

I don't know if Dylan wanted to move, hell I didn't even ask what she wanted. _What the hell is the matter with me? How could I not ask her what she wanted? I'm messing up with my own kid's life already. Fuck!_

"I want to live here but how will Mommy know where I live?" Dylan asked looking down at the ground.

 _What? That's what she's worried about? Ariel not being able to find her. I don't know where Ariel ran off to but I know she trusted me with our daughter's well-being so I'm sure that she wouldn't think I would put her in danger by moving. I don't even know if she's ever coming back but Dylan is worried about her not finding her. Ariel is all that she ever known for all 3 years of her life so of course she would be worried about that._ I smiled a little before pulling my munchkin in my lap and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry Munchkin, I left a note telling her where we are and she can come see you wherever she wants to" I said smiling.

"Really?"

"Really, really" I said with a nod.

"Okay, I love you Mama" Dylan said hugging me.

"I love you too Munchkin" I said hugging her back.

Dylan climbs out of my lap before running somewhere in the house and I follow her to see a flash of red hair running into my and Elsa's bedroom. I looked inside to the 3 year old hugging the supermodel's leg making her bend down and hug her properly. Dylan whispers something into Elsa's ear before giggling as she leave out the room then looking at me questioningly.

"What was that all that about?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was worried about Ariel not being able to find her since we moved. I told her that I left a note with the landlord that if Ariel ever came back that she knows where to come find us" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Are you sure that is a good idea" Elsa asked unsure.

"I'm not completely sure but I don't want to take Dylan away from her mother unless I absolutely have to" I said shaking my head.

Ariel may or may not have been in the best head space when she left Dylan on my doorstep but I don't want to take her away from her mother until the former swimmer gives me a reason to. It wouldn't be right and I wouldn't feel right about it. Elsa walks over towards me before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me on the lips. I smile back before kissing her back and pulling her in close, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"You are a great mother, Anna" Elsa said smiling.

"Thanks, so are you" I said chuckling a little.

"Well I am getting a lot of good practice with Dylan" Elsa replied.

"I love you" I said smiling. "And I love you guys too"

I bend down and place two kisses on Elsa's growing belly causing her to giggle at my action. I can't wait see those two little faces and hold them in my arms because this time, I'll be able to be there for their birth unlike what happened with Dylan. I promised a long time ago that I would be there for my children and I'm going to make it up for the first 3 years that I missed with my daughter. I don't know how but I will… just one day at a time.

* * *

End of ch. 40


	41. Finishing The Nursery

Expect The Unexpected ch. 41

* * *

Anna's POV

Trying to keep the nursery under wraps from Elsa was harder than I expected but she doesn't know what I'm planning because I have Merida and Rapunzel keeping her busy while Gerda weasels information out of her without her getting suspicious. I use the information that I received from my future mother-in-law, I got the necessary supplies and roped in Kristoff, Tiana and Flynn to help me design the nursery as well as Dylan's room.

That's why she's been sleeping in my and Elsa's room for the last week and half so I can get everything ready besides I don't want her sleeping in a room full of paint fumes. The 3 year old doesn't seem to mind at all since she is always snuggles up with the supermodel which is super adorable and I took a picture without either of them knowing. Right now, I'm in the nursery with Kristoff painting the rest of the room which Tiana helps Flynn sets up the twins' crib.

I'm grateful to the guys for helping me put all of this together and it would've taken a lot longer if I had do this by myself but I could do without Flynn's whining about how difficult it is to put a simple crib together. How hard could it be to put a crib together? Maybe I shouldn't have put the pretty boy in charge of that but it's too late for that now but if he doesn't shut up soon, I'm going to jail.

"Why is something like this so hard?" Flynn whined for the umpteenth time in the last half hour.

"Flynn seriously if you don't shut up, I will hurt you" I said glaring at him.

"Don't worry Anna, I got this" Tiana said taking the screwdriver out of Flynn's hand.

"Thanks Tiana" I said as I turned my attention back to painting.

"This is a nice thing that you're doing for Elsa" Kristoff said smiling.

"Yeah, I want surprise her and I want the twins to have somewhere to sleep when they get here"

"You know if the photography thing doesn't work out, you could always make a living as nursery designer" Kristoff said chuckling.

"Yeah, no I don't think so" I said shaking my head.

"Why not? You did a good job on the nursery that you did for Sven when he was born" Kristoff said nudging me with his shoulder.

"I guess that I could do it as a side thing but my heart is photography. I can't give it up even if I wanted to" I replied.

"You were that good?" Flynn asked turning his attention to us.

"She is and I get what you're saying" Kristoff said with a nod.

"Wow, maybe you could do a nursery for me and Rapunzel" Flynn said off-handedly.

The whole room went dead silent as me, Kristoff and Tiana whipped our head around and stare at the male model with a raised eyebrow. He looks at me with a confused look on his face and it's obvious that he doesn't get what just came out of his mouth.

"Is there something that you need to tell us, Flynn?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! We haven't. No! I'm just saying when me and Rapunzel do have kids that Anna would design our nursery is all" Flynn said as his face turns bright red.

Kristoff and me looked at each other before laughing at our friend's explanation then telling him that I would do it as he's feeling to pay for it. We went back to finishing the painting as the crib is being assembled and I open another window so the paint fumes is being let out faster with the personal trainer and myself covered in paint smudges. Flynn had to go and meet Rapunzel for their weekly date with Kristoff and me teasing him about earlier.

Tiana had to go and check on the restaurant before agreed to come back tomorrow to help me with the nursery, leaving me and the personal trainer to our vices. I took a shower upstairs while Kristoff took the downstairs bathroom to wash away any evidence of what we've been doing before flopping on the couch to watch TV. Just in time too because Elsa, Gerda, and Dylan walked through the front door as the little girl rushes into the living room, tackling the personal trainer at full force.

"Uncle Kristoff!" Dylan said grinning. "Dylan! How's my favorite niece?" Kristoff asked kissing Dylan on the cheek.

"I'm your only niece" Dylan said giggling.

"Which makes you my favorite" Kristoff said poking her on the nose.

"You're so silly" Dylan said smiling.

"Hello love, anything interesting happen?" Elsa asked kissing me on the cheek.

"Nope, just Kristoff keeping me company while you were gone" I said smiling.

"Oh really?" Elsa asked raising an very sexy eyebrow "Is that true, Kristoff?"

"Yup, I don't know what you did but you got this girl all sprung.

She was laying on the couch crying her little eyes out and moaning our name. It was rather pathetic sight" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"I was not" I said punching him in the arm.

"It's okay, Anna. Everyone knows that you're head over heels in love with Elsa and that you can't function without her by your side" Kristoff said chuckling.

 _On the list of things that I have to do, killing Kristoff has become one of those things. He won't see it coming._ I hear light giggling to see that Elsa is laughing at us before taking my face in her hands and kissing me on the lips. I completely forget why I was mad for and my senses are overloaded with everything that is the supermodel. _Okay maybe I am a little sprung but how can I not be. Have you seen Elsa? I'm so lucky to have her as the mother of my children as my fiancée._

"Okay, okay don't make get the hose you two" Kristoff said interrupting us.

"Jerk" I said glaring at him.

"Anna, I brought Dylan some clothes to wear and as well as toys to play with. I am hoping that it is okay with you" Elsa said drawing my attention away from Kristoff.

"Of course it's okay, Elsa. She is half yours, remember" I said smiling.

"Right, thank you for reminding me" Elsa said pecking me on the lips.

I smiled a little as the supermodel walks up the stairs with my eyes glued to her ass before feeling a sharp jab to the ribs and turn to see Kristoff with that stupid smirk on his face. I glare at him but he doesn't seem fazed by it while snickering at me. I take Dylan away from the personal trainer and kissing her on the cheek causing her to giggle and hug me tightly. I can't wait for her to see her room once the paint dries and the furniture is back inside of it with some extra things for a 3 year old girl.

"How is everything with… well you know?" Gerda asked curious.

"It's going good and thanks for the week and half. We should have everything finished tomorrow if the paint dries by then" I said smiling.

"That's wonderful" Gerda said smiling.

"Yeah and I can't wait for them to see it" I replied.

"They're going to love it"

"They better. We worked hard on it" Kristoff said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Awww you had to work hard" I said pinching his cheek mockingly.

"Remember I know where you live" Kristoff said smacking my hand away.

"I know where you live and where you sleep" I said smirking.

"You're lucky that there's a kid in there or I'd say what I'm really thinking right" Kristoff said glaring at me.

"Ha! Thank you Dylan" I said kissing the top of her head.

"You're welcome… what I do?" Dylan asked confused.

"You're keeping Uncle Kristoff from saying bad words and hurting my feeling" I said with sad eyes.

"No saying bad word and hurting Mama's feeling, Uncle Kristoff" Dylan reprimands.

"Okay" Kristoff said hanging his head.

"You're forgiven" Dylan said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He returns the hug and made the 'you're dead' gesture across his neck while she wasn't looking. I laughed slightly as Dylan jumps off the couch before going to find her coloring books. It wasn't long before Elsa comes down the stairs with the 3 year old with a smile on their faces as she talks what they did earlier in the day. The supermodel walks over towards me before sitting in my lap with her head resting against my temple. I wrap my arms around her waist and her growing belly, pulling her close to me as Kristoff starts making gagging noises.

I flipped him off as Gerda tells us that she has to get home and Kristoff leaves too because he has to pick up Sven from the babysitter. We're finally alone and I couldn't help but be glad about that because I'm up from 7 in the morning working on the nursery as my future mother-in-law picks up the girls at 8:30 to do whatever she has plan for that day. We haven't to spend much time together lately so I'll be happy once the twin's and Dylan's rooms are finished.

"Anna?"

"Yeah Elsa" I said giving her my full attention.

"Why is there paint on the side of your neck?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

I froze in the moment because I thought that I wash all of the paint off of my body but obviously I missed a spot. What do I do? What do I tell her? I can't tell her what I have been doing or it will ruin the surprise.

"Um the guys and I went to play paintball and I got hit one of the paintball in the back of my neck. I thought that I wash all the paint off but I guess that I didn't do a very good job of it" I said nervously laughing.

"Oh okay well I hope that you had fun but I missed you" Elsa said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I know that we haven't been spending a lot of time lately but I promise that we will" I said smiling.

"I hope so" Elsa said snuggling into me.

The rest of the night consisted of me and Elsa cuddling on the couch with Dylan coloring in her coloring books and only stopping to eat dinner before turning in for bed. I woke up the next morning to an empty bed before finding a note telling me that Gerda came by and wanted to spend a girls day with them. I smiled a little before climbing out of bed and quickly getting dressed in a plain t-shirt and coveralls. Eat a quick breakfast of instant strawberry oatmeal and orange juice before going into Dylan's room to check if the paint had dried all the way. Thankfully it did so this means that I can put her furniture back into her room.

My idea that I had for her room was under the sea so the walls are dark blue with cartoon marina life with crossing tridents hanging over the bed that I'm planning to put in the corner. I had to order some of the furniture to be designed to fit the rest of the room and now I can put everything inside. I get a head start on everything when the doorbell rings and I stop everything that I'm doing to answer it. I open the door to see Tiana and Kristoff standing behind it with their arms filled with toys and other things that Dylan might like.

The personal trainer helps me get the bed frame in through the door before placing it where it needed to be along with the mattress. The aspiring chief puts ocean theme bed sheets and pillows on the bed while Kristoff and I come in with a nightstand that's designed to look like a treasure chest and a couple of dressers. Tiana rolls in a small table with three tiny chairs that's going to be used for my daughter's coloring or tea parties or whatever she might want to use it for.

Once everything is set up, I pack Dylan's clothes and stuff into the dressers before stepping back to look at our handiwork and I have to admit that we did a good job. _One room done, one more to go._ And it was onto the twin's nursery with the full intent of getting it done before Elsa gets home so we could surprise her so we put everything in gear as set the room up. Tiana finish setting up the twin's crib as well as putting together their change station as Kristoff and me pull in a rocking chair as well as a small bed for either me or Elsa to sleep in for those many late nights of staying up to fed or soothing crying babies.

The room is set in a grey and light mint green colors because that was the colors that Elsa like together. The room was a little harder to put together than Dylan because the little girl was easy to get her to tell me what she wanted her room to look like and I can't do that with the twins. It was another hour before the room was completely and I am ready to take a nap but I'm proud of us. I wrap my arms around Kristoff's and Tiana's shoulder, pulling them into me with a smile on my face as I rest my head on the aspiring chief's shoulder.

"Thanks guys for helping me with everything. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this" I said smiling.

"No problem and you know that I'm more than willing to help you in any way that I can" Tiana said beaming.

"Anytime buddy, anytime" Kristoff said chuckling slightly.

"I just can't for Elsa and Dylan see this" I said dropping my arms.

"I'm sure that they're gonna love it" Kristoff said looking around the room.

"I hope so"

"They will so stop worrying" Tiana said nudging me with her shoulder.

We cleaned up and pack up all the leftover paint before moving it into the attic so Elsa wouldn't get suspicious. Tiana had to get back to the restaurant but made me promise to text her the supermodel's reaction so it left me and Kristoff alone for a while and the waiting was getting to me. _What if Elsa hates the nursery? What if Dylan doesn't like her room? What am I going to do if they hate the rooms? I guess that I could redesigned but I worked really hard on them the first time._

"Stop freaking out, will ya?" Kristoff said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I wasn't freaking out"

"Yes you was. You were saying your thoughts out loud" Kristoff said rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, I hate that I'm still doing that. You think that I would've grown out of that by now" I said frowning slightly.

"Maybe but you're still you and you wear your emotions on your sleeve" Kristoff said chuckling.

Before I could even say anything to that my name is being called and I hear footsteps walking up the stairs then a loud squeal is heard from the next room. The personal trainer and me walked out of the nursery and into the other room to see Dylan bouncing up and down excitedly on her bed. That puts my mind at ease about her hating her new room. I lean against the doorframe as the three year old looks at all the new things in her room before turning to look at me and launching herself into my arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it" Dylan said hugging me tightly.

"I'm glad and thank Uncle Kristoff for helping" I said holding Dylan toward Kristoff.

"Thank you Uncle Kristoff" Dylan said hugging Kristoff.

"You're welcome, kiddo" Kristoff hugging Dylan back.

Elsa walks into the room and the look of shock and awe on her face was priceless but the best surprise is still waiting. I took the supermodel into the nursery and if this was a cartoon then her mouth would be on the floor as she walks into the room, taking it all in. I anxiously wait for her to say something and when she turns to look at me, I open my mouth to ask what's wrong but I ever got a chance to ask when a pair of lips are smashed onto mine. I moaned a little as my hands find Elsa's hips, pulling into me.

"I take it that you like the nursery" I said breathlessly.

"I love it but when? How? I don't understand" Elsa said confused.

"I've been working on Dylan's and twin's rooms for the last week and an half. Everyone was in on it so Gerda, Rapunzel and Merida were supposed to keep you distracted while me, Kristoff, Tiana and Flynn worked on the rooms" I said smiling.

"Wow, this is amazing Anna" Elsa said smiling.

"I'm just glad that you like it" I replied.

"Yo, I'm gonna take Dylan with me to get Sven then go get some ice cream. Is that cool with you two?" Kristoff asked knocking on the already open door.

"Of course it is. We grabbed a bite to eat on the way back so she deserves a treat for being a good girl" Elsa said with a nod.

"Alright cool" Kristoff said leaving.

"Looks like we have the place to ourselves for at least an hour. What do you want to do?" I asked curious.

"I have not seen much of you lately and I am feeling a little needy at the moment" Elsa said raising an suggestive eyebrow.

 _Hot damn._ I feel myself twitch in my pants and I picked up Elsa bridal style before running into our room.

* * *

End of ch. 41


	42. A Wedding & A Birth

Expect The Unexpected ch. 42

* * *

Anna's POV

I'm pacing back and forth in this small room of this hotel on one of the mini island in Hawaii, preparing to get married to the love of my life and the mother of my children in a few short minutes and I'm freaking out. What if I tripped over my shoelaces in front of everything? What if I forget the vows that I written? What if something goes wrong? What if Elsa decides that she doesn't want to get married to me? What if I make a fool of myself? Anything could go wrong and it'll be my fault. Maybe we should wait to get married. I feel someone stopping me from pacing with a firm grip on my shoulder and I looked up to see that it's Kristoff with a concerned look on his face.

"Calm down Feisty Pants"

"Kris, never tell a woman to calm down because it only makes us even more worked up and I'm freaking out" I said flailing my arms.

"Well you shouldn't be. You're getting married to your eight months pregnant girlfriend in a few minutes" Kristoff said reassuringly.

"What if I mess up? What if I make an idiot of myself in front of everyone?" I said grabbing a fist full of his white shirt.

"You're not gonna mess up or make a idiot of yourself" Kristoff said removing my fists from his shirt.

"How do you know that?" I asked frowning.

"Because even if you do, everyone will love you regardless especially Elsa. If you hadn't scared her off by now with you antics by now then nothing will, she'll probably find it endearing" Kristoff said smiling.

I smiled because I know that Kristoff is right because if I do make an idiot of myself, no one will judge. I'm glad that we agreed on keeping the wedding small and simple with just family and friends being there to support us and the security team that Kai hired to keep the paparazzi out. We didn't want the wedding to be a public affair and it wasn't anyone else's business but the damn paparazzi couldn't seem to understand so security team became necessary.

I'm nervous but excited because it's finally come that the supermodel and myself will be a married couple. I wouldn't want it to be any other way because I couldn't see myself with anyone but her and I don't want anyone else. We planned to be married before the twins are born and Elsa even surprised me by asking to formally adopted Dylan after she entered her second trimester. We had a conversion with the three year about the adoption, she answered that she thought the supermodel was aready her mommy making the both of laugh.

I wasn't surprised by the request because I know that Elsa loves Dylan like she is her own child so we went down to the child services to get the paperwork. After a few weeks, the mini artist legally became the supermodel's daughter making her incredibly happy and excited. A lot of things have happened with Elsa and myself making plans for the wedding, Tiana opened her restaurant and it's becoming one of the hottest spots on the West Coast, Mulan and me are becoming closer as sisters and her becoming very close with Dylan, and Kristoff has been dating this mysterious girl that he refuses to tell me about.

I have tried to get information out of him but the personal trainer deflates my questions every time I ask so I changed tactics and get info out of Sven but the kid was tightlipped even with the promise of carrots. _Who is she? Whoever this girl is must be something special because she's making Kristoff extremely happy and is really good with his son. I will find out who this girl… eventually._ I never though that I would be this happy but I am and everything seems be falling into place.

I love my family and I can't wait for the twins' arrival which should be any day now with Elsa reaching into the final months of her pregnancy. I have a great job, awesome friends, amazing family with the most beautiful woman in the world that carrying my kids and an adorable little girl for a daughter that loves me. What more can I ask for?

"You're right, Kristoff" I said smiling.

"You're welcome. I thought that I would have to resort to smacking you" Kristoff said chuckling.

"Yeah, try that and you won't have anymore children" I said sickly sweet.

Kristoff chuckles nervously while covering his junk with his hands and I laugh at him when someone knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal my parents. I got into contact with them through Mulan and Father wasn't all that happy about me getting a girl pregnant second out of wedlock but he was proud of me reaching my goals. Mother couldn't be more excited about me getting married and Mulan was happy as well but I think that's only because I was taking the heat of her because apparently our parents were pressuring her about marriage.

 _In other words, I'm biting the bullet for her so to speak but that's okay and I don't have to worry about having our parents arrange my marriage for me. That would be horrible._ We skyped and talked over the phone as much as we could with the time difference and everything else that's going on in my life. I brought them plane tickets so they could see me get married and meet their granddaughter as well as their future grandchildren.

"Hey Mom, Dad" I said smiling.

"We came to wish you luck" Dad said smiling.

"We're so proud of you" Mom said wiping a few stray tears.

"She's gonna need it" Kristoff joked.

"Thanks" I said punching Kristoff in the stomach.

"Remember that marriage is a beautiful thing but it is also hard. You're gonna be hard times and sometimes you're not gonna like things that the other does but you will have to work through your problems but I know that you can do it" Dad said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I will make you proud" I said putting my hand on top of his.

"You already have, you already have" Mom said hugging me.

I take comfort of my parents and knowing that they believe that we can make it work because I am hoping that Elsa and me can make it work. I strive for what my parents have: long and happy lives together. It's time to marry the love of my life and I'm standing at the end of the aisle with Kristoff as my best man watching Dylan dropping flower petals on the floor. She looks adorable in her white flower girl dress followed by Sven as the ring bearer then Rapunzel as the supermodel's maid of honor.

My breath in caught in my throat as Kai walks Elsa down the aisle in this strapless white dress with crystals on the middle. I always thought that the supermodel look beautiful in anything but in this moment, she looks absolutely stunning and breathtaking pregnancy and all. I couldn't wipe the goofy smile on my face even if I wanted to because today is the happiest day of my life and nothing can bring me down. I held out my hand for the supermodel to take as we stood in front of the priest that didn't have a problem with marrying two women.

"We stand here together in the sight of the church and in the sight of love to marry these two hearts as one in holy matrimony. Anna, do you take Elsa as your wife to cherish and hold in sickness and in health? For richer or poorer for as long as you shall live?"

"I do" I said grinning.

"Elsa, do you take Anna as your wife to cherish and hold in sickness and in health? For richer or poorer for as long as you shall live?"

"I do" Elsa said fighting back the tears.

"Then by the power invest in me by the state of California, I pronounce you wives. You may do the thing" Bolin said smiling.

I take Elsa by the waist and pull her into a searing hot kiss as she wraps her arms around my neck. The clapping and hooting faded into the background as I pull back and look at my wife. _Wife._ It's a weird for me to say but it's a good weird. Elsa's my wife and this is the start of something amazing.

"May I present Mrs. & Mrs. Anna Collins" Bolin said patting me on the back.

I hear a sharp intake of air next to me and I turned to see Elsa hunched over, holding her stomach before noticing that the floor is wet at her feet. _Oh my God! The twins' are coming! Elsa's going into labor!_ I yelled for someone to call for ambulance as I tried to get my wife to the entrance of the hotel. Kristoff scoops Dylan into his arms as he follows me and slowly everything is becomes a blur as I try to keep it together. All I could think about is that my babies are coming into the world. _I'm gonna be a parent! OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA BE A PARENT…. AGAIN! TO TWINS! Keep it together Anna, you need to be strong for Elsa! Just don't pass out._

The doctor quickly takes us into the back as the supermodel squeezes the life out of my hand as the doctor tells her to push. I never knew that Elsa was so strong and I think at some point, she actually broke my hand or at least gave me a hairline fracture but when I heard the first cry of the first twin, it was all worth it. Then it happened all over again because well with twin, there's two of them and the supermodel switched hands and it was pure hell.

The doctor had to bandage both of my hands as the nurses took the twins to cleaned them up but soon enough they were placed in my arms and I couldn't be happier in this moment. The boy has a tuft of blonde hair boarder lining on being white with pale skin like his mother while the girl has red hair like mine and pale skin as well. I couldn't tell what the color of their eyes are yet but I'm not in any rush to find out because they couldn't be anymore perfect than they already are.

"I love you guys and I promise that I'm gonna protect you no matter what" I said kissing the top of their heads lightly.

"Do you know what you want to name them?" One of the nurse asked.

"Yeah, Elliot and Annelise Collins" I said smiling.

* * *

 **Well everyone, Expect The Unexpected is coming to a close with two or three more chapters left. It's cool writing this and I hoped that you liked it too but all good things come to an end. See ya next time**

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off.**

End of ch. 42


	43. Growing Family

Expect The Unexpected ch. 43

* * *

Elsa's POV

Getting to hold my children in my arm is like nothing that I have ever experienced before because I have held babies before now but it is completely different when it is your own. It feel so natural but so strange at the same time. They are finally here and they seem to have impeccable timing when they decided to make their presences known to the world at our wedding. It is never a dull moment with Anna but I cannot ask for a better day than marrying the love of my life and having Elliot and Annelise being born.

Elliot has my hair and skin tone while Annelise has my skin tone but she has Anna's hair but what really caught my attention was their expressive bluish green eyes. I got to spend to some time with them before the room was flooded with concerned family and friends and I think that the children spent more time in other people's arms than my and the photographer's but it is nice to know that they are quite loved.

It was not long before they got fussy and needed to be feed, causing Merida to push most of the guys out of the room to give me privacy to breastfed the twin without giving everyone a free show of breasts. Anna has not left my side during this whole ordeal and I feel bad for nearly breaking both of her hands and for things that I said while in labor. I am hoping that she did not taking any of my words to heart because I do love her and I do not know if I can raise our children on my own or go on without her by my side.

Dylan took to being a big sister like a fish to water and has been watching over the twins protectively since Kristoff brought her to the hospital. I handed Elliot to the photographer so he could be burped and I could feed Annelise. Anna placed the towel over her shoulder before gently placing the older twin on top of it as she pats him on the back. It is a few minutes before he gets out a loud burp making her giggle before making silly faces at her son to get him to laugh and it is a melodious laugh.

"Mama, can I hold him?" Dylan asked curious.

"Sure thing Munchkin, come here" Anna said patting her lap.

Dylan climbs off of the bed before climbing into Anna's lap as she carefully places Elliot into his big sister's arms. It is a beautiful sight and it warms my heart to seeing my oldest daughter looking at her baby brother like she is because I know that she already loves him.

"I'm gonna protect Elli and Nelly and be a good big sister. Right Mama?" Dylan asked grinning.

"Of course you are" Anna said kissing the top of her head.

I smile as Dylan talks animatedly to Elliot to seems to understand and gurgles in responses but it was not long before the twins fell asleep. Anna sets the mini artist down on the rocking chair to put the older twin one of the cribs in the room before taking the younger twin from me to put her in the other crib next to her brother. Dylan climbs into the bed with me before curling up next to me as I play with the light curls in her hair. I kiss the top of her head as the three year old slowly falls asleep and I looked up when I feel a pair of lips pressing against my temple to see that it is the photographer.

"Thank you" Anna said smiling lovingly.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For giving me what I always wanted but thought that it was impossible: a family. For loving me for me" Anna said grinning widely.

She takes my face in her hands and kissing me with such passion that it makes my toes curls and everything else tingles. I pull the photographer pull away when it become necessary for air but I did not want the kiss to end and chase after her. Anna giggles a little as she rests her forehead against mine as she looks at me with so much love and adoration that I could not help but blush. I know that this look is not going to go anywhere and I do not want it to because I love this woman so much. I know that life is only to get better over time and I cannot wait to see what it is has in store for us.

* * *

No one's POV

A redhead woman is laying in a hammock white sandy beach in a white bikini with a one hand on her small protruding and a magazine resting on her lap as she looks out at the waves lapping . She sighs audibly as she pushes her aviator sunglasses up onto the top of her, staring out at the sea sadly. It has been a long nine months for this woman after bouncing from one couch to another before finding herself homeless and on the streets, starving.

She had no real direction on where her life was and didn't know where her next meal was coming with matters looking grimmer by the second; it's hard to tell up from down. The redhead woman knows that she did the right decision for her daughter and leaving her somewhere with the potential of having a happier life than what she could provide for her. A pair of strong arms around her midsection with a warm and study body pressing up against her side. She looks to her left to look into the light blue eyes of her loving and supportive boyfriend of five months before leaning forward, capturing his lips in a loving kiss.

"Hey babe, thinking about her again?" Eric asked curious.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I don't deserve her after abandoning her like I did all those months ago and not coming back to seeing how she's doing but she's better off without her" Ariel said sighing.

"Babe, you weren't in the right head space to raise a child especially on your own. You did what you thought was best for Dylan and when she's older, she'll understand that" Eric replied.

"I don't know about that, Eric. She might not want to see me after this and I'm more than sure that Anna doesn't want me anywhere near her after dropping this bomb on her like I did" Ariel said shaking her head.

"It's not like she can keep you away from your own child" Eric said frowning slightly.

"Actually she can. Anna has been taking care of Dylan for months now and she has the means to legally keep her from me. I can understand that and I don't want to put Dylan through a long period of court dates" Ariel said sighing.

"Maybe you can talk to Anna and see about seeing one last time. I'm sure that she'll be reasonable"

"Maybe but I'll think about it" Ariel said kissing Eric on the cheek.

Ariel is grateful to Eric and for all that he's done for her the last few months: giving her a place to stay, a job at his family's sporting good store and another chance at love. _I would still be living on the streets if Eric hadn't saved me. I just hope that can do right by this child then what I did with Dylan. I still love Dylan but I couldn't give her what she truly needed and she's better off with Anna._

The former swimmer opens the magazine to see an article about Anna Collins, her wife Elsa Arendelle adding onto their growing family with the arrival of their fraternal twins and with every word, Ariel was growing sadder and the tears forming in her eyes. There's a picture of Dylan holding her baby brother and sister with a huge grin on her face and the former swimmer knows that her daughter is truly happy. _There's no way that I can see her now, not when she's this happy. I can't screw up her happiness with my presence. I just can't._ Eric pulls his girlfriend in his arms and came to one conclusion in that moment.

* * *

 **I know that some of you were wondering about Ariel or what happened to her. It comes more into view into the next chapter and Anna's reaction to what Eric might do next time in regards to Dylan and Ariel's relationship. I hope that you like it**

 **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**

End of ch. 43


	44. The Conclusion

Expect The Unexpected ch. 44

* * *

Anna's POV

I never knew that having twins would be so exhausting but I love my little buggers but I also love to get a good night sleep that I haven't been getting for the last month now. I knew that having a newborn is gonna be an adjustment for everyone involved but we have double the crying babies and I'm not enjoying to have to consisting change two smelly diapers. My hands have finally healed so I can eat food without struggle to hold silverware long enough to get it to my mouth and hold up my camera so I can go back to work.

Adrian phoned me about doing a cover for Sports Illustrator for this Olympic swimmer or whatever and I was a little apprehensive about taking it since it would mean leaving Elsa alone at home to take care of the twins and Dylan. I know that I can't just stay at home forever because I have a family to support and diapers are expensive besides it's only a matter of time before Elliot and Annelise blow through the ones we already have.

 _I don't know how something so small could poop so much. It's ridiculous._ The supermodel reassured me that she would be fine on her own with the kids and if she needed anything that Gerda is only a phone call away with Olaf being in the garage, giving the limo an oil change. I told the older photographer that I would take the job and would be there soon. I grab my camera and my equipment before double checking to make sure that I have everything before leaving the house so I don't have to come back. I adjust the strip on my backpack before turning to see Elsa feeding Annelise with a bright smile on her face with Dylan trailing behind her. I know that Elliot is upstairs napping in his crib.

"Wish me luck" I said smiling. "You do not need it but good luck" Elsa said smiling.

"Luck Mama" Dylan said grinning.

"Thanks Munchkin, give a kiss to Elli for me okay" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Yes Mama" Dylan replies.

"Love you, Nelly" I said kissing Annelise."Love you too, kitten"

I take Elsa's face in my hands and pulling her in for kiss that lasted for a few seconds because if it's any longer than that I would never make it on time for work. I pull back to see the supermodel's eyes slightly dilated and her pale cheeks have pinkish hue to them. I chuckle to myself before my wife glares at me as she pushes me out the door and I make my way to the gate that surrounds the house.

"Hey Anna, do you need me to give you a ride?" Olaf shouts.

"No, I'm fine on foot but thanks Olaf" I said waving him off.

There's less paparazzi now but the few reporter looking for an inside scoop on the twins who are going to be sadly disappointed because I want my kids to have as much of a normal childhood away from the camera and limelight as possible. It's gonna be hard with Elsa being a well known supermodel and me being up and coming photographer but they do deserve some normalcy. Quasimodo, the guard that the supermodel hired months before we started dating, opens the gates is an incredibly sweet guy and Dylan has taken a liking to him. He's a bit of a hunchback but fiercely protective of my family as I am and can be pretty scary when he wants to be which is why most of the reporter stopped coming by.

"See ya, Quasi" I waved.

"Bye Anna" Quasimodo said looking up from his wooden curving.

 _Quasi should get out more and find a girlfriend. Maybe I can find him a woman to date and he won't seem so lonely._ I push these thoughts to the back of my mind and walk to the studio to get started on this job. It isn't long before I get there and I take the elevator up to fine Adrian setting up the backdrop for photo shoot when I arrive. "Yo A" I said with a half smile.

"Offspring" Adrian said turning around and holding out his arms for a hug.

"A, how many times do I have to tell you that you didn't birth me" I said hugging him regardless.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. How's the wifey and the kids?" Adrian asked waving me off.

"They're good but I wish that Elliot and Annelise would get on a more normal sleeping schedule" I said stifling the yawn that threaten to come out.

"They will but it won't be for a while though" Adrian said smiling sympathetically.

"Oh boy, anyway where's this Olympic swimmer guy?" I asked changing the subject.

"He's getting dressed but he should be out soon. I have to say that he's more humble than I thought that he would be since the guy's won like six gold metal. He asked for you personally to do this shoot" Adrian said cursing his arms over his chest.

"Really? Why me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know but you are a big huge success" Adrian said nudging my shoulder with his. "I guess but it's still a little weird that he asked for me but whatever" I said adjusting the focus on my camera.

"Here he comes now" Adrian said motioning with his head."Hey Eric, ready to get started?"

I turned to see a guy wearing nothing but a blue speedo, a blue swim cap, and a pair of goggles on top of the swim cap and I have to admit that he has a body of someone that spent a lot of time in the water. He has these dreamy blue eyes that would make any girl swoon but not me because I've seen a wayyyy better pair of blue eyes that I'll see in a few hours. The swimmer walks over towards us before holding his hand out towards me with a friendly smile on his face but it feels a little forced and awkward.

"You must be Anna. I have heard… a lot of things about you"

"Good things I hope" I said shaking his hand.

"Of course" Eric nodded.

"Ready to get started?"

"Yeah but I have to admit that I'm a little nervous about doing this" Eric said chuckling nervously.

"Don't worry, it's like riding a bike and I'll be here to give you directions if necessary" I said reassuringly.

"Um don't tell anyone this but I don't uh know how to ride a bike" Eric said rubbing his shoulder sheepishly.

"Guy really?" Adrian asked raising an skeptical eyebrow.

Eric hung his head in shame and I smack Adrian upside the head. It is a little sadly that he doesn't know how to ride a bike but no judgment here, hell I don't know how to ice skate so I can't blame him.

"A, shut up. Don't worry Eric, we won't tell anyone" I said smiling.

"Thanks Anna" Eric said smiling appreciatively.

Eric hops onto the set and we took a test shots to get him used to being in front of a camera before getting the real shoot under way. I gave the swimmer a few adjustment before getting some pretty good shots to be sent off to the publisher of Sports Illustrator. Eric hops off of the set to get changed while I put my camera and the rest of my gear away when someone calls my name causing me to jump. I almost dropped my camera and I saw my life flash before my eyes as I tried to catch it before it hit the ground; someone would pay dearly if anything happens to it.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Eric said sheepishly.

"don't sneak up on me with my camera in my hands because if anything happens to it, I swear there will be all kinds of hell to pay" I said holding my camera like Gollum from the Hobbit.

"It won't happen again but I would like to talk to you about something" Eric said turning serious.

I raise an eyebrow at the swimmer and I don't know what possessed me to agree to this but I find myself following him to a nearby café. I grab a hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin while Eric gets a few simple cake pop and cappuccino before grabbing a table off to the side away from prying ears. We sit for a while in silence before the swimmer looks up at me before sighing like what he's about to say is a huge burden on him.

"Anna, what do you know about Ariel?" Eric asked looking in my eyes.

Time seemed to slow down in this moment as I'm sure that my eyes are the sizes of dinner plates and my jaw on the table as I try to process what he just said. _Who is this guy? Why does he know about Ariel? Why does he want to know about her? Did Ariel sent him to spy on me and Elsa? What does she want from me? From us?_ I frowned slightly causing Eric to flinch under my gaze and rightfully so.

"Who are you and why do you want to know about her? Did Ariel sent you here to stalk me or something?" I asked frowning.

"No, she didn't. She doesn't even know that I'm here with you and the reason that I ask is because she misses Dylan" Eric said holding up his hands in defense.

"Misses her?" I scoffed. "She abandon her on my doorstep in the middle of the night with a note attached without any prior warning then disappeared without any way of contacting her"

"I admit that what Ariel did wasn't the right of going about things but she though what she did was best. Leaving Dylan with her other parent who could provide her with a better life" Eric defended.

"What made her think that I could provide a better life for Dylan? I was a struggling photographer barely getting by so explain to me how I could've provide for three year old girl when I could barely take care of my damn self. What Ariel was purely selfish on her part. She didn't even tell me that Dylan even existed up 'til a few months ago" I said angrily.

"You don't know what she went through all those three years ago. Having to raise a three year old all alone with no help from her family" Eric said glaring at me.

"Then why didn't she come to me sooner or tried to talk to me. I would have tried to help her raise Dylan because I'm not like these deadbeat dads that just walk out on my kids and Ariel knows that"

We stare at each other heatedly before Eric leans back as he takes a deep breath then turned his attention back to me. "Wait why do you even care?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because… I care because"

"Because?" I asked waiting for him to continue.

"Because Ariel… Ariel is my girlfriend" Eric replies."And she's pregnant with my baby"

"SAY WHAT?!" I shouted.

A few people stare at us but I didn't care because I couldn't believe that I'm hearing. Eric…. Eric is dating Ariel and she's having his baby. _What the fuck?! Did I enter the Twilight Zone or something? This is so fucking unreal._

"What? Why? How? When? You know what don't answer those because I don't wanna know nor is it any of my business but I do want to know is what does Ariel want from me"

"She doesn't want anything from you or Elsa. Just wants to make things right with Dylan but she thinks after what she did all those months ago will make you keep Dylan away from her." Eric explains. "And I'm here to talk to you about letting Ariel seeing her at least once"

"Damn right I should keep Dylan away from her but I'm not. I don't want to be the reason that Ariel and Dylan don't have a relationship or Dylan not knowing her other siblings but I have one condition though" I said serious.

"Which is?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ariel has to sure be that she's not going to run on Dylan again because I don't want her getting hurt by her mother again. If she can promise that then we're good but if she can't then I will end her" I said frowning.

"I will swear to you that Ariel won't run out on Dylan again" Eric said confidently.

"Good then" I said with a nod.

I get up from the chair and walked out of the café, feeling unsure about the future. On one hand, I do want Dylan to have a relationship with her birth mother and her half sibling but on the other hand, I don't know what Ariel has been going these last few months. Eric seems to thinks that she's changed for the better but how can he be so sure? The Olympic swimmer couldn't have known her that long to really know if the former swimmer truly changed but I don't know if she hasn't.

 _God, this is so confusing. I am going out on a limb here and I am praying that my decision that scar my daughter for life._ I make it back home a little after nine to rather quiet home and I know that the kids are sleeping. I set my gear down by the couch before making my way up to my and Elsa's bedroom, pushing the door lightly. I see my wife in bed with a book in her lap and her reading glasses perched on her button nose. I walked into the room fully before flopping down across the bed with my head resting on her thighs.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea. How was the kids?" I asked purposely changing the subject. "It was good but what happened at work. I can tell that you're off" Elsa said changing the subject.

"Nothing, I just missed you" I said shrugging.

"Anna" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hide anything from my wife, not like I could hide anything from her before. I explained everything that happened at work and at the café between me and Eric. I took in a breath when I finished and Elsa sets her book down on the nightstand before wraps her arms around my neck as I wrap my arms around her neck. She places a light kiss on my temple before pulling back slightly to kiss me fully on the kiss and smiles at me.

"You know that this will change anything between us and Dylan. She will always be our daughter and she knows that we love her but it is only right that she pursues a relationship with her other mother. You do not want her looking back and wondering about the what ifs"

"I know but I don't want her getting hurt" I said sighing.

"I do not either but there are some things out of our control and we can't protect her from everything no matter how much we want to" Elsa said smiling.

"You're right as always" I said smiling.

"Not always but a decent amount of the time" Elsa said giggling.

"I love you Elsa" I said resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you too"

* * *

The End


End file.
